Secretary to Wife
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha is a single father of two girls. He was forced by his father to hire a secretary. After spending many hours with her, Inuyasha starts to fall in love with her but denies it. Can Inuyasha find true love and happiness in his secretary? Or will she just be scheduling his meetings?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

**~Princess Inume **

Chapter 1: Why is she so smart?

"Mr. Takahashi, you have a meeting in five minutes, then after the meeting, you will be meeting with your father to discuss the monthly budget," a woman with raven hair that was pulled into a pony tail and dark blue eyes said as she walked into her boss' office.

"Thanks Ms. Higurashi, will you be joining me to both of the meetings?" a silver haired half dog demon asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Yes sir," the raven haired woman said with a nod as she exit out the room. The silver hair man followed her.

"Inuyasha, my friend, where are you going this time?" a black hair man with sky blue eyes asked.

Inuyasha looked at his child hood friend, Miroku who was chief executive of finances of his father's company.

"Me and Kagome are about to go to a meeting. Where you are going?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they walked to Kagome's office.

"To deliver something off to Sesshomaru. You and Kagome, huh," Miroku said while raising a suggestive brow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. We are just friends," Inuyasha responded as they stopped in front of Kagome's office door. Kagome has been worked for Takahashi and company for three years now. He could remember the day she walked into his office, so confident, so intelligent, so fierce, and so sexy. When he first saw her he was glad that his father was there. If he wasn't, his mother would have been a grandmother of five. ( Izayoi is a grandmother of four now… two from Inuyasha and two from Sesshomaru)

**~Flashback~**

"If another bimbo walks in here, I'm done dad," Inuyasha told his father as he sat diagonal from him.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Inu No Taisho said.

"Mr. Takahashi, another woman is here for the secretary job," a woman with short black hair said.

Inu No Taisho nodded, "Thank you Yura. Send her in." Yura nodded as she closed the door to the conference room.

"Right this way Ms. Higurashi," they heard Yura say. A minute later, a woman with raven haired that was pulled in a bun walked in. She was wearing a green pant suit with a white scoop neck shirt underneath and a pair of white high heels. She had little make up on which consist of light blush. She wore a white beaded necklace and bracelet with white balled earrings. She had a manilla folder in her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi," the woman said as she went to shake Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha's hand. When she shook Inuyasha's hand, he felt an electric spark go through his body. He looked at Kagome to see if she felt it too but she was looking down at her feet. He released her hand and took a seat. Kagome did the same.

He kept looking at her through the whole interview.

"Take her right here, right now," his demon growled.

'I really do want to, but father will kill me,' Inuyasha thought.

"Sissy," his demon growled out. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"Inuyasha," his father called out to him.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you have any questions for Ms. Higurashi?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"When can you start?" Inuyasha asked causing Kagome to smile. Inuyasha realized that he loved that smile.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Just friends," Inuyasha mumbled, Miroku looked and smiled at his friend.

"Inuyasha, I have bad news," Kagome said as she open her office door.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kiere's school called. No one was there to pick her up," Kagome replied. Inuyasha looked down at his watch and saw that it was noon.

"I guess I'll go pick her up," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded, closed her office door before turning back to Inuyasha.

"So I already fired the nanny, and a new one should be there by Sunday. I'll go to the meeting in your place then go tell your father that you couldn't make it to his meeting, and I will be there in your place as well. Sounds good?" Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha who was wearing a blank face.

"That's sounds excellent Kagome," Miroku responded for his friends. Kagome smiled then nodded before walking away.

"Takahashi stop day dreaming about Kagome and go pick up your daughter," Miroku teased his friend. Inuyasha snapped out of his trace and glared at his friend. He gave him the finger before walking back to his office to get his car keys.

**At the preschool:**

"Sorry no one came to pick you up Kiere," Inuyasha said as he strapped his four year old daughter into her car seat.

"It's okay daddy," the little girl with black hair and golden eyes responded with a smile on her face.

"The nanny was supposed to pick you up since your mom is on her honeymoon," Inuyasha said as he bent out of the car.

"What do you want to eat?" Inuyasha asked.

"WCDonalds!" Kiere said excitedly. Inuyasha smiled and nodded at her before testing her seatbelt strap then closing the door. He got into the driver side, put his seatbelt on, turn his car on then drove off.

He stopped at a red light when his phone that was connected to his car started to ring.

"Hello," Inuyasha said after he pushed a button on his steering wheel.

"Hey Inuyasha, Did you pick Kiere up yet?" Kagome asked.

"Hi Kagome," Kiere said.

"Hi Kiere. Next time your stupid nanny doesn't pick you up, I will. Then we can go out for lunch," Kagome said as she walked into her office with her hands full of folders.

"Really?" Kiere asked excitedly.

"Yup. Inuyasha, your father asked for you try to make it to the meeting today. Myoga is going to be there," Kagome said as she set the folders on her desk.

Inuyasha let out a silent curse before telling Kagome he would be there in twenty minutes. He was about to end the call when Kagome started talking again.

"Oh and Amaya's school called. She's in the principal's offices for talking back to the teacher," Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed as he drove into WcDonalds drive thru.

"Tell the front office I'll be there in ten minutes," Inuyasha told her.

"Will do boss man. Bye Kiere, see you in a few," Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome," Kiere replied before Inuyasha ended the call. Inuyasha order food for him, his daughters, and Kagome. As they waited in line for their food and Inuyasha to pay, he turn around to face Kiere who was looking out the window.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he playfully hit her on her knee.

"You don't mind going to the office with me right?" Inuyasha asked. Kiere shook her head causing her pig tails to hit her in her face.

"Nope, I get to see and play with Kagome," Kiere said with a smile. Inuyasha smirked at her before turning around in his seat to pay his bill.

"You know what daddy," Kiere said.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as he grabbed their pops then their bags of food from the woman. He set them in the passenger seat before driving off to Amaya's school.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he turned the corner.

"You and Kagome should get married. So Kagome can be my mommy," Kiere replied with a smile on her face. Inuyasha coughed.

"What about your real mommy?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped at a stop sign.

"I love her too, but mommy has Naraku and then you're going to be alone. Don't you like Kagome anyways? And don't deny it daddy, I heard you and uncle Miroku talking about it," Kiere said as she crossed her arms over her little chest. 'Why is she so smart?' Inuyasha thought.

"So daddy, do you like Kagome?" Kiere asked.

**Hello everyone! It's me again Princess Inume. Tell me what you thought about the chapter and if I should continue.**

**Also some people wanted me to write about the others summaries I put on the poll. I will write them but not right now. I will add some more summaries on the poll, so you guys can vote for which story you want to see next. : D**

**Sorry for any spelling errors**

**Thanks for your time and we shall see where this story goes! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Boyfriend?**

"Oh look we are at Amaya's school," Inuyasha said as he pulled up to an elementary school.

"You didn't answer my question daddy," Kiere said with a pout.

"I'll answer it later," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to face her.

"Promise?" Kiere asked with her clawed pinky out.

"Promise," Inuyasha confirmed as he wrapped his clawed pinky around hers. Kiere smiled and released their pinkies and started to unbuckle her seat belts. Inuyasha smiled at her and start to unbuckle his seat belt and turned off his car. He got out the car, shut his door then open Kiere's door to help her out. Once she was out, Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they walked to the front office.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Amaya Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he walked up to the front desk.

"Ye-es si-r," the young blonde hair woman stuttered as she got up from behind her desk and walked towards the back of the office.

"I think she likes you daddy," Kiere giggled. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked in response.

A minute later, a nine year old girl with silver hair and brown eyes came walking from the back.

"Hi dad," Amaya said with a smile on her face.

"Why did you talk back to the teacher?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"Well she asked me where my homework was. And I responded by saying it's at home, having more fun than I am. Then she said watch your mouth Amaya. And I said, how can I watch my mouth? It's too small. But you can watch yours since it's so big. Then she told me to go to the principal's office. And I said, why you don't, I heard that he's good in bed. But I didn't understand that. I just heard that from her and Mrs. Takil this morrning. So she got all red and told me to go to the principal's office now. And that's how I'm here," Amaya finished with a smile. Inuyasha just stared at her before shaking his head and going back to the desk to sign her out. Amaya walked to her sister who was sitting in a chair.

"The nanny didn't pick you up?" Amaya asked.

"Nope, so we're going back to daddy's job. Kagome's going to be there," Kiere responded excitedly.

"Let's go girls," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the door and held it open for them. Kiere jumped out the chair and followed her sister and father.

Inuyasha made sure the girls were strapped in their seats, before getting into the car and drive off to his office.

**Fifteen minutes later:**

"Kagome!" Kiere said as she ran up to her father's secretary.

"Hi Kiere," Kagome said as she bent down and wrapped her arms around the little girl in a hug. She picked her up and stood up to her full height.

"Hi Amaya," Kagome said as she looked down at the little girl who had her backpack on and had a WcDonald's bag in her hand.

"Dad got you lunch," Amaya said as she held up the bag.

"Oh, thanks Inuyasha," Kagome responded as she looked at him. Inuyasha nodded and avoid eye contact.

"Um your father is in conference eleven," Kagome replied before walking towards her office. Amaya smiled at her dad before following Kagome. Inuyasha sighed and ran a hand through his hair before walking to his meeting.

**With Kagome:**

"How was school today?" Kagome asked the girls as she set Kiere down on her couch.

"Good. I drew a picture for you and mommy," Kiere said as she took off her backpack and started to through a folder.

"Amaya?" Kagome asked.

"It was okay," Amaya responded with a shrug.

"You really need to stop talking back to your teachers," Kagome told her.

"Keh," Amaya responded with a cross of the arms as she jumped onto the couch with her sister.

"Look Kagome," Kiere said as she held up two pictures.

"Wow, these are amazing," Kagome said as she looked at both pictures.

"That's mommy, Naraku, and the new baby," Kiere said as she pointed at each stick figure.

"And who's in this picture?" Kagome asked.

"Me, Amaya, daddy, and you," Kiere said with a smile on her face. Kagome blushed and smiled at her.

"Thanks I'm going to put this on my desk," Kagome said as she walked to her desk.

"Kagome!" Yura said as she open her office door.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru wanted to discuss something with you," Yura said.

"I'll be there in a few," Kagome responded. Yura nodded and gave the girls a wave before closing the door. Kagome turned on her t.v. and handed the girls the remote.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, if you're hungry, there's food in the cabinet. There are coloring books, crayons, and paper in the bottom draw of my desk, if you girls get bored," Kagome told them as she grabbed a folder and a pen. She grabbed the WcDonald bag before walking out the office and closing her door.

"It's funny seeing you trying to put Kagome and dad together," Amaya told her sister.

"It will happen one day," Kiere responded happily as she jumped off the couch and walked towards Kagome's desk.

"Keh," Amaya replied as she flipped through the t.v. channels.

"Hey who's this guy?" Kiere asked as she looked at a picture with Kagome hugging a man with brown hair and darkish brown and blue eyes. Amaya jumped off the couch and walking towards her sister to look at the pictures.

"Her brother?" Kiere asked.

"No, they don't look that much alike," Amaya replied.

"Boyfriend?" Kiere asked. Amaya looked at her sister before looking back at the picture.

**Whoa. It seems likes this story is going by fast…..mmmm. lol. Thanks for everyone who support and gave me nice reviews.(Some people on the other hand.. not so much. Lol). But I love all my reviewers, followers, and favoritors.**

**Sorry for any spelling error**

**If you haven't already, check out my other story 'The Mob Life'. Even though it may seem long, it is very good. Lol.**

**It may take me a long time to update this story because I haven't really thought or daydream about this story that much, compare to 'The Mob Life' which I thought about for over a year. So bear with me ^_^. Still looking for a beta reader. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: About to confess**

"No, Kagome couldn't have a boyfriend. Could she?" Kiere said as she looked at her sister.

"Well she is 29, without any kids," Amaya replied with a shrug.

"So?" Kiere questioned.

"She can't wait for dad forever," Amaya replied.

"Yes she can," Kiere responded. Amaya rolled her eyes at her sister and walked back to the couch.

"Right." Amaya said. Kiere stuck her tongue out at her sister and went through Kagome's desk draw to get a coloring book.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru (a couple hours later):**

"I don't think it's professional to be eating a chicken wrap during a meeting," Sesshomaru mumbled as he typed something on his computer.

"I haven't eaten at all today. Sue me," Kagome responded as she dug into her WcDonald's bag and took out a handful of French fries.

"I will, but Inuyasha wouldn't like that now would he?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbled with a blush on her face.

"Aww, is little Kagome blushing? Is it because I mention Inuyasha's name?" Sesshomaru teased.

"Shut up. I'm dating someone," Kagome responded.

"He's gay," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

"Is not," Kagome defended.

"Okay Kagome, you're right," Sesshomaru mumbled as he stopped typing on his lap top and looked at her.

"I need you to send Rin a bouquet of orange lilies," Sesshomaru said.

"Why? You made her mad again?" Kagome question.

"So," Sesshomaru responded.

"You're just like you brother," Kagome told him.

"So you're in love with me?" Sesshomaru asked with a grin.

"Oh my gosh! I should have never told you how I felt," Kagome said as her face turned red.

"Oh no, you should have. How else am I supposed to entertain myself," Sesshomaru responded.

"I just don't know why you don't confess your feelings to him," he said. Kagome let out a sigh and said, "Even though him and Kikyo are divorce, he's still in love with her." Sesshomaru just stared at her.

"What?" Kagome asked as she ate the last piece of her chicken wrap.

"No he isn't," Sesshomaru replied. Kagome looked at him skeptically.

"How are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you think they got a divorce anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because Kikyo was cheating, "Kagome responded.

"Well that was part of it. Inuyasha fell out of love with her a year after Kiere was born. He didn't care what she did or who she did. He didn't have passion or love for her anymore. Yeah, he does have feelings for her, but that's because she is the mother of his children," Sesshomaru said as he leaned back in his seat. Kagome nodded, but remembered something.

"You said a year after Kiere was born. Didn't I get hired then, after she was born?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru just looked at her.

"You're lying," Kagome said as she got up.

"When has this Sesshomaru ever lied?" Sesshomaru asked as he straighten a stack of paper.

"When Izayoi asked if you were busy yesterday and you said yes, but you were in your office sleeping," Kagome responded. Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Get out my office," he said. Kagome smiled and collect her stuff before throwing away her WcDonald's bag and walking out his office. As she was about to walk out, she bumped into Inuyasha.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she took a step back.

"You should be. Next time watch where you're going, "Inuyasha replied with a cross of the arms. Kagome glared at him before fully closing Sesshomaru's door.

"Where's my kids?" Inuyasha asked.

"In my office. How was the meeting?" Kagome asked as they started walking to her office.

"It was… good," Inuyasha said as he glared at Kagome who tried to trip him. Kagome smiled at him as she pushed the down button on the elevator.

"I guess I'll take the girls out to eat since I have no maid and the cook left," Inuyasha said as he walked into the elevator. Kagome looked down at her wrist watch and saw that it four o' clock.

"Wow time flew. If you want I could come over and cook. Hojo says that my cooking is really good," Kagome said as she pushed the 25 button.

'Who the hell is Hojo?' Inuyasha thought.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow. Who's Hojo?" Inuyasha asked coolly.

"Some guy I'm involved with," Kagome said as she looked down at her open toe heels.

Inuyasha heart dropped. 'She's dating someone. How? When?' he thought.

"How did you two meet?" Inuyasha asked.

"Through some old friends. We kinda knew each other in middle school and high school," Kagome said as she turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked as she turned to fully face him and put her hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Inuyasha said as he laid his hand on top of hers and smiled. Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome I-"Inuyasha started but was interrupted when the elevator rang and the doors open. Kagome blushed and pulled her hand away.

"I'll get Kiere and Amaya ready to go," Kagome said as she quickly walked out the elevator.

'What was he about to say?' Kagome thought as she open the door.

"Stupid elevator," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to his office.

Five minutes later:

"Bye Kagome," Kiere said as she gave her a hug.

"Bye Kiere," Kagome responded as she gave her a hug. She turned to Amaya and gave her a hug, which she returned.

"Be good," Kagome said.

"I can't make that promise," Amaya replied with a smile on her face. Kagome smiled down at her before releasing the hug.

"Bye Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha, who took Kiere's hand in his.

"Bye Kagome, see you Monday," Inuyasha replied. (Inuyasha takes the weekends off to spend time with his kids… aww :D) Kagome watched the family walk to the elevator before sighing.

"One day, I'll have a family of my own. Even if it includes step-children," Kagome said with a smile. (So she saying she wants to be with Inuyasha and have kids. And will accept his kids... Aww. ^_^)

**~At night with Inuyasha~**

"Daddy," Kiere said as Inuyasha tucked her in.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded.

"Can we go out for ice cream tomorrow?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"We sure can, after I get you girls some spring clothes," Inuyasha replied as he stood up. Kiere smiled in response.

"I love you daddy," Kiere said as she squeezed her teddy bear.

"I love you too Kiere," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a kiss on the head. Kiere smiled and closed her eyes. Inuyasha turned on her nightlight, turned the lights off then closed the door, but leaving it a jar open.

"Amaya, time for bed," Inuyasha said as he open the door to her room. There was clothes and toys scattered all across his room. On the bed was a sleeping Amaya who had her t.v. on. Inuyasha sighed and carefully walked to her bed. He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the head before turning off her t.v. and lights and closing her door but leaving it just a crack open.

Inuyasha walked down stairs and into his living room. He sat on the couch and watched a crime show. (Love those^_^). He slowly drifted off to sleep while watching it.

_Dream~_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You scared me," Kagome said as she turned to look at him

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave her a kiss. Kagome pulled away quickly from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"The baby just kicked," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and guide it to her bloating stomach. They waited a few seconds before he felt another kick.

"Looks like my son is going to be a soccer player," Inuyasha said as he rubbed circles unto her stomach.

"Son? It's a girl," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Fine but it's not a girl, we can always try again," Inuyasha mumbled into her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan.

"Inuyasha, stop before the girls might hear us," Kagome mumbled as he lightly bit her shoulder.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyash-dad, daddy,"

"Daddy," Inuyasha quickly woke up from his dream and looked at his youngest daughter. He turned to his left and looked at the digital clock. It was one o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I had a bad dream," Kiere said. Inuyasha smiled down at her and picked her up.

"Well I guess you'll have to sleep in my room, so I can protect you from the bad dreams," Inuyasha told her. Kiere nodded sleepy and laid her head on his shoulder.

'That dream it felt so real,' Inuyasha thought as he rubbed Kiere's back as he walked up the stairs to the third floor.

**The next day at a clothing store:**

"Daddy how about this dress?" Kiere asked as she held up a blue and white polka dotted dress. Inuyasha nodded, grabbed the dress, and put it on their cart.

"We'll try it on later," Inuyasha responded. The girls nodded as they continued to look through clothes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she walked up behind them. Inuyasha and the girls turned around and looked at Kagome who was holding hands with a man with brown hair.

**Hello my fans. How I do? Thanks to everyone who have favorite, followed, and reviewed for this story. I didn't think this story would go far, especially after some of the comments from the first chapter. But we win some and we lose some. Lol. But yeah.**

**Check out my other story, 'The Mob Life'. A lot of excited things are coming up in it.**

**Sorry for all my spelling errors**

**Check out my poll also. I added another summary and thinking about adding more^_^**

**Give claps to SaliorSweenuh who offered to be my beta reader. Thank you again.**

**I'll update later on this week. Still writing chapter 51 to The Mob Life, which should be up tomorrow or Tuesday or Today. Idk. Lol. **

**Have a good day and I'll see you guys soon or on my other story ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Moving on**

"Hi kagome," Kiere said as she ran to Kagome. She wrapped her arms around her waist. Kagome took her hands out of the man's and wrapped her arms around the little girl's back.

"Hi Kiere. How are you doing?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at her.

"Good! Daddy's taking us shopping"Kiere said as she smiled up at her. When mentioning her father, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was glaring at Hojo.

"Hi Inuyasha, "Kagome said. Inuyasha turned away from Hojo to look at Kagome.

"Hey," Inuyasha responded.

" Hey Kagome, who's that?" Amaya asked as she dropped a purple shirt into the cart.

"Hello Amaya. Oh this is my boyfriend,Hojo," Kagome said. Hojo gave them a smile and a wave.

"Boyfriend? !" the girls shouted as Inuyasha let out a small growl. Kagome laughed and nodded her head.

"Why are you guys acting so surprised? " Kagome asked.

"I thought you were a nun," Amaya replied. Kagome rolled her eyes at in response.

"Thanks Amaya," Kagome mumbled as she unwrapped her arms from around Kiere. Amaya smiled at her in response. The man behind Kagome phone started to ring. He quietly excused himself and walked a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing here kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her. Kagome blushed a little and said, "I was just looking for a few shirts to wear with my suits." Inuyasha nodded before telling his kids to go find some more clothes. Kiere gave Kagome's waist a squeeze before following her sister. Kagome and Inuyasha looked in the girl's direction before turning around to face each other.

"So that's your boyfriend?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Kagome asked with a smirk. Inuyasha snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. You could have done a lot better, " he said.

"Oh really? And who could be so much better than him? Kagome asked as she walked closer towards him with her arms crossed over her chest. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him.

"Who Inuyasha? " Kagome asked as she took another step closer to him.

"Me," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome looked up at him with misty eyes.

"Really?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha bent his face closer to hers. He grunted in response.

"Prove it," she mumbled as Inuyash's lips were a hair apart.

"Kagome..Oh! Am I interrupting something," Hojo said as he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They quickly snapped back into reality and pulled away from each other quickly while blushing.

"No," Inuyasha said as he looked in the direction his kids went. Kagome walked towards Hojo.

"Was that the office?"Kagome asked.

"Yeah. So I have to cut this date short,"Hojo replied with a sad smile.

"It's okay. I'll see you when you get home,"Kagome said. Hojo nodded and gave her a kiss on the check before walking away. Kagome looked in the direction Hojo was walking in when she felt Inuyasha's body against her back.

"Yup. I'm such much better,"Inuyasha whispered in her ear before turning around and walking in the direction his kids went. Kagome blushed at Inuyasha's comment.

"Maybe you are Inuyasha, "Kagome mumbled before walking in the direction he walked in.

**With Inuyasha and the girls:**

"You girls want all these clothes?"Inuyasha asked with a raised brow as the cart was filled with different colors shirts, dresses, pants, and skirts.

"Duh dad," Amaya said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled at the smug look on her face.

"You girls need help trying on the clothes?"Kagome asked as she walked up behind Inuyasha.

"Yes," Kiere responded excitedly.

"Okay, but pick out only the top seven outfits you like the most,"Kagome said.

"Only seven?" Kiere asked with a pout.

"Yes. And maybe next week we can get the rest of the clothes. How does that sound?"Kagome asked as she looked down at them. The girls nodded and picked out their top seven favorite outfit.

"Why don't you go look for some ties or suits,"Kagome suggested to him.

"You sure?"Inuyasha asked.

"Positive. The girls and I are going to be just fine,"Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded before telling the girls he would be right back. The girls nodded in response as Inuyasha walked off. The girls told Kagome that they had picked their top choice of clothes. Kagome told them to go to the dressing room.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Looks like someone was flirting,"Miroku said from over the phone. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response as he looked at a blue tie. After Kagome told him to go shopping himself, he had call Miroku to tell him about what happen between him and Kagome.

"Tell me what I should do,"Inuyasha said as he picked up another tie.

"Well my friend, when a man loves a woman-,"Miroku started.

"Shut up,"Inuyasha said as he grabbed another tie before walking to the shirt section of the store.

"I'm telling you man, she likes you," Miroku said from the other side of the phone a he rocked his son to sleep.

"And what if she doesn't? What should I say to her, 'Hey Kagome, I've liked you for a long time, wait no, I'm in lo've with you. So what do you say, let's go out?'" Inuyasha said as he picked up a black muscle shirt.

"Well you could,"Miroku responded.

"Right, "Inuyasha replied with sarcasm in his voice. Miroku laughed but stopped when he saw his son stir.

"Hey Inuyasha. I'll call you later, I'm about to put Kautso to sleep and make the girls something to eat,"Miroku replied.

"Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a blue muscle shirt.

"At her parent's house,"Miroku replied as he climbed up the stairs to the second floor.

"Ohh. Guess I'll talk to you later. Bye,"Inuyasha said.

"Bye,"Miroku responded. Inuyasha ended the call be for continuing shopping for himself.

**With Kagome and the girls:**

"Okay girls. When you're done, I'll be right next door in the dress section,"Kagome said.

"Okay, " they responded from behind the smiled and pushed the cart towards the dress section.

A minute later:

"Amaya,"Kiere said as she knocked on her dressing room door.

"What? " she asked as she open her door in her normal clothes.

"Did you see how close dad and Kagome were earlier? " Kiere asked.

"Yeah. It look like they were about to kiss,"Amaya said. They both smiled at each other in response.

"Kagome's so going to be our stepmother, " Amaya said. Kiere smiled in response.

"Kagome's going to be your what?" Inuyasha asked as he walked up behind to his daughters. Amaya was about to responded but Kiere beat her to it.

"Nothing daddy,"Kiere replied with a smile. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at them but realized his secretary wasn't there.

"Where's Kagome? "Inuyasha asked his daughters.

"Right here," Kagome said while pushing the cart towards them.

"Geesh Kagome. I expected you to watch my kids,"Inuyasha responded as he put his clothes into his cart. Kagome rolled her eyes in response.

"Did you get everything?"Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"We are about to check out. Did you get everything that you needed?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded in started to stir the cart towards the check out area. The girls followed then Inuyasha.

When Kagome got to the check out counter she started to put Inuyasha and the girls' clothes up on the counter while leaving her clothes in the cart.

"You know you can put your stuff up to right?"Inuyasha said as he stood in front of the cashier.

"I can pay for my own stuff," Kagome said as she stood up.

"If you don't put your stuff up there, I'm giving you extra work on Monday," Inuyasha responded. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before adding her clothes along with the pile. The girls giggled as they watched their father and his secretary.

"That will be $481.57 sir," the teenage cashier said. Inuyasha pulled his credit card out his wallet and handed it to the cashier. The cashier took the card, swiped it, then handed it back to Inuyasha. The teenager gave Inuyasha his receipt and told them to have a good day.

Inuyasha, Kagome,and the girls walked to his car. Once they got by the car, the girls automatically ran to the back seat.

"Thanks for the help girls,"Inuyasha yelled as he popped the trunk of his red hyundai escape. Kagome giggled as she helped Inuyasha put the bags into the trunk. After all his bags were in the trunk, Inuyasha closed the trunk and turned around to look at Kagome.

"Thanks for helping the girls get clothes today, " Inuyasha said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"You're welcome,"Kagome responded. They stood there staring in at each other eyes before Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

'This feels so right,'Kagome thought.

'Kami she smells good,' he thought as he buried his noses into her hair. They stood their wrapped in each other arms for a minute before Kagome slowly pulled away.

"Thanks for buying my clothes," Kagome said awkwardly as she stood a few feet away from Inuyasha. He nodded in response.

"See you at work on Monday, " Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome smiled at him, stood on her tip toes, and gave him a kiss on his right cheek before turning around, grabbing the cart, and walking in the direction of her car. Inuyasha touched his right cheek and smiled in response.

**With the girls:**

"Did you see that?!"Kiere asked excitedly. Amaya nodded happily as they watch their father's secretary walk away. Their father stood outside for a second before getting into the car. He buckled his seat belt, turned the car on then looked at the girls with a smile on his face.

"You girls ready to go home?" He asked. The girls smiled at him before buckling up the own seatbelt.

**At night:**

Ring.. Ring...Ring...

" I got it," Kiere said as she grabbed the phone, set it in the middle of the kitchen table, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Kiere said as she took her seat.

"Hello girls," a woman said from over the phone.

"Hi mommy!"Kiere said happily.

"Hi mom," Amaya said as she flipped through a magazine.

"How's you're trip?" Kiere asked as she looked at her father who was putting dishes into the dishwasher.

"Good. Naraku and I are having went parasailing, rock climbing, and surfing today," the woman said.

"Have you guys talked to Karla yet?"Amaya asked as she tore a page out of the magazine.

"Yeah. She just babble a little," the women responded.

"Hey dad, can we go see Karla at aunt Keade's tomorrow?" Amaya asked as she looked at her father, who closed the door to the dishwasher.

"Sure, but it's about time for you girls to be going to bed," Inuyasha said as he walked towards the table they were sitting at.

"Aww daddy. Can we talk to mommy for a few more minutes? "Kiere ask while giving him puppy eyes. Inuyasha sighed but nodded.

"But only for ten more minutes then you girls are off to bed,"Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to her. Kiere smiled and kissed him on the cheek in response.

"What did you girls do today?" The woman asked.

"We went shopping and met Kagome there. She helped us pick out and try on our clothes," Kiere said excitedly.

"Oh, that was nice of her,"the woman responded. The girls told their mother about their week and what they did.

"Okay girls, time for bed,"Inuyasha said as he helped Kiere out her seat.

"Fine," Kiere said with a pout.

"Bye mommy," Kiere told the woman.

"Bye mom,"Amaya said as she got out of her chair.

"Goodnight girls. Give Karla a kiss from mommy tomorrow. Okay?" the woman replied.

" mom,"Amaya responded as her and her younger sister walked out the kitchen.

"Inuyasha," the woman said.

"Kikyo," he replied.

"So Kagome, " Kikyo said with entertainment in her voice.

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Seems like you two are getting closer,"Kikyo replied as she looked at her new husband who walked out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, "Inuyasha mumbled.

"Are you going to confess to her, your undying love that you have for her. That undying love that ruin us,"Kikyo whispered the last part as she watched her husband put on some pajamas pants.

"Get the hell over it, okay? What happen in the past will stay in the past. I'm moving on and you definitely moved on. Just enjoy the kids and husband you have,"Inuyasha said. His ears twitched when he heard one of the girls coming down the stairs.

"I will,"Kikyo said as Naraku crawled in the bed next to her.

"I'll talk to the girls tomorrow, "she said.

"Okay. Bye, " Inuyasha said before ending the call.

"Bye,"Kikyo whispered before hanging the phone up.

"Did you enjoy the event we did today?"Naraku asked as Kikyo got comfortable in bed.

"Yeah. Goodnight Naraku,"Kikyo said.

"Goodnight, " Naraku said with a yawn as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Inuyasha' Kikyo thought with a sad smile.

**With Inuyasha after the girls are asleep:**

"I'm going to move on,"Inuyasha said as he washed his face.

"I'm going to ask Kagome out for lunch tomorrow and I'm not taking no for an answer, " he said with a smile.

**Across town:**

"Hojo stop!" a woman screamed.

"No kagome. If you want to be a who're, I'll show you how a whore gets punished, " Hojo said as he threw Kagome on the floor and took off his belt.

**Whoa.! didn't except that right. to everyone who has favorites, read, follow, and reviewed my story. love ya!.**

**I will be replacing this chapter once my beta reader sends me the new copy. Wanted to update for you guys so you didn't think I was dead. lol.**

**sorry I haven't update in a while, been busy and I'm trying to type my story on my phone which is hard since it always wants to do auto-correct. **

**Also there is a poll on my that out and vote, vote, vote!. lol. But there are some good summaries on there. And I will be adding more.^-^.**

**The next chapter to 'The Mob Life' should be up by late Friday or early Saturday if my profile is working that day... Aka lot of drama is going to happen. So read my that.:).**

**I provably should be going to sleep... got school tomorrow and is very cranky in the morning. true.^-^.**

**Bye! see ya next time... ( which should be soon :D)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Hurt

Kagome put make up on her left cheek to cover up the scratch. She sighed when she closed the case to the make up. ( sorry... don't know that much about make up).

"Why do I let him do that to me?" Kagome asked as she checked herself one more time in the mirror before walking out the bathroom and grabbing her work stuff.

"Hojo, I'm leaving," Kagome said as she stood in the bedroom door frame. Kagome sighed and walked out the room.

"I hope he isn't late to work," Kagome said as she stepped over glass on her way to the door.

"Mabye I shouldn't have hit him with the champagne bottle," Kagome said as she grabbed her umbrella.

"But then again he wanted to start another argurement. And I did want us to have a nice dinner since he acted the way he did on Saturday," Kagome mumbled as she open the door and walked out.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Bye daddy. Bye Amaya," Kiere said as Inuyasha handed her her backpack and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good," Inuyasha said. Kiere nodded and ran towards her teacher who was watching the kids play at the playground. Once Inuyasha was sure she was under her teacher supervision, he got in the car and drove Amaya to elementary school.

Eight minutes later:

"Behave today," Inuyasha told his oldest rolled her eyes.

"Bye dad," Amaya said as she bent her head down so Inuyasha could kiss her head.

"Have a good day," he said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out the car. When Inuyasha saw her walk into the building with the other kids, he drove to work.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Hold the elevator," Inuyasha said as the eleveator was about to close. He didn't feel like walking up the stairs todau. A small hand did as he instructed.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said as the elevator doors open revealing Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello," Inuyasha responded with a smirk as he walked into the elevator with his brief case in hand.

'Fuck, she looks sexy,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at Kagome's tight knee length purple skirt. She also wore a jacket to match with a white camisa underneath.

"How was your weekend?" Inuyasha asked.

"Good. I got to spend me my Saturday with two beautiful young ladies and their awesome father. How about you?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"Well I got to see and spend a little time with a sexy and smart woman," Inuyasha responded with a smile. Kagome lightly blushed but smiled in response.

"Did you enjoy your time with her?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I was sad that I didn't get to spend more time with her," Inuyasha said as he walked closer to her.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked as she walked closer to him.

"Take her out for lunch," Inuyasha said.

"Sounds nice," Kagome replied.

"What did you think she will say?" Inuyasha asked as the elevator doors open.

"To meet her at Raopol at eleven," Kagome replied with a smirk as she walked out the elevator. Inuyasha grin and walked out the elevator too.

**With Kagome:**

"Sango! Pick up," Kagome mumbled into the phone as she set her bag on her couch.

"Hello," Sango said as she answered the phone while warming up a bottle for her son.

"Guess what just happen," Kagome said excitedly.

"What?" Sango askes as she pushed thirty seconds into the microwave.

"Inuyasha asked me out for lunch," Kagome squealed as she sat behind her desk.

"Really! When?" Sango asked excitedly.

"A few minutes ago, in the elevator," Kagome said with a smile.

"Tell me deatils," Sango responded as she grabbed the bottle out the open her mouth to responded when Yura stuck her head into her office.

"Inu No Taisho wants to speak with you about last week product," Yura said.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Just went to a meeting with Koga," Yura replied. Kagome sighed and told her she would be there in five minutes. Yura nodded before closing the door.

"I'll tell you later. I have to go do my job now,"Kagome said as she picked up a folder and pen off her desk. Sango laughed and said okay before ending the call.

After Sango hanged up, she immediately called her husband.

"Yes my lovely wife," Miroku said as he closed the door to his office.

"Have you seen Inuyasha today?" Sango asked she walked out the kitchen with her son's bottle and up the stairs to his nursey. The twin girls were already at pre-school.

"No why?" he said as he sat behind his desk.

"He just asked Kagome out for lunch," Sango said excitedly.

"Oh really. I'll be sure to tease him about it later. Wait, isn't she dating someone?" Miroku responded as he picked up a sticky note.

"Yes. But that can change. She's not really into him," Sango said as she put the phone on speaker and set it on the table next to the crib.

"Hi baby," Sango said with a smile as she picked hers and Miroku's one year old son up. She cradle him in her arms as she reached over and grabbed his bottle and feed him.

"Do you think they'll get together anytime soon?" Miroku asked as he realized he had a meeting in ten minutes.

"Duh. Why wouldn't them?" Sango said as she looked down at her son.

"Do you know how long it's taking for them to confess that they like each other," Miroku said.

"Good point. Anyway I'll talk to you later. Got to go to a meeting," Miroku responded.

"Okay, love you," Sango said.

"Love you too my sweet," Miroku rolled her eyes and hanged up.

"You're dad's an idiot sweety," Sango told her son who continue to drink his milk.

**With Inuyasha (a couple of hours later):**

"Why are you so happy?" Miroku asked with a grin as he looked at his friend who was smiling while signing a document.

"I'm going out for lunch," Inuyasha responded as he put his pen down.

"With your secretary,"Miroku replied with a smirk. Inuyasha glanced up at him.

"How did you know that?" He asked as he stood up and grabbed his suit jacket from behind his chair.

"A little birdy told a bee that told me," Miroku responded. Inuyasha raised a brow as he put on his jacket.

"Kagome told Sango who told me," Miroku explained. Inuyasha nodded in response as he patted his pockets for his wallet.

"Did she sound excited?" Inuyasha asked as he detected his wallet then grabbed his car keys.

"Very," Miroku replied. Inuyasha smirked in response as he started to walk towards the door.

"Don't do anything I would do,"Miroku said as Inuyasha open the door. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out his office.

**At the resturant:**

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his watch again.

"Where's is she. Probably forgot," Inuyasha mumbled as he took a sip of his water. Kagome was ten minutes late. Inuyasha sighed again but smiled when he saw Kagome rushing into the resturant with a waiter following behind her.

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome said as she sat down and set her purse on the floor next to her.

"Here you are ma'am," the waiter said before walking away.

"Sorry I was late. Your father, I, and Bankotsu were discussing the new product for next month. And I had to remind them that I had to go to lunch," Kagome said. As she took a sip of her water. Inuyasha chuckled a little. His father was a workaholic.

"It's okay. I already ordered for us, is that alright?" Inuyasha said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah. So how's your day?" Kagome asked as she took another sip of his water.

Fifteen minutea later:

"Hahaha. No way," Kagome said between giggles as she finished eating her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yes. Amaya got my looks and attitude," Inuyasha said proudly. Kagome shook her head as she wiped her mouth.

"Any desserts?"A waiter asked as he came up to their table and grabbed their dirty plates. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded.

"Two strawberry shortcakes,"Inuyasha said.

"With whip cream on top," Kagome said after Inuyasha. The waiter smiled at them before nodding.

"So when are the kid's mother coming back?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Tomorrow. Enough about me and the kids, tell me more about you," Inuyasha said as he looked Kagome in the eyes.

"Well, my dad's a famous business man, my mom's a English teacher, and my brother's in his last year of college," Kagome said.

"What does your father sell?" Inuyasha ask.

"The stuff we sell, like t.v.'s, computers, and hard drives," Kagome explained as the waiter set down two plates.

"How are you and Hojo?" Inuyasha asked as he fisted one of his hands underneath the table.

"Good. But I'm about to break up with him," Kagome replied before taking a bite of her shortcake.

'Yes!' Inuyasha thought but had to remain a serious face.

"Ohh. Why?" Inuyasha asked as he took a bite of his shortcake, getting some whip cream on the corner of his mouth.

"Uhhh. There are many reasons why but I just don't passion or anything for him. I don't see a future for us," Kagome replied.

'And he's very abusing,' she thought. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Plus," Kagome said and she reached over, licked her thumb, and wiped the whip cream off the corner of his mouth.

"I'm interested in some else," Kagome said as she looked up at him. Inuyasha looked at her with love and adoration in his eyes. He open his mouth, letting her thumb fall in. He sucked on it as he looked at her, Kagome bit her lip and started to lean closer towards him. Inuyasha released Kagome's thumb and leaned closer. Their lips were 3 inches apart

2 inches

1inch

Then zero. They closed their eyes at the feeling on each other lips.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was about to grab the back of her head when his phone started to ring. He groan before pulling his head away. Kagome open her eyes and blushed as she leaned back in her seat.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, it's Amaya school again," Miroku said. Inuyasha sighed and told him, that he will be there to pick her up. Inuyasha ended the call and looked at Kagome with apologetic eyes.

"Sorry, I have to go. It's Amaya again," Inuyasha replied.

"It's okay. Maybe we can go out again like tomorrow night," Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha nodded and smirk as he got up and out his seat.

"That sounds good wench," Inuyasha said as he grabbed his wallet and threw down three twenties.

"I probably won't go back to the office. So just cancel all my meetings,"Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded in response.

"Bye," Kagome said as he walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"Bye, call me if you need anything," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before releasing her and walking towards the doors of the restaurant. Kagome let out a happy sigh before touching her lips.

**With kagome (later on that night.. so around 7) :**

"But Sango that kiss, it was everything that I wanted. It showed passion, love, and compassion," Kagome said as she put her key into the keyhole of her apartment.

"What about Hojo?" Sango asked as she helped her daughter,Kime, put on her Hello Kitty pajama shirt.

"I'm going to break up with him tonight. Hey, I'll call you when I get situate," Kagome told him.

"Alright. Bye kagz,"Sango said.

"Bye," Kagome responded before ending the call.

"Hello," Kagome called out as she open the door and walked into the apartment. She closed the door and walked into the living room, where she saw Hojo sitting at.

"Hojo! Why are you in the dark, you scared me," Kagome said as she turned the light switch on.

"Where were you?" Hojo asked as he stood up.

"At work. I had some documents to fill out," Kagome replied as she put her purse and bag on the couch.

"Look Hojo, I don't think you and I are going to work out. We should break up," Kagome said. Hojo started laughing.

"You're funny Kagome," Hojo said as he started to walk towards her. Kagome raised an brow.

"You and me will also be together," Hojo said as he grabbed her elbows.

"Let me go,"Kagome responded as she tried to yank her elbows out his hold. He tighten his hold.

" I said, let me go!" Kagome yelled as she kicked him in the shin. Hojo released his hold and slapped Kagome across the face. Kagome held her cheek before turning around and slapping him too.

"You bitch!" Hojo roared as he lunged at her.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha and his daughters were sitting on the couch watching t.v. when his phone started to ring.

"Hello," Inuyadha said as Kiere snuggled into his side.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he mouthed to Amaya to call their aunt.

"It's Hojo. I told (hiccup)him to(sob) stop(sob) and he didn't and...and..(sob)" Kagome sobbed over the phone.

"I'll be there in a few. Where are you at?"

"Apartment 4c at likons ave. Please hurry,"Kagome whispered.

"Okay," Inuyasha responded. He heard Kagome click off before he did.

"What happen?" Inuyasha mumbled before turning to Kiere who looked up at him. He was about to speak when Amaya walked back into the living room.

"Aunt Kaede said she will be here in five minutes with Karla," Amaya said. Inuyasha nodded and told them to change in their pajamas. They did as they were told. Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed his phone and car keys from the coffee table.

Ding Dong...Ding Dong

Inuyasha walked to the door and open it revealing a woman with black hair carrying a baby with black hair and red eyes.

"You came here quick," Inuyasha said as he closed the door after she walked in. The woman walked into the living room and set the baby bag on the couch.

"Amaya told me to come quickly. Something about a girl," Kaede said as she rubbed the baby's back.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later,"Inuyasha said before yelling.

"Girls, I'll be back. Behave."

"Okay," he heard them yell.

"Thanks Kaede," Inuyasha said before walking out the living room.

Ten minutes later:

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he knocked on the door causing the door slowly open. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and walked into the apartment which was deatroyed. There was broken glass on the floor, the couches was turned over, on its side and the thing that pained Inuyasha the most was the amount of blood on the smelled that some of it was Hojo's but most of it was Kagome's.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out. He heard Kagome sniffing from the back. He quickly walked to the back and open a door.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. He heard Kagome sniffing. He saw that the bed was messed up and there was holes and scratches on the wall.

"It hurts,"He heard Kagome whisper from the other side of the bed. He walked to the other side of the bed and his eyes flashed red.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he got on his knees and -

**Thanks for all my reviewers, followers, and favoritorsk (lol^-^)**

**Ahhh. left you guys hanging.^-^. What did Inuyasha do? How bad is Kagome hurt? So much suspense!**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.**

**There is a poll on my profile... Vote for which summary interset you the most.:)**

**Check out my other story 'The Mob Life':D**

**Really don't want to go to school today...So many annoying people _**

**I was going to post this up yesterday but my fanfiction wasn't work..again. .So I posted it right now so I could be happy when I get out of school.^-^**

**Until next time^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Lucky

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he got on his knees and touched Kagome's bruised face. She had two black eyes, her lip was busted and bleeding, and there were sereval scratches on face.

"What did he do to you," Inuyasha questioned as he ran a finger down her face. She was in a fetal position.

"I guess I got what was coming to me," Kagome whispered with a sad smile.

"Don't you ever say that," Inuyadha told her.

"It hurts Yash," Kagome said.

"Let's go get you some help," He responded. Kagome open her swollen eyes and looked at him. Inuyasha saw the trust in her blue eyes. He slowly bent down and picked her up.

"Ahh," Kagome hissed.

"What is it?"Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her.

"It hurts so much," Kagome said as tears ran down her cheek. He looked at her ribs and saw that one was poking out a little. She also has some glass stuck in her legs and arms.

"Trust me. Everything is going to be okay," he said. Kagome nodded as she laid her head on his chest. Inuyasha slowly walked out her room, down the hall, past the living room, and out the door.

**At the hospital:**

"I need help" Inuyasha yelled as he ran through the doors of the emergency room with Kagome in his arms. A nurse and doctor looked at him and quickly rushed into action when they saw the condition Kagome was in.

"Is she conscious? How did she get these wounds?" The doctor asked as he put his stethoscope on Kagome's chest.

"Yes she's conscious. She has a rib or two that are broken. And from her boyfriend," Inuyadha replied.

"What's the patient's name?" The nurse asked as she wrote something down on a clip board.

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha responded. The doctor began to check and examine Kagome's face.

"Can you call my family?" Kagome asked as she open her eyes. Inuyasha looked at the nurse who nodded. Two male nurses rushed into the emergency room with a strecher. Inuyasha slowly set Kagome down on the strecher. He bent down and kissed her head.

"I'll be here," he said. Kagome looked at him, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it before releasing it. He smiled down at her before letting the nurses and doctor run back behind the double doors. He sighed before taking a seat in the emergency room. He pulled his phone out and called Kaede.

"Hello,"Kaede said.

"Hey Kaede. Are the girls asleep?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes. Like angels. How's your friend?" She asked as she turned the t.v.

"Horrible. She was getting abusive and I feel so stupid for not seeing it,"Inuyasha said.

"Don't beat yourself up Inuyasha," Kaede said as she listen to her former brother-in-law. Inuyasha sighed and looked up as the entrance to the emergency room open revealing a black and brown haired couple.

"Kaede, I'm going to have to call you back," Inuyasha said as he watched the couple hurriedly rush to the desk.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything," Kaede said.

"Okay," Inuyasha responded as he ended the call. He put his phone in his back pocket and started to walk towards the couple.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said causing them to turn around.

"Yes and who are you?"The man asked as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was a little taller.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he helf his hand out. The man raised his black eyebrow as he shook Inuyasha's hand. The woman did the same.

"I brought Kagome here," Inuyasha said.

"What happen to her?" The woman with brown haired asked.

"Her boyfriend was abusing her," Inuyasha replied. The woman gasped and held her hands to her mouth.

"Was it bad?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Inuyasha sadly nodded. The woman gasped again and tears started to form in her eyes. Her husband wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"How long was that bastard abusing my daughter?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"I'm not sure,"Inuyasha replied man nodded in response before looking down at his wife.

"Excuse me," a small women with black hair said. The trio turned around and looked at her.

"You can see Kagome now. She's in room 17b" the women said. The parent's of Kagome quickly ran to see their daughter. Inuyasha turned to the small woman who raised a brow at him.

"Inuyasha what happen to Kagome? Where are the kids?"The woman asked Inuyasha.

"Whoa! Calm down Rin. The kids are with Kaede. It was her boyfriend,"Inuyasha said.

"Hojo. He wouldn't hurt a fly," Rin said in disbelief

"But he would hit a woman. Kagome called me. She sounded so broken," he said. Rin let out a sad sigh.

"Go comfort your girlfriend Yashie," Rin replied. Inuyasha blushed and rolled his eyes. He gave her a hug before walking through the double doors.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway. When he made it to her room, he slowly open the door. Kagome's head was in her mother's chest while her father stood on the other side of the bed.

"I'm so sorry mom," Kagime sobbed into her mother's chest.

"Shhh 's okay. You're safe now," she whispered as she rocked her back in forward. Kagome sobbed turned into hiccups.

"Better?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Kagome nodded as she sat up. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing at the door.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said with a weak smile, trying not to bust her lip and make it bleed again.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked as he stood in front of her.

"Like crap," Kagome responded.

" You look like it too," Inuyasha with a joking tone in his voice.

"Shut up. I know I do," Kagome said with a sigh.

"No you don't. You look beautiful," he confessed. Kagome blushed and mumbled a thank you as she ran her fingers through her hair. Inuyasha smirked at her. Kagome's parents looked at the two. Mrs. Higurashi looked at her husband who looked back at her. Mr. Higurashi cleared his throat, catching Kagome's attention.

"Oh. Inuyasha this is my father, Makoto and that's my mom, Korari," Kagome said as she pointed at each parent.

"Mom and dad, that's Inuyasha Takahashi. He's my boss," Kagome said.

"Nice to meet you," Korari said. Makoto just nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you too,"Inuyasha replied.

"So you two are really close since you called him for help. Hmmm Kagome?"Makoto said as he looked between his daughter and her boss. He got his response by the blushes on their faces.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled.

"Wait, is this the guy who you said that you want to ma-" Mrs. Higurashi started but Kagome interuprted her.

"Yes mom. Gosh. You guys are so embrassing," Kagome said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her parents laughed at Kagome and Inuyasha's face.

Their laughter was interuprted by a knock on the door. The door opened revealing a police officer. He nodded at the people in the room before turning back to Kagome.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. I'm Officer Renkotsu I will like to discuss with you about the incident that happen this evening. If that is okay with you," the bald man said. Kagome looked at her parents then Inuyasha who took a seat next to her, on the side her mother was on. Kagome nodded then sighed.

_**Flashback:**_

Hojo lunged at Kagome tackling her down to the floor.

"Got off of me!" Kagome said as she reached for the lap on the table and smashed it on top of his head.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he cradle his head. Kagome quickly crawled from underneath him. She was almost out from being underneath him but he grabbed her foot.

"You're not going anywhere Kagome," Hojo said. Kagome bend her leg and kicked him in his nose causing it to start bleed. He lifted his left hand to his bleeding nose but kept his right hand on her foot.

"No stop!" Kagome yelled as she tried to crawl away but he dragged her towards him.

"Now you're going to pay," Hojo said as he grabbed a piece of the broken lap and ranked it down her arm.

"No! Please stop," Kagome yelled with tears running down her face.

"Shut up you slut," He said as he punched her in her right eye.

"First you act like a stupid slut who can't keep her legs closed," Hojo said as he slapped her across the face. Kagome could taste blood in her mouth.

"Then you want to break up with me," he said as he wrapped his arm around her neck. Kagome couldn't breathe.

"If I can't have you. I'm sure as hell not letting that half breed have you,"Hojo said, tighting his hands around her neck. Kagome reached her hands out towards his face to claw at his eyes. She made a few scratches on his eyes and face before going unconscious.

_**End of flashback:**_

"And that's what I remeber," Kagome finished as she laid her head in her mother's chest. Her father rubbed her back while Inuyasha grabbed her hand for support.

"And how did you get here?" Renkotsu asked as he wrote something into his notepad

"I woke in my bedroom and called Inuyasha for help," Kagome said while pointing at Inuyasha. Renkotsu looked at Inuyasha before nodding.

"Did he raped you?" Renkotsu asked.

"No. The doctor said they were no sexual contact or tearing," Kagome said. She looked down at Inuyasha who squeezed her hand.

"How long has Hojo, been abusing you?" he asked.

"Three months," Kagome said ashamedfully.

"Constantly?" Renkotsu asked as he looked at her. Kagome shook her head no.

"Only when he has a bad day or he thinks I'm cheating on him," Kagome responded.

"Do you fight back?" he asked.

"As much as I can," Kagome said with a tired sigh.

"Thank Ms. Higurashi. I will call you down to the station if I need any more answers. Here's my card if you need any help or you come into contact with Hojo," Renkotsu said as he handed Kagome his business card. Kagome took. Renkotsu nodded at the family and friend before walking out the door.

"This is all my fault," Kagome mumbled.

"No it's not dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

"Why don't you get some sleep dear," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome laid her head on the pillow. Kagome nodded in response.

"We'll be right outside dear," Mr. Higurashi said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the head. Mrs. Higurashi did the same before they walked out the room.

Inuyasha glanced at his secretary who was looking up at the wall.

"While he was beating me, I wish he would've killed me,"Kagome whispered. Inuyasha tensed in response. He got up and looked at Kagome.

"Don't you ever say that,"Inuyasha said.

"Why? What do I have to look forward in life? People looking at me in ashame or with sympathy in their eyes because they feel bad for me?"Kagome asked as she looked at the bed sheets that were clutched in her hands. Inuyasha's eyes soften as he sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed her hands making her watery eyes look up at him.

"You are a beautiful, smart, sassy, fierce, young lady,"Inuyasha said as he wiped the tears that feel down her cheek. Kagome looked up at him as he rearranged her hair.

"Kiere,Amaya,Sango,Miroku, your parents, everyone is so lucky to have you in their lives," he said as he scooted closer to her.

"I'm very lucky to have you in my life," he said as he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Kagome cried at all the passion, love, respect, and trust that was poured into the kiss.

A minute later,Inuyasha pulled back for air and leaned his head against her.

"So very lucky," he whispered. Kagome lightly bit her lip as she looked into his golden eyes.

" really loves her," Mrs. Higurashi said as she placed her hand over her heart. Mr. Higurashi rolled his eyes and looked at his daughter and her boss. Inuyasha was now laying Kagome back in bed. He was about to leave when Kagome whispered something to him and moved over on the bed. Inuyasha smiled as he got in the bed with her.

Mr. Higurashi was about to stop them when his wife dragged him away from the door.

"Come on honey. We'll talk to them tomorrow," Mrs. Higurashi said as she wrapped her arms around him. Mr. Higurashi mumbled something underneath his breath as he followed his wife guidance.

_**The next day:**_

"Hi girls," Inuyasha whispered as Kagome snuggled onto his chest.

"Hey daddy. Is Kagome okay?" Kiere asked as her aunt tied her shoe.

"Yeah. She's okay. She might come stay with us for a while. Is that okay?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome smiled in her sleep.

"Yes it is!"Kiere screamed. Inuyasha winced and pulled the phone away from his doggy ears.

"Ask Amaya too,"Inuyasha said as Kagome open her blue eyes.

"Yeah. It's cool dad,"Amaya responded as she grabbed her backpack.

"Good. Have fun at school today. And Amaya if you get in trouble today, you will be grounded. Understand?"Inuyasha said as Kagome streched.

"But dad-"Amaya complain.

"Do you understand," he said as he got off the bed.

"Yes," Amaya mumbled.

"Good. I'll see you girls when you come home after school. Love you," he said.

"Love you too," they responded. Inuyasha smiled before ending the call.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he helped her sit up.

"Better than yesterday," Kagome said with a smile. Her lip had healed a little. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"So I heard I would be staying with you," Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha said as he leaned closer to her.

"No," Kagome gasped. Inuyasha smirked and captured her lips.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He grabbed her around the waist.

"Kagome are you- oh dear!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed as she walked into her daughter's room. Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pulled away.

"Sorry Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. Mrs. Higurashi giggled causing Kagome and Inuyasha to blush. She walked over to Kagome and handed her some clothes.

"Since me and you father weren't allowed to go into your apartment, we just picked you up some clothes," she said as she kissed her daughter on the forehead. Kagome nodded in response.

"Where is father?" Kagome asked as she unfolded the blue shirt.

"Booking us a hotel and going to pick up Sota. We're going to stay here for a while. You can stay there too," she said.

"Mmmm Mom,Inuyasha already offered for me to stay with him,"Kagome said.

" I guess that is fine,"Mrs. Higurashi said with a small smile.

Knock...Knock...

"Hello, Kagome are you up?" A black hair doctor said as he walked into the room.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"I would like to check your bruises and ribs one more time before you check out," he said. Kagome nodded in response.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha said. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi nodded in response. Inuyasha walked past the doctor and out the door.

He leaned against the wall and called his brother.

"Hello," a deep voice said.

"Sesshomaru, tell dad that Kagome and I won't be at work for a couple of days," Inuyasha said.

"I already told him. Rin told me what happen last time," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a folder from his secretary.

"I see. Just get someone to drop our work off at my house," Inuyasha responded.

"Will do little brother. So Kagome's staying at your house during her recovery," Sesshomaru replied as he open the folder.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said.

"Just don't get her pregnant while she's there," Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up," Inuyasha said with a blush.

"But you should get her pregnant, Kiere needs someone to play with," Sesshomaru continued.

"I'm hanging up now," Inuyasha said as he ended the call. Before he ended the call, he heard Sesshomaru's laughter.

Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket, and walked back to Kagome's room.

"Everything looks good Kagome. Just come back and visit your doctor next week. You can go to the front desk and get check out," the doctor said.

"Thank you," Kagome said as she swung her legs over the bed. The doctor nodded before walking out the room.

"I'll go get your papers," Mrs. Higurashi said as she walked out the room. Kagome grabbed her clothes and stood up but immediately fell back on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he rushed towards her.

"My legs hurt," Kagome said. She sighed and put her blue jeans pants underneath her hospital grown. Inuyasha handed her her socks. After she put them on, Inuyasha helped, put on her black sneakers.

"Can you hand me my bra," Kagome mumbled with a blush on her face. Inuyasha nodded and blush as he reached for her blue bra that was sitting underneath her torn shirt.

He handed it to her which she gladly took. She put it on underneath her gown.

"Turn around," Kagome demanded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and did as he was told.He heard her unbutton the gown and through the gown on the bed. He slowly glanced behind him and saw the scratches and bruises on her pale back before she put the blue t-shirt on. Kagome sighed and told him that he could turn back around.

When he turned fully around, Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the room.

"The doctor prescribed you some medicine. I'll pick that up and drop it off at Inuyasha's house," Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome nodded sleeply.

"Kagome. Are you tired?" Inuyasha asked as he picked her up bridal style. Kagome yawn and nodded.

"It's probably from what the docotor gave me when he came to visit," Kagome said as she leaned agianst his chest.

"Just sign this dear and I'll get your medicine and clothes later," Mrs. Higurashi said as she handed her a clip board and pen. Kagome signed the paper then handed it back to her mother.

"We'll visit you later on tonight," Mrs. Higurashi said as she stood on her tip toes and gave her daughter a kiss on the head.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Inuyasha as he slowly walked out the room with her daughter in his arms.

"Welcome to the family Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

_**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he unlocked the door to his house.

"Yeah," Kagome whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can got out to eat," he said.

"You don't have a problem with your date looking like a punched up rag doll," Kagome said as she looked up at walked into the house and closed the door.

"My date doesn't look like a rag doll, but a beautiful, sexy, smart, woman," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome blushed in giggled in response. He looked down at her and captured her lips (he's still holding her bridal style). Kagome bit his lip causing him to groan. His ears twitched when he heard a gasp. He broke the kiss to look at the person who was in his house. He raised his brow at the person in his house.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here?"

**Hey guys! Thank you for everyone who favorited, reviwed, and followed this story. Love you all!^-^.**

**Sorry for any spelling errors.: )**

**Support my other story, 'The Mob Life.' Alot of drama is coming in it soon:D**

**Also vote on my poll. Vote vote vote!**

** . My family thinks it's cool to ignore(it's not but ohh well)**

**My teacher(s) are making me mad... messing with my grade and all. If you don't know already, I'm a huge nerd.^-^.**

**My "friends" from school are not really excited like I am about reading and writing fanfiction... so I really don't tell them about my stories that much but I tell you guys because I know you are excited about my writing. So for that thank you and I love ya! You guys are my true .^-^**

**But anyway... more interseting stuff will happen. How will Kagome and Kikyo react to meeting each other in person?**

**Bye Bye my fans! See ya next time ^-^.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Always

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked again.

" I came back to see my kids. Who's that?" Kikyo asked but already knew who she was.

"My secretary. You remember Kagome, right?" Inuyasha said as he started to walk towards the stairs.

"Yeah how can I forget," Kikyo said as Inuyasha walked past her and up the stairs.

" The woman who ruined our marriage," Kikyo whispered as she watched her ex husband walked up the stairs with his secretary.

**With Inuyasha:**

" I can't believe you make millions, but live in a average house like this," Kagome said as Inuyasha walked down the hallway.

" I make billions," Inuyasha corrected with a smirk.

"Oh like that makes a difference to my point," Kagome responded as she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled and open a door with his foot. He walked in and sat her down on the bed.

"Doesn't Kikyo know that Kiere gets out of school at 11:45 and Amaya gets out at three?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha helped her take off her shoes.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled as he set her shoes down on the floor. Kagome raised a brow in response.

"So she comes here because?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha tuck her underneath the covers.

Inuyasha shrugged and said, "Sometimes she wants to talk and stuff." Kagome gave him a look.

"She wants you back," Kagome responded. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah right. She's married and has a kid with the guy. Plus I don't want her. I want some else," Inuyasha replied as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome blushed and looked the other way. Inuyasha gently grabbed her face and turned it so she was looking at him. He gave her a kiss on her bruised cheek, before laying her back on the bed.

"Get some sleep," he said as he got off the bed. Kagome nodded before closing her eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her before walking out of HIS bedroom.

**With Kikyo: **

****Flashback****

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi," a woman with black hair said from the front desk.

"Hey Yura. Is Inuyasha here?" Kikyo asked with a smile on her face. (scary)

"Mmm, yes he is. Are you going to surprise him?" Yura asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"You know it," Kikyo said as she waved at Yura before walking past her and to the elevator.

When Kikyo got to Inuyasha's floor, she started to walk towards his office. She waved hello to the people who waved at her first.

When she made it to Inuyasha's office, she was about to open the door when she heard people talking.

'He's probably in a meeting,' she thought. She was about to visit her father-in-law when she heard laughter. She raised a brow and slowly open the door a crack.

His secretary, Kagome, was sitting in her husband's chair with him standing behind her with his jacket off and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Kikyo's eyes held heart break as she saw Kagome say something to Inuyasha resulting in him laughing.

"I don't know what I'll do without you, Kagome," Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned around and said," You'll be dead because your father killed you for ruining his company." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took his hand off her shoulder.

"So Miss Smarty-pants, you want to go out for lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled down his sleeves. Before she could responded, Kikyo open the door.

"Hi," Kikyo said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Mrs. Takahashi," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Kagome," Kikyo said with a nod. There was an awkward silence.

" I'm going to be going now," Kagome said as she started to collect her stuff. Kikyo stared at her the entire time.

"No lunch?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"No thank you sir. I'm just going to grab something from the cafeteria then work on your schedule for next week," Kagome responded as she walked around him.

"And I'm pretty sure you will want to have lunch with your wife anyway," Kagome said as she scotted her way out the gave a smile to Inuyasha and a nod to Kikyo before fulling leaving the room.

" Do you want to go out for lunch?" Kikyo asked with a smile as she walked towards him.

" I'm not hungry," Inuyasha mumbled as he took his seat.

"You sure?" Kikyo asked as her, smile turned into a frown.

"Positive. I'm busy," Inuyasha responded as he took his seat and grabbed a document. Kikyo clenched her hands into response.

" I guess I'll see you at home," Kikyo siaid as she looked at her husband.

" I'll be there late so just put my food in the microwave," Inuyasha mumbled as he grabbed a pen. Kikyo silently nodded and walked out the office. As Kikyo was walking to the elevator, she saw Kagome chatting with her father and brother in law. Her brother-in-law smirked at something Kagome said as her father in law laughed in response.

Kikyo stomped to the elevator that was open.

"I will not lose my family," Kikyo whispered.

****End of flashback****

"Hello Kikyo. Hello earth to Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he waved a hand in front of his ex-wife's face.

"Oh sorry. I zoned out," Kikyo said as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he walked out the living room and into the kitchen. Kikyo quickly followed. She watched as Inuyasha grabbed a cup then walk to the refrigerator.

" How was your honeymoon?" he asked as he pulled a pitcher of lemonade out of the refrigerator.

" It was amazing. We went scuba diving, mountain climbing, and some other stuff," Kikyo said with a smile.

"Naraku's a great guy," Kikyo said as she watched Inuyasha pour lemonade into a glass.

" Yeah he is. He's good with kids too," Inuyasha responded as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Yeah. So why is Kagome here?" Kikyo asked.

"There was a conflict between her and her boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now," Inuyasha mumbled before taking another sip.

" I bet you're happy about the last part," Kikyo responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha set his glass down on the table and looked at her.

" Can you stop it?" Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.

"Stop what?" Kikyo asked with a innocent look in her face.

"You're little side comments about Kagome. She's a great woman. She's good with the kids. And the girls like her," Inuyasha replied.

"Maybe because they don't know that that woman has broken up their mother and father," Kikyo snapped.

"Kagome didn't ruin us. You did, when you decided to spread your legs for another man," Inuyasha retorted.

"Only because my husband wasn't giving it to me because he was too busy trying to talk and play innocent with his secretary," Kikyo replied as she poked him in the chest.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kiere asked as she walked into the kitchen with her aunt and little sister.

Kikyo turned away from her ex-husband and looked at her daughter.

"Hi sweetie," Kikyo said as she open her arms. Kiere immediatly ran into her mother's arms.

"Hi mommy. How was your trip?" Kiere asked.

"It was good baby. Yeah, how about you go upstairs and pack some clothes so you and your sister can spend a night," Kikyo replied with a smile.

Kiere looked at her father who nodded before grabbing his cup again.

"Okay. Ohh daddy, I made Kagome something," Kiere said as she set her backpack down and open it. A minute later, Kiere pulled out a piece a paper that had a flower and sun on it. ( Now it's not artist's work since she's only.. four... she is four right? I hope . but yeah) In the middle it said Get WeLl SooN. (That's how it looks on the ) Inuyasha took the paper and smiled down at it.

"Miss Sakun helped me with the spelling," Kiere said proudly.

"I'm sure Kagome will love it," Inuyasha said.

" Can I give it to her now?" she asked as she took the paper out of her father's hand.

"Yeah if she's up. She's in my room," Inuyasha said. Kikyo clenched her fist. That did not go unoticed by her little sister.

"Okay," Kiere said as she skipped out the room with the paper in hand. Kikyo cleared her throat and walked over to sister to get her daughter.

"Hi Karla," Kikyo said with a smile on her face as she picked up her daughter. The little girl giggled in response. Inuyasha set his cup down and grabbed his daughter's backpack. Karla looked at her mother then sneezed, snot came out her nose.

"Aww poor baby. Let's go get you some tissue," Kikyo said as she walked out the kitchen with her daughter.

"Thanks you for watching the girls last night, getting them ready, and dropping them off at school," Inuyasha told Kaede.

"No probably. Tell Kikyo and the girls that I had to leave. I have to get ready for work," Kaede said. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kaede smiled at him before walking out the kitchen.

**With Kikyo:**

"There, all better," Kikyo said as she tossed he dirty tissue into the garbage. Her daughter silently babbled in response. Kikyo sighed and walked out the bathroom. She walked past Inuyasha's room where she heard talking. She back tracked her steps and looked through the little crack of the door.

"Are you really okay Kagome? You don't look so good," Kiere said as Kagome wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes I am. Your daddy saved me last night," Kagome told her.

"He did?" Kiere asked as she turned around and looked at her.

" Yup. Your daddy is my hero," Kagome replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kiere asked.

"You sure can. What is it?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you like my daddy? Like 'like-like' him," Kiere asked.

"Can you keep a secret," Kagome said. Kiere quickly nodded.

"I do like your daddy, a lot. Like 'like-like' him. But you can' t tell him that yet, okay?" Kagome said. Kiere quickly nodded. Kagome and Kiere wrapped their pinkies around one another.

"Pinky promise," Kagome and Kiere said with smiles on the face. They unwrapped each others pinkies. Kiere turned around and lay back into Kagome's chest.

"Kagome," Kiere said.

"Yes," Kagome said as she smoothed at her hair.

"I love you," Kiere responded.

"I love you too sweetie,"Kagome replied as she gave her a kiss on the head. Kikyo silently gasped. Her daughter turned around and looked at her mother. Kikyo quickly walked away from the door and to the bathroom. She closed the door and sat on the closed toilet seat.

"I'm losing everything," Kikyo whispered as tears ran down her face. Kikyo looked up when she felt someone wiping away her tears. She was met with little red eyes. Kikyo smiled at her daughter.

"Well at least I have you and your father," Kikyo said with a smile.

**With Kagome:**

"Kagome, can you help me pack?" Kiere asked as she got out of the bed.

"What for?" Kagome asked as she slowly got out of bed.

"I'm spending the night at mommy's," she replied. Kagome smiled at her before walking out the room with her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Aren't you suppose to be resting?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kagome who was holding his daughter's hand.

"I'm not that tired. I'm going to help Kiere pack," Kagome responded. Inuyasha nodded then looked at his daughter.

Do you know where your mother is at?" Inuyasha asked. Kiere sniffed then said, "In the bathroom." Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Come on Kagome," Kiere said as she dragged Kagome to her room. Kagome giggled as she followed her.

Inuyasha smiled at the scene.

'They look like mother and daughter," he thought as he started to walk down the stairs. He walked into the living room, sat on the couch, then turned on the t.v. He ignored the t.v. that was on and thought about how Kagome was there for him after he caught Kikyo cheating on him.

****Flashback****

"She just stared at me. Like she did nothing wrong. I gave her everything she wanted. I loved her. Hell I took your advice and tried to work on our marriage. And she cheats on me, in our bed, in the house we raised our kids in," Inuyasha yelled as he sweeped everything off his desk. Kagome stood by the door, watching the scene.

"Inuyasha, it's going to be okay," Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"Okay?! Everything is going to be okay? How in the hell am I suppose to tell my daughters that mommy won't be coming home mom won't be there to make them dinner, kiss their cuts, or tuck them in at night. Fucking tell me that," Inuyasha yelled as he slammed his fisted unto the table then turned around to look at the big window that was behind his desk.( They are at the office and it night time.. so it's dark outside) Kagome slowly walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back.

"She fucking lied to me. She denied our love, our trust, and our marriage," Inuyasha whispered.

"What am I going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Be the best father you can be," Kagome whispered. Inuyasha turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Will you help me if I need help?" Inuyasha asked as he laid his cheek on top of his head.

"Always," Kagome confirmed . Inuyasha sighed in relief.

"Always," Kagome whispered.

****End of flashback****

Inuyasha sighed as he flipped the channel.

"She was always there," Inuyasha whispered as he stopped the channel on a baseball game.

"I wonder if I can teach Kiere and Amaya about baseball," Inuyasha said jokily.

"I really need a son," Inuyasha mumbled. (Keep this sentence in mind^-^)

He was about to say something else when someone banged open the door.

"Inuyasha Takahashi! You have less than five seconds to open up the door before I break it down!" Sango yelled.

"Yeah Inuyasha! We want to see our friend!"Rin yelled.

"Fuck it, I'm breaking down the door!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha eyes widen and he quickly got off the couch to open up the door.

**Sorry for the long update and spelling errors.**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reads, and reviewed.^-^. Love ya!**

**Vote on my poll. I will be adding some more summaries for you guys to vote for! Vote Vote Vote!**

**Also support my other story 'The Mob Life,' ^-^.**

**This story will be getting hot and steamy soon. So be expecting . :D.**

**Also there will be more flashbacks so you can see and know what happen in the past. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**See you guys soon!^-^.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Thank You

"Nice of you to come visit," Inuyasha said as he open the door. Sango rushed pass him and up the stairs. Inuyasha looked at Rin who walked in. Inuyasha closed the door behind her and looked at her.

"Where are yours kids?" Inuyasha asked referring to Sango's also.

"With their fathers," Rin replied as she started to walk up he stairs.

"Aren't they at work?" Inuyasha asked.

"So," Rin said as she disappeared up the stairs.

Inuyasha shook his head as he walked back to the living room.

'I bet they are going crazy,' he thought.

**With the girls:**

As Rin was walking to find Sango and Kagome, she passed her neice on the way.

"Hey Kiere," Rin said as she gave her a hug.

"Hi aunty Rin," Kiere responded.

"Do you know where Kagome and Sango are at?" Rin asked.

"She's in my room. Do you know where my daddy is at?" Kiere replied.

"He's downstairs, I think in the living room," Rin said as she unwrapped her arms from around her.

"Okay," Kiere said with a smile as she skipped away. Rin smiled at the little girl before walking to her room. When she walked into the room, she saw Sango hugging Kagome with tears running down her face. Rin walked to the group and hugged them.

A minute later, they pulled away and sat on the pink carpet in Kiere's room.

"How did this happen? Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked as she wiped away some tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to know. It didn't want anyone to feel pity for what Hojo was doing to me," Kagome whispered as she wiped a tear away from her bruised cheek.

"It's okay sweetie," Rin said as she hugged Kagome.

"Have they caught Hojo?" Sango asked.

"No. He probably left after he was done beating me," Kagome replied as she clenched her fist. Rin and Sango looked at each other.

'Change the subject,' Rin mouthed.

"Hmmm, so I heard Inuyasha got you and brought you to the hospital," Sango said with a smile. Kagome blushed in response.

"Yeah," Kagome responded as she moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Aww is the little woman blushing because her dashing hanyo saved her?" Rin teased causing Kagome to blush darker.

" Look, she's a tomato," Sango joked. Rin and Sango laughed in response. When they got their laughter to giggles, Kagome cleared her throat.

"I'm nervous. My family is coming over," Kagome said.

"Really? Including Sota?" Rin asked as they stood up.

"Yes," Kagome responded.

"When?" Sango asked as the door bell rung.

"Now," Kagome mumbled as she bit her lip.

**With Inuyasha:**

Inuyasha open the door with Kiere in his arms.

"Hello Inuyasha! Oh, and who is this lovely young lady?" Korari said as she looked at Kiere.

"Hi! I'm Kiere," Kiere replied as she waved at her.

"I'm Korari. I'm Kagome's mom," Korari replied with a smirk.

"Wow," Kiere responded.

"Come in," Inuyasha said as he stepped aside. Korari walked in then Makoto then a man with dark brown short hair. Inuyasha closed the door then lead them to the living room. All the adults sat down as Kiere walked over to Korari.

"So if you're Kagome mommy, then who are the two boys?" Kiere asked with a tilt of the head. Korari giggled before explain.

"Well this boy," she said as she pointed at the man next to her.

"Is Kagome's daddy. And the man next to him is Kagome's little brother," Korari said.

"Oh," Kiere said before walking to Kagome's father.

"I'm Kiere," Kiere said as she held out her hand. Makoto chuckled and shook her hand.

"What a nice young lady. I'm Makoto," he said before releasing her hand. Kiere smiled and skipped over to Sota.

"Hi! I'm Ki-" she started but Sota interrupted her.

"Kiere?" Sota said with a raised brow.

"Yeah. How you know?" Kiere asked as her eyes widen.

"It suits you. I'm Sota," Sota said with a smirk. Kiere smiled and walked back to her father.

"Uncle Makoto!" Sango and Rin shouted as they tackled Makoto onto the couch.

"Hello girls," Makoto said with a chuckle. Rin and Sango got off of him then turned to Korari.

"We haven't seen you in a long time," Rin told her as they both got off of her.

"I missed you girls are my grandchildren? " Korari asked as Kagome walked into the living room.

"With their father," Sango replied with a smirk. Korari let out a giggle as Makoto shook his head.

"Where's Sota?" Rin asked.

"Sota is right there!" Kiere said as she pointed at Sota.

"Oh my gosh. He's grown so much. Stand up," Sango said. Sota rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Tall much?" Rin asked as she looked up at him.

"I know," Sota responded as he gave them a hug before sitting back down.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Korari asked as she looked at her daughter who was leaning against Inuyasha.

"I'm good. A little hungry," Kagome said. Makoto looked down at his watch and saw that it was 3:15.

"Oh let me go make something. Inuyasha you don't mind, do you?"Korari said as she stood up.

"Go right ahead. The kitchen's down the hallway," Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled before walking out the living room.

Ding Dong...!

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she stood up.

A minute later, Kagome and Amaya walked into the living room.

"Hey dad," Amaya said as she looked at the people who were talking to her aunts.

"Hi Amaya. How was school?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her.

"Good. I didn't get in trouble today. Who are these people?" Amaya asked as she stood in front of her father.

"Kagome's family," Inuyasha responded as he looked at Kagome who sat down next to him.

"Ohh," Amaya said as she looked at Kagome.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. The scratches and bruises don't hurt that much," Kagome replied with a smile. Amaya smirked and nodded in response.

"Amaya. Guess what?" Kiere said as she looked at her sister.

"What?" Amaya asked as she took off her backpack.

"We're spending the night at mommy's," she said. Amaya gave her a blank look before looking at her father.

"Do I really have to go?" She asked.

"Your mother wants you to go," Inuyasha replied.

"Uhhh, Kagome," Amaya complained as she sent her backpack on the floor.

"Sorry sweetie. She's your mother. What she says goes," Kagome told her as Kiere crawled into her lap.

"Sometimes I wish you were," Amaya mumbled as she open her backpack. Inuyasha stiffen in his seat at her comment.

"Do you have any homework?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Amaya replied as Kagome's mom walked in with three plates in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table.

"Eat up kiddies," Korari said before sitting down next to her husband. Kagome reached over and grabbed two halves of a grill chesse sandwich. She handed one to Kiere before eating hers.

"Oh who is this?" Korari said as Amaya reached for an apple slice.

"I'm Amaya,"Amaya said before eating the apple slice.

"I'm Korari, Kagome's mom. This is Kagome's father, Makoto and our son, Sota," Korari said as she pointed at each family member. Amaya nodded in response.

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Girls are you ready?" Kikyo said as she walked down the stairs with her daughter and the kid's clothes which were in a duffle bag.

Amaya sighed in response as Kiere slowly slid ouy of Kagome's lap.

"Dad, do I have to go?" Amaya asked again.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he stood up. Kagome smiled ar her family and girlfriends before walking out the room with Inuyasha and his kids.

"Ready?" Kikyo asked. Kiere nodded happily while Amaya crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Give your dad a hug," Kikyo told them.

"Bye daddy," Kiere said as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Bye sweetheart," Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the head. Kiere turned to Kagome then hugged her leg too.

"Bye Kiere," Kagome said as she pinched her cheek. Kiere giggled in response.

Amaya hugged her father then Kagome.

"Be nice," Kagome told her. Amaya nodded in response as she walked away from the group and towards the door. Kikyo smiled at Inuyasha before walking away with her daughters. Inuyasha followed behind her. He watched as they got into the car before driving off. He closed the door before turning to Kagome.

"Why is Amaya so mad at Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Kagome responded before walking back to the living room.

**A few hours later (Night time):**

"If you need anything, just call us dear," Korari said as she hugged her daughter. Sango and Rin had left earlier to go home and feed their family. Sango however came back and dropped off some clothes for Kagome to wear for tonight and tomorrow. Rin promised them that they would go shopping tomorrow to find Kagome some new clothes.

"Okay mom," Kagome said with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of our daughter, Inuyasha," Makoto said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"No problem sir," Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled at him before waving good bye.

"Bye you too. Oh I forgot, your father made reservations for dinner tomorrow," Korari said.

"Where at?" Kagome asked.

"At Dasuke's at 7," Korari replied.

"Okay we will be there. Bye," Kagome said. Her parents and brother waved as she closed the door.

"We?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh shut up. Let's get ready for bed," Kagome said as they started to walk up the stairs.

When they made it to the top of the stairs, Kagome bit her lip and turned around to look at her boss.

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I'm still scared and knowing Hojo is still out there, scares me," Kagome said as she looked him in the eyes.

"No problem," Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

******Dream******

"Harder!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha thrusted deeper inside of her.

"Kami baby. You're so tight," Inuyasha groaned as he started to thrust faster into her.

"Ohhh! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Kagome shouted as she felt herself about to explode.

"Kagome. I love you baby. I want us to get married (pant) and ( damn) have kids," Inuyasha panted as he thrusted inside of her one more time before they both exploded.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

*****End of Dream******

Kagome sat up in bed panting. She looked down at her clothes. They were still on. Kagome placed a hand on her head and turned over to look at Inuyasha who was still sleeping. She sighed before moving the covers off her body.

"Let me get something to drink. Maybe that will calm my nerves," Kagome said as she got out of bed, grabbed her robe, then walked out the door.

**Five minutes later:**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he sat up in his bed. He woke up when he couldn't feel Kagome's body heat against his. He moved the covers and got out of bed. He walked out his room and down the stairs. He sneezed as he walked into the living eoom.

"Hope I don't come down with a cold," Inuyashe mumbled as he walked out the living room and to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he turned on the light and jumped when he saw a black haired head come out the refrigerator.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted causing Kagome to jump as she closed the refrigerator's door.

"Kagome you scared me,"Inuyasha said as Kagome set the pitcher of lemonade down.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she open a cabinet and reached for a glass. Inuyasha got it for her when he noticed her struggling. Kagome quietly thanked breathe hitched in her throat when his hand brushed against hers.

Kagome set the glass down next to the pitcher of lemonade.

"So why are you in the kitchen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was thristy and-" Kagome said but paused when she thought about the dream.

"And?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow as he smelt her aurosal.

"I had a dream," Kagome said as she poured lemonade into her glass.

"About?" Inuyasha asked as he stood behind her. Kagome slowly set the glass down then turned around and captured her lips with his. Inuyasha stood their shock at first. As he was about to responded, Kagome pulled away.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Kagome said quickly as she put a hand over her mouth. She slowly pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"I don't know what got in to me. I'm so sor-" Kagome started but Inuyasha interpurted her with his lips. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuuasha hosted her up on the counter and tore her robe open. Inuyasha raised his hands and cupped her breast. He squeezed her nipple causing Kagome to tug on his hair. Inuyasha tore his mouth away from Kagome's and started to suck on her neck.

"Ohh," Kaome moaned as she threw her head back, hitting it on the cabinet. Inuyasha scotted her off the counter while wrapping her legs around his waist. Inuyasha walked backwards and bumped into a wall. Kagome manuevered his face back to her lips. Inuyasha groaned as she bit his lip. Inuyasha grinded his pelvis into hers. Kagome moaned into his mouth. Inuyasha smirked, leaned off the wall, and started to walked out the kitchen and to his bedroom.

It took his three minutes to get to his bedroom since Kagome started to suck on his neck while he was walking up the stairs. He threw her on the bed before climbing on top of her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to place kisses on her neck. Inuyasha right hand squeezed her breast while his left hand slowly made its way to her pants. He started to pull her pants down but she stopped him. Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"I'm, I, I'm not ready," Kagome said as she turned her head.

"Hey,hey,hey. It's okay," Inuyasha said as he gently turned her face towards him.

"I never did this before. I, I never had sex or made love before," Kagome confessed. Inuyasha did a small happy dance inside his head before kissing Kagome on the cheek.

"It's okay. We don't have to do anything that you're not ready for," Inuyasha told her as he laid on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome turned over in his arms and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," she said before laying her head on his chest then closed her eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at her before groaning when he realized Kagome's pelvis was on his boner

'It's going to be a long night,' he thought bitterly. He groaned again when Kagome moved.

'A long stressful night,'

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story. Love ya!**

**Sorry for all my spelling errors.**

**I want to make a shout out to my waiter at Beggar's Pizza. You are a really hot asian... Why you gotta be so much older than me... I don't know. lol. If you didn't know already... I got a thing for asian guys!^-^.**

**So exams have been stressing me out. Especially Biology and Foods Hate science. I love Foods but I didn't know they took exams too. I thought we just cooked... They fooled me and everyone else in that class. So people! If you take Foods/ cooking be prepared to be doing a lot of exams and work. lol. It true though.**

**Anyway support my other story 'The Mob Life.' Alot of drama and surprises are coming!**

**Also.. Vote Vote Vote. Vote for which summary interset. PM me if you want a specific one (hope I spelled that right).There is a poll on my profile. The poll will end around June. So Vote. lol. I will add more summaries when I think about a story in my mind. lol. weird.^-^.**

**So did you like my hot steamy scene? Lol. Hope you did. Anyway there will be a flashback in the next chapter and a lot of sweet moments.**

**After the next chapter and possibly the one after that, things will start to pick up. : D.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

**See ya soon! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What is dating?

*****Flashback******

6 months after Kiere is born.

"Now I want you and Kiere to stay up here. Do not go downstairs okay?" Kikyo told her kids. Amaya nodded as she colored a picture while Kiere played with a toy that her father's secretary got her. Kikyo smiled at them before walking out the door and closing it. Amaya continued to. color when she heard the door bell ring. She looked down at her sister before quietly getting up and opening up the door. She quietly walked down the stairs. Once at the base of the stairs, she sniffed for her mother's scent. She was in the living room with another weird scent. Amaya slowly walked to the living room. She peeked her head into the living room and saw her mother standing in front of a man with black hair. Her mother took off her shirt before climbing into the man's lap and kissing him. Amaya quickly ran back upstairs. She closed the door and grabbed the house phone. She dialed her father's job number.

"Why did mommy kiss that man Kiere? Isn't she only suppose to kiss daddy?" Amaya asked as she looked at her sister.

"Hello this is Kagome Higurashi. How may I help you," Kagome said as she ate a piece of her salad.

"Kagome, is daddy there?" Amaya asked as her stomach growled.

"No, he is at a meeting. Is everything okay?" Kagome asked as she took another bite out of her salad

"No. Mommy is downstairs with another man and she told us not to go downstairs. Me and Kiere are hungry," Amaya said into the phone. Kiere put her fingers in her mouth signaling that she was hungry too.

"When was the last time you guys ate?" Kagome asked as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Last night," Amaya replied.

Kagome looked at her digitial clock. It was twelve o' clock. (Inuyasha's leaves for work, before the girls wake up)

"I'm coming to get you girls. Just packs some toys. I'll be there in a few," Kagome said as she took out her car keys.

"Oh. Thanks Kagome," Amaya responded.

"Anytime," Kagome replied before ending the call. Amaya clicked the end button and looked at Kiere.

"And Kagome saves the day," Amaya said with a smile. Kiere giggled in response.

Ten minutes later:

"I guess Kagome wasn't coming," Amaya said sadly as she wrapped her arms around Kiere. She was about to say something else when she heard the doorbell ring. She heard two voices before she heard footsteps.

Kagome open the door with her mother behind her. Her mother had her arms crossed across her chest.

"You ready to go. Your daddy really wants to have lunch with you two," Kagome said with a smile as she walked up to the girls and picked up Kiere then Kiere's car seat.

"Yeah," Amaya said as she grabbed her booster seat. Her small backpack was already on her shoulders.

"Is Inuyasha going to drop them off after he gets out of work?" Kikyo asked as they started to walk down the stairs.

"He might drop the girls off at his parents. He really wants you two to reconnect," Kagome said as they made it downstairs and walked towards the door.

"I like how you want us to get back together, but you're the reason why we broke apart," Kikyo said.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing," Kikyo said with a smile. Kagome looked at her before opening the door.

"Bye girls," Kikyo said as she tried to give Amaya a kiss but she backed away. Kikyo frowned at her and gave Kiere a kiss on the head.

"See you two later," Kikyo said before closing the door.

Kikyo smiled and turned to face the black haired man who walked out the living room.

"Well it's just you and me now," Kikyo told him.

(Hope everything went in the correct time line... lol)

*****End of Flashback*****

"Amaya! It's time to go!" Kikyo yelled from the kitchen door way. Amaya rolled her eyes as she grabbed her backpack and got out her seat.

"Thanks for taking them to school for me," Kikyo said as she gave her husband a kiss.

"No problem," he said as he grabbed Kiere's hand.

"Bye mommy," Kiere said.

"Bye sweetie," Kikyo responded.

"Is dad going to pick us up?" Amaya asked as she walked towards the door way of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Kikyo said with a frown on her face.

"Good. Bye mom," Amaya said before walking out the kitchen Naraku glanced at Kikyo who shrugged in response.

"Come on Kiere. Don't want you to be late for school," Naraku said as they walked out the kitchen. Naraku walked outside and unlocked his door, letting Amaya get in. Once Kiere and Amaya were safly buckled up, Naraku got into the driver side, buckled his seat belt then drove off.

"So Amaya, do you like school?" Naraku asked as he made a turn.

"It's okay," Amaya mumbled.

"That's good. Did you girls have fun last night?" Naraku asked as he stopped at a stop light.

"Yes. The chocolate chip cookies were good. You cook better than daddy," Kiere said with a giggle.

"Thanks. Amaya, did you have fun last night?" Naraku asked as he drove again. He was only a minute away from Kiere's school.

"It was alright," Amaya mumbled. Naraku sighed in response. Once he pulled up to Kiere's school, he unbuckled his seat belt and turned around in his seat.

"Look girls," Naraku said causing both girls to look at him.

"I know you may not like me. And I'm okay with that. I just hope you girls will warm up to me. Oh and I'm not trying to replace your father at all. I'm new at being a father and having a family thing, so bear with me. I love your mother and your sister. They mean the world to me. I just want us to be a happy family. Are you okay with that?" Naraku said as he looked at them.

"Okay," Kiere said before unbuckling her seat belt.

"Amaya?" Naraku asked as he looked at her. Amaya looked into his red eyes.

"Yes," she said. Naraku smiled before getting out the car. After he got Kiere situated at her school, he got into his car and drove to Amaya' school.

"Amaya," Naraku said as he glanced at her before moving his eyes back on the road.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Amaya asked.

"For what me and your mother did. I never knew you were at the house until your father's secretary came and picked you two up," Naraku said as he stopped at a stop sign.

"It's okay Naraku. Something weren't meant to be. Mom is moving on and is happy with you and Karla. And dad is moving on with Kagome," Amaya said but whispered the last part about her father and his secretary. Naraku heard her and smiled.

'I'm glad she forgave me though,' Naraku thought as he continued to drive her to school.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"So that's why Amaya is mad at Kikyo," Inuyasha said as he cut into his waffle. Kagome nodded as she took a sip of her orange juice. (Kagome told Inuyasha about the flashback that happen)

"She was so sad and confused," Kagome said as she set her glass of juice day.

"And I can't believe I didn't know that she witness that," Inuyasha said as he clenched his fist.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Amaya is a strong girl," Kagome said.

"I don't care. She's my daughter. She shouldn't have see or gone through something like that without telling me. You should have told me," Inuyasha said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at her plate. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed her hand. Kagome looked at him.

"What are you and the girls doing today?" Inuyasha asked.

"Going shopping. I guess I'll have to go look for apartments too," Kagome replied.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because the cops are investigating my old apartment and I don't want to go back there anyway. To many bad memories," Kagome said.

"Why can't you stay here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"What are we Yash?" Kagome asked.

"What do you want us to be?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. But I don't want us to just be friends," Kagome said.

"After what we did last night, I won't want us to be friends either. But hell Kagome, I've had these feelings for a while," Inuyasha said as he got out his seat and crouched in front of her.

"I've had feelings for you too, but I just don't how to say it," Kagome said as she put a hand on his cheek.

"Kagome, I want us to be a couple. I want us to hold hands and do all the lovely shit couples do. So what do you say Kagome Higurashi, will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome giggled as she nodded.

"Yes," she said as she bent down and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down. A minute later, they separated for air.

"How long have you had feelings for me?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Two years. You?" Kagome asked.

"Three," he responded with a smirk. Kagome blushed as he sealed their lips again.

"Yash," Kagome moaned as his lips started to travel down her neck. Inuyasha groaned when her phone started ringing.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled as she reached to get her phone.

"Hello?" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha started to suck on her neck. She grabbed his head in response.

"Hey Kagome, you ready for Sango and I to pick you up?" Rin said as she got into her car.

"Ohhh, yeah. Like in fifteen minutes," Kagome responded as Inuyasha's hands started to travel downwards.

"Okay see you then," Rin said before ending the call.

"I wonder why Kagome sounded breathless," Rin asked as she drove out her driveway.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

"Stop, I have to get ready," Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's lips as he pushed her against the wall.

"Do you have to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Unless you want me to walk around the house naked," Kagome replied with a raised brow.

"I don't mind," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You're hanging around Miroku too much," Kagome said as she gave him a peck before walking out the living room. Inuyasha groan as he set his head on the wall.

Fifteen minutes later:

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she stood in front of Inuyasha who was sitting on the bed.

"Whoa," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked her up and down. Kagome was wearing blue jean skinny jeans with red flats and a white cami underneath a red v neck shirt. Her hair was in a pony tail with a bang to the side. She put on make up that covered a few of her scratches and bruises. She had clear lipgloss on her healing busted lip.

"Is this a good stare of a bad stare?" Kagome asked as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"A good one," Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"That's good," Kagome said as reached for the purse that her mom got her yesterday.

"Umm wait," Inuyasha said as he walked to his dresser and grabbed his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to her.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Take it," Inuyasha said as he pushed the card towards her. Kagome shook her head.

"I can't take it. You're already doing a lot for me," Kagome said.

"Kagome just take it," Inuyasha said as he sat his wallet back down on the dresser.

"No," Kagome before running out the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran out the room behind her.

Kagome almost made it to the door but Inuyasha tackled her to the floor.

"Oww," Kagome said.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked as he hovered over her.

"No," Kagome said.

"Good, but you're still taking this card," Inuyasha said.

"No and you can't make me," Kagome responded.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked before kissing her. Kagome moaned as he lightly bit her lip. While they were kissing, he slipped the card into her back pocket.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

**With Sango and Rin:**

"Where is she?" Sango asked as she looked at Inuyasha's house.

"I'm not sure. Do you think she's hurt?" Rin asked worriedly. They looked at each before getting out the car.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. She heard rustling before a blushing Kagome open the door.

"Hey guys," Kagome said as she open the door.

"Hey. What were you doing?" Sango said causing Kagome blushed harder. Sango and Rin to raise a brow.

"Nothing. You girls ready to go?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha came into view.

"Hi girls," Inuyasha said as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist. Sango and Rin followed his arm before looking back at Kagome.

"Hey Inuyasha. Yeah we're ready to go," Rin responded. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha handed her her purse.

"Bye," Inuyasha said as he gave her a kiss on the lips. Sango and Rin smirked.

"Bye," Kagome said after they pulled away from the kiss. Inuyasha watched them get into the car before closing the door.

**With the girls:**

"So what is going on between you and Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she put a shirt in her cart.

"Well, we're kinda dating," Kagome said as she held up a shirt to her torso.

"What! When?!" Sango asked as she looked at her best friend.

"Today," Kagome replied as she threw the shirt into the cart. She had a smile on her face.

"Is that were you didn't hear Rin honking her horn?" Sango asked with a smirk on her face.

"Just a little. But last night-," Kagome started but stopped.

"What happen last night?" Rin asked.

"Things kinda got hot for us," Kagome said as she grabbed a pair of blue dress pants.

"How hot?" Sango and Rin asked with a raised brow.

"On a scale of one to ten. Twenty-five," Kagome said as she checked the size of the pants.

"Whoa. Looks like someone's going to give Inuyasha, Inuyasha jr. really soon," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome blushed in response.

"Did you guys go all the way?" Rin asked as she pulled her cart next to Kagome's.

"Nope. I,I, wasn't, I'm not ready to go all the way," Kagome said as she looked down at the clothes in her cart.

"Aww sweetie, it's okay. You just got out of one relationship. You don't have to rush into another one," Rin said as she rubbed her back.

"Yeah. And if Inuyasha rushes anything in your relationship, we'll be sure to beat him down," Sango said as she threw a necklace into Kagome's cart.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile.

"Now that you have a boyfriend, let's get a sexy dress for this dinner date with your family," Rin said with a smile. Kagome giggled in response.

Ten minutes later:

"Will you be paying cash or credit?" The cashier said.

"Credit," Kagome said as her phone buzzed. She pulled out her phone along with a credit card. She raised a brow as she flipped the card over.

"That jerk," Kagome mumbled as she put the credit card back into her pocket.

"Why are you're not using that card?" Rin asked as she grabbed her bag.

"It's Inuyasha," Kagome said as she open her purse, took her wallet out then handed the cashier her credit card. The cashier sweeped her card before handing it back.

"Maybe you can use it at another store," Sango said as she put her bags in her cart.

"Where?" Kagome asked as she signed her receipt then grabbed the finally copy.

"Victoria's Secret," Sango said with a smirk. Kagome smirked in response.

"To Victoria's Secret we go," Kagome responded as she put her bags inside her cart.

**With Inuyasha (around noonish):**

"Did you and Kagome have fun last night?" Kiere asked as her father open he door to their house.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said with a smile, remembering what happen in his kitchen and bedroom.

"Did you have fun with mommy and Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he took her backpack.

"Yeah. Naraku baked us some cookies then we watched Lion King," Kiere said with a smile on her face.

"Wow. That sounded like fun," Inuyasha said as they walked to the kitchen.

"It was," Kiere said as her father sat her on a chair.

"Hello?" Kagome said as she open the door.

"In the kitchen," Inuyasha yelled as he open the refrigerator. He heard the door closed then foot steps.

"Hello Kiere," Kagome said as she gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hi Kagome," Kiere said with a smile. Kagome set her purse and bag on the counter in the middle of the kitchen before standing behind Inuyasha.

"Hi," she said. Inuyasha smirked and stood up.

"Hey," he responded as he turned around and looked at her. Kagome pulled his credit card out and smashed it against his chest.

"I see you found my card," Inuyasha said.

"I did. And I used it to by something very special," Kagome responded as she dropped her hand forom his chest, causing his card to fall.

"And that would be?" Inuyasha asked as he bent down to pick up the card. Kagome glanced a Kiere who was grabbing a piece of paper from across the table.

"Some clothes from Victoria's Secret," Kagome said before turning around and grabbing her bags. Inuyasha stood up immediately.

"Can I see them?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe later," Kagome said before turning back to Kiere.

"Hey Kiere, you hungry?" Kagome asked as she started to walk out the kitchen.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'll make lunch, when I come back down. Okay?" Kagome told her.

"Okay!" She responded. Kagome turned around and winked at Inuyasha before walking out the kitchen.

"Fiesty," Inuyasha mumbled with a smirk.

***** Seven o' clock*****

"Okay girls, your grandma and grandpa are going to be here any minute. So you better behavior," Inuyasha said as he put on his cuff links.

Amaya flipped through the channels as Kiere colored a picture of a flower.

"Okay daddy," Kiere said.

"Alright dad," Amaya replied.

"Good. And if you're good, we can go out for ice cream tomorrow," Inuyasha said.

"Promise?" Amaya asked with a smile on her face.

"Yup," Inuyasha said as he smiled at her.

"Inuyasha! Are you ready?" Kagome asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes. I'm just waiting for you," Inuyasha responded back before turning to back to the girls.

"Hey, I have something to tell you girls," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Amaya asked.

"Well-" he started but Kagome walked into the living room.

"Wow Kagome. You look pretty," Kiere said as she looked at her father's secretary.

Kagome was wearing a red heart shaped dress with no sleeves. The dress stopped a little above her knees and hugged her curves. Her hair was down with curls in it, she had a diamond head band in the middle. She wore silver open toe heels with a heart shaped necklace and earrings.

"You really do Kagome," Amaya said.

"Thanks girls," Kagome said.

"What do you think daddy?" Kiere asked. Inuyasha stared at her in shock. Amaya rolled her eyes and threw the remote at her father's head.

"Fuck," Inuyasha said as he touched his head. He glared down at his daughter who shrugged in response.

"Daddy?" Kiere asked with a raised brow.

"Umm yeah. Kagome looks beautiful," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Yash," Kagome said as she walked towards him.

"What did you have to tell us dad?" Amaya asked as she picked up the remote

"Well, Kagome and I are dating," Inuyasha said as he looked down at them. They gave them blank stares. Kagome bit her lip.

"If you guys are okay with that. I mean, if you're not, we can work some things out," Kagome said.

"What is datkin?" Kiere asked.

"Umm. Well, let's just say me and Kagome will be spending a lot of personal time together," Inuyasha responded. Kiere raised a brow.

"What dad means is that him and Kagome told each other that they like-like each other and will be hanging out more together," Amaya explain to her sister.

"Oh," Kiere replied.

"I just thought you guys were already dating," Amaya said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome went to go get the door.

"So are you guys okay with us being together?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup," Amaya said as she changed the channel.

"Yes," Kiere said excitedly. Inuyasha smirked as his parents walked into the living room.

"Grandma Izzy," Kiere said as she ran up to her.

"Ohh, hello dear. How are you doing?" a black haired woman asked.

"Good. Daddy and Kagome are dakin, datling-," Kiere said trying to say dating.

"Dating Kiere," Amaya said as she stood up to hug her grandparents.

"What she said," Kiere said with a smile.

"Finally son. Everyone knew you two liked each other," a tall man with silver hair and pointy ears said. Inuyasha blushed as his mother stared at him.

"So what time will you two be back?" Izayoi asked as she picked up Kiere.

"Around nine," Kagome said as she walked into the room with a silver purse in her hands.

"Hi Izzy," Kagome said as she hugged Izayoi who hugged her back.

"Hi sir," Kagome said as she hugged Inu No Taisho.

"Kagome, didn't I tell you it was dad?" Inu No Taisho said as he hugged her back. Kagome giggled in response. Inu No Taisho released her from the hug. Kagome glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:15.

"Inuyasha, we have to go. We're late," Kagome said.

"Alright. Be good girls. Thank mom and dad," Inuyasha said as he gave his kids and mom a kiss on the cheek

"You're welcome son," Inu No Taisho said as he put a hand on his youngest son's shoulder.

"And if you want, you could give your mother and I a grandson," Inu No Taisho whispered. Inuyasha blushed before walking away from his laughing father. (Sesshomaru has all girls too^-^)

***At Sakura's***

"Sorry we're late," Kagome said as she hugged her father.

"No problem dear," Makoto said as he hugged his daughter. Kagome hugged her brother and mother before sitting down. Inuyasha hugged Kagome's mother while he gave her brother and father a hand shake.

"Why is there an extra seat?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha scooted her close to the table. The empty seat was next to hers

"It's a surprise dear," Korari said before turning to Inuyasha.

"How are you, Inuyasha?" Korari asked as their waiter came to the table and poured red wine into their glass.

"I'm doing good Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha replied. Korari smiled at him.

"You can drop them formality Inuyasha. You can call me Korari or mom. I would prefer mom though," Korari said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled at her as Kagome blushed.

"Mom," Kagome mumbled .

"You can call me sir," Makoto said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Why do you two have to embarrass me," Kagome mumbled.

"Ohh calm down Kagome. They're just talking to their future son-in-law," Sota teased.

"Exactly," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"You guys," Kagome said.

"Lighten up Kagome, I like talking to my future in laws," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Mrs. Higurashi giggled as Mr. Higurashi choked on his wine.

"Future what?" A male's voice said as he walked to the table. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha rolled eyes at the man.

"Long time no see, Kagome," the black haired man said.

"Koga!" Kagome squealed as she got out her seat and hugged him. Koga smirked at Inuyasha as he hugged Kagome back.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read my story. Also those who favorite or followed me! Thank you^-^.**

**I'm looking for another beta reader. I'm planning on writing two stories and don't want to overbook my beta reader with stories. So PM if you're interested.**

**Sorry for all my spelling errors.**

**Don't forget to vote on my poll^-^.**

**Yay! Only six days left of school..Boo we got to take final .**

**Support my other story, 'The Mob Life'. I did update it on Sunday.^-^.**

**Until next time my friends.**

**Bye!^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A rose and a question

"How are you?" Kagome asked as they separated.

"I'm good. The real question is, how are you?" Koga asked as he looked at her.

"I'm doing great," Kagome said with a smile. Koga looked at her then turned to Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt-face, didn't I tell you to protect my woman?" Koga asked as he took his seat next to Kagome.

"Shut up you flee-bag. I am protecting her. What would Ayame think if she heard you call Kagome your womam," Inuyasha snapped back.

"Oh dear," Korari said with a giggle as she watched her future son in law and Koga fight over Kagome.

"Can you two stop arguring?" Kagome asked. The boys ignored her and continued arguring.

"Are you ready to order?" a small voice asked. Everyone turned to their left and looked at the small waitress. Makoto cleared his throat before speaking.

"Oh yes. I'll have..."

_**-With Amaya and Kiere-**_

"Are you girls happy that your daddy and Kagome are seeing each other?" Izayoi asked as she washed dishes.

"Yeah. So if Kagome and daddy are doing that, does that mean Kagome is going to be our new mommy?" Kiere asked as she took a sip of her chocolate milk.

"She might be. Would you like that?" Izayoi responded as she put the last dish into the dish rack to dry.

"Yeah but will mommy still be our mommy?" Kiere asked with a tilt of the head.

"Of course dear. Your mommy will aleays be your mommy and Kagome will be here too, if you want to talk to her or play girly games that your father doesn't want to play," Izayoi explained to her before looking at her oldest granddaughter. "What about you, Amaya?"

"I like the idea of it. But knowing father, he might mess something up or ask Kagome to marry him after Kiere graduates from college," Amaya responded with a smirk. Izayoi giggled at her granddaughter as Kiere looked confusedly at them.

"I hope not. I would like a grandson before I get too old," Izayoi replied as she open the freezer.

"You're not old grandma!" Kiere shouted in her defense.

"Thanks dear. Now which do you prefer, chocolate or vanilla?" Izayou asked as she held up two containers of ice cream.

-_**-With Inuyasha:**_

"Then Kagome fell head first into the pool," Sota finished with a laugh as he told a funny memory about Kagome. The whole table erupted with laughter minus Kagome who was blushing.

"Who knew you were such a dare devil Kagome," Inuyasha teased.

"I didn't know the diving board was so high, so when I looked over it, I panicked," Kagome defended as she ate a roasted carrot. Inuyasha shook his head as he dipped a small piece of steak into steak sauce. Korari took a sip of her water then looked at Koga.

"So Koga, how are the kids? Did they like Thailand?"

"They're good. And yes, they liked Thailand. Ayame loved the beautiful scencary. But they can't wait to see their aunt," Koga responded as he took a sip of his wine.

"When are they coming back in?" Makoto asked as he wiped his mouth.

"Next week. Ayame wanted to stay with her parents for a few days," Koga replied as he set his glass down.

Makoto noddrd and turned to his daughter and her 'date'.

"So, are you two dating?"

Kagome paused in her chewing as Inuyasha smirked in his drink.

"Yes," Kagome responded uneasily. Mrs. Higurashi let out a squeal as Koga choked on his spit. Sota groan as he reached into his pocket and handed his father a ten dollar bill.

"I knew. Didn't I tell you Makoto!" Korari said excitedly.

"Yes you did dear," Makoto responded with a smirk but then his face turned serious.

"Really Kagome. You could have anyone, but that mutt," Koga told her.

"Shut up, you mangy wolf," Inuyasha responded as he wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"Will that be all for tonight?" Their waitress asked as she started to collect empty plates.

"Strawberry cheesecake?" Makoto questioned as he looked at the table. They nodded.

"Six slices of strawberry cheesecake," Makoto order.

"Eight slices," Kagome called out. Makoto glanced at his daughter.

"For Amaya and Kiere,"

Makoto nodded and ordered eight slices of cheese cake, six slices for here and two to go.

Korari smiled at her daughter.

'She's going to be a good mother,'

*_*****After dinner******_

"That was a good dinner," Kagome told Inuyasha as he stopped at a stop sign.

"It was," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his right hand around Kagome's.

"When do you think I can go back to work?" Kagome asked him.

"Whenever you feel up to it," he told her.

"So can I go back to work this Friday?" Kagome asked as she gave him a puppy look. Inuyasha glanced at her as he continued to drive.

"Fine, but the minute you're not feeling well, I'm taking you home," Inuyasha replied.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kagome repeated before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Inuyasha smirked in response.

They drove in silence the rest of the way home. When Inuyasha pulled into his driveway and turned off his car, he noticed Kagome had fallen asleep. He sighed, unbuckle his seat belt, and got out his car. He open the door to Kagome's side, unbuckled her seat belt then picked her up bridal style. He placed her purse and container of cheesecake into her lap, before closing the door with his hip.

When he made it to the door to his house, his father open it for him. Inuyasha quietly thanked him before walking in.

"How was dinner?" Izayoi asked as she walked towards his son.

"It was good," Inuyasha replied.

"Do you want me to dress Kagome in her pajamas?" Izayoi asked. Inuyasha nodded in response. Inuyasha and Izayoi walked up the stairs and to his room. Inuyasha laid her on his bed then grabbed her purse and the container of cake. He set her purse on the dresser before telling his mother he would meet her downstairs when she was done. Izayoi nodded as she grabbed a bag on clothes.

Inuyasha walked out the room and went to go check on his children.

He opened Kiere's door and smiled when he saw her clutching the teddy bear Kagome had got her in her hands. He closed her door before checking on Amaya. He smirked when he saw his oldest sprawled across the bed. He closed the door, before walking down stairs.

"We're they good?" Inuyasha asked his father who was putting on a light jacket.

"Angels. Why couldn't you and Sessgomary be like them?" Inu No Taisho asked him. Inuyasha chuckled and shrugged in response.

"Kagome's all settled," Izayoi said as she walked down the stairs.

"That was fast. Thanks mom," Inuyasha responded as he gave her a hug.

"No problem hunny. Her bruises and scratches are healing nicely," Izayoi told him. Inuyasha grinned down at her. Inuyasha released his mother from the hug, and let his father help her put on her jacket.

"Thanks again guys," Inuyasha told his parents as he open the door.

"No problem son. But you could have come home a little later," Izayoi said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Your mother is right son. We would like another grandchild," Inu No Taisho told hom as he patted his son on the back. Inuyasha blushed and looked the other way.

"Really guys?" Inuyasha asked. His parents laughed before walking out the door.

"Bye honey. Love you,"

"Bye son,"

"Bye guys. Love you too," Inuyasha responded. He watched them get into their car and drive off before closing the door to his house.

"I wonder if Kagome is up for us going on a date?" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked to the kitchen to put the container of cheese cake away.

_*****Friday******_

"I can't believe I'm going back to work. It's so exciting," Kagome said as she brushed off some dust off her black pants. Inuyasha nodded as he leaned against one of the railings in the elevator. Kagome smiled at him before waiting for the elevator to stop of the 50th floor.

Once the elevator doors open, Kagome walked out with Inuyasha behind her. She was about to go to her office when a friend of hers, Eri, stopped her.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome I heard what happen. I'm so sorry," Eri gushed as she wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"It's okay," Kagome responded as she hugged her back. Kagome missed Inuyasha walking away from them and into her room.

After ten minutes of Eri telling Kagome how sorry she was, Kagome finally escape Eri by telling her she had a lot of work to do, which she did.

Kagome set her back against her closed door and let out a sigh. She leaned off her door and walked to her desk that was filled with papers and envelopes. She threw her white purse and black messanger bag on her couch before standing in front of her desk.

"Let's get to work," she mumbled as she picked up a hand full of papers and envelopes. She walked behind her desk to take a seat in her chair, when she dropped all the papers and enevlopes in shock. In her chair was a bouquet of roses with a note attached. Kagoeme slowly bent down and grabbed the flowers. She sniffed them before taking the note off the stems. She flipped the note open and smiled.

_What do you say about me and you going out on Friday night. No kids or annoying friends. Just you and me?_

_-Inuyasha_

"So what do you say Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned against her door frame.

"Yes," Kagome replied excitedly as she ran towards him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Inuyasba responded quickly.

"Whoa. Is this what you do when you're at work? I'll appreciate it if you take your lips off my daughter's, Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly broke apart and turned to look at Makoto Higurashi.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

**Sorry for all my spelling errors and for the long update.**

**Thank you eveyone who have reviewed, read, favorited, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**I also want to thank everyone who favorited and followed me. Love all of ya. **

**I think about you guys when I'm taking finals, so if I fail it I'm like '(Sob) it's okay. I do have people who like my writing though (sob)'. lol. But true.^*^**

**So far I have passed two of my finals. About four or five more to go...really should be studying though.^-^**

**I have changed my poll. So vote for that!**

**I will update 'The Mob Life' and 'First Love' later this week. They're going to be long.**

**I'm also looking for more beta readers. I have about four but I want more because I don't want to overbook them with my stories...So PM if you want the job.: ).**

**I hope I didn't foeget anything else... Probably did.**

**For everyone who is taking finals this week, Good luck and do your best.**

**Less than two days of school^-^.**

**Until next time guys!**

**Bye-**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strawberries

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again as she unwrapped herself from Inuyasha and walked towards her father.

"What? A father can't see his daughter at work?" Makoto questioned with a raised brow.

"Of course you can daddy," Kagome replied as she gave her father a hug. A minute later, they released each other from the hug.

"But that's not the real reason I came here. Inuyasha by chance, do you know where your father is at?" Makoto asked as he turned to face Inuyasha.

"He's on the 75th floor. His secretary should direct you to him," Inuyasha responded with a raised brow.

"Why do you need to talk to Inu No Taisho?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her father.

"I just have a proposal to offer to him," he responded. Kagome nodded in response.

"You want to go out for lunch at twelve?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a grin. Makoto chuckled and pinched her cheeks, before walking away from the couple.

"You are such a daddy's girl," Inuyasha told her slowly. Kagome turned around and glared at her boyfriend.

"Shut up. Like you don't treat the girls the same way," Kagome responded as she walked back into her office. Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"So, you want the typical date. A movie and dinner?" Inuyasha questioned as Kagome stopped in front of her desk. (Is that a typical date? I never been on a date. sad . But is it?. Well it is now.^-^)

"Yes," Kagome responded as she set her flowers down.

"What do you want to go see?" He asked as he stood behind her.

"Godzilla," Kagome said as she bent over to grab a paper. Inuyasha silently groan at the feel of her butt on his crotch. He put his hands on her hips for self control.

"Really. I thought you would want to see a romance movie or something," Inuyasha replied as he squeezed her hips.

"Nah. I'm not that type of girl," Kagome responded as she turned around to face Inuyasha. ( Me and Kagome are the exact same )

"Shouldn't you be doing you job, Mr. Vice president?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm about too," he replied as he leaned forward.

"But first (let me take a .jk) let me do this," he finished as he sealed their lips together. Kagome smiled and kissed back.

_**-At seven o' clock-**_

"So are we going to mommy's house or grandpa's house?" Kiere asked her father as she watched him button up his white shirt.

"Mommy's," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed a brush from off his wooden dresser.

"Uhh," Amaya groan as she sat next to her sister on their father's bed.

"Lighten up Amaya, Naraku can cook," Inuyasha defended.

"So can grandma and grandpa," Amaya retorted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he started to brush his long silver hair into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"You're going to your mother's and that's final," Inuyasha said sternly as he grabbed a rubbed band and tied his hair back. He grabbed his wallet and car keys, before turning to face the girls.

"You're okay with me and Kagome going out, right?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Positive dad. You need a female companion in your life," Amaya stated with a cross of the arms. Kiere giggled and nodded.

"Okay, good. Now go get your stuff," Inuyasha told him. The girls nodded before jumping off their father's bed and running out the room. Inuyasha sighed and looked at himself in the mirror.

'First date in over three years,' he thought before turning around and walking out the room.

_**-At Kikyo's house-**_

"Be good, girls," Inuyasha said as he bent down and gave Amaya kiss on the head then Kiere.

"We will daddy," Kiere responded with a smile. Inuyasha grinned and gave them a hug before they ran off to play with their little sister.

"Hello Inuyasha," Naraku said as he stood behind Kikyo.

"Hey Naraku," Inuyasha responded as he stuck his hand out. Naraku shook it before looking at the bags and suitcase by Inuyasha feet.

"You want me to take those for the girls?" He asked.

"Yes. Thanks," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed the two bags and handle to the suitcase and handed it to Naraku. Naraku nodded before walking away.

"So, where are you going tonight?" Kikyo asked with a raised brow.

"Out," Inuyasha replied as he walked out the living room and towards the door.

"With who? Miroku, Bankotsu?" Kikyo questioned as she followed him.

"With Kagome," Inuyasha said as he reached for the door handle.

"So you're finally going to make a move on that slut of a secretary," Kikyo responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Inuyasha gripped tighten on the handle.

"Watch your fucking mouth. If anyone is a slut, it's you. First you're sleeping around with another man, neglecting your mother' s duties. Then you get pregnant with another man's child. Kiss the girl's head for me when they go to sleep," Inuyasha growled as he yanked the door open and walked out. Kikyo stood there, her mouth ajar.

"I'm a slut. Really Inuyasha. Fine, I guess I'll just have to reveal to you how much of a whore your secretary is," Kikyo said as she slammed the door.

_**-At Sango's house-**_

"You better treat her right, you hear," Sango said with her son on her hip. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up his nephew.( Him and Miroku are like brothers...you get it now? )

"Right here," Kagome replied as she walked up behind Sango. Kagome had gone to Sango's house after work to get ready for her date.

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled in shock. Kagome was wearing a black sundress that stopped at her knees. Her hair was down in curls with a white headband in the middle. She wore black with white polka dot heels with a purse to match.

"You like?" Kagome asked as she did a little spin.

"Pret-ty," Kautso said with a grin.

"Aww, thanks Kautso," Kagome responded as she took him out of Inuyasha's arms.

"Wel-come aunt Kag-gy," Kautso responded as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's going to be like his father," Inuyasha told Sango.

"I know," Sango replied with a sigh as she grabbed her son.

"Have fun," Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"I will. I'll call you about the details later," Kagome replied as she released her from the hug.

Sango watched as Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who wrapped his arms around her waist and walked them to his car. She closed and locked the screen door and looked at the couple.

"I hope they enjoy themselves tonight. And maybe they might make you a cousin to play with," Sango told her son while laughing.

_**-Two hours and thirty minutes later-**_

"No way," Kagome said in disbelief as she swirled a piece of pasta around her fork.

"Yes. And he was wondering why everyone was laughing at him," Inuyasha responded with a chuckle. Kagome shook her head in response.

"I still can't believe you shaved off your brother's eyebrows then let him go to school without telling him. You are such a cruel brother," Kagome told him as she put the food filled fork into her mouth. Inuyasha shrugged in response as he took a bite out of his beef sandwich.

"Oh, like you haven't done anything to Sota when he was a kid," Inuyasha responded with his mouth full.

"I have but not anything to publicy humilate him," Kagome replied.

"Right," Inuyasha responded as he swallowed the last piece of his sandwich.

"Would you like dessert?" A black haired waitress asked as she picked up their appetizer plates and Inuyasha's empty plate.

"A cookie cake with extra chocolate and ice cream. Is that okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded as she took a sip of her ice tea. The waitress nodded before walking away from the table.

"I'm having fun," Kagome admited as she placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I am too," Inuyasha responded as he reached across the table and grabbed her free hand. Kagome smiled in response.

_**-After dinner (Around elevenish)-**_

"Where are the girls?" Kagome asked as they walked into the house.

"At their mom's house," Inuyasha replied as he pushed Kagome against the closed the door. He put his hands on each side of her face, caging her in.

"What are you doing?" Kagome giggled.

"This," he responded as he sealed their lips. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, before separating.

"You taste really good," he whispered in Kagome's ear.

"What do I taste like?" Kagome asked.

"Strawberries," he replied as he sealed their lips again. Kagome wrapped her arms arouns his neck and tilted her head to the side, to get more access.

After a ten mintute make out session on the door, the couple decided to go to sleep.

"Good night," Inuyasha said as he turned off the light on his night stand.

"Good night Inuyasha. Thank you for everything," Kagome responded as she laid her head on his chest.

"It was nothing. I like taking care of you," he replied.

"I would argure about you treating like a baby, but I'm too tired," Kagome yawned as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha chuckled as he moved a piece of her hair out of her face. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before leaning back and closed his eyes.

'No one's going to take you away from me,' he thought before going into a deep sleep.

_**-'-"-**_

Ring...Ring...Ring... Ri-

"Hello," a half awake Inuyasha said into the phone.

"Inuyasha! We need you at the office now," Sesshomaru told his brother. Inuyasha glanced at the digital clock on his nightstand. It was 3 o' clock in the morning.

"What can be so important at three o' clock in the fucking morning?" Inuyasha whispered harshly into the phone.

"Just come to the office," Sesshomaru responded before hanging up. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, before hanging up and setting his phone on the night stand.

He slowly manuvered the sleeping Kagome off his bare chest. He got out of bed and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a black shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and some socks. He put his clothes on then grabbed his keys off the dresser before walking back to his bed.

"Hey Kagome. Wench wake up," Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked as she rolled over.

"I have to go check something out at the office. I'll be back," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome mumbled something in response.

Inuyasha smirked, grabbed his phone then walked out the bedroom.

_**-At the office-**_

"Dad what are you doing here?" Inuysha asked as his father parked his car right next to his. Inu No Taisho got out his car and locked the doors before walking to his youngest son.

"Your brother and the police called me here," he responded. Inuyasha raised an brow and followed his father into the building.

When they made it to Inuyasha's floor, they saw yellow crime tape in front of the elevator.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked as him and his father walked behind the tape. There was polices everywhere.

"Takahashi-sama," an officer said as he bowed in front of them.

"Where is my eldest son?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Down the hall, the last door to your left," the officer responded. Inu No Taisho nodded in response.

"That's Kagome's office," Inuyasha told his father as they started to walk in that direction.

When they made it down the hallway, they saw Sesshomaru talking to a man with a blue bandana over his head.

"Renkotsu, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Renkotsu glanced at Sesshomaru before looking back at Inuyasha.

"I'll let your brother explain," Renkotsu replied before walking away to talk to a cop.

"Sesshomaru what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll see. I called you down here because I thought you would know who did it," Sesshomaru stated.

"Did what? What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked angrly. Sesshomaru ignored him and open up the door to Kagome's office. Inuyasha looked at him questionably before walking into the room. Inu No Taisho followed after him.

"Oh kami," He mumbled as he looked at the scene in front of him.

_**Do not. I repeat, do not kill me. Lol.**_

_**How I do?**_

_**Sorry for all my spelling and grammars errors.**_

_**Yay! Over 100 reviews. Claps and brownies for everyone. Lol.^-^**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**_

_**Thank you to those who favorited and followed me.. I love all of ya!^-^**_

_**Vote vote on my poll poll! **_

_**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life', updated that on Friday. And First Love.**_

_**I hope I didn't forget anything...probably did.**_

_**Until next time**_

_**Bye-**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A black camry

Kagome's office was completly destroyed. Her couch was riped open, her desk and chairs were turned over and smashed, and there was a big whole in her window. There was glass, broken picture frames, and files all over the floor. All over her vanilla colored walls were red spray painted words that said, 'Slut', 'Whore', and 'Bitch'.

"Can you smell who did this?" Inu No Taisho asked as he looked at his son who was clenching his fist.

"It's not Hojo's" Inuyasha replied as he bent down and picked up a picture of Kiere and Amaya.

"Are you sure?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked around the destroyed room.

"Positive. There's no trace of bastard's scent. But there is a trace of a demon," Inuyasha responded as he sniffed. Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru sniffed too.

"A snake demon," Sesshomaru said. Inu No Taisho nodded in agreement.

"Why would a snake demon do this? Kagome doesn't know any demons, well other than us, Koga and his family, and the people she works with," Inuyasha responded.

"Unless someone put him up to it," Inu No Taisho retorted.

"It's was probably Hojo. Keh, he isn't man enough to do shit," Inuyasha stated as he looked at Renkotsu who walked into the office with a couple of cops.

"The cops said no files or papers were taking," Sesshomaru said as he ran a hand down his face.

"That's good," Inu No Taisho replied.

""Renkotsu, how long is this floor under investigation?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards him.

"Until Sunday, Monday tops," Renkotsu responded as an police officer took another picture.

"I see," Inu No Taisho said before turning to his youngest son. "If the place is still under investigation on Monday, I want your floor to move to the 40th for the day." Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Well boys it's been a long night," Inu No Taisho said with a smile.

"It really was. I'm going home. Call me if anything comes up," Sesshomaru responded with a yawn as he walked out the room. Inuyasha rolled his eyes before walking out the room with his father following behind him. However, Inuyasha stopped by Renkotsu before he left.

"Did you think that Hojo was responsible for this?"

"I'm not sure. He might have done this to scare Kagome. But I'm not positive. There's no evidence leading this to Hojo," Renkotsu told him. Inuyasha nodded before asking, "Have you found any chance of Hojo?"

"No, but we have checked his credit card accounts. He hasn't left the country," Renkotsu responded.

"I see," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, we really are doing our best to find Hojo," Renkotsu replied.

"I know," Inuyasha retorted with a sigh.

"If you don't mind, can you tell Kagome to stop by my office Sunday," Renkotsu told him.

"Yes, I can. Bye Renkotsu," Inuyasha said as he started to walk out the room.

"Bye," Renkotsu responded before bending down and examining a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha's girls. He picked up the cracked picture and looked at it closely.

"Someone give me an evidence bag and tweezers," Renkotsu yelled. A second later, he got what he ordered.

"Hold the bag open," Renkotsu told the officer. Renkotsu sifted the picture to his left hand and grabbed the tweezers from the officer holding the bag open. He picked up a piece of skin off the corner of the glass. He dropped it into the evidence bag.

"I want the DNA results on my desk no later that noon," Renkotsu ordered. The man nodded before quickly running out the room.

'We will find out who did this,' Renkotsu thought as he looked down at the crack glass on the picture.

**:The next day:**

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered into his ear.

"What?" He mumbled as he rolled onto his back.

"I have a doctor's appiontment in thirty minutes. Did you want me to pick up the girls afterwards?" She asked as she stood up.

"Yes please," he responded as he open his eyes. Kagome giggled, bent down, and gave him a kiss.

"Mmmm," Inuyasha groaned as he tip his head back to get more access. Kagome pulled away a minute later and smiled down at him.

"You have good morning breath," she mumbled.

"Thanks," he mumbled before leaning up and giving her another kiss.

**:An hour later:**

**-With Kagome-**

"It looks like everything is healing just fine," the doctor said as he wrote something down in his chart

"How are you feeling on a day to day basis? Any pain, headache?" The doctor asked.

"Ummm, slightly headaches and sometimes my stomach and ribs hurt," Kagome replied. The doctor nodded and took out a notepad. He wrote something down before tearing the paper out the notepad and handing it too her.

"This is a prescription for you to pick up at the pharmacy today. Take 2 pills every 6 hours," he told her. Kagome took the paper and nodded.

"Good. I think we're done here. You can go to the reception desk to schedule another appointment,"

"Thank you again doctor Cho," Kagome said as she jumped off the examining bed. She shook the doctor's hand, before walking out room.

After Kagome made another appiontment, she walked out the doctor office and towards her car. When she got in her car and turned it on she looked at the time.

"I guess it's time to go pick up the girls," Kagome mumbled as she drove out the parking lot.

**At Kikyo's house:**

"Girls, did you get all your stuff?" Kikyo asked as she adjusted Karla on her hip.

"Yeah," Ayame responded as she flipped through the channels on the t.v. Kikyo smiled at her before putting Karla into her play pin.

"What are you drawing Kiere?" Kikyo asked as she fixed her lipgloss.

"A picture for Kagome," Kiere responded as she colored the sun.

"Ohh, how nice," Kikyo said as she glared at the picture. Amaya looked up and smirked at her mother.

"Kiere's makes lots of pictures for Kagome," Amaya told her. Kikyo nodded in response.

Ding.. Dong.!

"I'll get it, it's probably your father," Kikyo said as she walked out the living room.

When Kikyo made it to the door, she ran a hand through her hair and pulled down her v neck shirt a little. She smiled as she open the door. However, that smile turned into a frown.

"Hi Kagome. What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked.

"Inuyasha asked me to pick up the girls," Kagome responded.

"Ohh. Girls, go get your stuff, Kagome's here!" Kikyo yelled into the house before looking back at Kagome.

"How was your date with Inuyasha last night?" Kikyo asked as she looked Kagome up and down. She was wearring a blue, strapless summer dress with white flats.

"It was really good," Kagome replied with a grin as she put a piece of her hair behind her ear. Kikyo nodded in response as the girls walked towards the door with their stuff.

"Hi Kagome," the girls said as they stood next to their mother.

"Hi girls," Kagome responded with a smile as she grabbed the suitcase away from Amaya. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," they responded before giving their mom a hug.

"Oh bye girls," Kikyo said as she squeezed them before letting them go. Kiere smiled at her mother as Amaya rolled her eyes.

'She's just making a show for Kagome,' Amaya thought.

"Bye mommy,"

"Bye mom,"

The girls said as they walked out the door with Kagome following behind them. Kikyo watched as Kagome helped her kids in the car.

"Looks like she hasn't heard the news about her office. If she did, she wouldn't be so smiley today," Kikyo mumbled with a chuckle as she closed the door to her house.

**-With Kagome and the girls-**

"I have to get some thing from the store. You guys don't mind right?" Kagome asked as she glanced back at them as she continued to drive.

"Nope," the girls responded as they looked through the window.

"Good. Maybe while we're there, you guys can get some candy," Kagome told them with a smie.

"Yes," Amaya and Kiere replied with grins on their faces.

**-An hour later-**

"We're home," Kagome called out as she open the door with a bag and the girl's suitcase.

"Finally!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked towards his girls. "Where we you?"

"Kagome had to go to the store to get something, then we got a lot of candy and snacks," Amaya said as she closed the door after her sister got in.

"I see. Girls, can you go upstairs for a a minute. I have to talk to Kagome about something," Inuyasha told them. Amaya raised a brow and grabbed the suitcase from Kagome. Kiere nodded and skipped towards the stairs. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged to the living room.

They sat on the couch and looked into each other eyes.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she broke eye contact and set her bag on the coffee table.

"I want to tell you this before you hear it on the news. Kagome, last night well this morning, somone broke into the building and ruined your office," Inuyasha told her.

"Oh my gosh! Really?! Have they caught who did it?" Kagome asked, her voice laced with concern.

"No. But the police are doing their best though," Inuyasha told her.

"Is it Hojo. I mean do you think it's him?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"I think it's Hojo, but his scent was found nowhere on the crime scene," Inuyasha responded with a sigh. Kagome nodded before looking up at him with sad eyes.

"Inuyasha, we can't be together anymore,"

"Why the hell not?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at her with hurt eyes.

" I don't want to put you or the girls in danger because of my mistakes," Kagome explained as she looked down in her lap. Inuyasha eyes soften. He put a hand underneath her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"I will protect you and the girls with my life. No harm or danger will come to you and the girls," he told her. Kagome smiled and nodded in response. Inuyasha smirked and leaned over to give her a kiss. Kagome tilted her head to gain more access. Inuyasha pulled her closer than laid her on her back. Kagome wrapped arms around his neck as he hovered over her. Kagome open her mouth, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmm,"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Kagome?" Kiere asked as she walked into the living room with her sister. Amaya saw the postion of her father and his girlfriend and immediatly covered her eyes and her sister's eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome squeaked as she sat up while fixing the top part of her dress. Inuyasha got off of Kagome and fixed his pants, trying to cover up his boner. Kagome stood up as well and fixed her hair before walking to the girls and uncovering their eyes.

"Me and daddy were just playing a game," Kagome told Kiere with a smile.

"What kind of game?" Kiere asked with a raised brow. Amaya smacked her head with her hand.

"Ummm. Are you girls hungry? Let me make lunch," Kagome said as she stood up and quickly walked out the room. Kiere turned towards her father.

"What kind of game were you and Kagome playing?" Kiere asked. Inuyasha blushed and mumbled," I'll tell you when your'e fifty," before rushing out the living room also.

Kiere raised both of her eyebrows and turned towards her sister.

"Do you know the game they were playing?"

"Don't know and don't want to find out," Amaya responded as she walked to the couch. Kiere huffed and stormed out the living room to go play with her dolls in her room.

**:Ten minutes later:**

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"I can't believe Amaya and Kiere saw us," Kagome repeated for the fourth time as she flipped the grilled cheese over in the skillet.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Have you ever thought about getting married and having kids of on your own?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome set a sandwich on a plate.

"Of course. What girls hasn't. But I've never found the right guy. Well until you. And I absolutely adore the girls," Kagome replied with a smile. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her neck, before getting his girls ready for lunch.

"Mabye one day Inuyasha. Maybe one day I can add on and be apart of your family," Kagome whispered as she turned the stove off.

**:Later that night:**

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, Renkotsu wants you to meet him at his office tomorrow," Inuyasha said as he got into bed.

"For what?" Kagome asked as she got into bed next to him.

"Probably about what happen at the office. Do you want me to go with you?" Inuyasha replied as he turned off his light on his nightstand.

"No, you don't have too. I'll just go sometime in the morning," Kagome responded as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"Fine," Inuyasha said as he turned his head away from her.

"Awww, is someone pouting?" Kagome asked as she raised her head off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh," was his response.

"You are. Your'e such a big baby," Kagome said as she slapped him lightly on his chest.

"Not,"

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"Are too,

"Not,"

"Are too,"

"Not,"

"Are to-," Kagome started to say when Inuyasha tackled her too the bed.

"I am not a baby," Inuyasha said as he began to tickle her.

"Yes (haha) you are (haha)," Kagome responded between laughter.

"Am not," Inuyasha whined as he tickled her stomach. Kagome let out a shriek of laughter.

"Stop!" Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smirked in response. "Nope."

"Dad (yawn) dy," Kiere said as she walked into her father's room with a teddy bear in hand.

"Kiere. What's up hunny?" Inuyasha asked as he got off of Kagome.

"I had a bad bad dream," Kiere replied as she walked to her father's bed. With the help of Kagome, she sat between her father and his girlfriend.

"What was the dream about?" Kagome asked as she got Kiere comfortable in the bed.

"I was looking for you and daddy, but I couldn't find you guys," Kiere said as she looked at her father.

"Well it was only a dream, remember that. Me and your daddy will always be here," Kagome responded as she tickled Kiere's stomach. Inuyasha's eyes soften at their interaction.

"Okay girls, time for bed," Inuyasha said as he glanced at his digital clock. It was tweleven o' clock in the morning.

"Okay daddy," Kiere responded as Kagome brought the covers over her chest.

"Good night daddy, Good night Kagome," Kiere responded as she closed her eyes.

"Good night Kiere,"

Good night Kiere,"

Kiere smiled before going into a deep slumber. Inuyasha watched Kiere before turning to Kagome. He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Good night Kagome," he mumbled against her lips. Kagome gave him a peck before separating.

"Good night Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile before turning off her light on her night stand.

She laid on her back before going to sleep.

'My girls,' Inuyasha thought before going to sleep as well.

**:The next day:**

**-With Kagome-**

"Hi, I have a meeting with Detective Renkotsu," Kagome said as she stood in front of a wooden desk.

"Name?" The blonde hair officer asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome responded as she looked around the police station. The woman officer looked at something, nodded, before telling Kagome to take a seat. Kagome nodded and walked to one of the chairs.

As she was waiting for Renkotsu, started to play a game on her phone.

"Kagome," Renkotsu called out as he walked towards her. Kagome turned her phone off, put it in her purse, before standing up

"Hey Renktosu. Inuyasha told me that you wanted to see me," Kagome said as she shook his hand.

"Yes. We've got the man who destroyed your office," Renkotsu stated as he started to walk with Kagome following behind him.

"You did. Inuyasha said the police didn't know who did it," Kagome responded as they walked passed a group of police.

"We didn't but the man who destroyed your office left a piece of skin behind. We caught him yesterday," Renkotsu replied as they stopped in front of a glass window."Now Kagome, do you know this man?"

Kagome turned around and looked at the angry man sitting in a chair. The man was pale, very muscular, and had many tattoos on his arms, neck, and top part of his chest. He had a green mohawk that brought out his orange snake like eyes. He wore a black workout tank top and black jeans. He pierced lip was up in a snarl.

"No. I've never seen this man before in my life," Kagome responded as she stared at the man.

"Are you sure. You never bump into him at the store, out on the street, at work?" Renkotsu questioned as he looked at Kagome. Kagome shook her head no. Renkotsu nodded in response.

"Is there anyone, other than Hojo, who you may have had a fought with or may not like you?" Renkotsu asked.

"No, well," Kagome responded but bit her lip.

"Yes?" Renkotsu asked with a raised brow. Kagome sighed and turned to face him.

"There is Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-wife. I don't think she likes me that much. But I don't think she would get someone to do something like this," Kagome told him. Renkotsu nodded. "Anyone else?"

"No,"

"Have you come in contact with Hojo?" Renkotsu asked as he placed a hand on her back and guided her away from the window.

"No. Wait, you guys haven't caught him yet?" Kagome asked as they started to walk out the police station.

"Sadly no. That's why I have decided to put you under police surveillance," Renkotsu stated as he open the door for them.

"Police surveillance? Is that really necessary? I mean Hojo won't do anything," Kagome responded with a nervous chuckle. Renkotsu gave her a look in response.

"If he sent someone to destroy your office, he can send someone to kill you," Renkotsu stated blunty.

"That's kinda harsh to say Renkotsu," Kagome replied as they made it to the curb.

"Well it can be possible. I just want you to be protected," Renkotsu responded as a black camry pulled into the parking lot.

"Hello Renkotsu, I'm already protected. I work for three possessive dog demon. Well two and half," Kagome replied with a little laugh causing Renkotsu to chuckle. They didn't noticed the black camry pull directly in front of them until the car window rolled down. Renkotau raised a brow and tried to look at the driver.

"Who ar-"

**Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. I did update them this week.**

**Vote, vote, vote, on my poll poll poll! And I will fix it some time this week. :)**

**Also look at my friend's profile and stories, OMG Lord Zed. OMG Lord Zed's story interest me alot and the story has better grammar than I do. Lol.^-^.**

**P.S. Sorry for all my grammar and spelling errors.**

**P.s.s. I bet you guys didn't expect the ending. Who was in a car? Who shot Kagome and Renkotsu? Did they did even get shot? Will they survive? Lol. Don't kill me. Told ya drama was coming...and there's more coming!**

**: D**

**Until next time folk**

**Bye ^-^.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Our fathers

"What are you guys doing here?" Inuyasha asked with a yawn as he open the door. On the other aide of the door stood Rin and Sesshomaru with their two girls. Their oldest, Serina, was seven and looked almost identical to her father, minus the human ears and cream colored skin. Their youngest daughter,Riru, had her father's pale skin and pointy ears, but her mother's black hair and brown eyes. (Riru doesn't have the facial makerings... but Serina does)

"To see Kagome dum dum," Rin replied as she walked pass her brother-in-law.

"Hi uncle Yash," Riru and Serina said as they hugged their uncle.

"Hi girls. Why don't you girls go wake up your cousins," Inuyasha told them with a smile.

"Okay," they responded before running up the stairs.

"What are they, semi-twins?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru responded as bump his brother as he walked into his house.

"Hurtful," Inuyasha said as he put a hand to his chest before closing the door. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and followed his wife.

"Where's Kagome?" Rin yelled as she walked into living room.

"She went down to the police station to talk to Renkotsu," Inuyasha responded as he sat down on the couch. Rin nodded before grabbing the remote and turning on the tv.

"No one was killed but two people were injuried during a shooting that happen earlier today outside of Tokyo Wangan Police Station. The two injured victims are being taken to Sogo Hospital," a woman stated as she stood in front of the police station that was being blocked off.

"Oh my gosh! Kagome!" Rin gasped as she continued to watch the television. Inuyasha quickly got up and ran out the room.

"Kagome," Rin whispered as Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder.

**-Sogo Hospital-**

" I need to see Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha demanded as he looked at the nurse standing at the reception's desk. The nurse stared at him for a second, before blushing and looking down at a form.

"This way sir," the nurse said as she walked away from behind the desk and towards the double doors to the emergency room, Inuyasha followed her. They walked for a few minutes, until the woman stop Inuyasha at a room.

"She's in there,"

Inuyasha nodded before rushing into the room.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side. Kagome was sitting on the bed, holding a tissue up to her bloody nose.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Minus the bloody nose. I'm good," Kagome told him with a smile as she took the tissue away from her nose.

"What happen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I mean, it all happen so fast. One minute me and Renkotsu are talking about Hojo then a car pulls up and rolls down its window. Renkotsu goes to the driver and ask could he help him. Next thing I know, there's shooting and Renkotsu falling back on me. I hope he's okay," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"So the blood on your shirt is his?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well his and mine. He fell back on me, hitting his head with my nose causing my bloody noses. I tried to put pressure on his wounds to stop the bleeding but there was so much blood," Kagome replied as she leaned on Inuyasha's chest. "He saved my life."

Inuyasha sighed and placed his head on hers.

"Where is he at now?"

"Surgery,"

Inuyasha nodded in response. "You really need to stop scarying me like this."

Kagome rolled her eyes." I can't help it. I thought you liked dangerous women."

Inuyasha chuckled and sealed their lips together.

"Who's watching the girls?" Kagome mumbled against his lips.

"Rin and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha mumbled as he leaned her back on the hospital's bed. Inuyasha hovered over her as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha bent down to kiss her again, bumping their nose in the proccess causing Kagome to wince in response.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his head at an angle then kissed her again. Kagome lost herself in the kiss. Inuyasha bit her lip, asking for entrance. Kagome gladly accepted.

"Mmmmm,"

Inuyasha groaned in response and started to grind his hard on into her covered core.

"Ohh, Kami!" Kagome moaned as he started to place kisses on her neck.

Inuyasha sat up and took off her shirt. Kagome bit her lip in response. She was nervous about what Inuyasha would say about her healing scares.

"Beauitful," he stated before taking off his black t-shirt. He bent back down and started to kiss her neck again.

"Inu-Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered as he lightly bit her neck. She threw her head back as Inuyasha began to thrust into her covered core again.

"Ms. Higurashi I just- Oh my!" A young nurse with black haired gasped as she walked into the room.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized.

"No, it's alright," Kagome responded as Inuyasha got off of her and handed her back her shirt.

"Umm there's an officer wanting to see you," the nurse said as she looked in a different direction from them.

"Ohh. You can send him in," Kagome responded.

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked, glancing in their direction to see Inuyasha putting on his shirt.

"Positive," Kagome replied with a smirk. The nurse nodded and walked out the room.

"Well that was embarrassing," Kagome said as she blew her bangs out her face. Inuyasha chuckled in response and looked a his boner that was now gone. The both looked up as a buff man with red hair walked into the room.

"Hello I am Detective Ginkotsu. I will be taking over your case," the man stated as he stuck his hand out

"Kagome Higurashi. And this is my boyfriend Inuyasha Takahashi. Is Renkotsu going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, he's going to be okay. He's just got out of surgery and the doctors said he will make a quick recovery. Now Ms. Higurashi, do you remember anything from the shooting?" Ginkotsu responded as he took at a small notepad and a pen.

"Ummm, I think the car the shooter was in may have been a black lexus, hyundai, or camry. I don't know that much about cars. But I'm postitive it was black and small, not a truck or van," Kagome told him. Ginkotsu nodded and wrote someghing down.

"Did you see the driver?"

"No. As soon as the windows rolled down, the person started shooting," Kagome responded as Inuyasha sat down next to her.

"Did the shooter roll down the window on the driver side or passenger side?"

"Passenger side. Oh and he had tinted windows, if that helps," Kagome responded as Inuyasha wrapped his hand around hers.

"That does. That's all the questions I have so far, but I will call you down to the station when I have more. I'm still going to have you under police protection. Are you living with someone?" Ginkotsu asked as he closed the small notepad and put it in his back pocket, he put his pen in his front breast pocket.

"Yes. I'm living with Inuyasha and his daugthers," Kagome responded as she pointed at Inuyasha. Ginkotsu nodded in response.

"Good. I'll be seeing you soon Kagome. Have a good day,"

As soon as Ginkotsu walked out the room, Kagome turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Well that's fun to know I have another decetive after the first one got shot," Kagome said as she jumped off the bed and turned around to throw away her dirty tissue.

"Kagome," Inuyasha called out. She didn't say anything.

"Kagome,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said one more time before placing a hand on her shoulder and turning her around. Kagome collapsed into his chest.

"I was so scared," Kagome sobbed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought I was going to die. I thought- I- why Inuyasha? Why me? Why does everyone get hurt because of me?" Kagome sobbed into his chest.

"Kagome, baby it's going to be okay," Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed her back.

"No it's not. There is someone out there that wants to kill me. And in that process, they are hurting people. They could hurt Sango, you, or your mother, my family, even the girls,"

"Kagome look at me," Inuyasha demanded. Kagome slowly raised her head and looked into his golden eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen anyone we love,"

"But-,"

"Listen. Nothing going to happen to me, the girls, Sango and her family, my family, your family, or you. I'm going to protect all of them. And I'm pretty sure my father, brother, Miroku, and your father and brother will help me along the way," Inuyasha said. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha wiped the tears off her face.

"Just don't cry. I don't like it when you cry,"

"Okay," Kagome mumbled before sealing their lips together.

Inuysha grabbed the back of her head and tilted it so he could get more access to her mouth.

"Mmm"

Inuyasha picked her up and sat her on the bed. He slowly leaned her back as he got on top of her.

A minute later, they separated for air. A panting Kagome looked at a panting Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I lov-," Inuyasha started but his phone ringing interrupted. He sighed and gave her an apologetic look as he stood up, reached in his back pocket, grabbed his phone, and answered it.

"Hello," he said as Kagome sat up.

"Where are you? Is Kagome okay?" Rin voice screamed in his ear. Inuyasha winced and pulled the phone away from his ear. Kagome giggled and got off the bed.

"Yes, Kagome is okay. She had a little nose bleed. We're at the hospital, but we're about to leave," Inuyasha stated as Kagome grabbed her purse off the chair.

"Thank goodness. I'll see you guys when you get home then," Rin said with relief in her voice.

"Okay bye," Inuyasha responded before ending the call.

"I see you're ready to go," Inuyasha stated as he put his phone into his back pocket.

"Yup. Let's go before Rin kills you," Kagome said with a giggle as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and led them out the hospital room.

**-At Inuyasha's house-**

"Stop scaring us like that!" Rin and Sango shouted as they tackled Kagome into a hug.

"Okay,okay," Kagome said as she hugged the girls back.

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked to the men in the living room.

"When did you get here?" Inuyasha asked Miroku as they watched the scene in front of them.

"Ten minutes ago," Miroku replied as they watched Sango and Rin release Kagome from the hug. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I'm going to chain you up in a room, so you can never be put in danger again missy," Rin told Kagome as she wagged a finger in front of her face. Kagome giggled in response.

"Okay Rin. I'm hungry. Are you guys staying for lunch?" Kagome asked as she looked at her best friends.

"Sorry, I have to take the girls to my parent's house," Rin stated with a pout.

"We have to go to my mom's birthday party," Sango responded with a sigh.

"Ohhh. Well have fun. Bring me back some food," Kagome told them with a smile.

"We'll have lunch tomorrow," Rin said as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay Rin," Kagome replied with a laugh.

After the two couples got their children and hugged Inuyasha, Kagome, Kiere, and Amaya, they left to go to their own events for the evening.

"So I guess it's just us," Kagome said as she looked at the girls who were still in their pajamas.

"Yup," Kiere responded as she wrapped her arms around her father's leg.

"What do you girls want to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"I want to go to the zoo, daddy! Please, Please, Please!" Kiere begged as she squeezed her father's leg.

"Amaya, what do you want to go today?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.

"The movies or go out for ice cream," Amaya responded with a smirk.

"Ice cream. I want ice cream!" Kiere shouted as she tugged on Inuyasha's leg.

"Okay sweetie. We'll spend an few hour at the zoo, go to the movies, eat then go to get ice cream. Does that sound good?" Kagome asked.

"Yes!" The girls shouted as they looked at Kagome.

"Good. Now go upstairs and get dress. I'll be up there to help you girls in a few," Kagome told them with a smile. The girls smiled before running up the stairs.

Kagome squealed as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"You're an excellent mother, you know that right?" Inuyasha asked as he bent his face close to hers.

"I've been told," Kagome replied with a giggle. Inuyasha gave Kagome a chaste kiss on the lips, before dropping his arms from around her waist.

"I'll see you in a few. I have to change myself. I can't wait to see the tigers," Kagome said as she skipped out the room. Inuyasha chuckled as he watched his girlfriend.

**-Seven hours later-**

"I'll tuck the girls in, you can go upstairs and get ready for bed," Inuyasha told Kagome as she unlcoked the door to the house. Kagome nodded as she let Inuyasha carry a sleeping Kiere into the house, Amaya sleepy walked behind her father. Kagome closed and locked the door, before turning around to face the girls and Inuyasha.

"Goodnight," Kagome said as she gave Amaya a kiss on the head then Kiere.

"Night," Amaya responded with a yawn as she followed her father up the stairs.

Kagome made sure all the lights and electronics were turned off and the doors were locked before going up the stairs to get ready for bed.

She pulled out her camera from the purse, before setting it on Inuyasha's dresser.

She smiled at the pictures they took at the zoo.

"My family," she mumbled as she flipped through the pictures.

**-Ten minutes later-**

After Inuyasha tucked in his daughters, he walked back to his room.

"The girls were super tired," Kagome stated as she took her necklace off and set it on the dresser.

"Yeah. They did have a wild and fun day," Inuyasha replied as he took off his black t-shirt. Kagome bit her lip as she looked at his bare chest from the mirror on the dresser.

"So my father wants us to meet him and your father tomorrow in his office," Inuyasha told her as he stood behind her. He threw his shirt black shirt into the dirty clothes basket before placing both hands on her bare shoulders.

"You seem tense," Inuyasha mumbled before he placed kisses on her shoulder then traveled up to her neck."Relax."

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as his hands traveled down her shoulders and to her breast covered tank top.

"Yes," he whispered as he kissed the underside of his chin.

"The girls," Kagome gasped as he pinched her nipple. "Oh Kami!"

"Are asleep in their beds. Mabye we should go to bed too," Inuyasha mumbled as he picked her up bridal style. He turned around and walked to their bed. He set her down on it, before hovering over her and starting to kiss her lips.

"Inuyasha (kiss) we (kiss) can't," Kagome mumbled between kisses.

"I'll stop right now, if you want me too," Inuyasha said as he placed his elbows on both sides of her head.

"I don't want you to stop," Kagome responded quickly.

"Then what's the probably?" Inuyasha asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Do you have protection?" Kagome asked as she bit her lip.

"Shit!" Inuyasha mumbled as he got off of her and went to go check his dresser.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Inuyasha mumbled as he open the draw and looked for a condom. He closed the draw and walked to the night stand. He open the draw and let out a shout of joy.

"Found one," he stated as he showed her the square foil package.

"Good. Now come to bed," Kagome ordered as she took off her purple tank top and threw it at him.

"Don't mind if I do," Inuyasha responded as he stared at her bare breast. Kagome squealed as he tackled her to the bed.

**:Thirty minutes later:**

**-With the girls-**

"Amaya," Kiere said as she walked to her sister's bed.

"What?" Amaya asked as she sat up in bed.

"There are strange noises coming from daddy and Kagome's room," Kiere stated as she looked at her sister.

"What kind of noises?" Amaya asked.

"I don't know. Come and listen," Kiere replied. Amaya sighed and got out of her bed. They walked out of Amaya's room and towards their father's room.

"Listen," Kiere whispered when they stood in front of their father's room. Amaya gave her a look and put her human ear against the door to hear better.

"Kami!"

"Inuyasha! Nooo!"

"Baby, calmn down. I'm going to make you feel better in a few seconds."

"Mmmm!"

"What are they doing?" Kiere asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's go ask," Amaya asked as she started to open the door.

**-Five minutes before the girls open the door-**

**:With Kagome and Inuyasha:**

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha gave her one more kiss.

"Were do you want me to go next. Maybe here," Inuyasha mumbled as he started to place kisses on her bare breast then bare stomach then underneath the covers.

"Inu- Ohhh!" Kagome moaned as he slipped his tongue inside her opening.

Inuyasha added a finger with his tongue. He grabbed her bare thighs to get move leverage.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha slipped his tongue out her opening and nipped on her pearl.

"Kami!

He gave her opening a lick, before crawling back up her body.

"Inuyasha! Noo!" Kagome complain as Inuyasha started to put on the condom.

"Baby, calmn down. I'm going to make you feel better in a few seconds," Inuyasha whispered as he set the empty wrapper on the night stand. He gave her a kiss as he grabbed his cock and position it into her opening.

"Mmmm!"

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Kagome,"

"Yes,"

"I love-,"

"Daddy what are you and Kagome doing?"

Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes widen as they looked towards their right. Kagome quickly pulled the blue sheets up to cover her chest as Inuyasha made sure the covers covered his lower waist.

"Gir- girls, what are you doing up?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Kiere heard you and Kagome making strange noises and wanted to know what you guys were up too," Amaya responded with narrow eyes.

"Umm, I was just showing Kagome something," Inuyasha replied as he sat up.

"What were you showing her?" Kiere asked as she walked to the bed.

"Umm. Aren't you girls suppose to be in bed? You have school tomorrow. You should be sleep," Inuyasha told the girls as he looked down at them.

"Yeah," Kiere responded with a pout as Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Well don't you girls think you should actually be in a bed in order to sleep?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow.

"I guess so," Amaya replied with a shrug.

"Good. Now let daddy give ya a kiss," Inuyasha told them. Inuyasha gave them a kiss on the head, before they walked out his room and closed his door.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers though his hair.

"I guess the mood is completly gone?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to face Kagome.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go to sleep now. You might want to go take a shower to fix, umm your problem," Kagome stated aa she grabbed her underwear and tank top from off the floor. Inuyasha looked down at his boner that was noticable after he shifted to face Kagome.

"Yeah," he mumbled as he got up. Kagome blushed at his naked body.

"Goodnight," Kagome said as she put on her tank top then underwear.

"Goodnight," Inuyasha stated as he put his hand in her hair and pulled her up to give her a kiss.

A minute later, they broke apart.

"Mabye we can finished what we started later on this week. Mabye Saturday, when we're alone with some candles and chocolate," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips. Kagome nod and gave him a peck before leaning back. Inuyasha smirk down at her before walking to the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh! If the girls hadn't came in, we would have went all the way," Kagome mumbled as she turned on her side.

"Maybe I should put a lock on my door," Inuyasha mumbled as he stepped into the cold shower.

**:The next day:**

"Really?" Sango asked as she fed her son.

"Really. We were about to do it but the girls walked in," Kagome said as she stood in the moving elevator. She ran a had down her light blue suit.

"If you want, Inuyasha could drop the girls off at my house tonight. You really need the dick Kagome," Sango whispered as she wiped her sons mouth.

"Sango!" Kagome squealed as she paces around the empty elevator.

"Well you do. When was the last times you had a guys' hand in your cookie jar?" Sango asked as she fed her son his last spoon filled of apple sauce.

"Last night," Kagome mumbled with a blush.

"Whoa! Hold up, what do you mean last night? I thought you said you guys didn't go all the way," Sango questioned with a smirk as she handed her son a bottle of milk.

"We didn't, but his tongue and fingers were in my cookie jar," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Was it good?" Sango asked as she picked her son up.

"Amazing," Kagome stated with a grin. Sango squealed in response.

"I'll call you later Sango, I have to meet my father and Inuyasha's for a meeting," Kagome said as the elevator door open.

"Okay girl. Have fun at work," Sango responded.

"I'll try. Bye," Kagome stated as she walked out the elevator.

"Okay, bye. See you at lunch," Sango said before ending the call. Kagome ended the call and put her phone into her yellow purse as she walked to Inu No Taisho's receptionist desk.

After Kagome talked to Inu No Taisho's receptionist about their meeting, the receptionist guided her to Inu No Taisho office. The receptionist knocked on her boss' door before opening the door.

"Mr. Takahashi, Ms. Higurashi is here," the receptionist said as she open the door to Inu No Taisho's big office.

"Let her in," Inu No Taisho demanded. The receptionist let Kagome in, before closing the door.

"Hi Inu No Taisho, Hi daddy," Kagome said as she gave her father a hug and Inu No Taisho a smile, before sitting down next to her father.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Makoto asked as he looked at her daughter.

"He had to drop the girls off at school," Kagome responded as she looked at Inu No Taisho.

"Is Inuyasha's floor still under investigation?" Kagome asked as her father's phone buzzed.

"No. The police have gotten all the evidence that they needed yesterday," Inu No Taisho responded as he took a sip of his coffee.

Kagome nodded in response.

"I heard you almost got shot yesterday," Makoto asked as he turned in his seat and looked at her.

"Uhhh,"

"Why didn't you call your daddy dearest? Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine dad. The man that was working on my case got hurt, but I'm fine. Inuyasha was there to check up on me," Kagome responded as she looked at him.

"But you still could have called your father or mother," Makoto responded with a pout. Kagome and Inu No Taisho chuckled.

"Sorry daddy, I'll call you or mom next time," Kagome replied as she ruffles his raven hair.

"There won't be a next time young lady," Makoto told her as he rearrange his hair.

"Sorry I'm late. There was traffic," Inuyasha said as he walked into his father's room. The receptionist nodded and closed the door.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before setting his briefcase on the floor and taking a seat next to Kagome.

"So what did you guys want to discuss?"

"I have decided to join Takahashi corp." Makoto said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Your father's company and Takahashi corp are partners, allies, combined, one company," Inu No Taisho explained as he looked at his son and Kagome.

"Ohh,"

"So that's what you wanted to tell us?" Inuyasha questioned with a raised brow.

"Not excatly. You see, me and Taisho have been trying to buy Totosai's company for years. And since the old man is about to croak, what better way to sell your company to two already successful companies," Makoto said as he looked down at his phone.

"That's were you two come in," Inu No Taisho stated causing Kagome and Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"Totosai is having a celebration for his 90th birthday this Saturday. We want you two to butter him, tell him a few things on how good and successful the company is."

"And if you guys do everything as plan, you should be getting a call from Totosai's secretary asking you two to come in and discuss more about the company," Makoto finished as he looked at his daughter and her boyfriend. There was a pause.

"And you're sure this will work?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"Pretty positive. That's how I own seven companies and Taisho owns ten. But who's counting?" Makoto stated with a pout. Kagome and Inu No Taisho chuckled at Makoto actions.

"When do we leave?" Kagome asked as she looked at her watch.

"Friday night. Your flight is already booked to Singapore," Inu No Taisho replied as he woke his computer up from sleep mode.

"Are you guys up for this? The weight of the company is forver in your hands," Makoto responded with a smirk as he stood up.

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha responded.

"Good," Inu No Taisho said.

"So what is the company called, since your companies are combined," Kagome asked as she stood up too.

"Okay, okay, get this," Makoto said with a laugh as Inu No Taisho chuckled in the background.

"We aren't very creative," Inu No Taisho stated.

"Shut up Taisho, I want to tell them," Makoto said as he calmn down from laughing.

"Okay. So we came down to two names. We were going to name it Ashi, get it? HigurASHI and TakahASHI. But we thought it was too original and someone else already had that name. So, we just dropped the I and created-"

"Ash," Kagome and Inuyasha finished.

"It might change, but that's our brilliant name for the company," Inu No Taisho responded with a grin.

Kagome and Inuyasha chuckled as they looked at each other.

"Our fathers," they stated with a shake of the head.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'.**

**Vote, vote, vote on my poll, poll, poll!**

**If you guys have any ideas on what I should call Makoto and Inu No Taisho's (new) company PM me or put it in your review : ). Wasn't very creative on that. Lol.**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar errors.**

**Since I haven't updated in a while, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

**"We're really going to do this," Kagome stated nervously as she looked up at Inuyasha.**

**"If you don't want me to, I can stop. I want you to be completly positive that you want me to take something that is very important from you. I want you to have no regerts in the future," Inuyasha responded. "If you're not ready, I understand. It's just-"**

**"Stop talking Inuyasha," Kagome said with a giggle. "I want you to take my virginity. I want you inside of me. I want us to be together forever. I want us to grow old together and have as many kids as you want."**

**Inuyasha chuckled at her statement.**

**"I want all of that because I love you." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.**

**"I love you too, but-"**

_**That's all you getting folks. : ). What was Inuyasha going to say after that 'but'? He loves her but can't be with her? He loves her but someone more? He loves her but wants to skip the talking and make love?**_

_**We shall see in the next chapter. So stay tuned. Lol. : D**_

_**Until next time folks,**_

_**Bye^-^**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mission Accomplished

"Wow. Both of your fathers are working together. They're practically telling you guys to get married! Rin exclaimed as Kagome and Sango took a sip of their raspberry lemonade. (Love that stuff^_^) Sango snickered while Kagome choked on her lemonade.

"You're right Rin," Sango told her with a smile on her face. Kagome glared at Sango as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Rin we just started dating, I hardly doubt Inuyasha is thinking about marriage," Kagome stated as she set her napkin down.

"But you are?" Rin asked with bright eyes. Kagome blushed in response.

"She's thinking about more than marriage," Sango teased as their waiter started to walk to their table with a tray in his hand.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked as she turned to look at Kagome.

"Here you are ladies," the waiter said as he put down a plate of mozzarella sticks, meatballs, and spinach artichoke dip.

"Thank you," Rin responded as the waiter set out small white plate in front of them.

"Is there anything else?" The waiter asked.

"No, wer're fine," Kagome said with a smile. The waiter smiled and nodded before walking away.

"So back to you Kagome. What did Sango mean by that?" Rin asked as she took two mozzarella sticks out the basket and placed them on her plate.

"Umm, well Inuyasha and I almost went all the way last night," Kagome mumbled as she took three meatballs out the bowl and placed them on her plate.

"Almost all the way? What do you mea- Ohh. Oh my gosh! Really?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.

"Ask her why they didn't go all the way," Sango said with a smile as she placed some spinach artichoke dip and chips on her plate. Kagome glared at Sango as she put a meatball in her mouth.

"What? Why? Were you not ready? Rin asked as she dipped her mozzarella stick into spaghetti sauce. Kagome sighed then smiled.

"Your nieces heard Inuyasha and I making 'noises'. So they decided to ask us what we were doing," Kagome replied as she put quotation marks around noises.

There was silence before Rin and Sango burst out in laughter.

"It's even funnier the second time," Sango said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"It's not funny," Kagome complained as she ate another meatball.

"Yes it is. Kami, I love those girls," Sango as she calm down and started to eat some of her spinach artichoke dip.

"I remember when the girls did that to Sesshomaru and I. It's hilarious hearing that someone feels our pain," Rin said as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Have the girls ever did that to you Sango?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"Yeah once. That's why Miroku and I lock the door when we want to be 'alone'," Sango replied with a smirk.

"Have to tell Sesshomaru about doing that night time," Rin responded as she ate another mozzarella stick.

"No. Don't give Sesshomaru anything. He's a jackass," Kagome said as she ate another meatball.

"What does he do?" Rin asked with a smirk.

"He makes me do his work. I told him to get a secretary months ago. Then he keeps teasing me," Kagome replied, finishing with a blush.

"What does he tease you about?" Sango asked as she dipped her chip into her spinach artichoke dip.

"About Inuyasha and I. How I feel about him," Kagome mumbled.

"Like you being in love with him?" Sango questioned.

"That jerk. He didn't tell me," Rin responded with a pout. " When did he find out?"

"About two years ago. It happen when,"

**:F****lashback:**

"Uhhh," Kagome mumbled as she walked down the deserted sidewalk. Inuyasha was suppose to give her a ride home since her car was in the shop. However Inuyasha left early from work because Amaya had an allegric reaction and he had to go to the hospital. Since she was the last one to leave the office, she had no ride home and to make matters worse, it was raining and she left umbrella at home.

"I could call Sango," Kagome mumbled as she looked for her phone in her yellow purse. "And I fucking left it at the office. Can this day get in worse?"

Kagome huffed and wrapped her arms around herself to shield herself from the cold. She looked to her left when she notice a dark blue car pull up next to her. Kagome looked at the car suspiciously and continued to walk and until the car honked at her. She turned around and glanced at it.

"Kagome get in the car. I'm cold," a deep voice yelled as he rolled down the window.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the car.

"Yeah, now get in," Sesshomaru said as he unlocked the doors. Kagome walked to the car, open the passenger side door and got in.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Rin and your kids?" Kagome asked as she looked at the digital clock, it was nine o' clock.

"I should be but Inuyasha called and told me to pick you up," Sesshomaru said before asking Kagome where she lived. Kagome told him, before leaning back in her seat.

"That was sweet of him," Kagome said.

"Yeah. You two have a connection that I never seen him and Kikyo have. It's like you guys like each other or something," Sesshomaru responded as he stopped at a stop sign before driving again.

"More like love," Kagome mumbled before realizing what she was saying.

"What?!" Sesshomaru asked as he stopped his car.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome replied as she sat up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What did you just say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing. I said nothing," Kagome retorted with a shake of the head.

"You love him? You love Inuyasha," Sesshomaru stated.

"I-"

"And don't deny it," Sesshomaru said as he started to drive again.

"Yes, okay. I love Inuyasha," Kagome admitted.

"I knew it. Father owes me fifty dollars," Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Sesshomaru, you can't tell Inuyasha or anyone for the matter," Kagome told him with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Fine I won't tell anyone, but I will tease you about," Sesshomaru responded with a smirk.

"Thank you," Kagome replied with a smile.

**:End of Flashback:**

"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Sango said as her and Rin laughed.

"What is this, 'Let's laugh at Kagome' day?" Kagome asked as she ate the last meatball.

"Yes," Rin said as she leaned back in her seat. Kagome shook her head as their waiter came back to their table with their food in his hands.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Where's Kagome?" Miroku as he walked into Inuyasha's office.

"She went out for lunch with Rin and Sango. Can you pick up my sandwhich from downstairs," Inuyasha responded as he looked at his best friend.

"No," Miroku responded with a fake innocence in his voice.

"But Miroku, I'm hungry," Inuyasha complain. "I'm paying for it too."

"Nope," Miroku stated before walking out the room.

Inuyasha pouted and mumbled "Lazy ass," before grabbing his office phone and pushing the number 5. He wanted a minute before his father answered the phone.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"Dad I'm going to need you to go downstairs and pick up an important package for me," Inuyasha said with a smile.

**:Fifteen minutes later:**

**-With the girls-**

" Ayame and Koga are back in town," Kagome stated as she took the last bite out of her hamburger.

"Really? Ohh, I can't wait to see her two little boys," Rin said with a squeal.

"They have the perfect green eyes," Sango gushed as she ate some of her chicken salad. "We should go see them this weekend."

"Yes we should. Kagome?" Rin asked as she finished eating her chicken wrap.

"Sorry girls. I'll visit them some other time. Inuyasha and I are going on a business trip this weekend and a little of next week," Kagome responded as she wiped her mouth.

"Ohh where are you guys going?" Sango asked as she put the last of her salad in her mouth.

"Singapore. We're leaving Friday night," Kagome responded as she leaned back in her seat. (Kagome didn't tell the girls what her and Inuyasha's father discuss.. she just told them that they decided to join companies and etc.)

"Just the two of ya?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," Kagome mumbled as she leaned down in her seat.

"So are you guys sharing a hotel room or is it separate?" Rin asked.

"Separate. Why are you asking?" Kagome asked as she placed her elbow on the table and their waiter came to the table with their check. Sango called him over to her as she pulled out her wallet from her purse. The waiter nodded as he took her card.

"Just wanted to know if Inuyasha was going to take your cookie," Rin responded causing Sango to let out a snicker.

"He might," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Ohh look at you. All happy and excited," Sango stated as the waiter came back to their with Sango's credit card.

"Sign the top copy and the bottom copy is yours. Have a good day ladies," the waiter said as he handed Sango the black checkbook with a pen.

"You too," Rin responded before turning back to Kagome.

"What business do you guys have in Singapore?"

"Our fathers want to buy an older man's company. Inuyasha and I have to get all dressed up to go to the man's party and swoon him into being interseted and in us let buy his company," Kagome replied.

"Sounds like a lot of work but there was one thing you said that got me happy," Rin told her with a smile on her face.

"Which was?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting all dressed up. Which means miss missy, that we've got to find you a dress," Rin said as she grabbed her orange purse.

"I don't think that's necessary," Kagome replied as she took another sip of her lemonade.

"Yes it is. You have to look professional, fierce, and sexy," Rin stated as Sango put a piece of gum into her mouth.

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked at her friend.

"Whatever Rin says," Sango responded as she got out her chair. Kagome groan as Rin squealed.

"Good and I know exactly where we can go," Rin said as she jumped out her seat.

"Guys, I have to go back to work," Kagome complained as she grabbed her purse and got out her chair.

"You don't have too. I mean all I have to do is call Toga and you could be dismissed for the whole day," Rin responded as they walked out the restaurant.

"I'll just text Inuyasha that I'm taking a longer break in order to get a dress," Kagome responded as the girls walked to Sango's car.

"That's the spirit," Sango replied as she unlocked her car doors.

**-Ten minutes later-**

"Welcome to 'Elegance'. How may I help you?" A preppy woman with blonde hair asked as Sango, Kagome, and Rin walked into the store.

"We're just looking," Rin responded as she looked at a short puffy green dress.

"Okay. Call me over if you need anything," the woman said before walking away to bother another customer.

"You miss missy is going to sit by the dressing room," Rin said as she picked up a dress.

"But why?" Kagome complained. "I just want to look at some dresses too."

"Really. And you wouldn't pick a simple black dress?" Sango asked with a raised brow.

"Fine," Kagome mumbled with a sigh as she walked to the dressing room area. Sango and Rin giggled as they walked through a row of dresses.

**-Thirty minutes later-**

"No," Kagome said as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a blue dress that was puffy at the end.

"I didn't like it either," Sango said as she stuck her tongue out at Rin who pouted.

"You two act like children," Kagome stated as she looked at Sango and Rin.

"So," they responded. Kagome giggled and shook her head as she sat in between Rin and Sango on the couch.

"Can I look for a dress?" Kagome asked innocently.

"If it's anything black or gray then I'll make sure Inuyasha will make you do overtime," Rin said with a point of the finger. Kagome nodded and stood up.

"Who knows, I might enjoy Inuyasha's overtime," Kagome replied as she walked away from the changing room.

"Oh my gosh. She just said a perverted joke. I'm proud," Sango said as Rin wiped a fake tear off her cheek.

"Miroku would be so proud," Rin commented.

"Inuyasha would be proud too, knowing his girlfriend thinks that way," Sango responded as she pulled out her phone to check her messages.

"I found one," Kagome said with a smile as she walked back to the girls.

"That was quick," Sango stated as she looked up at Kagome, who was holding a silver cocktail dress in her hands.

"I kinda had my eye on this when we walked in," Kagome admitted before walking to her changing room.

Sango and Rin waited a couple of minutes, before Kagome walked out the changing room wearing the tight, silver dress.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the girls.

"Oh my Kami!"

"Inuyasha's so going to love that,"

Kagome smiled as she walked pass the girls and towards the long mirror behind them.

"You think so?" Kagome asked as she fixed the dress a little.

"We know so. Where's your confidence girl?" Rin asked as she stood behind Kagome,

"I don't know," Kagome responded as Sango stood behind her too.

"Well you need to gain it back. I miss the sassy Kagome," Rin told her with a giggle. Kagome laughed as she pulled her hair over the left side of her shoulder.

"I probably lost it from the Hojo incident," Kagome responded as she ran a hand down her body, feeling the silky texture of the dress.

"Honey, no one's here to put you down anymore. Everyone is here to support you," Sango told her. Kagome nodded as she looked at herself in the mirror. She no longer saw a scared, stupid, unattractive little girl but an educated, beautiful, confident young lady.

"Thanks you guys," Kagome said as she turned around and hugged Rin and Sango back,

"You're welcome Kaggy," they responded as they hugged her back.

**:With Inuyasha:**

**-Flashback-**

"Not only has Kikyo Hime committed adultery, she is unfit to be a mother to her and my client's children," a silver haired bat hanyo stated as she looked at the judge.

"Objection! What evidence does Shiori and her client have that shows my client is unfit to raise her children?" A grey haired yokai named Magatushi yelled as he stood up.

"While Kikyo was engage in sexual activities with her lover, she left her children in a room without feeding them. She also left their children for several hours at my client's parents house, so she could spend the whole day with her lover. May I say more?" Shiori questioned as she looked at Magatushi and Kikyo.

"False accusations your honor. She's just making this up," Magatushi stated as he sat down.

"Really? I have two witnesses to prove my statements," Shiori said as she looked down at Inuyasha who nodded.

"And who may these witnesses be?" Magatushi asked with a raised brow.

"Amaya Takahashi, Izayoi Takahashi, and Kagome Higurashi," Shiori replied.

"What? You can't do that to my daughter!" Kikyo yelled as she stood up.

"Order!" The judge said as she slammed her gavel.

"Mr. Magatushi, I'll advice you to keep your client in oder," the woman said as she looked at the people in front of her.

"Yes your honor," Magatushi said before turning to face Kikyo.

"Calm down. I'll find a way for the judge to deny the witnesses," Magatushi whispered to Kikyo before turning back to judge.

"Very sorry your honor. My client is very upset that her five and a half year old daughter has to testify against her," Magatushi said. The judge nodded her head."My client is upset because the women Inuyasha was having an affair with is testify in his favor."

"Objection! My client never cheated on his wife," Shiori said.

"Physically no, emotionally, yes," Kikyo whispered as she looked at her soon to be ex-husband.

"Just because there wasn't any evidence, doesn't mean that Inuyasha didn't engage in sexual activity with his secretary, Shiori," Magatushi snapped as he looked at Shiori.

"My client doesn't sleep around like your does," Shiori said with a smirk.

"Order!" The judge yelled causing Shiori and Magatushi to fall silent.

"I will not having fighting in my court room," the judge said. The two lawyers nodded.

"Good. Now, I will not having a little girl come up and testify against her mother, but I will have Mrs. Takahashi and Ms. Higurashi come and testify tomorrow afternoon. Am I understood?" The judge asked.

"Yes judge Midoriko," they mumbled with a nod. Midoriko nodded before slamming her gavel again.

"Court is adjourned."

**-End of Flashback-**

"What are you thinking about, Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she walked into Inuyasha's office.

"Nothing," Inuyasha responded as he sat up in his seat and woke his computer up.

"Doesn't surprise me," Kagome replied with a giggle as she closed his door. Inuyasha glared at her in response.

"What do you want wench?"

"Name calling is not called for dog-boy," Kagome stated as she set a folder on his desk. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed the folder.

"Did you find a dress?" Inuyasha asked as he set his folder aside and looked at her.

"Yes. So wear a silver tie or something," Kagome replied as she straighten out his sifted a little causing Kagome to lose her balance, but Inuyasha was there to catch her in his lap.

"Not funny Takahashi," Kagome said as she tried to get out his lap but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could sue you for sexual harassment," Kagome stated as Inuyasha leaned his face close to hers.

"Why don't you?" Inuyasha asked, his breathing hitting her lip.

"Because I like it," Kagome responded as she sealed their lips. Inuyasha raised his left hand up so it was in her hair. He tilted her head back so he could get more access. Inuyasha bit her lip, asking for access which Kagome quickly allowed.

"Mmm,"

Inuyasha right hand came up and started to play with her light blue suit jacket. Kagome's hand ran all the up to his head and began to play with his ears. Inuyasha let out a groan in response.

"Am I interrupting something?" An amused Sesshomaru asked. Kagome squealed and jumped in surprise, causing her to fall out of Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha quickly stood up and helped her stand up.

"Yes, you were," Inuyasha responded as he glared at his brother while Kagome fixed her hair.

"Don't stop on my account," Sesshomaru said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm going to go back to work," Kagome stated as she gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek before walking from behind Inuyasha's desk and to the door.

"Did you have fun on your break?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"If you weren't my boss' son, I'll kick your ass Sesshomaru," Kagome responded with a grin as she walked passed him. "Are you always a jackass?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied before walking into Inuyasha's office and closing the door.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he took a seat in front his brother.

"I hate you sometimes," Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Who doesn't," Sesshomaru replied with a smirk.

**:::::**

All during the week, Inuyasha and Kagome were packing their clothes to get ready for Totosai's party and for the couple of days afterwards. Kiere and Amaya were stay with Izayoi and Inu No Taisho, but will spend Saturday night with their mom, (half) sister, and step father.

Their parents and Inuyasha's girls were there to send Kagome and Inuyasha off on Friday night.

**::::::::**

**:In Singapore:**

**-With Kagome-**

"This is nice," Kagome stated as she looked around the big hotel room. She set her suitcase and blue garment bag that contain her dress against the wall, before exploring the rest of her hotel room.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"Are you and Kagome at the hotel?" Izayoi asked as she got comfortable in her bed.

"Yeah, we just made it in," Inuyasha mumbled as he open the door to his hotel room. He turned on the light before closing the door.

"Are you guys going to do anything? Or just hit the hay?" Izayoi asked as Inu No Taisho walked to their bed in his silk pajamas.

"Hit the hay. I'm tired and I'm pretry sure Kagome is too," Inuyasha replied as he turned and walked down a little hallway, before making it to a door. He slid the door open, revealing a a king size bed, dresser, closet, and night stand.

"Okay dear. Well call us tomorrow if anything comes up," Izayoi stated.

"Will do mom. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie."

Inuyasha smiled before putting ending the call and putting his phone unto the dresser.

"Time for bed," Inuyasha said with a yawn as he placed his suitcase and garment bag on the bed.

After Inuyasha put his clothes away and got situated, he put on his pajamas to get ready for bed. As he was putting on his white t-shirt, there was a knock on his door.

Inuyasha raised a brow, walked out the bedroom, and towards the door. Once there, he open the door and saw a smiling Kagome wearing a black tank top with yellow cotton pajama pants.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her close to him.

"I couldn't sleep without a warm body next to mine," Kagome said as she ran a finger down his chest.

"I see," Inuyasha responded before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and letting her in to his hotel room.

"Why does your room look so much bigger than mine?" Kagome asked as she turned towards her boyfriend.

"Because I'm important," Inuyasha replied at he turned off the light then guided Kagome to his bedroom.

"Important my ass," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha brought her to his bedroom.

"The bathroom's across the hall," Inuyasha said as he put his suitcase inside the closet and turned off the room light.

"I'm so sleepy," Kagome complain as she jumped into Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha chuckled as he got in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Kagome let out a happy sigh as she turned around to face him.

"I have to go get my hair, nails, and feet done tomorrow too. Very early in the morning. I'm mad at your mom for scheduling them that early," Kagome stated as she ran a finger down his cheek.

"Don't be mad," Inuyasha mumbled as he sealed her lips. Kagome placed her hand on his cheek in response. Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth, before quickly slipping it out.

"Goodnight Kagome,"

"Is that might goodnight kiss? If it is, you've missed a lot of kisisng," Kagome stated jokily at she gave him a peck on the lips before laying her head on his chest. Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled with a yawn before closing her eyes.

**-The next day-**

"Kagome are you ready?" Inuyasha asked as he knocked on her hotel door. He was wearing a black suit, a white button down shirt, a black vest, and a silver tie. He had his hair in a low ponytail and he wore black dress shoes with a black and silver wrist watch.

"Yes. Just give me a minute," Kagome yelled. Inuyasha leaned against the wall next to the door and waited for his girlfriend to come out.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kagome stated as she open the door and walked out.

"Whoa," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a long silver strapless cocktail dress with black heels and a black clutch to match. She wore black diamond earrings with a black diamond necklace and bracelet. She had on little blush and silver eye shadow. She had black eyeliner and pink lip gloss. She had a swoop bang with a low ponytail to the left side with curls in it.

"How do I look?" Kagome asked as she did a little turn. She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at her. "Good, bad?"

"Gorgeous," Inuyasha mumbled as he pulled her close to him. Kagome squeal was cut off with Inuyasha's lips. She let out a silent moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

A minute later, he pulled away. "I'm tempted to not take you to this party and just keep you in your room and have my way with you," Inuyasha mumbled against her lips.

"You can do that later," Kagome mumbled as she gave him a peck on the lips. Inuyasha smirked and looked down into her eyes.

"I can see this fire, a spark in your eyes; I haven't seen it in a long time. I like it," Inuyasha told her.

"Thank you," Kagome replied with a smile as she pushed Inuyasha back a little and closed her room door.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as she checked something in her purse.

"Yes," Kagome said as she closed her clutch and wrapped her arm around his. Inuyasha smiled down at her, before walking down the hallway and to the elevator.

**:::::**

"I'm so bored," Inuyasha complain as Kagome and he danced. They had been at Totosai's party for about two hours.

"Stop complaining you big baby," Kagome responded as Inuyasha bent her down a little before bringing her back up and swaying to the music.

"Our father's will kill us if we are not welcomed into Totosai's office," Kagome stated as she looked at Totosai, a short old man with bulging eyes. The old single man was turning 90 on Monday and had a weird obsession with his cow name Mo-Mo.

"I think you got him when you said that father would supply a whole barn for him cow," Inuyasha replied with a chuckle as his hands squeezed her waist.

"I know," Kagome retorted with a giggle as she glanced around the big, fancy decorated banquet hall.

"I bet this must have cost a fortune," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha placed his head in her neck.

"Is it possible for a human being to die from being so bored?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ohh shh you big baby. We'll leave in ten minutes. But before we go, we'll say bye to Totosai. Then we can go out to eat, I'm starving. Who has a big party but only serves horderves," Kagome stated as she and Inuyasha continued to sway to the music. Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"Well since you did such a good job at swooning Totosai, I guess I should reward you," Inuyasha whispered suggestively in her ear. Kagome shivered at his hot breath on her ear.

"You should, I've been a very good girl tonight," Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha bit her ear in response, he could smell her aurosal.

"Let's just say goodbye to Totosai, get a quick bit to eat then go back to my hotel room," Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded in response. Inuyasha smiled and guided them to where Totosai was talking to his assistant.

"Thanking Totosai for having us at your party," Kagome said as her and Inuyasha bowed to him.

"Who is it? Oh it's you two, Makoto's daughter and Toga's son," Totosai responded as he looked at Kagome. Kagome let out a nervous chuckle as she glanced at Inuyasha who had his hands in his pocket.

"You're welcome, but why are you thanking me?" Totosai asked confusedly as his huge eyes looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Totosai will be expecting you two tomorrow at noon in his office, if there is a problem, please call," a auburn haired woman said as she handed Kagome Totosai's business card.

"Thank you Enju," Kagome responded as she took the card in put it in her purse. Enju nodded in response.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's back and guided her to the doors of the baunquet hall.

"Mission accomplished," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as some people glanced in their direction. Inuyasha chuckled in response.

**-An hour and a half later-**

"That was the best restuarant I've ever been too," Kagome gushed as Inuyasha open the door to his hotel room.

"I saw," Inuyasha responded with a chuckle.

"Shut up. I'm human I need to eat," Kagome replied with a giggle as Inuyasha closed and locked his door. Kagome smiled at him, before walking to his bedroom. Inuyasha took off his shoes and socks while lossening his tie. He took off his tie and black suit jacket and vest. He set them on the couch before walking to his bedroom. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Kagome staring at the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha asked as he stood behind her.

"Yes. I'm one hundred percent sure," Kagome replied as she turned her head to look at him. Inuyasha let out a small 'okay' before he raised his hand up, grabbed her zipper, and started to pull it down. Once the zipper was down, the dress fell to the floor and pooled around her feet.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he looked at her back.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You're scars," Inuyasha mumbled as he ran a hand down her back.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled sadly. "I know they're ugly."

"No," Inuyasha responded as he kissed her bare shoulder.

"Uhh?"

"They show the challenges you had to go through for us to be together, how you wanted a new life, how you became the beautiful you are today," Inuyasha responded as he looked at Kagome. Kagome turned fully around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Kagome admitted. She bit her lip, nervous of what Inuyasha was going to say. Inuyasha grinned before responding.

"I love you too."

"You do?" Kagome asked with shocked eyes.

"For a long time," Inuyasha confessed. Kagome squealed before jumping up and kissing him. Inuyasha caught her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slowly walked them backwards to his bed. He laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her. Kagome played with the buttons of his white button down shirt, before unbuttoning.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at her as she unbutton his shirt. Once Kagome was down unbuttoning his shirt, he helped her take his shirt off then threw it on the floor.

Kagome ran her fingers down his tan chest, before looking back up at him. Inuyasha smiled down at her, before sealing their lips again. Kagome moan as Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her mouth.

A minute later, Inuyasha broke the kiss and started to place kisses on her neck then down to her breast.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moan as she arched her back up. Inuyasha slipped his hands behind her back and unclip her bra. Once he unclipped all the clips, he threw the bra on the floor.

Inuyasha looked down at her bare chest. There was many healing scars on it. Inuyasha kissed them all before taking her left nipple in her mouth.

"Ohhhh!"

Inuyasha raised his right hand and squeezed her left breast, while his fingers played with the nipple.

Inuyasha swirled his tongue around her left nipple before sucking on it.

"Inu," Kagome moan as she clutched her fingers in his hair. Inuyasha slightly bit her left nipple while he squeezed her right nipple. He took his mouth off her left nipple, before taking her right nipple in his mouth.

While he was sucking on her breast, His left hand slipped into her underwear and started to play with her clit.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as she arched her back up.

Inuyasha pinched her clit, before slipping a finger into her opening.

"Kami!"

Inuyasha nibbled on her nipple, before taking his mouth off her nipple. He looked down at his lover and saw her eyes closed and her lips parted a little. He smiled before bending down and kissing her.

Kagome moan as Inuyasha slipped another finger inside of her. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked down at her. He smiled before placing kissing down her breast and to her stomach. Once he made it to her underwear, he pulled them down before throwing them on the floor.

He looked down at her hair covered, private area, before giving it a long lick.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha bent down a little and slipped a tongue into her opening.

"Ohhh Kami!"

Inuyasha smirked before giving her opening and clit one more lick before crawling back up her body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned as she looked at her boyfriend who was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He threw his pants and boxers on the floor before grabbing the covers and covering their lower parts.

"I want your first time when you climax to be while I'm inside of you," Inuyasha said before kissing her neck. Kagome nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha pulled back up to make eye contact with Kagome.

"We're really going to do this," Kagome stated nervously as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"If you don't want me to, I can stop. I want you to be completely positive that you want me to take something that is very important from you. I want you to have no regrets in the future," Inuyasha responded. "If you're not ready, I understand. It's just-"

"Stop talking Inuyasha," Kagome said with a giggle. "I want you to take my virginity. I want you inside of me. I want us to be together forever. I want us to grow old together and have as many kids as you want."

Inuyasha chuckled at her statement.

"I want all of that because I love you." Kagome told him with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, but if you're not ready, I'll understand," Inuyasha said.

"Shut up and just make love to me," Kagome order with a giggle.

"Will do," Inuyasha responded with a smie. Kagome looked down as Inuyasha grabbed his hard, long cock.

'I don't know why Kikyo would leave Inuyasha if he has something like that' Kagome thought as Inuyasha slowly slipped his cock inside of her.

"Mmmm," Kagome moan at the feeling of his warm cock inside of her. Inuyasha placed his hands on both sides of her head as he leaned forward.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. Kagome nodded in response.

"One more thrust," Inuyasha mumbled as he felt his cock come in contact with her barrier. He took in a deep breath before thrusting inside of her and breaking her barrier.

"Ahhh!"

Inuyasha looked down and saw that Kagome's face was scrunched up in pain.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he placed a had on her face. Kagome nodded as she open her eyes letting the tears run down her rosy cheeks.

"Just breathe," Inuyasha stated as he wiped the tears off her cheek. Kagome let out a small chuckle before she moved her waist a little. Inuyasha groan at the contact.

"I think you can move now," Kagome told him as she looked into his golden eyes. Inuyasha nodded before thrusting inside of her once.

"Ohhh!"

Inuyasha smirked before thrusting inside of her again and again.

"Kami!" Kagome moan as she tighten her grip around his neck. Inuyasha grabbed her legs and placed them around his waist.

"Inuyasha!"

"Is it good Kagome?" Inuyasha as he thrust deeper inside of her. Kagome nodded with her eyes close. Inuyasha smirked and sealed their lips as he thrusted faster in her.

Kagome moan at the pleasure she was feeling. Inuyasha groan as at the feel of Kagome's heels digging into his butt.

He began to thrust faster in her, causing the wooden headboard to smack against the wall repeatedly.

"Inuyasha! I-Ohh!"

"You're almost there Kagome," Inuyasha panted in her ear. Kagome back arched as Inuyasha hit her g-spot. Inuyasha as groan Kagome's walls squeezed his cock.

"I,Inuyasha, Inuyasha! Ohhh!"

Inuyasha thrusted again, causing Kagome to exploded.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he sprayed his seeds inside of her when her vaginal walls squeezed his cock.

Inuyasha looked down at her with shaky arms. She was panting, with her eyes closed.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed a had on her cheek. Kagome open her eyes and smiled at him. She leaned up and kissed him. A minute later they pulled away

"That was amazing," Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you," Inuyasha responded with a chuckle. Kagome giggled and pushed him back, causing him to fall on his back. Kagome straddled his hips.

"I think I can go for another round. Can you?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her opening against Inuyasha's hard cock.

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha stated as he grabbed her hips, raised her up, and set her on his cock. Kagome threw her head back and moan in response.

**-Back in Tokyo-**

"Hey Kaji," a man with white hair said as he looked at the man in his cell.

"Yeah. What do you want Kawaramaru?" Kaiji asked as he looked at the man, his orange snake like eyes glaring Kawaramaru as he leaned against the cell's bars. (Kaiji is the man who destroyed Kagome's office)

"Are you going to tell the police who set you up to destroy Kagome's office?" Kawaramaru asked as he jumped off the top bunk bed with a knife in hands, behind his back.

"No. Wait how did you know I-" before Kaiji could finish, Kawaramaru stabbed Kaiji in the stomach with a knife covered in poison.

"Boss wants you to keep your mouth shut, permanently," Kawaramaru stated with a smirk as he took the knife out of Kaiji's stomach, before stabbing him in the chest. Kaiji open his mouth to scream, but Kawaramaru put his big hand over his mouth.

"Shhh Kaiji," Kawaramaru said with a smirk as he laid Kaiji on the floor. He left the knife in his chest, looked up, and saw the man in the cell across from the staring at him with horror in his eyes.

"Shhh," Kawaramaru stated with a smile, before walking back to the bunk bed and jumping on top to his bed.

He pulled a phone out from underneath his pillow and dialed a some numbers. He waited a few minutes before a male's voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's done," Kawaramaru replied with a smirk.

"Good," the man responded before ending the call.

**A/N: Bam! Bet you guys didn't expect that. Who was on the phone? Who is the 'boss'? You will soon find out. ^-^.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Yay! Over a 100 followers guys. Thank you!^-^**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'.**

**Vote, vote, vote on my poll, poll, poll!**

**If you guys have any ideas on what I should call Makoto and Inu No Taisho's (new) company PM me or put it in your review : ). Wasn't very creative on that. Lol.**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar errors.**

**P.s.s. If you guys want to know what Totosai, Enju, and ****Kawaramaru just go to Inuyasha wiki...where I get all my info. from. Lol; p.**

**P.s.s.s. this story and First love, Inuyasha can't smell when a woman is fertile or pregnant unless they are three months pregnant. So that's explains why Inuyasha didn't know Kagome was pregnant in First love until he saw his kids and etc. **

**He can smell when a woman or someone is 'excited' and if someone stinks and etc. Lol.^*^**

**P.s.s.s.s. There are pictures of Kagome's dress and Inuyasha's suit on my profile.**

**Since I haven't updated in a while, I'll give you a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

_**"I was thinking about proposing to Kagome," Inuyasha stated as he scratched the back of his head.**_

_**"What?You can't do that!" Kikyo shouted as she walked into the room.**_

_**"And why can't he?" Sango asked as Inuyasha's phone house started ringing, Rin got up to go get it.**_

_**"Didn't you two just started dating? Isn't it a little too soon to be wanting to pop the question?" Kikyo asked with a tilt of the head.**_

_**"Ohh, no. You can't judge Inuyasha for wanting to marry the person he loves. Didn't you get married two months after Inuyasha and you got divorce?" Ayame responded as she sat in Koga's lap. Before Kikyo could respond, Rin ran back into the room.**_

_**"We have to go," Rin said as she grabbed her purse.**_

_**"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked when he notices the tears running down her face.**_

_**"It's Kagome. She-"**_

**There you go guys. What happen to Kagome? Is it serious? Who did she get hurt by this time? Was it Hojo? Or an unknown character?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Is she okay?

"Inuyasha, stop," Kagome giggled as Inuyasha placed kisses down her bare back. "I want to get some sleep before we see Totosai."

Inuyasha ran his tongue up her spine, before kissing her shoulder.

"Was five times not enough for you?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"Nope," Inuyasha responded with a smirk on his face. Kagome leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, before laying her head back on the pillow.

"Go to sleep you horny dog. We have to be up in five hours, and I want some sleep," Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes. Inuyasha pouted and placed a kiss on her neck, before wrapping his arms around her waist and going to sleep also.

**:In Japan:**

**-With Renkotsu and Ginkotsu-**

"Okay. Thank you. Yes you too, bye" Ginkotsu responded before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Renkotsu asked as he ran a hand down his bald head.

"Menku. Kaiji is dead," Ginkotsu responded as he turned toward Renkotsu.

"What? How is that possible?" Renkotsu asked as he sat up in the hospital bed, he winced when pain shot up his spine.

"He was stabbed and poisoned by Kawaramaru," Ginkotsu responded.

"Weird," Renkotsu responded as he grabbed the remote to the tv.

"Why is it weird? " Ginkotsu asked as he sat in a chair next to Renkotsu.

"Kawaramaru was going to be released tomorrow. His girlfriend dropped the charges against him. So what would motivate him to kill a man he barely knows," Renkotsu responded as he looked at Ginkotsu.

"More like who. We know Kaiji was set up to destroy Kagome's office. So did Kawaramaru know the person who set Kaiji up?" Ginkotsu questioned as he looked at Renkotsu. "But who would go as far as to kill someone over small charges?"

"Someone who doesn't went to get caught," Renkotsu retorted as he leaned back in his bed.

'It couldn't be Kikyo. She's just a housewife. However I won't count her out of the suspect list just yet,' Renkotsu thought as he flipped through the channels on the tv.

**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**

"Mmmm," Kagome moaned as Inuyasha kissed her. After Kagome got her much needed sleep, she got and up out the bed to take a shower. She didn't unexpected a silver haired inu-hanyo to join her.

Kagome slowly pulled away and looked up at him. "We are supposed to be getting ready," Kagome told him with a giggle. Inuyasha chuckled in response. He was about to bend to kiss her again when his ears twitched.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"My phone's ringing," Inuyasha responded as he placed a kiss on her neck. Kagome sighed in response. "It's probably our fathers. Since they couldn't get me, they'll called you instead. I'll get it in a few," Kagome responded as she finished washing and rinising herself, before getting out the shower.

"See you in a few," Kagome said as she grabbed a white fluffy towel and wrapped it around herself. Inuyasha nodded in response.

Kagome smiled and walked out the big bathroom and to his bedroom. She walked to his night stand and grabbed his phone. She typed in Kiere and Amaya name causing his phone to unlock. she sat on his bed as she looked at his missing messages.

"What would Sango want?" Kagome mumbled as she called Sango back. The phone rang for a second, before Sango answered.

"Inuyasha. I'm glad you called me back, you selfish bastard. I'm pretty sure you missed my calls on purpose, jerk. I just called because Kagome didn't answer her phone and I was wondering if you knew where she was at."

"Hi Sango," Kagome replied with a giggle.

"Kagome! Hi! I finally get to hear your voice. What are you doing?" Sango asked as she looked at Rin and Ayame as she put the phone on speaker.

"I just got out the shower," Kagome stated with a blush.

"Oh really. And why are you answering Inuyasha's phone?" Rin questioned with a smile on her face.

"He's in the shower," Kagome replied as she leaned back on Inuyasha's bed.

"Ohh really. The same shower you just got out of?" Ayame asked with a smile. Sango and Rin had filled her in on Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship yesterday.

"Maybe," Kagome responded as she placed her left leg on her right leg.

"Awww. Did you Inuyasha play in her cookie jar last night?"

"Nope," Kagome said as she swirled some wet hair around her finger. Rin, Sango, and Ayame frowned."He took some cookies and played with them last night and into the morning."

"Awww!"

"Yes!"

"Ohhhhhh!"

"Yup," Kagome responded with a giggle as she rolled on her stomach.

"How was it?" Sango asked.

"Amazing, excellent, everything and above," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Aww!" The girls responded.

"The first time, he went slow but kinda fast. He kept asking me if I was sure that I wanted to do 'it'; he was really sweet. But the rest of the times, oh my gosh, he is a wild beast," Kagome told them.

"Ohhhhh!" The girls responded with smirks on their face.

"How many times did you guys do it?" Ayame asked.

"Five times," Kagome said with a blush.

"Look at you, you wild animal," Rin responded with a smirk.

"Inuyasha was the wild one," Kagome stated, she jumped when she felt someone run their hands down her back.

"Really. I wasn't the one screaming for more," Inuyasha responded as he sat on the bed with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Kagome blushed as she heard the girls giggle.

"I might have screamed it. But at least I wasn't whispering dirty ideas into someone's mind," Kagome responded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response." Go to my room and get my suitcase."

Inuyasha let out a sigh and went to go do as instructed.

"You two," Ayama said with a giggle.

"Don't even say more," Kagome responded causing the girls to giggle.

"What are you girls doing up so early?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

"Ayame and Sango just came over and demanded for breakfast when they know I have to work in a few hours," Rin told her. Kagome let out a giggle in response.

"Back to you, did you guys have candles and chocolate?" Ayame asked as she leaned on her hand.

"No. Inuyasha said we will do it some other time. We did confess our love for each other though," Kagome responded.

"Really?! Who said it first?!" The girls shouted.

"I did, of course," Kagome replied with a giggle as Inuyasha rolled Kagome's suitcase into his room.

"Are you talking about me?" Inuyasha asked as he placed her suitcase on the bed.

"No," Kagome retorted with a smile. Inuyasha growled as he tackled her onto the bed. Kagome dropped her phone on the floor as Inuyasha began to tickle her.

"Stop!" Kagome giggled as her towel fell open. Inuyasha smirked and grabbed her bare breast.

"Inuyasha!"

"You two are not about to have sex!" Sango shouted causing Inuyasha to let go off Kagome's breast. Kagome blushed as she bent down and picked up her phone.

"I'll call you guys later," Kagome stated.

"Looks, she's ditching us for Inuyasha. How rude," Ayame said for over the phone. Sango and Rin giggled in response.

"Whatever guys. See you girls later. Bye," Kagome responded.

"Bye Kagome. Bye Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled as she ended the call and placed Inuyasha's phone on his nightstand. She glanced at the clock, before looking turning to face Inuyasha.

"Where were we?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Here," Inuyasha replied as he bent down and kissed her.

**000000**

"And just sign on the bottom line," Kagome stated as she pointed to a dotted line on a document. Inuyasha stood discussing something with the vice president and CEO of Totosai's company.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know where to sign," Totosaid said as he raised his pen up and started to sign his name on the dotted line.

After Totosai signed his company over to the Takahashi and Higurashi, Kagome and Inuyasha bowed to Totosai and his vice president and CEO before telling them that their fathers would discuss more to them later on that week. They nodded in response.

"Nice doing business," Inuyasha said as he shook hands with Totosai before walking to Kagome who was standing by the door. They walked out the door, down a hallway and to the elevator.

Once they were inside the elevator and the elevator doors closed, Inuyasha slammed Kagome against the wall.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as Inuyasha tore her tan suit jacket off revealing her red silk no sleeve dress shirt. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Seeing you in there, talking numbers and crap, made me want to take you on the desk," Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha licked her ear.

"When are we going home?" Kagome panted as Inuyasha started to ground his hard on into her covered core.

"Our flights tomorrow morning," Inuyasha said as he kissed his way to her lips.

"Good," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha captured her lips.

**:::In the afternoon (Kagome and Inuyasha are back in Japan):::**

"Hello," Kagome said as she open the door revealing Kikyo, Kiere, and Amaya.

"Kagome!" Kiere squealed as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist.

"Hi. I missed you," Kagome said as she picked up Kiere. "I miss you too," Kagome stated as she looked at Kiere.

"How have you girls been?" Kagome asked.

"Good," Amaya responded as she gave Kagome a low high five before walking into her house. Kagome smiled down at Kiere, before turning to face Kikyo.

"Do you want to come inside?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm having dinner with my husband in a few," Kikyo said with a smile, Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Bye Kiere. Tell your sister I said bye too," Kikyo stated as she bent down and kissed the top of Kiere's head.

"Okay, bye mommy. Love you," Kiere responded with a grin.

"Love you too. Bye sweetie. Bye Kagome," Kikyo replied with a nod before turning around and walking away.

"How was Si-ga-pore?" Kiere asked as Kagome turned around and walked into their house.

"Good. I got your sister and you some souvenirs too," Kagome said as she closed the door with her hip.

"Yeah!" Kiere squealed as she jumped up and down in Kagome's arms. Kagome giggled in response as she walked away from the door to find the rest of her mini family.

**0000000**

It's been a month since Kagome and Inuyasha have gotten back from their trip. Everything is going great between them; Inu No Taisho and Makoto's company is growing bigger and stronger everyday with the income coming from China (Totosai's company). They had tried Sango's idea on locking the door when they wanted to be 'alone', had many long breaks at work in Inuyasha's office, and were growing closer and closer everyday.

**:-**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he walked into his house.

"In the kitchen," Kagome yelled back. Inuyasha closed the door and started to walk to the kitchen. He walked pass the living room and saw his nieces and nephews watching tv.

"Hey guys," Inuyasha said with a wave.

"Hey uncle Inu,"

"Uncle doggy,"

"Hi Uncle Yash,"

Were all heard as the kids greeted their uncle. Inuyasha smiled before continuing his journey to the kitchen.

"Hello," Inuyasha said when he made it into the kitchen.

"Hey Inuyasha," the girls said as they continued to cook. Kagome smiled and set her spoon on a napkin, before walking to Inuyasha while wiping her hands off.

"Hi," Kagome said as she stood in front of Inuyasha. Inuyasha wrapped arm around her, pulling her close. He bent down and kissed her. Kagome smiled as she kissed him back, before separating. She blushed as the girls 'awwwed'.

"Hey," Inuyasha told her with a smirk.

"How was work? Could you function without me?" Kagome asked with a smile as she grabbed his briefcase and set it on the kitchen's table.

"It was good. And yes, I function excellent without you there to bother me," Inuyasha replied with a grin. Kagome stuck out her tongue in response.

"Did Kikyo drop the girls off yet?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome walked pass him and towards the oven.

"No, not yet," Kagome replied as she checked on her mash potatoes. Inuyasha nodded as he tried to stick his finger in Rin's gravy.

"No, bad Inuyasha," Rin said as she smacked his hand.

"Meanie," Inuyasha responded with a pout on his face. Kagome and Ayame giggled at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's ear twitched when he heard Kagome's ringtone.

"Kagome, your phone's ringing," Inuyasha stated.

"Ohh," Kagome responded as she walked out kitchen while wiping her hands on her apron; Inuyasha followed.

Once Kagome walked into the dining room, she picked up her ringing phone that was on the table.

"Hello," Kagome stated as she glanced at Inuyasha who walked into the room after her.

"Hello, is this Ms. Higurashi," a women's voice said through the phone.

"Yes, this is she. Who is calling?" Kagome replied as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This is Lina Koza from the police station. Renkotsu is requesting your prescene in his office," Lina stated as she looked at her nails.

"Right now?" Kagome questioned as she leaned into Inuyasha's chest.

"Yes ma'am," Lina responded with a roll of the eyes.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Kagome replied.

"Good," Lina retorted before hanging up the phone. Kagome sighed as she put her phone in her back pocket.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a kiss on Kagome's neck.

"Some woman from the police station. Renkotsu wants to talk to me about something. I have to go," Kagome told him.

"Will you be back for dinner?" Inuyasha asked as Ayame walked into the dining room with plates in her hand.

"Yes. I should be back in half an hour," Kagome responded as she leaned up and gave him a peck.

"Tell the girls to take the chicken out in twenty minutes," Kagome told Ayame as Inuyasha unwrapped his arms from around her waist.

"Okay. But you better be back before the guys eat all your food," Ayame said causing Kagome to laughed.

"In that case, I'm leaving now. If I'm not back, you guys can start without me," Kagome stated before walking out the dining room.

"Kagome's a good woman, Inuyasha," Ayame told him as she set the plates on the red mats.

"I know," Inuyasha responded.

"Don't lose her. If you hurt her, we'll kill you," Ayame said. Inuyasha nodded, before walking out the dining room.

**::::::::::**

"The food is done," Sango told everyone as she walked into the living with Ayame following behind her. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch next to Inuyasha who was playing on his play station with Koga and Miroku while the kids watched. The men had came to Inuyasha's house fifteen minutes after Kagome left to go to the police station.

"Kids, why don't you go wash your hands. Your food is on the table," Ayame said as Inuyasha and Koga yelled at Mirok for cheating. The kids quickly ran out the room to get to the bathroom first.

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"She went to talk to Renkotsu," Inuyasha mumbled as his guy on the tv shot an alien.

Rin walked into the living room with a glass of water in her hands.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," Sango stated before walking out the room.

"Hello," Sango said as she open the door, revealing Kiere, Amaya, Kikyo, and Karla.

"Hi aunt Sango!" Kiere squealed as she hugged Sango's leg.

"Hi aunt Sango," Amaya said with a smile.

"Hi girls. Come inside, the food is being served," Sango said as she moved out the way, so they could set inside their house. The girls waved to their mother and sister before walking into the house.

"Kikyo, Karla," Sango said as she waved a finger in front of Karla face, who squealed in response.

"Sango. Can we come in, I have to change her diaper before we meet my parents," Kikyo stated as Karla caught Sango's finger.

"I don't see why not," Sango replied as she wingled her finger out of Karla's grasp. Kikyo nodded and walked into the house and to the stairs.

Sango ran a finger through her brown hair as she closed the door.

"What was taking you so long?" Ayame asked as she walked towards Sango.

"I had to let Kikyo in. She had to change Karla's diaper," Sango said. Ayame nodded in response as they walked back to the living room.

**::::::**

Kagome drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green.

Ring ding dong, ring diggi ding diggi, ding ding ding! (Name that kpop song...if you give me the kpop band name and the song title. I'll give you a preview for Secretary to Wife or The Mob Life... if you have an account though. lol^-^)

"Hello," Kagome stated as she pressed a button on her earpiece.

"Hello Kagome. This is Detective Ginkotsu. Could you come to the hospital. Renkotsu and I wanted to talk to you about your case," Ginkotsu said as he walked into Renkotsu's hospital room.

"Wait, I thought Renkotsu wanted to talk to me at the police station?" Kagome asked as she looked at the car behind her.

"No. Renkotsu is still in the hospital. Who told you to go to the police station?" Ginkotsu asked as he put the phone on speaker so Renkotsu could hear too.

"Some girl name Lina I ?" Kagome asked as her light turned green and she started to drive.

Ginkotsu and Renkotsu looked at each other with wide eyes. No one named Lina worked at the police station.

"Kagome. Turn around and go home," Ginkotsu ordered.

"Wha-Ahh!"

A car from the opposite direction slammed into Kagome's side causing her car to spin into another car that was driving. The car hit hers causing Kagome to hit a curb and flip the car over on it's side.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Ginkotsu yelled. He got silence in response as Kagome laid unconscious in her destroyed car.

**::::::::::**

"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long," Sango stated as she sat next to her husband. The kids were in the dining room eating. Kikyo had left Karla with her Amaya and Kiere before walking to the living room where the adult where at.

"Renkotsu must have had a lot of question to ask Kagome. I'm suprised he got out the hospital and went back to work so soon," Inuyasha stated as he sat down. 'That doesn't seem right though,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at his wristwatch.

"So Inuyasha, what are you planning to get Kagome for her birthday?" Rin asked with her a smile.

"I was thinking about proposing to Kagome," Inuyasha stated as he scratched the back of his head. The girls squealed in enjoyment, however Kikyo interrupted their happy moment.

"What?You can't do that!" Kikyo shouted as she walked into the room.

"And why can't he?" Sango asked as Inuyasha's phone house started ringing, Rin got up to go get it.

"Didn't you two just started dating? Isn't it a little too soon to be wanting to pop the question?" Kikyo asked with a tilt of the head.

"Ohh, no. You can't judge Inuyasha for wanting to marry the person he loves. Didn't you get married two months after you and Inuyasha got a divorce?" Ayame responded as she sat in Koga's lap. Before Kikyo could respond, Rin ran back into the room.

"We have to go," Rin said as she grabbed her purse.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked when he notices the tears running down her face.

"It's Kagome. She's been in a car accident," Rin said as rushed out the room and went to gather her kids.

"Oh my Kami!" Sango and Ayame gasped as they jumped up and rushed out the room.

"I'll get the car," Miroku said as he rushed out the room. Sesshomaru and Koga followed.

"Fuck," Inuyasha cursed as he reached for his phone. He pause when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kikyo asked with concern on her face.

"Do you fucking think I'm okay?" Inuyasha snapped but then let out a sigh. "Sorry. I'm just worried and scared."

Kikyo nodded as she looked at her ex-husband who pulled his phone and keys out his pocket.

"Do you want me to keep the girls for the night?" Kikyo asked as Rin walked into the room and looked at Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"No. When they're done eating, just bring them to," Inuyasha started but looked at Rin for the name of the hospital.

"Sogo hospital," Rin stated. Inuyasha nodded, before rushing out the room while dialing a number.

"Inuyasha, my boy! How are you?" Makoto voice boomed from over the phone.

"Makoto, I have some terrible news," Inuyasha started as he ran out the house and to his car.

**::::::::**

"How could this happen?" Makoto mumbled as he hugged his crying wife.

Sango and the girls were crying while leaning against their husbands as Inuyasha paced in front of them. He had his head down; his bangs covering his face. Sota was wiping his eyes; the kids wer playing in the play section. (You know, that little section that has toys, a tv, games, and etc.)

"The Higurashi family?" A woman with brown hair and wearing a white lab coat called out with a clip board in her hand.

" Yes, we're her parents. How's our daughter? How's Kagome?" Makoto responded as he stood up. The doctor nodded and walked towards the family who had stood up.

"I'm Tsukiyomi. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Kagome's in a coma right now. The way she was hit and the loss of blood caused damaged to her brain and her leg."

"So Kagome's paralyzed from the waist down?" Rin question as Sesshomaru tighten his grip around her waist.

"Yes," Tsukiyomi confirmed with a nod.

"When will she wake up?" Sango asked as she adjusted her sleeping son in her arms.

"We are not able to tell. However there is good news," Tsukiyomi said with a smile.

"How can there be good news? My daughter's in a coma and paralyzed?" Korari replied with tears running down her face.

"True. But the baby did survive the car accident," Tsukiyomi stated. Everyone paused.

"Baby?" Inuyasha question as he stopped pacing and looked up at Tsukiyomi.

"Yes. She's, ahh, let me see. A month pregnant," Tsukiyomi said as she looked through the papers on her clipboard.

**A/N: Bam! Bet you guys didn't expect that. Two shocking chapters!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. **

**There is a poll on my profile...Vote for the gender(s) of Kagome and Inuyasha's bsby...I want to see what you guys think... Later we'll discuss names^-^.**

**If you guys have any ideas on what I should call Makoto and Inu No Taisho's (new) company PM me or put it in your review : ). Wasn't very creative on that. Lol.**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar error...which are a lot. Lol.**

**Don't forget about my little challenge... first person with an account to answer correctly gets a preview.^-^.**

**Question: ****Ring ding dong, ring diggi ding diggi, ding ding ding! :Name that kpop song...if you give me the kpop band name and the song title. I'll give you a preview for Secretary to Wife or The Mob Life... if you have an account though.**

**Preview:**

"Congratulations," Renkotsu said with a smile.

"Thank you," Inuyasha responded as he ran a claw down Kagome's arm. Renkotsu nodded before sighing. He glanced at Ginkotsu who nodded in response.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he turned to look at him.

"We have the person that did all these horrible things to Kagome," Renkotsu stated as he looked at Kagome's unconscious form.

"Who did it?" Inuyasha asked with a low growl in his voice; he grabbed Kagome's limp hand.

"Inuyasha, you have to promise, not to kill this person. Swear on Kagome's and your unborn child's life," Renkotsu replied as he turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as placed his head on Kagome's hand.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled. "Who did this?"

"It was-"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A miracle

Tsukiyomi looked up and noticed the shock expression on the family's faces.

"I'm guessing you didn't know," Tsukiyomi stated as she looked at Kagome's parent. Korari shook her head no as she held a hand to her mouth.

"How, how could the baby survive? The, the car was flipped over, destroyed," Sango stuttered before glancing at Inuyasha who eyes were widen.

"It was a miracle actually. The way she was position and the loss of blood, if she was carrying a human baby yes the baby would have died. But since the baby she's carrying has demon blood, it caused the baby to become stronger than a regular human baby," Tsukiyomi explained. The family continued to look at her.

Tsukiyomi swayed a little as the family looked at her.

"Ummm. If you want, you can see Kagome. She's in room 204 B. When Kagome's wakes up, we can start physical therapy to help her get her strength in her legs back," Tsukiyomi stated. Korari nodded a little. "If you need me, just tell one of the nurse."

"Okay. Thank you for your help," Makoto stated as he tighten his grip around his wife. Tsukiyomi nodded before turning around and walking away.

Their was silence before Korari squealed causing everyone to look at her.

"My baby is going to be okay. And going to have a baby herself. I'm going to be a grandma. We're going to be grandparents Makoto."

"I see you're happy," Makoto stated. Korari happily nodded.

"Once Kagome wakes up and she gets feeling back in her legs, everything's going to be alright. Right Makoto?" Korari asked as she looked up at her husband with small tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Makoto nodded as he hugged her. Korari laid her head on his chest and cried.

**::::**

"I think he's frozen," Rin mumbled as she looked at Inuyasha who stood in front of them with a shock expression on his face.

"He's even more shock than Kikyo telling him she was pregnant with Amaya," Sango stated.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he almost lost the woman he loves and his unborn child. I can't image how Inuyasha must feel," Miroku responded as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Sesshomaru and Koga nodded in agreement.

**:::::**

'I can't believe, I mean. How? Why? Why would someone do this to Kagome. She's so kind and caring,' Inuyasha thought. ' My baby. My precious baby almost died but it didn't. It's still alive. Thank you Kami. For saving our baby.'

"Inuyasha!" Makoto shouted causing Inuyasha to break out of his daydream state.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked.

"We were going to see Kagome. Did you want to come?" Makoto asked. Inuyasha nodded before looking at his friends and brother.

"We'll see Kagome later," Ayame said with a smile. Koga was already standing next to his aunt. Inuyasha nodded before following his future in laws.

Once the family made it to Kagome's room, Korari immediately rushed in and stood on the right side of her daughter's bed.

"My baby girl," Korari whispered as she placed a hand in front of her mouth.

Kagome was plugged up to many wires, one in her nose and above her chest, two in her arms and one on each temple. There was a wire connected to her stomach monitoring the heatbeat of her unborn child.

Kagome looked paled with her black hair sprawled around her. She had a white guaze wrapped around her legs, head, and arms. She was wearing a white hospital gown with a light blue cover pulled up to her waist.

"Really sis? I thought you were good at driving. I'm glad dad talk me how to drive," Sota said with a sad chuckle as he walked into the room. Makoto chuckled a little as he wrapped his arm around his son.

"Are you coming Yash?" Koga asked causing Makoto to turn around and look at them.

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome. Koga grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and dragged him to Kagome's bed side.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi fixed Kagome's hair, before laying a hand on top of hers.

"Out little girl is still beautiful. Huh, Makoto?" Korari asked as she smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes," Makoto responded as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek before glanced at Inuyash who had grabbed Kagome's limp hand in his.

**::::**

"Really?" Izayoi asked as her eyes lit up. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho had showed up in the emergency room fifteen minutes after Inuyasha and the Higurashi family went to go visit Kagome.

"Yes," Rin told her with a smile.

"You hear that Toga? We're going to be grandparents again," Izayoi stated as she hit her husband lightly on the chest. Inu No Taisho nodded with a smile.

"Do the doctors know when Kagome is going to wake up?" Izayoi asked.

"No. We're praying that it's soon though," Sango said with a soft smile.

:::

"I have a question to ask Tsukiyomi," Korari said as she grabbed Makoto's hand and dragged him out the room. Korari gave Koga and Sota a look before walking out the room.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. You coming Sota?" Koga asked as he looked at his cousin. Sota nodded as he glanced in Inuyasha's direction. As soon as they left the room, Inuyasha bent down and hugged Kagome.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you and our baby. Forgive me," Inuyasha whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut, but tears continued to pour out his eyes."I love you. Don't ever leave me."

Korari smiled as she watched Inuyasha apologize, confess, cried, and hugged her daughter. Makoto came up and hugged her from behind.

"He really does love Kagome. I'm glad he's in her life," Korari stated as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I know. Me too," Makoto responded as he laid his head on top of hers.

**:::::::**

"Hello," Kikyo said with Karla in her arms.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Kiere squealed as she ran into her grandpa's arms.

"How's Kagome?" Amaya asked as she hugged her grandmother.

"She's doing okay. She's just, ummm, sleeping," Izayoi responded as she looked down at her oldest grandchildren.

"Ohh," Amaya replied as she looked down at her feet.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as Rin walked towards them.

"With Kagome," Izayoi retorted as she rubbed Amaya's back.

"Ohhh. Well tell Inuyasha that if he needs anything, just call me. I have to go and tuck her into bed," Kikyo said before kissing Amaya and Kiere on the head. Izayoi nodded in response. Kikyo smiled at them, before turning around and walking out the hospital.

"Is Kagome really okay?" Amaya asked causing Izayoi to look down at her.

"Yes sweetie, she fine," Rin told her with a smile. Amaya nodded before taking a seat behind her.

"Kiere, do you want to play with your cousins?" Ayame asked.

"Ye-Daddy!" Kiere squealed as she ran towards her father who was walking towards them. She wrapped her arms around his leg and looked up at him.

"How's Kagome?" Kiere asked.

"Good. I have some exciting news to tell you guys too," Inuyasha stated as he walked towards his family with Kiere hanging off his leg. She giggled as her father sat her down next to her sister.

"Kagome is having a baby," Inuyasha said as he looked at his daughters.

"Really?" Kiere and Amaya asked excitedly.

"Yup," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

"Is her baby going to live with us?" Kiere asked with a smile on her face.

"Yup. You know hoe Karla's not my daughter but she's still your sister?" Inuyasha responded. Amaya and Kiere nodded in response.

"That's how Kagome's baby is going to be related to us. But the baby is mine and Kagome's. Do you get that?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted his head to the side. The girls nodded yes in response.

"So Kagome's baby is like our half brother or sister?" Amaya questioned with a raised black brow.

"Yes," Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"When is the baby coming?" Kiere asked as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"About eight months or so," Inuyasha told her with a nod

"How does the baby get here?" Kiere asked with a tilt of the head. Amaya looked at her little sister, before turning to hear the answer from her father.

"Uhhh," Inuyasha responded as he started to stratch the back of his head. He looked at his parents for help, but they shrugged in response. He turned to his right and looked at his friends and brother who were laughing at him.

"You know what, I don't know," Inuyasha told her. Amaya and Kiere narrowed their eyes at their father.

"You know dad, telling stories isn't nice," Amaya said. Inuyasha nervously laughed as Korari and Makoto walked towards them.

"What's going on here?" Korari asked with a smile on her face as Kiere and Amaya jumped out their seats and hugged her then her husband.

"Daddy doesn't know how babies get here," Kiere stated as she pointed at her father. Makoto chuckled as he looked at his future son in law.

"Really? Doesn't surprise me," Makoto stated with a soft smile. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"Daddy, can we go see Kagome?" Kiere asked as she ran to her father and wrapped her small arms around him.

"Sure," Inuyasha said as he looked at Korari who nodded. He picked Kiere up and told Amaya to follow him before turning around and walking to the emergency doors. Korari and Izayoi followed.

When the family got to Kagome's hospital room, Korari and Izayoi stayed outside the room, in the hallway as Inuyasha and the girls walked into the room.

Amaya looked at Kagome, as she laid in the hospital bed. She grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it. Inuyasha looked down at his oldest daughter.

"You okay Amaya?" Inuyasha asked. Amaya nodded in response.

"Daddy, why is Kagome sleeping?" Kiere asked as she looked at her father.

"Ummm," Inuyasha started to say as he turn around and glanced at Korari and his mother. "Kagome's head hurts. She just sleeping until it gets better."

"Ohh," Kiere responded as she she turned around and looked at Kagome. Inuyasha started to walk to Kagome's bed.

"We have to be quiet, don't want to wake Kagome up," Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to Kagome's bed. Kiere nodded as she got comfortable in her father's lap. Amaya stood in front of her father and looked at Kagome. Kagome, the woman who had been like a second mother to her, she could trust and rely on her. Kagome was one of the few people who actually understood her. Amaya smiled when she thought about the first day she met Kagome. Her father had brought her to work for 'Bring your child to work day'.

**:Flashback:**

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said with a smile as she looked down at the little girl in front of her.

"I'm Amaya," Amaya responded as she up at Kagome.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked as she bent down in front of her.

"Four?" Amaya questioned as she looked at her father for help. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Four," Amaya said with more confidence.

"Wow, really? I thought you were way older than that"" Kagome told her.

"No," Amaya said with a giggle as Kagome poked her in the stomach.

"Really, I thought you were at least six," Kagome replied with a smile. "Do you have a sister?"

"Yes, she very small," Amaya responded with a nod of the head.

"Really? Is she at home?" Kagome asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yes, she sleeps and eats a lot," Amaya replied.

"Just like your dad right?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Yup," Amaya retorted with a smile as she looked up at her father. Inuyasha rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

**:End of Flashback:**

"When is Kagome going to wake up?" Amaya asked as she turned around and looked at her father.

"When her head doesn't hurt anymore," Inuyasha responded with a soft smile. Amaya nodded before turning back to Kagome.

Kiere reached up and grabbed the railings on Kagome's hospital bed.

"Hi Kagome. I hope your head stops hurting so we can play dolls together. And you can tell me where babies come from too," Kiere stated causing Inuyasha to chuckle a little."I love you Kagome."

Inuyasha smiled at Kiere's confession.

"Hi Kagome," Amaya said before bending down and whispering into Kagome's ear. "I know you're not sleeping. But I don't know what you're doing. I hope you get better though."

"Daddy," Kiere said as she turned around and looked at her father.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha responded as he watched Amaya play with Kagome's fingers.

"What caused Kagome's head to hurt?"

Inuyasha paused as he looked down at her. He let out a sigh before laying his head on top of hers.

"Kagome's got into a car accident. A couple of cars hit her car," Inuyasha told her.

"On purpose?" Kiere asked.

"Accident. That's why it's called a car accident. The cars didn't mean to do it," Inuyasha told her. The girls nodded before turning back to Kagome. They talked to Kagome for a few hours. The women and men came into the room to also talk to Kagome, but they did one family at a time.

"Call us if anything happens," Sango stated as she hunged Inuyasha.

"I will," Inuyasha responded as he hugged her back then Miroku, and lastly, his nieces and nephew.

Sango nodded as Miroku picked up their sleepy twins. Inuyasha watched them walk down the hallway before turning to his brother and sister-in-law. Ayame, and the kids had left ten minutes before Sango and Miroku; Koga standed behind.

"What are you going to do little brother?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned against the door. Their parents, kids, and Kagome's family were in Kagome's room.

"I don't know," Inuyasha stated as he ran a hand down his face.

"I know you're going to want to stay here with Kagome. Do you want us to take the girls over to our place?" Rin asked as she hugged Inuyasha around the waist.

"Yes. That will be great. I'll drop them off at school, go to the office, then pick them up and bring them here," Inuyasha told them as he hugged Rin. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked down at his watch. It was ten o' five. He sighed as he looked at his little brother; he looked a mess.

"Make sure you get some sleep," Sesshomaru told his brother as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, before turning around and walking back into Kagome's hospital room.

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Thank you Kami!" Inuyasha mumbled before leaning off the wall and walking back into Kagome's hospital room.

**:One week Later:**

Kagome was still in a coma. Sango and the girls and Miroku and the guys would visit Kagome for a least an hour a day. Eventhough Kagome wasn't awake, everyone still talked to Kagome like she was awake.

In the afternoons, Mrs. Higurashi would wash Kagome, change her clothes, and brush her hair.

Amaya and Kiere were staying at their grandparents, mother, or their aunt and uncle's house at night, while their father took them to visit Kagome after school and pick them up and drop them off at school.

Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru took over Inuyasha's work, since they wanted him to focus on Kagome and his child. Makoto occasionally visit the office to check on things, before going back to the hospital and checking up on his daughter.

Inuyasha stayed at Kagome's bed side almost everyday. The only time he wasn't at her bed side was when he went to pick up Amaya and Kiere, went to go take a shower or get something to eat. He went home every other day to make sure everything was stable and to shower and change his clothes. He slept on the chair next to Kagome's bed side or on the couch across from her.

He wanted to be by Kagome's side when she woke up.

**:::::**

Inuyasha sighed as he watched tv. Korari and Sota had left the room to get some snacks while Makoto went to go talk to his younger brother.

"Only a few more minutes before I have to pick up Kiere," Inuyasha mumbled as he glanced at Kagome's face. She had regain some color back to her skin.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," Inuyasha said as he turned down the volume on the tv. He turned around and saw Ginkotsu wheeling in Renkotsu into the room. He stopped Renkotsu's wheel chair next to Inuyasha before taking a seat on the other side of Kagome.

"How's is she?" Renkotsu asked as he looked at Kagome, then turning to face Inuyasha.

"Good. Eventhough she hasn't awaken up, her body and heart are growing stronger," Inuyasha stated. "The baby is doing good also."

"Baby? I didn't know Kagome is pregnant," Renkotsu responded as he glanced at Ginkotsu.

"We didn't know either. The doctor said it was a miracle that the baby survive," Inuyasha told them with a small smile. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu nodded in response.

"Congratulations," Renkotsu said with a smile.

"Thank you," Inuyasha responded as he ran a claw down Kagome's arm. Renkotsu nodded again before sighing. He looked at Ginkotsu who nodded his head yes.

"Inuyasha."

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he turned to look at him.

"We have the person that was over destroying Kagome's office," Renkotsu stated as he looked at Kagome's unconscious form. "This person even cause the car accident."

"Who did it?" Inuyasha asked with a low growl in his voice; he grabbed Kagome's limp hand.

"Inuyasha, you have to promise, not to kill this person. Swear on Kagome and your unborn child's life," Renkotsu replied as he turned to face Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled as placed his head on Kagome's hand.

"Fine," Inuyasha growled. "Who did this?"

"It was Hojo," Renkotsu responded.

"That fucking bastard!" Inuyasha shouted as he squeezed Kagome's hand a little. "That fucking low life bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

"Inuyasha, calm down," Renkotsu stated slowly. Inuyasha turned towards Renkotsu and growled; his eyes were red. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minute while breathing out his nose. He open his eyes again, revealing his gold iris.

"Are you sure it's him?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Yes. Hojo was the one to hit Kagome's car first. When we picked him up, he was drunk and unconscious. He had papers in his back seat plotting Kaiji to destroy Kagome's office, Kaiji's death, and the car accident. He is responisble for everything."

There was a long pause before Inuyasha responded.

"Where is this bastard at now?"

"In custody 's no way he can leave or eacape jail," Renkotsu replied.

"Good. I want him to spend the rest of his pathetic life in there," Inuyasha stated.

Renkotsu and Ginkotsu talked to Inuyasha for a little while, before leaving.

"Update us on Kagome," Renkotsu said as Ginkotsu started to roll him out the room. Inuyasha nodded in response, before turning back to Kagome.

**::::::**

Renkotsu sighed as Ginkotsu pushed the up button on the elevator.

"Why didn't you tell Inuyasha that you didn't think Hojo was the one plotting to harm Kagome?" Ginkotsu asked as he waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"I don't want to add more to his plate. He's worried about Kagome and his unborn child. My theories doesn't matter without evidence," Renkotsu responded as the doors to the elevators open, revealing a few nurses and a couple of doctors. Ginkotsu nodded as he waited for thd people get out the elevator, before wheeling Renkotsu inside.

**::::::::::**

"Look who we found," Korari said as she walked into the room with Kiere holding her hand.

"Hi daddy," Kiere responded as she dropped Korari's and ran to her father.

"Hi Kiere," Inuyasha responded as he picked her up. "Who picked you up?"

"Grandma Korari and uncle Sota," Kiere responded as she pointed at Korari and Sota who were setting food on the table.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we were going to call you because the office wouldn't let us sign her out, but Kiere saw us and started telling the office how she knew us," Korari explain as she handed Kiere a cup of apple sauce, a spoon, a ham and cheese sandwich, with a small bag of potato chips. She handed Inuyasha a turkey sandwich, a bag of potato chips and two water bottles.

"You didn't have to pick here up. I was going too," Inuyasha responded as Kiere took a bite out of her sandwich.

"It was no trouble. We passed her school on the way to the store," Sota replied as he took a seat at the small table. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Where's Makoto?" Korari asked.

"He went to go talk to his younger brother I think," Inuyasha responded as he open his bag of chips.

"Makoto and his brother are like two talking machines. They can talk for years if someone doesn't interrupt them," Korari told him.

Inuyasha chuckled little before asking, " Do they like each other?" (like in a brotherly way)

"No," Sota with a laugh. Inuyasha laughed for a few minutes, before calming himself.

"Daddy?"

"Yes," Inuyasha responded as Kiere turned to face her father.

"Can we spend the night with Kagome, like you do? Please?" Kiere begged as she gave him puppy eyes. Korari giggled as she watched them.

"Sure. I'll pick up some clothes when I pick up Amaya. Sound good?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yup," Kiere responded with a smile. Korari smiled as she watched the small family.

**:::::Later on that night:::::::::**

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on Kagome's bed. He had just put the girls to sleep on the couch across from them.

"Kagome, I wish you would wake up. I want to see those beautiful blur eyes again," Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head, before leaning back.

"Remember when you first snapped on me for making you rush up over 20 flights of stairs then wanting you back in my office in five minutes. I saw a fire in your eyes, it was sexy," Inuyasha told her with a chuckle.

**:Flashback:**

"I want you to give this to Miroku, then go to the fourth fifth floor and give these to your cousin. I want you back in my office in five minutes," Inuyasha said as he slid two stacks of papers to Kagome. Kagome looked at him then at the two stacks of papers. "Is there a problem Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his secretary.

"Sir, Koga and Miroku are ten floors apart and the elevators are under construction," Kagome stated as she adjusted her black reading glasses on her face.

"If you stop talking and actually do your job, you might make it back in time," Inuyasha responded as he turned towards his computer. Kagome looked down at the papers.

"If you're not back in my office five minutes, I will make you work over time," Inuyasha stated.

"No," Kagome said.

"Excuse me?" Inuyasha asked as he turned towards Kagome.

"No. I will be back when I want to be back. I will fucking walk if I want too. You can't work me overtime because I'm doing a job you're too lazy to do. And if you want me to work over time, I will fucking quit and make you do your own damn job. I don't deserve that. I do my job and more. So calm down and let me work. Do you see a problem with that Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome replied as she grabbed both stacks of paper. Inuyasha shook his head 'no' in response.

"Good," Kagome responded with a smile before walking out his office. Once the door to his office closed, he groan as he looked down at his boner.

"Why does she have act so hot sometimes," Inuyasha mumbled as he leaned back in his seat.

**:End of Flashback:**

Inuyasha chuckled at the memory.

"You were so hot back then. You still are. You're going go be super beautiful when your baby bump starts showing."

Inuyasha sighed as he ran a claw finger down her arm.

"You even wanted me and Kikyo to get back together. But I didn't want her anymore. I know it's cruel to say, but I didn't have feelings for her any more. I started to falling in love with you. Remember that night when you help me with that business deal. It save our companies millions of dollars. I wanted to do more than go out to eat that night, but I was still married. I wanted to be faithful to Kikyo."

**:Flashback:**

"That's why you shouldn't make the deal," Kagome said as she looked up at her boss who was leaning against his desk. Inuyasha looked at the papers for a minute before nodding.

"Is there a reason why you do my job better than me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled in response as she leaned back in his seat.

"I'll tell father in the morning," Inuyasha stated as he looked at his black watch. It was seven o' clock. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned off his desk. "Time to go to hell."

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded as she stood up. "I thought things were going good between you and Kikyo."

"It's decent. We're still sleeping in separate bedrooms though," Inuyasha said as he looked down at Kagome who was collecting papers. He bit his lip when Kagome bent over to reach a piece of paper. He cleared his throat and looked the other way.

"We at least you're sleeping in the same household," Kagome responded with a smile.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled. "Where are you going?"

"Home. Alone as usually," Kagome said with a smirk as she turned to face him with papers in her hands.

"Let me take you out to eat," Inuyasha responded as he reached behind her to crap his phone and car keys. Kagome's breathe stilled at how close he was.

"I, I don't think that's necessary. I mean, the girls and your wife are home, waiting for you," Kagome stuttered as she looked at the big window on the side of them.

"The girls are with Sango and Miroku," Inuyasha mumbled as he put his phone into his pocket.

"Your wife?" Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

"I think she mention something about hanging with the girls," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at his secretary. Kagome sighed and thought for a second before nodding.

"Fine, just let me get my stuff. No funny business Takahashi," Kagome said as she walked around him.

"Wouldn't dream of it Higurashi," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome giggled as she walked out the room.

"I dream about doing more than it," Inuyasha mumbled as he check his phone for any new messages.

**:End of Flashback:**

"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha said as he stood up, bent over, and leaned down to kiss her. He closed his eyes at the feeling of her lips. He pulled away and open his eyes; his eyes widen in shock. Blue eyes were staring at him.

"Ka-ggg-ome," Inuyasha stuttered as Kagome stared at him.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. **

**There is a poll on my profile...Vote for the gender(s) of Kagome and Inuyasha's bsby...I want to see what you guys think... Later we'll discuss names^-^. The poll when end somrtimes next week. So vote!**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar error...which are a lot. Lol.**

**So for the little challenge, I gave everyone who answered a preview from both 'Secretary to Wife' and 'The Mob Life'. I didn't expect that many people to answer and was happy that you guys did.^-^**

**So I have a question for you guys... do you guys want me to do more challenges (Inuyasha related) and for your reward, you get a preview of 'The Mob Life' or 'Secretary to Wife?'**

**If so, put it in your review or PM me.**

**I'm also going start writing another story... So be looking for that in August.^-^**

**Preview:**

_**"**__**I wanted her dead, not injuried!" Kikyo snapped into the phone.**_

_**There was a pause, before Kikyo started talking again.**_

_**"Forget it. She's pregnant, I don't want to ruin my children happines that their having a new siblings. But next time, when I tell you to do something, I want it done. Don't make me have to do your job for you," Kikyo said before hanging up. She put her phone in her back pocket before turning around then gasping.**_

_**"I didn't know you were behind me," Kikyo stated as she put a hand to her chest.**_

_**Who's behind Kikyo? Who was Kikyo talking to? About?**_

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Our babies

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted with a smile on his face. Kagome blue eyes looked at him before roaming around the room.

"I'm going to go get a nurse or doctor," Inuyasha stated as he looked down at his girlfriend. Kagome blinked in response as she continued to look around the room.

Inuyasha quickly ran out the room and found the nurse's station.

A minute later, the room was filled with nurses and doctors.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kiere asked as their father stood in front of them.

"Is Kagome okay?" Amaya asked as she stood up; Inuyasha turned to face them.

"Kagome woke up," Inuyasha said with a smile, but it slipped a little when the nurses rushed her out the room.

"Stay here," Inuyasha ordered before turning around.

"Excuse, we are you taking Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stood next to a nurse.

"For more test. The doctors want to make sure she has no brain trauma, she has feeling in her other body part and that the baby is okay now that she's awake," the nurse said as she turned to face Inuyasha.

"When will she back?" Inuyasha question.

"Around 2 o' clock or so. You sbould get some sleep. I know you and your kids are worried about her," the nurse said with a soft smile. Inuyasha nodded before walking back to his kids.

"Is Kagome coming back?" Amaya asked.

"Yes. But in a few hours. You girls will see her in the morning. Just get some sleep, now," Inuyasha responded as he picked up Kiere and set her in his lap. Amaya let out a sigh as she got back on the couch and snuggled into her father's side. Inuyasha grabbed the blue cover and wrapped it around them; Kiere snuggled into his chest as she fell alseep. Inuyasha smiled as he looked down at his girls.

'My girls. And who knows, I might get a son,' Inuyasha thought with a light chuckle, before he leaned his head against the wall and fell asleep.

**:::::::::::::::**

"In-uysh. Inuyssha. Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she turned to face him.

Inuyasha quickly sat up and turned to face Kagome.

"Kagome," he whispered as he slowly manuevered his kids off of him and walked to his girlfriend.

"Baby, how are you feeling?"

"Sore and tired," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha place a hand on her face. "What happen?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha sits on her bed.

"You got into a car accident," Inuyasha told her gentle. Kagome blinked as she nodded.

"The doctors said I was sleep for a long time," Kagome stated.

"You were; for a week," Inuyasha told her as he placed a hand on her stomach. Kagome raised a brow at his action.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Kagome, you're pregnant," Inuyasha said slowly.

"I can't be. We used protection last week and the week before that," Kagome said as she looks at the girls, before looking back at him.

"But we didn't use any when we went to Singapore," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome nodded in response as she looked down at her stomach with tears in her eyes.

"But I can't be pregnant now. I probably lost it during the accident. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry," Kagome said as tears ran down her face.

"Baby, you're not listening. You're pregnant. Right now. There's a baby inside of you, right now," Inuyasha told her with a smile.

"But-"

"But nothing. This baby is a miracle. Our miracle," Inuyasha said. Kagome nods with a smile.

"I can't believe. I'm having a baby. Yes!" Kagome shouts. Inuyasha chuckled as he placed a hand on shoulder.

"Calm down baby," Inuyasha said.

"I can't. I'm freaking pregnant. I'm having a baby," Kagome responded excitedly. Inuyasha smiled down at her.

"This is amazing," Kagome stated as she sat up a little. She raised a brow when she couldn't feel her legs move with her.

"That's weird," Kagome mumbled.

"What is?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't feel my legs or feet," Kagome told him as she started to pat her legs.

"Kagome don't," Inuyasha started to say but Kagome was already feeling them.

"Inuyasha. What's wrong with my legs? Why can't I feel them?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh. It's going to be okay. You're going to get some help," Inuyasha replied as he wrapped his arms around, pulling her close to him.

"What if I can't? What if it doesn't work? Inuyasha, I'm scared. Why?" Kagome asked as she cried into his chest.

"Shhh baby. Don't talk like that. Everything will get better for you. I promise," Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed her back. Inuyasha continued to hold Kagome as she cried into his chest, that night.

**::::::::::::::::::**

"My baby!" Korari squeals as she runs towards her daughter and hug her. Kagome sat up in shock at first, but immediately hugs her mother back.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay? Did you eat? Are you hungry? Is the baby hungry? Is the baby okay? Do you know that you're pregnant?" Korari asks as she pulls away and held Kagome's face.

"Stop harassing the girl, Korari," Makoto said as he walks into the room with his son. Korari ignored him and continued to ask Kagome questions.

"I'm so happy, thrilled that you're awake," Korari said as she placed kisses on her daughter's face. Kagome giggled, she felt like a little girl again.

"I know mom. I am too," Kagome said with a smile as her family stood by her side.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Makoto asks as he kisses Kagome on the top of the head.

"He went to drop the girls off at school. After that, he's going home and to the office for a few," Kagome responded as she leaned into her father's chest.

"Oh. I'm surprised he left your side. He's been in your room, day in and day out; waiting for you to wake up," Makoto tells her as Sota pokes her in the stomach. She swats his finger away before turning to face her father as her mother ran her finger through her hair.

"Ohhh. Is someone accepting Inuyasha as their son-in-law?" Sota asked with a smirk on his face.

"Do you want to be sleeping next to Kagome tonight?" Makoto asks as Korari gave her daughter some graham cracks and an apple.

"Mom, dad's theatening me," Sota whine.

"Leave the boy alone Makoto," Korari said as Kagome took a bite out of her apple.

"But Korari-" Makoto started but Korari gave him a glare. Makoto pouted in response.

"So did Inuyasha tell you what happen?" Korari ask.

"Yes. I can't feel my legs. But I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby mom," Kagome said with a smile.

"I know sweetheart. Are you excited?" Korari ask with a grin.

"More than you can imagine," She replied with a grin.

**:::::::::::**

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he walked into the room with a messenger and duffle bag in his hand. He set them on the couch, before turning to face Korari and Sota.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Korari ask as she hugged her future son-in-law.

"Good. How's Kagome?" Inuyasha ask as he hugged her back.

"She's doing good. The girls called and talked to Kagome a few minutes ago. She's in the bathroom. Makoto helping her get in and out the shower," Korari said as she released Inuyasha from the hug. "Sota and I had to go check out this house we're going to rent. "

"Ohhh. I have to take Kagome to physical therapy in a few. Then we're going to a check up for the baby," Inuyasha tells them as he sits on Kagome's bed.

"They should be out in a few," Korari says as Sota turns on the tv.

**::::::::::::**

"I feel like a little girl again," Kagome says with a giggle as her father place her in her wheelchair.

"Well you're definitely not one. What are you eating," Makoto said as he rubbed the ache in his back.

"Rude dad," Kagome responded as she crossed her arms over her chest. Makoto chuckled as he looked down at his daughter. Her wet hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore no jewelry or make up. She wore a pink hospital gown with white undergarments and slippers.

"Sorry," Makoto mumbled as he got on his knees in front of her.

"Do you think I'll get feeling back in my legs?" Kagome ask as she looked at him.

"Positive. In no time, you'll know how to walk again," he said with a smile. Kagome nodded in response.

"So what's going on between Inuyasha and you?" Makoto asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Is marriage coming up next for you two? What's next?" He asked

"I don't know. He hasn't mention anything about marriage. I know he loves me but I don't know daddy. Maybe," Kagome said as she looked at him.

"Don't worry about it Kagome. I know that Inuyasha loves you and wants to spend the rest of his life with you," Makoto told her as he stood up. Kagome smiled up at him.

"Sota was right. You are accepting Inuyasha," Kagome replied with a smile. Makoto rolled his eyes and started pushing Kagome out the bathroom.

"I'm not saying anything," he said as he wheeled her into her room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Hey," Inuyasha said as he walked towards her and bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. Makoto's eyes soften at his action, before he walked towards his wife.

"I thought you were going to be here later," Kagome stated as Inuyasha stood behind her and grabbed the handles to her wheelchair.

"I was but I forgot that your doctor stopped me in the hallway and told me that you had to go to physical therapy, if you're up to it," Inuyasha told her.

"Yes, I am," Kagome said excitedly.

"Okay, off we go then," Inuyasha responded.

"Okay, bye mom, daddy, and Sota. I'll see you guys later," Kagome stated as her family walked towards her and hugged her.

"Call us if you need anything," Korari said as she kissed her on the cheek.

"We will," Inuyasha responded as he gave Sota a manly hug.

Once the family hugged and said goodbye, Inuyasha wheeled Kagome out the room.

"How long do you think it's going to take for him to pop the question?" Sota asked as he sat on his sister's bed.

"I'll say three months," Korari said.

"Really? I'll say in two months, the latest," Makoto responded as he looked at his wife.

"Want to bet on it, husband dearest," Korari asked with a smirk.

"You're on hunny," Makoto replied with a smile.

'Parents,' Sota thought with a roll of the eyes.

**::::::::::::Three minutes Later:::::::::::**

"Why do I have to go to physical therapy? I change my mind. I don't want to go. I'm fine," Kagome complain as she leaned back in her wheel chair. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he continued to push Kagome's wheelchair down the hallway.

'Mood swings much.'

"Can you feel your legs right now?"

"No," Kagome replied with a huff.

"Can you walk?"

"No."

"Do I need anymore examples why you need to go to physical therapy?"

"Yes," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"You're lucky you're pregnant," Inuyasha said as he turn a corner.

"Whatever Yash. Like you were going to do something to me even if I wasn't pregnant," Kagome said as she turned her head to look at him.

"Really?" Inuyasha question as he push her wheelchair forward and let go.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome scream as she tightens her grip on the handles on the side of her. Inuyasha chuckled as he ran after her wheelchair and grabbed the handles again.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, jerk!" Kagome yelled as she placed a hand on her chest. Inuyasha chuckled as he continued to walk them to the therapy room.

**::::::::::**

"Hi Amaya!" A auburn haired fox demon said as he walked towards Amaya with a iron man lunch box in his hand.

"Hi Shippo!" Amaya responded as Shippo took a seat next to her and their friends.

"I got you something," Shippo said as he reached into his pocket , pulls out, and hands her a cherry flavored lollipop.

"Thanks! My favorite," Amaya mumbles with a blush as she takes the lollipop.

"Awww," two girls with black hair said as the boys at the table continued to eat.

"Shut up, Asuka and Chika," Amaya said as she glared at her friends who parents were Hiten and Yura Thunder; they worked for her father. Asuka and Chika giggle in response.

"Stupid friends, stupid lunch, stupid boys," Amaya mumbles as she opens the ziplock bag that contain her potato chips.

**::::::::**

"Hi, I'm Abi Taze," a black haired, tall, muscular woman said as she held out her hand.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome responded with a smile as she shook her hand. Abi grin and nodded, before letting go of Kagome's hand and turning to face Inuyasha who was standing behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," Inuyasha said as he shook her hand. Abi nodded in response.

"Nice meeting you both. I heard someone was expecting," Abi said with a smirk as she dropped Inuyasha's hand and turn to face Kagome. "First baby?"

"Mine yes. It will be his third," Kagome responded as she points to Inuyasha. Abi nods as she got on her knees and lifts Kagome's leg. Kagome smile faltered a little when she couldn't feel Abi's touch on the leg.

"Do you guys want any specific gender? Boy? Girl?" Abi ask as she rubs Kagome's leg.

"I want a girl. But I'm pretty sure he wants a boy," Kagome says with a giggle.

"I'm surrounded by girls and women all day. I need a man around the house," Inuyasha defended . Abi chuckled as she grabbed Kagome's other leg.

"But I'm happy with either or," Kagome said. Abi nods again before telling Inuyasha to set Kagome on the table behind them.

"Keeping your pregnancy in mind, we're going to start out slow," Abi said as she stands on the right side of Kagome. "You can help too, Inuyasha. Participation is a key to recovery."

Inuyasha nods as he stands on the other side of Kagome. Abi grin down at Kagome, who was laying on the table. "Ready?"

"Yes. Whenever you're ready," Kagome responded with a smile causing Inuyasha to smile and place a hand on her stomach.

**:::::::::**

"I wanted her dead, not injuried!" Kikyo snapped into the phone.

There was a pause, before Kikyo started talking again.

"Forget it. She's pregnant, I don't want to ruin my children happines that their having a new sibling. But next time, when I tell you to do something, I want it done. Don't make me have to do your job for you," Kikyo said before hanging up. She put her phone in her back pocket before turning around then gasping.

"I didn't know you were behind me," Kikyo stated as she put a hand to her chest. "What are you doing out your crib?"

Karla bambled as she held onto the door frame and stood up.

"You're a busy body. Just like your father," Kikyo said as she walked towards her daughter.

"Don't tell anyone what mommy said okay?" Kikyo asked with a smirk as she bent down and picked up her daughter. Karla put her hands in her mouth and looked at her mother.

"It's our little secret you hear," Kikyo stated as she taped Karla on the nose. Karla giggled in response.

'If anyone finds out what I've done. Who knows what they will do to me,' Kikyo thought as she started to walk to the kitchen to get them some food.

**:::::::**

"After this, we can see the baby," Inuyasha told Kagome as he stood in the middle of the parallel bars. Abi watched the scene as she took notes. Kagome bit her lip as she nodded.

Kagome placed her hands on the bars and hoisted herself out the wheelchair. She shakily stood up; she looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She took one step, before her legs gave out. Inuyasha immediately caught her before she hit the ground.

"Good job wench. You did good," Inuyasha told her with a smile. Kagome glared at him as he placed her in the chair.

"I don't know why you all of a sudden started calling me a wench, dogboy," Kagome snapped as she leaned in her chair.

"Great job, Kagome. You did awesome today. Keep up the good work and you'll be out the wheelchair on no time," Abi stated with a smile on her face; Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you," Kagome said. Abi nodded in response.

"I'll be seeing you two tomorrow. Hope you two have a good day. Have fun seeing your baby," Abi tells them as she grabs a execrising ball and walked out the room.

"Bye," Kagome said with a wave, before turning to face Inuyasha.

"Baby time?"

"Baby time," Inuyasha resoonded with a laugh as he wheeled Kagome out the room.

**:::::::::::::**

"Hello I'm Hitomiko Yazer," Hitomiko says as she held out hand for the couple to shake.

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

Hitomiko nodded as Inuyasha released her hand; she took a seat in her rolling chair and pulled her equipment cart in front of her.

"How are the parents to be?" Hitomiko asked as she grabbed a bottle of hand sanitizer and washed her hands.

"Good. We can't wait to see our baby," Kagome said.

"That's good. Can you lift up your gown for me Kagome," Hitomiko instructed as she wheeled herself towards Kagome. Kagome did as told as she looked down at her semi flat stomach.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold," Hitomiko said as she squeezed a clear jelly on Kagome's stomach. Kagome shivered a little as she tighten her grip on Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha chuckled as little as Hitomiko closed the bottle and set it on the cart next to her.

"Now, we can see the baby. Excited?" Hitomiko asked as she grabbed the ultrasound probe.

"Very," Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha who smiled down at her.

"Let's see," Hitomiko stated as she typed on the keyboard to get different angles of Kagome's stomach (idk about any of this stuff. lol.). Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the screen in front of them in hopes of seeing their child.

"Ohhh," Hitomiko stated as she clicked some buttons on her keyboard.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she turned to face Inuyasha who kissed the left side of her temple. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"There's isn't a baby," Hitomiko said as she smiled as Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow. "The doctor said-"

"You're pregnant with more than one baby," Hitomiko finsihed.

"What?!" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted as they looked at each other.

"Twins to be exact. Faternal, two different sacs," Hitomiko explain with a grin. "Look for yourself," Hitomiko said as she pointed at the screen. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around and looked at the screen.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped as she placed a hand on top of her mouth. Inuyasha looked down when she squeezed his hand; there was small tears in her eyes.

"Kagome," he started.

"Our babies Inuyasha. Ours," Kagome whispered.

Hitomiko quietly excused herself from the room to give Kagome and Inuyasha some personal time.

"That's our babies Inuyasha. Part of you and me. We're having babies," Kagome said as she at the screen. Inuyasha smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes Kagome. Ours," Inuyasha stated.

"I never thought this could happen. I'm just so happy," Kagome told him with a teary chuckle.

"I am too. Twins! Kami, this is amazing," Inuyasha replies as he bends down and kiss her on the head. "I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha," Kagome says as she turns around and wrap her arms around his neck. Inuyasha bends down and sealed their lips. A minute later they pulled away and leaned their head against each other. "Babies," Kagome whispered with a smile.

"Yeah. No I have a better chance of having a boy," Inuyasha said causing Kagome to chuckle.

"But what if you get twin girls?" Kagome ask as she unwrapped her arms from around him.

"We can try for a boy then," Inuyasha whispered seductively. Kagome gasp as he nibbled on her ear.

Knock! Knock!

"How are you guys?" Hitomiko ask as she walks into the room with a clipboard.

"We're good. Happy and excited," Kagome replies with a smile. Hitomiko grin at their smiling face.

"That's good. You should be. You both have health, strong babies," Hitomiko tells them as she sit back in her rolling chair. Kagome let out a squeal in response.

"However, you're a little small for how far a long you are," Hitomiko stated.

"Ohhh," Kagome mumbles as she looks at Inuyasha.

"It's okay. But you will need to eat more and stop stressing. Be relax, cool, and calm," Hitomiko told her gently.

"Okay," Kagome said with a nod of the head. "Question."

"Yes?"

"Will the medicine my doctor gives me, affect the babies?"

Hitomiko thought for a minute, before writing something down on her clipboard.

"I'll check the medicine your doctor give you," Hitomiko told her. Kagome nods in response.

"Anymore questions?"

There was a pause, before Kagome thought of something.

"Can we get a picture of the babies?"

"Yes you both can," Hitomiko said with a giggle as she stood up, turned off the monitor, and put her equipment away.

"I'll be sure to have someone drop them off at your room. Your next appointment will be in three weeks; your doctor will contact you with more about it," Hitomiko said as she grabbed a paper towel and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as Kagome wiped her stomach.

"You're welcome. Take care you two," Hitomiko replied as she smiled at them then walked out the room.

"This has been a great day!" Kagome exclaimed as she sat up; she pulled her gown down in the process. She rubbed her stomach and smile. "My babies."

"Our babies," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I'm carrying the babies. Not you," Kagome says as she raise her arms out for him to pick her up.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied as he picks her up and set her in her wheelchair.

"Where to next, my wench?" Inuyasha asks as he starts to walk out the room.

"Cafeteria," Kagome responded as she rubs her stomach. "I'm really hungry. I only had an apple, graham cracks, and milk for breakfast."

Inuyasha nodded as he started to walk down the hallway. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was one o' clock; Rin had volunteered to pick up the girls from school.

"I'll drop you off in your room then go pick up the girls," Inuyasha said as he stop them in front of a elevator. He bent over and pushed the up button before turning to face his girlfriend.

"I can't wait to tell the girls. I bet they are going to be excited," Kagome said with a bright smile on her face.

"They will be. It's exciting to have someone new in the house," Inuyasha stated as the elevator doors up.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha wheels her into the elevator then pushes the three button.

"Inuyasha."

"Mmmm."

"Thank you," Kagome said. Inuyasha raised a brow in response.

"For what?"

"For being here with me, taking time out from your work and kids to stay here and help me. You don't have to be here but you are. Thank you."

Inuyasha walked around her her wheelchair and sat on his knees in front of Kagome.

"Don't thank me. I want to be here, for you and my unborn kids. My family understand why I'm here and what's going on; they want the best for you. You are part of our family. Ever since you've came into my life, you changed it for the good. You made me the happiest man in the world. Now you're going to gave me something that part of me and part of the most beautiful and smartest woman I've ever met," Inuyasha said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I love you," Kagome states as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her; she buried her face into his neck.

"I love you too," Inuyasha replied as he kissed the side of her neck.

**:::::::At five o'clock:::::::::**

"Hi Kagome!" Kiere exclaimed as her and her sister place their bags on the couch.

"Hello girls. How was school?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Inuyasha who walked into the room with a bag of food. He set it on the table, before taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Good. I can count to fifty," Kiere said as she jumps onto Kagome's bed.

"Wow! Really. You're going to have to let me listen to you count sometime," Kagome tells her. Kiere nodded happily.

"How was school for you, Amaya?" Kagome asked.

"It was good. We learn how to mutliply three digits numbers," Amaya said as she stood in front of her father.

"Wow. They're actually making you guys learn and do work," Kagome said as she straighten out Kiere's black hair.

"I know. It's super tiring," Amaya responded as she leaned into her father's chest.

Kagome giggled at her comment. She looked at the girls for a second, before speaking.

"Girls, your father and I have something to tell you," Kagome said as she glanced at Inuyash who looked at her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Amaya asked with concern in her voice.

"Everything is okay. But there's just not going to be one baby out the house," Kagome said as she ran a hand through Kiere's hair.

"Really? How many babies are going to stay with us?" Amaya asked as she looked up at her father.

"Two," Kagome says as she tries to sit up in her bed.

"Twins!" Amaya shouted excitedly as Kiere looked at her sister weirdly.

"Twins?" Kiere asks.

"It means two," Inuyasha tells her as he sits on Kagome's bed with Amaya between his legs.

"Ohhh. Wow. Two babies. Did you and daddy want two babies?" Kiere asks as she looks at Kagome.

"Mmmm. Not really. But we're excited they we have them though. Two is better than one," Kagome says with a giggle as she got comfortable in her bed. Inuyasha chuckles at Kagome's response.

"This is good. Now I have two people to play with instead of one. Since Amaya's too old to play my kiddy games," Kiere says as she sticks her tongue out at Amaya. Amaya return the favor. Kagome and Inuyasha chuckles at their antics.

"Kagome," Kiere says as she turns to face her.

"Yes," Kagome responded as she rubs her stomach.

"Where do babies come from?" She asks. Kagome freezes as she turns to look at Inuyasha.

"Answer the question Kagome. I want to know too," Inuyasha says with a smirk. Kagome glares at him, before turning to face Kiere.

"I'll tell you when you're older Kiere. Older people like your father, me, your aunts and uncles know. But it's kind of a secret," Kagome told her with a nod of the head.

"Ohhh," Kiere responded with a nod. Inuyasha's jaw dropped at Kagome's answer. He growled at her and mumbled something about woman.

"Inuyasha," Kagome calls out.

"What?" Inuyasha ask.

"Can we eat. I'm hungry," Kagome tells him.

"Yeah dad. Hurry up. I need to eat too," Amaya said with a smirk as she walked towards Kagome.

"Woman," Inuyasha mumbled as he got up and went to go hand out everyone's food.

**:::::::::A couple of hours later::::::: **

Inuyasha had left ten minutes to get something to drink from the cafeteria, leaving a sleeping Kiere, Amaya, and Kagome in the room together.

"Kagome," Amaya calls out as she climbs onto Kagome's bed.

"Yes? What's up?" Kagome asked as she rubs Kiere's back as she sleeps.

"Are you really okay?" Amaya asks as she sits next to her.

"I'm fine," Kagome tells her with a smile. Amaya nodded before biting her lip. Kagome raise her brow at her action."What's up sweetie?"

"How do you know if you like a boy?" Amaya mumbled with a blush.

"Ohhh, sweetie," Kagome says causing Amaya to blush harder.

"How do you feel when you're around this special boy?" Kagome asks as she looks down at Amaya.

"Funny. He's nice to me and he gives me his place in line and he even drew me a picture of a flower," Amaya tells Kagome with a small smile. "He's funny too. He does a lot of magic tricks. They're really cool."

"He sounds like a good boy. Maybe I ask you father if you guys can play in the pool or something," Kagome stated. Amaya gave her a look.

"Right. Like dad will allow someone from the opposite gender to come over to play with me," Amaya said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kagome laughed at her comment.

"True. But I'll find some way to convince him. Promise," Kagome says as she holds out her pinky.

"Okay," Amaya retorted with a smile as she wrapped her pinky around hers.

"So what's this boy name?"

"Shippo Kize," Amaya tells her with a blush.

"Kize. Doesn't his mother own a bakery. 'Kitsune' right?" Kagome asks as she starts to rub Kiere's back again.

"Yup. Sometimes Shippo gets me cookies from there," Amaya states with a smile.

"Wow. Sounds Shippo is a keeper," Kagome says.

"Yeah," Amaya replies with a small smile.

Kagome smiles down at her in response.

"What to watch some tv hunny?" Kagome asks.

"Sure," Amaya responded. Kagome reached over and hand Amaya the remote before leaning back in her bed.

"Thanks Kagome, for listening to me," Amaya tells her as she turns on the tv.

"You're welcome dear," Kagome tells her.

'She's growing up so fast.'

**::::::::::::::::::**

Kikyo and Naraku had come to pick the girls up while Inuyasha stayed at the hospital that night.

"Why is this so hard?" Inuyasha questioned as he scrolled down the page on his laptop. He was looking for an engagement ring. "It wasn't hard before."

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out as she looked at her boyfriend.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he tilted the lid to his laptop down.

"Did the police catch who did this to me?" Kagome asked causing Inuyasha to sit up in his seat. Inuyasha ran a hand through his silver hair as he stood and walked to her. Kagome scooted over so he could sit on the bed too. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"That bad?" Kagome question with a nervous chuckle.

"You can say that," Inuyasha stated with a sigh. "They caught the man who did it. It was Hojo."

"No, it can't be him. Hojo wouldn't do something like this," Kagome said with a shake of the head.

"He doesn't look like he can beat a innocent woman, but he did," Inuyasha responded as he looked down at her.

Kagome remain silent.

"Kagome, the evidence was even in his car. He did this," Inuyasha tells her as he rubs her stomach. Kagome let out a sigh as she turns away from him.

"I just don't believe he did all of it," Kagome mumbles. Inuyasha sighed at her confession.

'But he did do it Kagome. He hurt you and our unborn children.'

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. **

**I'm back guys... Yay! Lol.**

**Check out my facebook fan page I made for Inuyasha... Link is on my profile.**

**I'm almost finished reading this book for school. It's so stupid and boring. Glad I'm almost done with it though.^-^.**

**I start school in two weeks... Don't want to go back. I want to relax and write fanfiction. lol. I wonder if writing fanfiction is an actual job, like you can get paid for doing it...Mmmm. lol. ^*^.**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar error...which are a lot. Lol.**

**Challenge Question: How old was Kagome when her father died?**

**(In the manga/ anime series)**

**Preview:**

_**"What's going on here?" Kagome asks as her hands clench the door frame.**_

_**"Kagome. What are you doing back down. You should be resting," Inuyasha says as he walks passed Kikyo and to his girlfriend.**_

_**"No. What were you and Kikyo talking about?" Kagome asks as she looks between two.**_

_**"Nothing. Let me get you back to bed," Inuyasha says as he starts to pick Kagome up bridal style. "You shouldn't be trying to walk. Where's your wheelchair?"**_

_**"Don't lie to her Inuyasha. Inuyasha and I were talking about you Kagome," Kikyo states as she turns around to face Kagome.**_

**How will Kagome react? Why were Inuyasha and Kikyo talking about Kagome?**

**Until Next Time,**

**Bye^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

My rant:

So, today was my first day back at school. I wouldn't say that it was good, but I wouldn't say it was horrible. I know no one in my classes. And if I do someone in a class, they have their owm friends and kinda ignore me. My teachers (that I'm friends with from last year) said I will make friends, but I don't believe that. The few friends that I have said to talk to them and make new friends too. But they talk about things I don't know about like music (not kpop...Lady gaga n etc), other friends, and etc...So I'm going to be forever alone this year... lol, but serious. If you guys haven't noticed I'm a little (a lot) shy, but once I get to know someone, I will open up. So if I PM, I'm not trying to be a creep or anything, just want to make some internet friends... (I made some internet friends like, Otakugirl00. twins for life! lol.)

Ummm, lunch is the only time I have friends that I know and talk with. But the school decided to go all healthy meaning they stopped sealing cookies, flamin hot cheetos, and other good food._.So was a little pissed about that...

I think that it, well other than the hallways always being crowded. Glad I'm not claustrophobic. Lol.

But yeah... So it seems like I'm going to be forever alone this year. I'll update you guys on how school is going through my A/N at the end of my stories... Idk when the next time I'm going to update but it will be this week. Idk when I'll post my new story, I'm hoping this year, depending on how my honor classes go. Thank you for reading my little rant about my first day back to school and here's the preview I promised you guys in my last chapter in 'The Mob Life'.

**:::::::This is a preview from Secretary to Wife (This story: D) :::**

"Kikyo, let me get some help," Kagome says as tears run down her face as she put pressure on Inuyasha's gun shot wound.

"No," Kikyo responded with a shake of the head as she looks at her husband and kids. Kiere and Amaya were shaking as they held onto Naraku's leg.

"If you don't let me go outisde and get the paramedics to help Inuyasha, he could die," Kagome tells her as Inuyasha groans in pain, it was a demonic bullet.

"No, no, no! Shut up and let me think!" Kikyo yells as she waves the gun around. Kagome bit her lip and looked at her husband.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha whispers.

"Don't talk like that. Shhhhh, save your strength," Kagome tells him as more tears pour down her face.

"I love you," Inuyasha mumbles as his eyes start to close.

"No, Inuyasha! Wake up! Please, Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome shouts as she shakes Inuyasha a little. "No! Baby! Wake up please!'

**Bet you guys didn't expect that...More things are coming! Hope you guys enjoy all my stories.**

**Until next time,**

**Bye^-^**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Betting on the babies' gender

"Come on Kagome! You can do it!" Inuyasha encoueaged as Kagome slowly walks towards him.

It's been a month and a half since Kagome's accident. She is 12 weeks pregnant now. Everyday, Inuyasha would take Kagome to physical therapy and she would improve, greatly everyday.

Her family and friends would visit everyday; staying an couple of hours with her each day. The girls (Sango and them and including Izayoi and Korari) were a big help for Inuyasha, they would drop the girls off at school, feed them, and make sure they were ready for school the next day. The boys ( Miroku and them, including Makoto and Inu No Taisho) had helped Inuyasha by doing some of his work.

Amaya and Kiere were excited for their new siblings and would brag about them at school. Kagome and Inuyasha were excited too; Kagome couldn't wait to be release from the hospital, which hopefully would be in a couple of days.

"I did it! I did it!" Kagome squeals as she stands in front of Inuyasha.

"I knew you could," Inuyasha says as Abi wheels Kagome's wheelchair next to her. Inuyasha stepped back and helped Kagome get into the chair.

"Awesome job Kagome," Abi says as she marks something down on her clip board.

"Thanks," Kagome says with a smile. She was wearing black sweatpants and a green t-shirt. "When would I be able to walk normally again?"

"You've made great progressive, Kagome. I would say in a weeks, two weeks tops," Abi replies with a smile. Kagome smiles in response.

"That's great," Inuyasha responded as he glanced at the clock. They had ten minutes before they had to meet Hitomiko; that would be Kagome's third check up.

"It really is. Your strength is coming back too. Just keep up with what you're doing and you'll be out of that wheelchair in no time."

"Will do doc," Kagome says with a smile as Inuyasha placed his hands on the handles behind Kagome's wheelchair.

"Okay. See you two tomorrow. Our finally day together," Abi says with a small frown.

"I know. But you can come visist us and the babies," Kagome tells her happily.

"Thank you. Oh, get going you two. Don't want to be late for your appointment to see your babies," Abi says. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded with smiles on their faces.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out the door as Kagome waved to Abi.

"We should give Abi an invitation to the baby shower. That would be nice," Kagome tells Inuyasha as he pushes her down the hallway.

"Yes. That would be nice. Are you hungry? Do you want anything to eat?" Inuyasha asks as he spotted a vending machines a few feet in front of them.

"Yes!" Kagome shouts.

Inuyasha chuckles as he stops at the vending machines.

"Ummm, I want a snicker, no two snickers, and some potato chips, and a diet 7 up," Kagome tells him as she looks at the treats in the machine.

Inuyasha chuckles at Kagome as he reach into his back pocket and takes out a five dollar bill.

As he was typing in the numbers to get their food, he heard footsteps rushing towards them.

"Kagome!" Three women squeal as they stand behind Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome gasp as she turns around in her seat and looks at her junior high friends.

"What are you girls doing here?" kagome asks as she turns her wheelchair around to face them. The girls immediately hug her.

"Why wouldn't we be here?" The woman with black shoulder length hair, Eri, asks as she squeezed her friend.

"We just found out you were in the hospital a week ago," the woman with brown neck length hair, Yuka, says as she release Kagome from the hug.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay," the woman with black wavy shoulder length hair, Ayumi, said with a smile.

"You guys didn't have to come," Kagome tells them as she looks at her three best friends from junior high to now. They didn't talk as much now, since they lived in two different countries. But once a month, Kagome would video chat with them. "Yes we did. You were hurt," Eri says as she glance at Inuyasha who was bending down to get their food.

"Who told you I was here?" Kagome asks.

"Your mom. We're staying with them until you get out the hospital," Ayumi tells her as Inuyasha hands Kagome her food.

"But I'm getting out of here in two days. Mabye you guys can stay here after the babies are born," Kagome tells them with a smile. The girls eyes sparkled.

"Babies?" They squeals as Kagome nods in response.

"Ohhh! Congratulations!" They scream as they hug Kagome.

"Kagome, we're about to be late," Inuyasha says, causing the girls to immediately look at him.

"Oh my gosh! That's Inuyasha Takahashi!" Eri says as she pokes at Inuyasha.

"Isn't that your boss?" Ayumi asks as she looks at Kagome.

"Isn't he the one you had a crush on?" Yuka asks with a raised brow. Inuyasha smirks at her comment.

"Yes, yes and yes!" Kagome says with a small blush on her face. "You girls can go up to my hospital room, 354. We have to go to my ob/gyn."

"Ohh. Okay. But we have lots to discuss with you," Yuka says as she and the girls hug Kagome one more time.

"Bye Inuyasha," the girls say in unision with smirks on their face. Inuyasha waved causing the girls to giggle. He gave Kagome his snacks, before pushing her wheelchair to an elevator.

"They talk a lot," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to roll her eys.

"Ohh, shut up. We haven't seen each other in person in like five years," Kagome says as the elevator doors open.

"Still, they talk a lot," Inuyasha says as he wheels Kagome into the elevator.

**:::::::::::::**

"I didn't do it," Hojo says as he looks at Renkotsu.

"Hojo we have the evidence in your car," Renkotsu says as he takes a seat in front of Hojo while placing an manilla folder on the table.

"Hojo, my best advice is to confess now. You may get a plea bargain," a lavender haired man, Moryomaru, said as he glanced at his client.

"But I didn't do it," Hojo says as he looks at Renkotsu and the district attorney; Ginkotsu was leabing against the wall.

"So you're saying that you didn't phyiscal beat Ms. Higurashi?" Renkotsu asks with a raised brow. Hojo stayed silent.

"Thought so," Renkotsu states as he glance at their prosecutor, Shiori.

"What's the best deal my client can get, if he confesses to his crimes?" Moryomaru asks as Hojo starts to protest again.

"Zero. We have all the evidence. Hojo confessing that he did all of it, is really pointless," Shiori states as she looks at Moryomaru.

"You and I both know that the evidence is bogus. Those papers were typed. Anyone could have written those papers up and put them in my client's car," Moryomaru stated. "Ms. Higurashi's boyfriend could have written them to cover up his tracks."

"Do you not hear the bull that is coming out your mouth. Why would Inuyasha Takahashi trash his own property then blame it on someone else? Revenge? He already has Ms. Higurashi."

There was a moment of silence as Moryomaru's eyebrows furrowed as he looks at some papers in front of him.

"Question, why is my client being charged for child endangerment?"

"Ms. Higurashi almost lost her baby from the car accident that your client caused."

"Kagome's pregnant?" Hojo asks in shock as he looks at his lawyer.

"Yes, about two and a half months I believe," Shiori states. Hojo nods as he thinks about what Shiori just said.

Shiori was about to say something, when Renktosu whispers something in her ear.

"You believe so?" Shiori asks. Renktosu nods as he opens the manilla folder and points at something. Shiori looks it over, before nodding.

"Hojo, how did you kill get Kawaramaru to kill Kaji?" Shiori asks causing Hojo to frown.

"I don't know who that is, because I didn't do it," Hojo says. Shiori sighs as she leans back in her seat.

"I see this is going nowhere," Shiori states as she glanced at the clock.

"When you're client wants to talk, call me," Shiori says as she collects her papers and placed them in her briefcase.

"Good day gentlemen."

Renkotsu looks at Hojo who eyebrows were furrowed.

"You love Kagome, right?"

"Yes."

"Don't make her suffer anymore, just confess."

"But I didn't do it!" Hojo yells as he slams his fist on the table. Moryomaru placed a hand on Hojo's shoulder to calm him down. "I didn't hire Kaji to destroy Kagome's office, I didn't hire Kawaramaru to kill Kaji! I didn't mean to crash into Kagome's car. Someone put me up to it. All of it!"

"Hojo-"

"The night before the accident, I went out for a drink. I meet woman there and we started drinking together. An hour or so later, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. While I was washing my hands, I saw her behind me. Before I could ask her what she was doing there, she pinched my neck. and I black out. When I woke up, I was in the hospital," Hojo confessed. Moryomaru looks at Renkotsu who narrows his eyes.

"What was this woman's name?"

"Enju. She had redish hair, if that helps."

Renkotsu nods as he stands up and gathers his stuff. Ginkotsu walks to the door and opens it.

"What are you going to do with this new infomation?" Moryomaru as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Investigate," Renkotsu responded, before walking out the room with Ginkotsu following behind him.

**:::::::**

"Healthy babies," Hitomiko tells Kagome and Inuyasha with a smile.

Kagome smiles as she rubs her semi-flat stomach; she was growing a little bump.

"Your breast will start to get more tender and larger during the rest of your pregnancy," Hitomiko states as she stands next to Kagome's side. They had just finished taking some tests and blood work.

"Demon children grow fast. You're stomach will be expand in the next few month. However, you will still delivery the baby in 28 weeks or less."

Kagome and Inuyasha nod in response.

"I will discuss the results to your tests during your next appointment," Hitomiko says as she looks at her clipboard then at her patient.

"Okay. Sounds good," Kagome tells her with a smile on her face.

"I heard someone was getting out of here in two days," Hitomiko says

"Yes. I'm so happy, I get to sleep in my own bed, eat whenever I want too. It's just amazing," Kagome says causing Hitomiko to laugh.

"I'm glad you're happy," Hitomiko says as she takes off her plastic gloves. "Your doctor will tell you when you're next appointment is."

"Okay. Thank you Hitomiko," Kagome says as Inuyasha helps her sit up.

"No problem dear. Have a good day you two," Hitomiko tells them with a smile, before walking out the room.

"Two healthy babies," Kagome sings with a smile.

"Which are boys," Inuyasha responded.

"You keep thinking that Yash," Kagome says with a cross of the arms.

"I will. If you're having twins girls or one girl and a boy, I'll change their diapers by myself for a month."

"And if it's twin boys?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"I'll tell you what you have to do later," Inuyasha says with a seductive smirk on his face.

"You're on Takahashi," Kagome says with a smirk as she helds out her hand. Inuyasha shakes her hand with a smile on his face.

'She doesn't even know that I smell the babies and their gender in a month,' Inuyasha thinks as his smile widens.

**::::::::::**

"I'll be back in a few," Inuyasha says as Kagome reaches for a juice box. She nods as she pokes her straw through the small hole in the center. Ayumi and the girls were sitting on Kagome's bed watching the seen in front of them.

Kagome and Inuyasha had just gotten back from Kagome's doctor visit.

Inuyasha gives Kagome a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the room.

"If she thinks I'm going far, she has another thing coming," Inuyasha mumbles as he closed the door, but leaves it a crack open. He leans against the wall and listens to Kagome talk with her friends.

**::::**

"Tell us everything that happen," Eri says as soon as the door 'closes'.

"How did you and Inuyasha hook up?" Yuka ask.

"Did anyone else get hurt in the car accident?" Ayumi asks worriedly.

"Girls, calm down. Let me start from the beginning," Kagome says with a nervous chuckle as she squeezed the straw to the orange juice pouch.

"I started dating Hojo a few months ago-"

"Hojo? From junior high? Are you serious?" Eris interrupted as Ayumi and Yuka's eyes widen.

"Yeah. We meet at a coffee shop. But we started dating-"

"Even though you had feeling for Inuyasha," Yuka stated. Kagome sighs and nods. "I thought the feelings would go away, but they didn't. Anyways, everything was going good the first month. But during the second month, he started to hit me." The girls gasped in response.

"Hojo did that?" Ayumi asks as she put a hand on her mouth.

"But he doesn't look like the type that would do something like that," Yuka stated.

"Did you tell anyone? Get help?" Eri asks.

"No. I was ashamed. I didn't want anyone to pity me. I kinda felt like I deserved it because I lied to him. He kept saying that I was in love with Inuyasha and I denied it. But I really was," Kagome says, before taking a sip of her orange juice. "But I felt that even though I didn't share the same feeling that he had for me, I didn't deserve to get beaten like that. I tried to end it, but Hojo didn't like that. (Cough) So he beat me so bad that I had to call Inuyasha to take me to the hospital. I couldn't walk, I had broken ribs, my face looked horrible, and my apartment was destroyed. That's how angry Hojo was."

"Kagome," the girls whisper with tears in their eyes.

"I'm so happy that Inuyasha was there to save me," Kagome states with a smile, but a second later it turns into a frown. "But they didn't catch Hojo, at first. He's in jail now. He was responsible for destroying my office and this car accident."

There was silence as Kagome looks at her best friends.

"But Hojo though," Yuka says.

"I can't believe he would do something like that," Eri states.

'Same here, but the evidence doesn't lie. Or does it?' Kagome thinks as the girls shake their heads. Kagome sighs as she starts to rub her stomach.

"When is he going to court?" Ayumi asks.

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied with a shrug. The girls nod but give Kagome a look.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell us. We could have gotten you helped," Ayumi says as Eri and Yuka nod in agreement.

"I know, but I didn't want anyone to know. I just, I don't know. I didn't want a pity party. I was ashamed," Kagome replied as she looks down at her lap. The girls give each other a sad look, before Ayumi clears her throat and changed the subject.

"When is the baby due?" Ayumi asks excitedly.

"The doctor hasn't set a date yet, but I think around early December or late November," Kagome tells her with a smile. Eri and the girls smiled. They were happy that their friend was growing up and moving on.

"So when's the wedding?" Eri asks.

"What wedding?" Kagome asks with a confused look on her face.

"Yours and Inuyasha's wedding silly," Eri says, but Yuka hits her when they noticed the look on Kagome's face. "Owww!"

"Inuyasha hasn't proposed to me yet," Kagome tells them as she leans back in her bed.

"Ohh, Kagome. He will soon," Ayumi reassured her with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks.

"Positive. We can see how much Inuyasha loves you, just give him some time," Yuka replied with a smile.

"I think he will too, soon I hope," Kagome replies with a smirk on her face."How have you girls been?"

All at once the girl began to talk. Kagome laughs at their actions. She looks up and meets gold eyes staring at her. She smiles before focusing back on her friends.

'Soon, very soon.'

**::Two days later::**

Everything is going well at the Higurashi-Takahashi household. Inuyasha kept Kagome strictly on bed rest and supplied her with anything she need; water, food, an extra pillow, anything.

While Inuyasha was catching up on his work, the girls would keep Kagome occupied by asking her about the babies and talking about what they did at school.

**:::::::::::**

"Kagome," Ayama says as she stands in her father's bedroom doorway, Kagome was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she sets the brush down and picks up a rubber band.

"Ca, can you brush my hair?" Amaya asks with a blush on her face. Kagome smiles as she finish putting her hair into a ponytail.

"Sure thing honey," Kagome says as she grabs a brush, comb, and two rubber bands.

Kagome directed Amaya back to her room. Amaya sat on her bed while Kagome sits behind hers.

"How has school been for you? I've noticed you've haven't been getting in trouble a lot lately," Kagome states as she splits Amaya's silver hair in the middle, before grabbing one side and brushing it.

"Good. I didn't want dad to worry when he was you and the babies to worry about," Amaya replied as Kagome sets the brush on the side of her and began to braid her hair.

"Amaya, I don't want you to think I'm taking your father's attention away from you and your sister."

"I don't think that. I know dad's here for us if we want him. But dad needed to focus on you a little more since the car accident and the babies," Amaya explains as Kagome ties the end of her braid. Kagome nods, picks up her brush, and starts to brush the other side of Amaya's hair.

"How's Shippo?" Kagome asks with a smirk on her face.

"Okay," Amaya replies with a blush on her face. Kagome giggles as she place the brush back down on the bed and starts to braid her hair.

"Does he still bring you treats?"

"Yes. Yesterday, he brought me cookies."

"Thats very sweet of him," Kagome says as she ties the end of Amaya's hair. "Your father and I might get to meet him in a few weeks, I have a plan."

"What is it?" Amaya asks as she turns to look at her future stepmother.

"A playdate."

"Aren't I a little too old for playdates?"

"No," Kagome says with a yawn.

"I think I am."

"No," Kagome replied as she stands up, straightens out her gray sweat pants, then grabs her brush and comb.

"My plan will work. You'll see," Kagome says with another yawn.

"Okay Kagome," Amaya says as she gets underneath her covers. Kagome tucked her in a little, before bending over and kissing her on the head.

"Goodnight Amaya."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome smiles, before standing up, turning around, and walking to the door. She turns around and smiles as Amaya closes her eyes; Kagome turns around and turns off her light. She closes the door a little, before walking to her and Inuyasha's bedroom.

**::::::::**

"Goodnight daddy," Kiere yawns, showing off one of her fangs.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning," Inuyasha says as he gives her a kiss on the head. He had just finished getting her dress for bed.

Kiere closes her eyes and quickly falls alseep.

Inuyasha smiles down at her, before walking to her door. He turns off the light and closes the door a little, before checking on his oldest.

'Amaya has been quiet,' Inuyasha thinks as he walks two doors down from Kiere's room. He peeks into Amaya room and sees she is fast asleep.

"Kagome must have put her to bed," Inuyasha mumbles, before closing her door and walking to his room. "Where is Kagome?"

"Probably down stairs watching tv," Inuyasha says as he walks into his room. Kagome was asleep on their bed. Her yellow tank top had risen a little, revealing her stomach. He smiles as he walks towards her to tucks her into bed.

"My babies," he mumbles as he pulls Kagome's shirt down. He picks her up a little, to get her underneath the covers. Once underneath the covers, he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too Yash," Kagome mumbles causing Inuyasha to smile as he looked down at his girlfriend, soon to be wife.

'Soon Kagome, you'll be my wife. My one and only.'

**:::::::::The next day::::**

**(It's Friday^-^)**

Inuyasha sighs as he gets out of bed and walks to his dresser to put some clothes on. He had woken up a couple hours ago to drop the girls off at school. He was sleeping in bed, with his girlfriend when the constant ringing of the doorbell woke him up.

He put on a white wife beater and blue sweatpants over his black boxers, before walking to Kagome.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha whispers as he kisses the top of her head. Kagome shifts a little, but remains asleep.

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha yells as he walks down the stairs. He runs a hand through his silver hair as he unlocks then opens the door.

"Hel- Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks as he ex wife stands on his door steep.

"Can I come in?" She asks with a small smile on her face.

"Yes," Inuyasha replies as he steps back, letting her in.

"You're still sleeping?" She asks as Inuyasha closes and locks the door.

" girls tired Kagome out yesterday. They're really excited about the babies," Inuyasha says as he turns around and starts walking to the living room; Kikyo immediately follows.

"Babies?" Kikyo asks.

"Ohh. The girls must have not told you, Kagome's pregnant with twins," Inuyasha states as they walk into the living room. Kikyo takes a seat on the couch, Inuyasha sits across from her. Kikyo nods in response.

"Did you want anything, coffee?" Inuyasha asks before glancing at the clock and saw that it was eleve o' five. "Or maybe a pop?"

"I'm fine," Kikyo says with a small laugh. "You were always worried about me and what I needed."

Inuyasha nods as he leans back into the couch. Kikyo looks around the kitchen and spots a few pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha, and her kids.

"Kikyo!"

"Hmmm. Sorry I spaced out."

"It's okay. I asked you where Karla is at," Inuyasha repeats again.

"She's at my parents' house," Kikyo tell him. Inuyasha nods before asking the question that has been on his mind since he saw Kikyo standing on his doorsteep.

"Why are you here?"

"I came her to talk about your little girlfriend," Kikyo states causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"It's not funny Inuyasha," Kikyo snaps as she stands up.

"I didn't say it was. Why are you so worried about Kagome for? She's been in the girls life for quite some time now. What could possible be the problem, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"Kagome's has been getting into a lot of accident lately. I don't want my kids to get hurt."

"The girls aren't going to get hurt," Inuyasha states; he didn't hear the footsteeps coming down the stairs.

"Are you sure about that? I highly doubt that. Kagome is an accident attracter. Anything she touches tears apart or gets destroyed," Kikyo snaps. "Why do you think we got an divorce in the first place?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome spoke up.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asks as her hands clench the door frame.

"Kagome. What are you doing, walking? You should be resting," Inuyasha says as he walks passed Kikyo and to his girlfriend.

"No. What were you and Kikyo talking about?" Kagome asks as she looks between two.

"Nothing. Let me get you back to bed," Inuyasha says as he starts to pick Kagome up bridal style. "You shouldn't be trying to walk. Where's your wheelchair?"

"I'm fine," Kagome whispers.

"Don't lie to her Inuyasha. Inuyasha and I were talking about you Kagome," Kikyo states as she turns around to face Kagome. "You're a bad influence on my girls."

"How?" Kagome asks as she looks at her.

"You're deseparate. You're always around Inuyasha, pushing them away so he can spend time with you. You're even a bad for them. How many times have you and people around gotten hurt from your mistakes?" Kikyo snapped.

"Kikyo, leave Kagome alone, none of this is her fault," Inuyasha says before turning back to his girlfriend.

"I'm not a bad influence on them. Their whore of a mother is," Kagome said as she glared at her. Kikyo gasped and looked at Kagome.

"Why you-"

"No. I'm tired of your excuses and little side comments Kikyo. I've been nice and ignoring your attitude. But I'm tired of it. Grow the fuck up. Inuyasha doesn't want you. So stop making sorry ass excuse on why you have to see him. If you have a problem, talk to your husband not my boyfriend," Kagome said as her grip tighten on Inuyasha. "And your kids adore me. If you were around them, you'll actually know that."

"Okay! I'm going to take you upstairs now," Inuyasha says as he picks het up bridal style and walks them out the living room.

"I know what you're about to say," Kagome says, causing Inuyasha to raise a brow as he walked up the stairs. "You're going to tell me that I shouldn't have gone off on Kikyo like that. I'm sorry. It's just something I needed and wanted to say."

There was silence as Inuyasha carried Kagome to their room.

When they made it to their room, Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm not mad. I'm actually happy rhat you said that. Someone needed to say it," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to giggle.

"Really? You're not mad. I thought you would be since she's the mother of your children in all," Kagome mumbles as she looks at him.

"You're the mother of my children too. Kikyo's little side comments are not right and I'm glad you told her how you felt," Inuyasha said as he grabbed and squeezed Kagome's hand.

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep," Inuyasha tells her.

"But I'm not tired," Kagome complains as Inuyasha stands up and softly pushes her down into the bed.

"I don't care. Walking down the stairs probably put a lot of stress on your body," Inuyasha responded as he brought the covers up to cover her slightly bloated stomach.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome starts to say when the doorbell rung.

"That's Rin with Kiere," Inuyasha tells her as he stands up. "Stay here and don't get out that bed."

"Fine," Kagome pouts as she cross her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha gives her a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the room.

As Inuyasha was walking down the stairs, he heard Kiere squeal 'mommy.'

He walked to the living room and saw Rin leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Rin,"Inuyasha says as he gives Rin a hug.

"Hi Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?" Rin asks as she glance at Kikyo and Kiere hugging.

"Upstairs. In our room," Inuyasha responded.

Rin nodded, before turning around and walking to the stairs. Inuyasha sighs as he watches his ex-wife and daughter talk.

**:::::**

"How are you girl?" Rin asks as she walks into Kagome and Inuyasha's room. "What are you doing?"

Kagome was trying to stand up.

"Going down stairs," Kagome says as she places a hand on the bed to keep her balance.

Rin sighs as she watches her friend walk towards her.

"You're walking faster," Rin pointed out as Kagome stands in front of her.

"Thanks," Kagome replied with a smile. "Kikyo still downstairs?"

"Sadly yes. I mean her and Inuyasha have kids, but she doesn't have to visit him two hours before Kiere's get out of school," Rin states as she lets Kagome put a hand on her shoulder for balanced.

"I know. Once the babies are out of me, I'll be sure to put her in her place," Kagome says causing Rin to smirk.

"Kitty got claws."

"Rrrro!"

The girls laugh as they walk down the stairs.

**::Later that day::**

After Amaya came home from school and Kikyo left, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the girls ate pizza and played a few board games. They decided to end the night with a movie and popcorn.

It was a peaceful, silent night, until Kiere asked Kagome an very important question.

"Kagome, why is your stomach growing bigger?" Kiere asks as she rubs Kagome's t-shirt covered stomach.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome as he hugged Amaya closer to his side as they watched a disney movie.

"Well sweetie, the babies are growing in there," Kagome says as she runs a hand through Kiere's black hair.

"How did they get in there?" She asks with curious brown eyes.

"Magic. Daddy spinkled some magic over my stomach," Kagome tells her. Inuyasha chuckles causing Kagome to glare at him.

"Daddy, you have magic powers?" Kiere asks with wide eyes.

"Yes hunny," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

"Where's your magic at?" Kiere aks.

"I don't know. I lost it a few days ago," Inuyasha tells her with a nod of the head.

"Ohh. I'll help you find it," Kiere says eagerly.

"That's very sweet of you Kiere. Can you pass me the popcorn?" Kagome asks as she points at the bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table. Kiere nods as she takes her small hand off of Kagome's stomach to get the bowl of popcorn.

"Magic? Really Kagome," Inuyasha whispers to Kagome with a chuckle in his voice.

"And what would you have said Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as Kiere hands Kagome the bowl of popcorn.

"Thank you sweetie," Kagome says as she grabs the bowl from Kiere's hand. Kiere nods with a smile on her face as she rubs Kagome's stomach again.

"You always surprise me with your responses," Inuyasha mumbles as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. Kagome giggled as she snuggles into his side.

**::::Three hours later::**

"The girls are asleep. Now it's time for mommy and daddy to be alone," Kagome says with a giggle as she lays her head on top of Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha chuckles as he pulls Kagome closer to him. "I'm suprised I'm not craving anything or feeling sick."

"It will come. Be patient," Inuyasha replies causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Inuyasha thought about something.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Inuyasha asks as he rubs Kagome's left shoulder.

"I don't know yet. It's a months away. Why are you asking?" Kagome asks as she looks up at him.

"Just wanted to know," Inuyasha says with a shrug. Kagome nods as she starts drawing circles onto his chest.

"Yashie," Kagome mumbles causing Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"What?"

"I was wondering, it would be nice if Amaya had a play date with some of her friends," Kagome tells Inuyasha as she gives him a pouty face.

"Yeah. I guess it would be nice to invite some brats over to play with Amaya," Inuyasha responded.

"We can even ask Kiere if she wants to invite some friends over too," Kagome said as she ran a circle over his nipple, causing it to harder.

"Yeah. More brats," Inuyasha mumbles huskily.

"And maybe," Kagome says seducitvely as she manuevers herself onto Inuyasha's lap, straddling his waist.

"If you're good with the kids, I can arrange a little present for you," Kagome whispers as she bends down and kisses him.

A minute later, they broke away for air.

"Mmm. We'll see," Inuyasha states as he flips Kagome over, onto her back. Kagome giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I really hope you took that nap early because, I'm about to tired you and the babies out," Inuyasha said, before sealing their lips into a passionate kiss.

**A/N: I was asked to write an one shot by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess for her birthday, which is today. Since I've been too busy to write anything, I dedicate this chapter to arashi wolf princess.**

**Happy Birthday!**

**If you want me to dedicate a chapter or write an one shot for you for your birthday or just because, PM me. I'll try to write an one shot this time though. ^-^.**

**Chapter 18 was my rant on school... So there's no chapter. Just in case you were wondering about chapter 18.**

***Anyways. Lol.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorites and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. **

**Check out my facebook fan page I made for Inuyasha... Link is on my profile.**

**P.S. sorry for my spelling and grammar error...there are a lot. Lol.**

**School has been a killer. I'm confused in all my classes. I have no clue what the teachers are talking about. Hoping that I pass this year. ^'^. I know it's going to get harder down the road, but I just got to take it one step at a time.**

**I joined my first club yesterday. (I was going to post this on Friday, but I was busy...sorry) It seemed okay. I'm going to get a lot of community service hours though. That's good. Lol.^-^.**

**Almost forgot, Kagome isn't a miko in this story.. some of you guys were asking about it and I forgot to adress that a couple of chapters ago.**

**If you have any questions, ask me.**

**Ohh. Another question, when is a good time for me to post story that you guys can read... Like early in the morning, late at night? Put it in your review or PM me.**

**I was happy on Thursday because Super Junior had a comeback. I'm obsessed with their song, 'Mamacita'. ^-^. If you guys haven't noticed I'm obsessed with Kpop, Jpop, and a little Cpop (Chinese pop. lol).**

**The answer to the last challenge question was five, Kagome was five years old when she lost her father.**

**Challenge Question: What episode did Kagome realize she was in love with Inuyasha? In this episode, Mrs. Higurashi talks about Mr. Higurashi. **

**Preview:**

"I wonder who came to see me?" Hojo mumbles as a large male security guard walks him into the visitation room.

'It's Kagome!' Hojo thinks excitedly as he see a black haired woman sitting at a table alone.

The guard directed Hojo until he was standing in front of the woman, who he thought was Kagome.

"Sit. You have an hour to talk," the guard said. "You know the rules, follow them. No shouting or physical contact, that includes hugging and touching hands," the guards finished says before walking away.

Hojo raises a brow as he looks at the woman in front of him. He slowly takes his seat as the woman smiled at him.

"Hi Hojo. You may not know me, but I'm Kikyo Hama, Inuyasha's ex-wife."

**What does Kikyo want? Why did she visit Hojo?**

**Until next time guys!**

**Bye^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: O' happy day

**Four weeks later:**

"When can I go back to work?" Kagome whines as she places a plate of food in front of Kiere and Amaya.

"When I think you're able to," Inuyasha replies as he walks into the kitchen with his blue tie in hand.

Kagome huffs as she snatches the tie out of his hand.

"Well almighty one, when can I start driving again?" Kagome asks as she stands on his tip toes, to throw the tie around his neck.

"You want to start driving too?! Why can't you be like one of those people who wants to stay at home all day?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome ties his tie.

"Kagome's not that kind of person dad," Amaya states as she puts a piece of waffle in her mouth.

"Right!" Kiere agrees happily.

"Thanks girls," Kagome replies as she finished tying his tie.

"Why are all the women in this house against me?" Inuyasha asks as he bends down and kisses Kagome's cheek. Kagome giggles as she looks at the girls. "We'll look at cars when I get back from work."

"Okay. Now go sit down and eat," Kagome replies as she walks towards the counter. She grabs his and her plate of food. She sits his plate down in front of him, before taking a seat next to Amaya, while setting her plate of food down.

"Kagome told you dad," Amaya says with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he picks up his fork.

"What kind of food do you girls want for the party tomorrow?" Kagome asks as she bites into her toast.

"Cake," Kiere says.

"Cookies," Amaya states.

"Well, other than junk food," Kagome replies.

"Oh, the sub-sandwich," Amaya tells her.

"I want rice and chicken," Kiere whines.

"We can have both," Kagome says. "I'll make the snacks today and tomorrow. We can even eat some cookies tonight. Sound good?"

"Yup," Kiere and Amaya say with their mouth full.

Kagome giggles as she wipes her mouth with a napkins. "Don't talk with your mouth full girls."

"Kagome, what do you want for your birthday. Isn't it coming soon?" Amaya asks.

"I'm not sure. I guess. Maybe clothes, or a new purse," Kagome states before eating a piece of bacon. "Or a new car."

"You're not driving until after the twins are born."

Kagome sticks her tongue out in response.

Amaya and Kiere giggle in response. Amaya looks between their father and his girlfriend.

'Kagome really makes dad happy.'

**::::::::::**

"I wonder who came to see me?" Hojo mumbles as a large male security guard walks him into the visitation room.

'It's Kagome!' Hojo thinks excitedly as he see a black haired woman sitting at a table alone.

The guard directed Hojo until he was standing in front of the woman, who he thought was Kagome.

"Sit. You have an hour to talk," the guard said. "You know the rules, follow them. No shouting or physical contact, that includes hugging and touching hands," the guards finished says before walking away.

Hojo raises a brow as he looks at the woman in front of him. He slowly takes his seat as the woman smiled at him.

"Hi Hojo. You may not know me, but I'm Kikyo Hama, Inuyasha's ex-wife."

"What are you doing here. We have zero connection to each other," Hojo tells her.

"But we do," Kikyo says causing Hojo to raise a brow. "You see your girlfriend, oh sorry, ex- girlfriend is dating my ex-husband. Kagome has been having a few accident-"

"Which are not my fault. I didn't do anything to hurt Kagome," Hojo injects.

"And I know you didn't," Kikyo says causing Hojo to give her a look.

"How do you know that?"

"Want to know a little secret?" Kikyo asks as she leans across the table, Hojo nods and leans across the table to hear what she said.

"I did it."

"What?" Hojo asks as he sits back up with a shock look on his face. "Why? Who? You couldn't have."

"You're right, I didn't. I didn't find an old woman named, Urasue to hire Kaiji to destroy Kagome's office. And I didn't have her get her son to kill Kaiji. But I most certainly did not have Enju get you drunk, knock you out, put you in your car, and cause you to hit Kagome's car. That was all you" Hojo. I am a stay at home mother with three wonderful kids," Kikyo says as she looks him in the eye. She had made sure to keep her voice low in case others were listening.

"But, but, why?" Hojo asks.

"That bitch was in my way. She's taking everything away from me. My kids, my family, my ex-husband, everything. You should be thanking me," Kikyo states with a cross of the arms.

"Don't fucking call Kagome that! And why in the hell should I thank you. You almost killed the woman I love," Hojo snaps causing Kikyo to raise a brow.

"That bitch cheated on you."

"I said to not call her that. And she didn't. I may have accused her, but she didn't. I pushed her away," Hojo says causing Kikyo to scoff.

"That whore deserves everything that's coming to her," Kikyo snaps.

"Don't call her that!" Hojo shouts, causing a guard to look in their direction.

"Whatever you say Hojo. You can write me a book why I shouldn't call Kagome a whore. That's something you can do while you're in jail," Kikyo says with a smirk as she stands up.

"I'm not going to jail. You're going to admit everything," Hojo states.

"Admit what? That I hurt Kagome? I would never hurt the woman that my children love," Kikyo says as she tries to walk away, but Hojo grabs her arm.

"You're not going to get away with this," Hojo says.

"I already have and will," Kikyo states as she rips her arm out of his grip. "Have a good day Hojo."

Hojo watches Kikyo as she walks towards the door.

"I have to tell Kagome."

**::::::::::**

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" Kagome yells as she shoves the rest of the oatmeal cookie in her mouth, before standing up from the kitchen table.

When Kagome's at the door, she wipes around her mouth, before opening the door.

"Kikyo, hi," Kagome says as she wipes her hands on the towel in her hand.

"Kagome, do you have any a moment? I would like to talk to you," Kikyo states as she looks Kagome in her eyes.

"I'm free right now. Come in," Kagome says as she steps back, letting Kikyo walking into her previous house.

"Baking?" Kikyo quetions as she smells the scent of cookies, brownies, and other sugary treats.

"Yes. The girls are having a few of their friends over tomorrow," Kagome states as she turns around and starts to walk to the kitchen. Kikyo follows.

"Have you started to wear maternity clothes yet?" Kikyo asks as she leans against the counter.

"No. Not yet. Possibly in two weeks," Kagome says with a sigh. Kikyo nods as she watches Kagome bends down and check on the cake in the oven. Kagome turns the light off in the oven and turns around to look at Kikyo.

"Inuyasha's not here."

"I wanted to see you," Kikyo says as she looks at Kagome. Kagome raises a brow in response.

"What for?

"For us to talk," Kikyo says. "I want to apologize for how I treated you. I shouldn't have you treat you like that."

"Kikyo, I-Inuyasha and I never slept together when you two were married. We may have had feelings for each, but we never acted upon them. He loved you more and I wasn't going to ruin a marriage," Kagome confesses.

Kikyo nods as she stares at Kagome. 'Lying little hoe.'

"I'm sorry for accusing of doing that. It's just-"

"I know. He's out all night with his secretary. What are they up to? What are they doing? And so on and so on," Kagome says causing Kikyo to nod in response.

"Do you forgive me?" Kikyo asks as she holds out her hand.

"Yes," Kagome says with a nod as she shakes Kikyo's hand.

'Like I'll ever forgive this bitch,' they both think as they shake hands while smiling.

A second later, they release hands.

"Do you need help with anything?" Kikyo asks as she stands up.

"Yes. Can you-"

**::::::::::::**

**An hour later**

Inuyasha silently closes the door to his house.

"I wonder why Kikyo's car was outside," Inuyasha mumbles before shrugging it off. He had come home early to surprise Kagome. He even had a bouquet of orange lilies in his hand, and an engagement ring in his back pocket.

"Today's the day," he mumbles with a smile. However, he raises a brow when he hears giggling.

"Who's here?"

He walks towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, he leans against the door frame with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on here?"

"Inuyasha, hi," Kagome says with a smile as she wipes her floured covers hands off on her apron. "Do you want a cookie?"

"Sure," he states slowly.

"I just came over to apologize for my action," Kikyo says before eating a cookie. "These are really good, Kagome."

"Thanks," Kagome says as she stands in front of Inuyasha. Since she was facing Inuyasha, Kikyo didn't see the look Kagome was giving Inuyasha.

Inuyasha silently chuckles at Kagome's face. Her face said, 'I'm uncomfortable with her being here.'

He bends down and bites the peanut butter cookie out of her hands.

"There's are for you," Inuyasha says with his mouth full. He shoves the flowers into her chest causing Kagome to smile. He blushes in response.

"These are beautiful," Kagome replies as she sniffs them.

Kikyo clears her throat, drawing the attention to her.

"Sorry to interrupt you to, but I have to pick up Karla from mom's house."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for helping me bake. The party is at noon, I'll find something Karla can do," Kagome states as she walks to the kitchen table and sets her flowers down.

"Okay. Thank you. And thank you for forgiving me," Kikyo says as she walks towards the door away of the kitchen. Inuyasha was walking to the counter to grab some more cookies.

"It was no problem, hey let us walk you out," Kagome says as she follows Kikyo out the kitchen. She walks back into the kitchen, grabs Inuyasha by the back of his shirt, and drags him out the kitchen.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protest as he shoves another cookie into his mouth. Kagome rolls her eyes as she continues to drag him.

**::::::::::::::**

"Bye Kikyo, see you, Naraku, and Karla tomorrow," Kagome says as she waves at her.

Kikyo waves back, before walk turning around and walking to her car.

"Do you believe her?" Inuyasha asks as he shuts the door.

"I have too. If I'm going to be staying here with you and the girls," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"That's not what I asked," Inuyasha replies.

"No. Is that bad?" Kagome asks as she looks up at him.

"No. I don't believe her either," Inuyasha admits.

"And to think, you two were married," Kagome teased.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yells causing Kagome to giggle. "Why do you think we split apart?"

"Because you were in love with another woman."

"Part of the reason," Inuyasha says as he lays his head against hers.

"Why did you come home early?" Kagome asks. "Izayoi said she was going to pick up Kiere.

"Why you ask? This is my house, I can come home whenever I want. Are you expecting another man?" Inuyasha asks as he sniffs her hair. 'Kami she smells good.'

"Maybe," Kagome states with a giggle.

"Inu."

"Hmmm?"

"I love you," Kagome says as she snuggles into his chest.

"I love you too. With all my heart."

Kagome smiles as she draws circles into his Inuyasha's chest.

'He's everything I ever wanted.'

**::::::::::::::**

**The next day**

"How do I look Kagome?" Amaya asks with a small blush.

Kagome pulls Kiere's green shirt down, before turning around.

Amaya was standing in Kiere's door way wearing a white shirt with a yellow smiley face in the middle, yellow skinny jeans, with white tennis shows. Her hair was up in a high ponytail; she wore different color wristbands also.

"Cute," Kagome says with a smile. Amaya blushes harder as she walks into the room. Kagome continues to dress Kiere.

"All done," Kagome says as she finish tying Kiere's tennis shoes.

"Thanks Kagome," Kiere states with a smile.

"So everyone's dressed and ready to have fun?" Kagome asks with a smile.

The girls nod, before running out the room.

"Don't eat any food until everyone is here!" Kagome shouts, but she was she they 'didn't' hear her.

"Well if it isn't the mommy to be," a woman voice says behind her.

Kagome turns around to see Rin and Sango standing behind her.

"Hey," Kagome says as she stands up, her baby bump was showing.

"How have you been?" Rin asks as Sango and her walk into Kiere's room.

"Good. Morning sickness is a bitch," Kagome states with a frown.

Sango and Rin giggle at Kagome's face.

_Ding Dong!_

"Cravings?"

"Not yet," Kagome mumbles as she tries to bend down to pick up a pajama shirt, but Rin grabs it for her.

"How far along are ya? 17 weeks?" Sango asks.

"Next week," Kagome says with a smile. "Guess what!"

"What?" Sango and Rin asks.

"The boy Amaya likes is going to be here," Kagome says.

"Really?!" They asks excitedly.

Kagome happily nods in response. "That's the reason I asked Inuyasha to set this up."

"That's so cute," Rin and Sango squeals.

_Ding Dong!_

"I know," Kagome replies. "Inuyasha has a chance of meeting his future son-in-law."

Sango and Rin start laughing, but were interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Kagome!"

"Coming!" Kagome yells back. "I wonder what he wants."

Sango and Rin follow Kagome out Kiere's room and down the stairs.

"What's up, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks as she walks towards Inuyasha who was standing in front of the staircase. There was a woman with orange hair and green eyes, standing next to her was a short little boy with auburn and green eyes. The little boy hair was in a ponytail with a blue backpack on.

"Meet Hiraki Kitsune and her SON, Shippo," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around Kagome's waist. Inuyasha practically yelled the words son.

"Ohh. Hi Mrs. Hiraki," Kagome says as she holds out her hand. "I'm Kagome."

"Hiraki," Hiraki says with a smile as she shakes her hand.

A few seconds later, Kagome releases her hand, before turning to face Shippo.

"Hi Shippo, I'm Kagome," Kagome says as she holds out her hand.

"I'm Shippo," Shippo says with a smile as he shakes her hand.

"Well aren't you polite. Right Inuyasha?" Kagome questions as she releases Shippo's hand.

"Sure," Inuyasha replies with a shrug. Kagome giggles as she stands back up.

"Where's Amaya?" Kagome asks as she looks at Inuyasha.

"In the backyard with a few of her friends."

"You can go in the backyard to play with Amaya and her friends," Kagome states with a smile.

Shippo smiles as he turns to his mother.

"You can go sweetie," his mother encouraged.

"I'll walk him there," Inuyasha says as he walks towards Shippo and places a hand on his shoulders

Shippo squeaks at Inuyasha's grip on his shoulder.

"Come on Shippo," Inuyasha says with a forced smile, as he directs Shippo away from the women.

Kagome shakes her head, before turning back to face Hiraki.

"These are my friends and Amaya's aunts, Sango and Rin," Kagome states as she points at Rin and Sango. Sango and Rin walk down the rest of stairs and shake hands with Shippo's mother.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Sango says with a smile.

"Let me show you to the backyard," Kagome says with a smile as she directs Hiraki towards the kitchen. Hiraki nods and follows her.

"How far along are you?"

"Sixteen weeks, with twins," Kagome replies with a smile.

"Oh congratulations. Shippo tells me that Amaya is excited to have another brother or sister," Hiraki states as they walk through the kitchen.

"Really?" Kagome asks with a smile.

"Yes. I think my son has a little crush on Amaya too," Hiraki says with a giggle. "He talks about her a lot."

"I think Amaya has a crush on Shippo. They would look so good together," Kagome gushes causing Hiraki, Sango, and Rin to laugh. "He's a nice little boy, Inuyasha should approve."

"Why thank you," Hiraki says with a giggle.

**:::::::::::::**

**An hour later**

More and more kids came with their parents, some leaving their children there, some stayed and helped chaperon. Which Inuyasha gladly appreciated.

"I hate you," a panting voice says into Kagome's ear as she cuts green apples.

"Inuyasha, aren't you supposed to be watching the kids?" Kagome asks as she turns to her left to glance at her boyfriend.

"There's too many of them, but not enough Inuyasha," he whines. "When we go to bed, I'm going to do this," Inuyasha mumbles as he gave Kagome a peck on the lips.

"And this."

Kagome turns around and wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses in between her neck and shoulder.

"And this."

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looks up to stare at his girlfriend.

"Save that until tonight," Kagome says before sealing their lips together.

Inuyasha slips his tongue into her mouth as he wraps an arm around her waist.

"Baby," Kagome whispers as he lifts her right leg and wraps it around his waist.

"Mmmm," Kagome moans as she slips a hand into his silver hair.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know. But it looks like Uncle Inu and Aunt Kagz are having fun."

"Mommy and Daddy do that sometimes."

Inuyasha sighs as he breaks the kiss.

"It seems like we have an audience," Inuyasha mumbles as he lays his head against her forehead. Kagome sighs but gives him a happy smile as she drops her leg from around his waist.

"We'll continue this tonight."

"We will," Inuyasha says as he gives her a lustful look.

Kagome bites her lip in response.

"Stop the kids are watching," Kagome says as she pushes Inuyasha away from her and grabs a tray of brownies.

"Who wants brownies?" She asks causing Kiere and the twins eyes to widen.

"Me!"

Kagome giggles as she walks pass them and out the door. The girls immediately follow right behind her.

Inuyasha chuckles as he watches them walk out the door.

'She has a way with kids.'

**:::::::::::::::**

**An hour later**

The kids and some of their parents played games like throwing bean bags, playing volleyball, and swimming. While the rest of the parents, just sat back, eat, or watched.

"This was fun," Kagome says as she takes a drink of her apple juice.

"It is," Inuyasha mumbles as he places a kiss on her neck causing Kagome to giggle.

"Stop," she whispers with a smile as she leans into his chest. Inuyasha chuckles but does as he's told.

As he looks up he sees his daughter talking to, Shippo.

"Why is that Shippo boy talking to Amaya?" Inuyasha asks.

"Maybe he's asking her to play bean bags or soccer," Kagome states before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Or maybe because he like her," Kagome mumbles causing Inuyasha to look down at her.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Oh nothing," Kagome replies sweetly.

"No. You said-"

"Kagome!" Kiere yells as she sits at a small table with her cousins.

"Coming!" Kagome yells back as she stands up, with the help of Inuyasha. Kagome turns around to face Inuyasha and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about what I said," Kagome says before getting up and walking to Kiere.

"Keh. Don't worry about it, my ass," Inuyasha mutters as he watches Amaya drag Shippo towards the rest of their friends.

'My baby girl is too young to be liking a boy.'

**::::::::::**

**Ten minutes later**

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Girls! Stop!" Kagome screams while giggling. Amaya and two of her friends were shooting water at Kagome with their water guns. "Go shoot Inuyasha!"

"Okay," Amaya says as she stops shooting water at Kagome, her friends do the same. "Come on guys. Let's go find my dad."

Kagome smiles as she watches her future stepdaughter run off with her friends trailing behind her.

'Stepdaughter?' Kagome questions with a small blush. 'Do they consider me like a mother?'

"Kagome?"

Kagome snaps out of her thought, turns around, and see Kikyo and Naraku walking towards her; Karla was in Naraku's arms.

"Hi Kikyo, Naraku, and Karla," Kagome says with a smile. "Did you guys just get here?"

"Yes," Kikyo says as she looks at Kagome's soaking clothes. Her blue shirt clings to her skin along with her jean pants. "You're soaking wet."

"I know. I'm going into the house to change. I think Inuyasha is either a, getting sprayed with water by your daughter, or b, talking to his parents," Kagome states with a smile. "I'm going to go clean up."

Kikyo and Naraku nod as they watch Kagome walk to the back door of the house.

"Want to go find Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks. Naraku nods and follow her.

**::::::::**

"Son of a nut cracker!"

"Nice choice of words son," Inu No Taisho says with a smile.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he wrings out the water from his hair.

"The girls got to you too?" Naraku asks with a smirk.

"Yeah. Hope Amaya knows that pay back is a bitch," Inuyasha growls.

"Hush you," Izayoi says as she kicks her son in the leg.

"When did you guys get here?" Rin asks as Karla reaches out to hold her.

"A few minutes ago," Kikyo says as Naraku hands Karla to Rin. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He had to see his mom. But he will be back," Rin says.

"I'll be back," Inuyasha states as he walks away from the group, his red shirt and jeans, clinging to his skin.

Naraku didn't noticed that Kikyo was staring at Inuyasha the whole time, but Sango saw it.

"Did you guys eat? There's ton of food on the table or in the house," Izayoi says as a group of kids run pass them.

"Maybe in a few," Kikyo says as Kiere runs towards them.

"Hi mommy, hi Naraku."

"Hi Kiere."

"Hi sweetie," Kikyo says as she kisses the top of her head. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, but can you get my swimming suit and a towel?" She asks excitedly. "I want to go swimming."

"Sure sweetie," Kikyo says before walking to get daughter's swim suit and a towel.

"Inuyasha hasn't changed the house a bit," Kikyo whispers as she walks out Kiere's room.

As she was passing the bathroom, she heard voices over the sound of the shower. She walks backwards to listen to the conversation.

"Inuyasha."

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck. Inuyasha grabs her waist, picks her up, and wraps her legs around his waist. He slides her onto to his cock, causing Kagome to throw her head back and let out a loud moan.

"And I love you too Kagome, with all my heart," Inuyasha says before sealing their lips.

Kikyo places a hand over her mouth to keep the screams in.

'Forget it. That bitch is going to die. Even if she is pregnant!'

**::::::::::::**

Everyone had fun at the party by either playing games, eating, or socializing.

After everyone had left, Kagome and Inuyasha cleaned up. Half way through the cleanup, Inuyasha told Kagome to get the girls ready for school.

**::::::::::**

"Dad, where's Kagome?" Amaya asks as she leans against the kitchen's door frame.

"Upstairs, in the bathroom," Inuyasha says as he lifts two garbage bags. "Why?"

"I wanted to thank her for throwing this party for me and Kiere," Amaya says as she pinches the side of her pants legs.

Inuyasha nods before turning around and walking out the back door.

Amaya lets out a sigh as she turns around and walks out the kitchen.

"Kagome," Amaya says as she stands in the bathroom door way.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she turns off Kiere's bath water.

"Your plan worked," Amaya states as Kagome checks on the temperature of the bath water.

"I knew it would," Kagome says with a smile as she stands up.

"Where's your sister?"

"Playing with her dolls in her room," Amaya replies as Kagome puts her hair into a ponytail. Kagome nods and starts to walk out the bathroom, but Amaya stops her.

"Did you want something Amaya?" Kagome asks, but gasps when Amaya wraps her arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Kagome," she whispers.

"Sweetie," Kagome whispers back. 'Is this what it feels like to be a mother?' Kagome thinks as she wraps her arms around Amaya. 'I like it.'

"You're welcome sweetheart," Kagome says as she bends down and kisses Amaya on the head.

They hug for a minute, until Kagome releases her from the hug.

"Why don't you go get ready for school? By the time you're done, I'll ne finishing bathing Kiere. Then I'll heat up some chocolate chip cookies and we can put ice cream on top of them. How does that sound?"

"Amazing! You're the best Kagome," Amaya says with a smile. Kagome giggles as she pinches Amaya's cheeks.

"I know."

Amaya rolls her eyes, but smiles. "Thanks again Kagome."

"You're welcome dear," Kagome states as Amaya starts to walk out the bathroom.

**Two hours later**

"Are the girls sleep?" Kagome asks as she gets underneath the covers.

"Yes," Inuyasha replies as he closes their room door. He walks to his side of the bed and turns off his lamp. He gets into bed and looks at Kagome as she turns off her light.

He leans over and place kisses on her neck.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as he slips his hand underneath her silk pajama shirt.

"Shhh," he mumbles as softly pushes her on her back and climbs on top of her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps as she arches her back upward as Inuyasha cups her breast.

"Inuyasha! Stop, please," Kagome moans as he lightly pinches her nipples.

"Why? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks as he bends down and seals their lips.

"I'm really tired. Kami, I'm sorry. I know what you want (yawn) us to do tonight, but I'm just so tired and-"

"Kagome, calm down," Inuyasha states with a chuckle. "I understand. You cooked, cleaned, and played with the kids. I'm surprised you didn't already pass out from exhaustion."

"Maybe (kiss) we can continue (kiss) this tomorrow," Kagome says between kisses.

Inuyasha nods as he places a kiss on her bare chest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasps as he places kisses down her covered torso.

When he made it to her stomach, he place an ear on it.

"Inuyasha."

"Shhhh," Inuyasha whispers.

Kagome looks down at Inuyasha as his ears twitched against her stomach.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asks with a worried look on her face.

"I can hear the pup's heartbeat," Inuyasha tells her as he looks up at her. "I don't know why I couldn't hear it earlier, but I can hear it now. It's strong. Two strong heartbeats."

"Really?" Kagome asks excitedly.

Inuyasha nods as he kisses her stomach.

"My pups" Inuyasha whispers. Kagome smiles as she runs her hands through his silver hair.

"Our pups, Inuyasha. Our healthy, strong pups."

Inuyasha smiles as he placed his ear back on her stomach.

'I love you, my pups.'

**::::::Monday::::::**

**In the morning**

"Don't hurt each other, don't get dirty, just eat," Inuyasha says as he looks at his daughter who were sitting in front of their breakfast.

"Dad, nothing's going to happen," Amaya mumbles with a pout as she grabs a piece of bacon.

"Where's Kagome?" Kiere asks as she grabs her small cup of orange juice.

"Getting dressed. Today, she's going back to work," Inuyasha explains as he starts to walk out the kitchen. "Behave. I should be back down in ten minutes."

The girls nods as they start to eat. Inuyasha gives them a look, before walking out the kitchen.

"You want to know a secret?" Kiere asks as she faces her older sister.

"What?"

"What's the magic word?" Kiere teases with a smirk.

"Please," Amaya replies with a roll of the eyes.

"I went into Kagome and daddy's room yesterday and daddy's suitcase (she talking about his briefcase) was open and I saw a small box inside of it," Kiere says with a smile.

"What was in the box, Kiere?" Amaya asks slightly annoyed

"A ring. Like the one mommy wears, but this one was bigger and shinier," Kiere explains with a smile. "Daddy's going to marry Kagome."

"Good," Amaya replies as she eats a piece of bacon. "I like Kagome."

"Me too! Me too!" Kiere shouts happily.

**::::::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"How do I look?" Kagome asks as she walks out the bathroom. Inuyasha stops tying his tie to look at his girlfriend.

She was wearing a black skirt that stops at her knees, a silk red-short sleeve top, with red flats. Her hair was in a bun with a red head band in the middle. She wore light red eye shadow, black eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss.

"Cute," Inuyasha tells her.

"Cute? Really Inuyasha? Not beautiful, sexy, hot?" Kagome asks with an angry look on her face. "You know what, I'm going to change."

"Kagome. You look fine," Inuyasha says as he walks towards her, but Kagome turns around, with tears in her eyes, and walks back into their bathroom.

"No. I look like a fat hippo!" Kagome screams as she takes off her jacket.

"Kagome, you don't look like a hippo," Inuyasha says as he walks into the bathroom to see Kagome in her black bra and underwear.

"Yes I do," Kagome whines as she quickly wipes the tears off her cheek.

"Are you crying?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"No," Kagome says as she tries to walk pass him, but Inuyasha grabs her up arm, turns her around, and into his arms.

"Hey, look at me," Inuyasha demands. Kagome looks at him as tears fall down her cheek.

"You are the most beautiful pregnant woman I have ever seen. Nothing on you is fat or unattractive," Inuyasha says as he wipes the tears off her cheek. "Nothing," he mumbles as he bends down and kiss her lips.

"Thank you," Kagome mumbles against his lips. "But, I didn't like my outfit. So let me hurry up and change," Kagome says as she slaps him on the chest, before moving out of his arms.

"Kagome-"

"I'll be pick, I promise," Kagome states before running out the room.

"Fifteen minutes Kagome!" Inuyasha yells he heard Kagome say okay.

Inuyasha shakes his head while letting out a sigh.

"That woman."

**:::::::::::::**

**Thirty minutes later**

"Amaya, are you going to be good today?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stops in front of Amaya's school. After five outfits, Kagome settled on a thin strapped, white and red stripped dress that stops a few inches above her knee. She wore a red cardigan with red flats. Her hair was down with curls in it; she wore little make up.

"I guess I could be," Amaya mumbles as she starts to put on her green Tinker Bell backpack.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Kagome turns around and looks at Amaya.

"Do you have your lunch?"

"It's in backpack," Amaya says as she opens the door to the back seat.

"Bye guys."

"Bye Amaya," was Kiere, Kagome, and Inuyasha's response.

"Be good!" Kagome shouts as Amaya closes the door.

"She's not," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha watches Amaya walk inside her school with the other children.

"She might. You have little faith in my daughter," Inuyasha says as sees his daughter disappears inside of her school.

"Keh," Kagome says with a smirk as Inuyasha starts to pull away from the school. Inuyasha chuckles as he stops at a stop sign.

"Kiere."

"Huh?"

"Do you know what you're doing in school today?" Kagome asks as she leans back in her seat.

"We're going to paint!" Kiere says excitedly.

"Wow. That sounds like fun. What are you going to paint?"

"A picture for the babies," Kiere says with a smile.

"I'm sure they will love it. When can even hang it up in their room," Kagome states as she rubs her bloated stomach that was sticking out a little.

"Really?!"

"Yes," Kagome says as Inuyasha reaches over and places a hand on her stomach.

"Thanks Kagome. I'm going to make sure it looks perfect," Kiere squeals as she bounces in her seat.

"You're welcome sweetie," Kagome says as a pain shots up in her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asks when he notice Kagome wince.

"I'm fine," Kagome says as she leans her head back. "We're fine."

Inuyasha nods but looks at her from the corner of his eyes.

'I knew bringing her back to work would be a bad idea.'

**:::::::::::**

"If I hear one more, 'Oh my Kami! Kagome's back, I'm going to scream," Inuyasha says as he opens the door to Kagome's office.

"Well I haven't been to work in a long time," Kagome explains as she tears on the light to her office, before walking in.

"Whoa!" Kagome says as she walks into her office. There was a stack of cards and letters sitting on her desk.

"Have fun with that," Inuyasha says, before turning around while laughing.

"Inuyasha! Get back here!" Kagome yells as Inuyasha runs down the hallway, briefcase in hand.

Some of their co-workers looks between the couple, before they burst into laughter.

Kagome huffs, before slamming the door to her office. She leans against the door and rubs her stomach.

"Your daddy can be a meanie sometimes," Kagome says before letting out a happy sigh. "But I still love him. And you two will too."

**::::::::**

**An hour later**

Inuyasha silently slips into Kagome's office. She was standing in front of her desk, reading a card.

He silently closes the door before taking a few steps towards him.

"Inuyasha? If that's you, you can turn around and go to your office. I'm angry with you. You didn't help me with this stuff. Now I have to read all their cards and letters, before going to set up for your father's meeting," Kagome says before closing the card in her hand. "If you're not Inuyasha, what do you want?"

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he gets down on one knee.

"Didn't I just say that I was-" Kagome starts to say as she turns around to look at Inuyasha. But stops when she notices her boyfriend on one knee.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" She asks as she drops the letters and cards in her hands.

"Kagome, you know what I'm about to do," Inuyasha says as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls at a red ring box. He opens it revealing a rectangular diamond shaped three carat engagement ring.

"I've known you for over three-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kagome shouts as tears run down her eyes.

"Can you let me finish my speech? I spent three days writing it," Inuyasha complains.

Kagome shakes her head as tears run down her face.

"Kagome, calm down with the tears okay?"

Kagome nods as more tears run down her face. Inuyasha chuckles as he takes the ring out the box and slips it in her finger.

"It's beautiful," Kagome whispers as Inuyasha's stands up.

"I thought you might like it," Inuyasha says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I do," Kagome whispers as she looks into his eyes. "What were you going to say, before you slip the ring on my finger?"

"Ohh now you want to know, huh?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

"Yes," Kagome giggles as she wipes the tears off her cheek.

"Well, I was going to say that, I've known you for over three years and you have been the best thing to come in my life. I was attracted to you when I first met you. I knew it was wrong, but something inside me wanted you, wanted you by my side, wanted to hold and kiss you," Inuyasha says before bending down to give her a kiss on the lips. He pulls away to see tears running down her cheek. "You're an excellent mother to my kids and you're going to be an excellent mother to the one's in your stomach too. Even though we had some challenges in our way, stopping us from being together, we finally found our way back to each other. I hope that you accept my proposal because I wanted to start a new life with you and our kids. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Kagome says again with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha replies with a chuckle as he wipes the tears off her cheeks.

"I love you," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha's thumb wipes across her bottom lip.

"I love you too," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses the top of her head.

Kagome let out a happy sigh as she lays her head on his chest

"I would have jump up and down in happiness, but I'm not feeling so good today," Kagome says as she draws circle unto her covered chest.

"Want me to take you home? Go pack your stuff," Inuyasha demands but Kagome shakes her head.

"I'm fine, really. Just an ache but it's going away," Kagome states. Inuyasha gives her a stern look but nods.

"Do you think the girls are going to be happy about us getting married?" Kagome asks.

"They're going to be thrilled. You have nothing to worry about Kagome," Inuyasha says with a chuckle. "I might have to refrain my mother from tackling you into a hug."

"My mom's going to tackle you into a hug, but I won't be able to stop her," Kagome says with a giggle. "My dad might kill you though. No one's good for his baby girl."

"I know," Inuyasha replies with a shudder. "Let me say goodbye to the girls, before Makoto goes and kills me," Inuyasha says as he guides them to sit on her couch. He sits down first, before sitting her on his lap.

"I can't believe I'm getting married, I never thought I would be getting married," Kagome says as she looks down at her engagement ring. "It's beautiful."

"I was going to propose to you on your birthday, but I thought that would be too clingy. Why not do it when you least expect it."

"That's why I'm marrying you, you're smart and full of surprises," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha replies as he leans back.

"Inuyasha."

"Hmmm?"

"Can we get married before the twins are born?" Kagome asks causing Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"Why?"

"Well, I've always wanted a winter wedding and I want the twins to have your last name," Kagome explains as she looks at him.

"Are you sure you want to have a wedding that soon? In about six or five months you're going to be having my brats," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to pout.

"But the girls are getting out of school for summer next week. They can help me plan the wedding and decorate the kids' room," Kagome tells him.

"What about the honeymoon?"

"We can have it before or after the twins are born," Kagome explains.

"You have everything planned out, don't you," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

"Yes. What do you say?" Kagome asks with a smile.

"Whatever you want, Kagome," Inuyasha replies. Kagome squeals as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You're the best," Kagome states before leaning over and sealing their lips together.

Kagome opens her mouth, allowing Inuyasha to slip his tongue into her mouth.

Inuyasha maneuvers Kagome so she was laying on the couch with him hovering over her.

"Mmm!"

"Inuy-oh my gosh. Can you two not," Yura says as she opens the door to Kagome's office to see her boss and his secretary making out.

Kagome and Inuyasha pull away from the kiss to look at Yura.

"What Yura?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome unwraps her arms from around Inuyasha's neck.

"Your father wants to talk to you, now. So stop making out with Kagome and go see your father," Yura states as she looks at the couple.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, but nods.

"You can go now," Inuyasha says as he stands up.

Yura rolls her eyes, before closing the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome stands up.

"Yeah. I'm just going to go through the cards and letters I got, then go set up the conference room," Kagome says as she gives him a peck on the lips, before walking to her desk.

Inuyasha nods as he turns around to see Kagome about to take a seat in her chair.

Once Inuyasha was sure that she was fine, he walks to the door.

"Hojo called me on Saturday morning," Kagome states as she picks up a stack of cards.

"Did you answer?" Inuyasha asks as he squeezes the door knob.

There was silence as they look their separate ways.

"No," Kagome whispers as she looks down in her lap.

Inuyasha nods before opening the door and walking out her office.

"Your daddy gets very upset when I mention Hojo," Kagome says as she rubs her stomach.

"Ahh!" Kagome winces as another shot of pain went through her stomach and back.

"What's wrong babies," Kagome mumbles as the pain fades away.

**::::::::::::**

"The PowerPoint is set up, I have my materials, everything's in place, I'm ready for this meeting," Kagome says as she stands back to look around the conference room.

"It's seems like I'm missing something," Kagome says as she looks down and bites her bottom lip.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

Kagome looks up and smiles as she sees Sesshomaru walk into the conference room and towards her.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome squeals as Sesshomaru throws a file on the large rectangular table before pulling his future sister-in-law into a hug.

"Kagome, I heard you were back."

"Yes. Inuyasha didn't want me to come back, but I found a way change Inuyasha's mind," Kagome says with a smile.

"I don't want to know what you did to make Inuyasha change his min," Sesshomaru says as Inu No Taisho and Inuyasha walk into the conference room.

"Kagome, it's glad to have you back," Inu No Taisho says as he sets a file down on the long, conference table before walking to his future daughter-in-law.

"How are you?" Inu No Taisho asks as he hugs her.

"I'm doing well," Kagome states as she hugs him back.

"Where is your father? I haven't seen him, your mother, or Sota lately," Inu No Taisho says as he releases Kagome from the hug.

"They went back to America. They're going to live here; this time, permanently," Kagome states with a smile.

"Thanks good," Inuyasha replies as he walks towards his family. He stands next to Kagome and wraps an arm around Kagome's waist. "We have some good news."

"What, you guys are getting married?" Sesshomaru asks causing Inu No Taisho to chuckle.

Kagome raises her left hand showing off her engagement ring.

"Really?!"

"When?!"

"This morning," Kagome says with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, son? Congratulations," Inu No Taisho replies with a smirk as he pulls the couple into a hug.

"I'm surprised you proposed so soon. Surprised it didn't until after the twins were born," Sesshomaru replies with a smirk as Inu No Taisho releases the engaged couple from the hug.

Inuyasha gives him the finger in responses. Inu No Taisho shakes his head as Kagome giggles.

Knock! Knock!

"Mr. Takahashi," Yura says as she picks her head into the room.

"Yes?" Inu No Taisho asks as he turns around to face her.

"O-Yakata and Kansuke are waiting in the lobby."

"Okay, send them up," Inu No Taisho says as he walks to his seat.

Yura nods, before closing the door.

"Ready to lead the meeting, Inuyasha?" Inu No Taisho asks as he takes a seat at the head table.

"With pleasure," Inuyasha replies with a smirk.

**:::::::::::::**

**Twenty minutes later**

'I can't take this pain anymore,' Kagome thinks as she rubs her stomach. 'I'm going to tell Inuyasha to take me to the hospital after this.'

Kagome lets out a small sigh as the pain slowly vanish from her stomach and back.

"Kagome, can you hand O-Yakata and Kansuke the contract?" Inu No Taisho asks. Sesshomaru was typing something into his phone, while Inuyasha takes a seat next to Kagome.

"Yes sir," Kagome says as she stands up, but a sharp pain in her stomach stops her from moving.

"Ohhhhh!" She screams as one hand grabs onto the edge of the conference table while her other hand is placed on her stomach.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"Some-thi-ng isn't, isn't, Kami! " Kagome screams as starts to fall onto her knees.

"Kagome!"

**A/N: Don't kill me... Please. lol.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorites and follows me!**

**Support my other stories, 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'.**

**It seems like forever since I updated... sorry. But I did give you a long chapter. ^-^.**

**Check out my Facebook fan page I made for Inuyasha... Link is on my profile.**

**School is being difficult, but I'm passing. ^-^. We're doing a lot of group work... I don't like working with people that much. I'm very independent. ^-^**

***Also there's a poll on my page for asking you guys what gender you want Kagome and Inuyasha's baby to be in 'The Mob Life'. So check that out.^-^**

**Thank you Youkai for editing this chapter.**

**If you have any questions, ask me.**

**Hope I'm not forgetting anything.**

**Challenge Question: What's the meaning of Inu no Taishō's name?**

**Preview:**

"Uhh! I want that bitch fucking dead!" Kikyo shouts as she throws the phone onto her bed. "It's Kagome this and Kagome that! I hope her and her bastards rot in fucking hell!"

Kikyo takes a couple of deep breathes as she stops pacing.

"Why Inuyasha? You and I were supposed to be together. Like always," Kikyo says as tears runs down her face.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo quickly turns and gasps in horror.

"Naraku."

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story I will be updating is: If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

**Bye, ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Preview:**

**(Preview- shows a glimpse of a scene that will happen in a future chapter):**

"Inuyasha, baby, everything is going to be okay. You hear?" Kagome says as she sweeps some hair out of his face. One of the paramedics places a gas mask over Inuyasha's nose and mouth while the other paramedic catch Kagome's attention.

"Mrs. Takahashi, I need to check your arm," she says.

"Focus on my husband. I'm fine," Kagome mumbles as she kisses Inuyasha's head.

"I love you. You hear me, Inuyasha. I love you and you only. "

Inuyasha blinks in response before his eyes start to close.

"No, no, no. Keep your eyes open sweetie. For me, for the kids," Kagome pleads as his heart monitor starts to go flat.

"We're losing him!"

"No! Inuyasha! Stay awake!"

**::::::::**

**Wording might change, but that's a scene that's going to happen in the near future. ^-^**

**I wanted to give you guys something to read on Halloween. ^-^.**

**Thanks for supporting me and my stories.**

**Sorry for any misspelling and grammar errors.**

**Thinking about writing a one shot in November or December. **

**Happy Halloween. ^-^.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: You make me happy

"Mmmm."

Inuyasha looks up and at Kagome as she begings to stir.

He gets up and rushes towards his fiancée's side.

"What happened?" Kagome mumbles as she places a hand on her head.

"How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asks as he sits on the side of her bed.

"Okay. A little sore and I have a small headache," Kagome says before looking around the room.

"Do you remember what happened?" Inuyasha asks as he helps Kagome sit up.

"I was standing up to hand someone some papers that Inu No Taisho asks me to give and- Oh my gosh, how are the babies?" Kagome asks as she looks at Inuyasha. "Please tell they're okay."

"Calm down Kagome. They're fine. Hitomiko came in and checked on them a few minutes, they're fine," Inuyasha tells her.

"But what about the pain in my stomach?"

"Tsukiyomi and Hitomiko are coming back to discuss that with us," Inuyasha tells her. Kagome nods before looking around the room.

She sighs and places a hand on her stomach.

"Don't scare us like that baby."

She gasps as she was suddenly pulled into a firm hug.

"Don't scare me like that, again" Inuyasha whispers against her hair.

Kagome sits there shock, at first, before immediately hugging her fiancée back.

"I'm sorry," Kagome says as she squeezes him.

Inuyasha pulls away from the hug and places his hands on her cheek. Kagome looks at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"Why the tears?"

"Because I've been causing a lot of drama in your life lately and I'm sorry for that," Kagome says as Inuyasha leans his head against her.

"Yes, you brought drama in my life, but it makes me love you even more."

"Kami, I love you," Kagome mumbles as she leans up and seals their lips.

Inuyasha tilts his head to the side, to gain more access.

Kagome moans as Inuyasha's tongue slips into her mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Inuyasha pushes Kagome onto her back and climbs on top of her.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha takes his mouth off Kagome's and starts sucking and placing kisses on her neck.

Kagome's hands slips into Inuyasha's hair as he nips on her neck.

"Ohh!"

Kagome arches her back upwards as Inuyasha sucks on a piece of her neck, while his other hand grabs a breast.

"Inuyasha."

"Mmm."

"I want you."

Inuyasha kiss her neck, before making his way back to her lips.

"You sure? You're not in pain?"Inuyasha asks before giving her a peck on the lips.

"No. Yashie, I want you now," Kagome tells him as she seals their lips into a long, passionate kiss.

As they're kissing, Inuyasha starts to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

"Kagome ar-ohh!"

Kagome and Inuyasha break apart and look in the direction of the door way.

Kagome squeaks as she pushes Inuyasha off of her.

"Fuck!"

"We'll be back in a minute," Hitomiko says before her and Tsukiyomi walk out the room.

"That's was embarrassing," Kagome says as she sits up and runs a hand through her hair.

"Keh."

Kagome rolls her eyes as Inuyasha stands up.

"Is it clear for us to enter?" Hitomiko asks.

"Yes!" Kagome shouts as she smoothes out the blankets that were in her lap.

The door opens, again, revealing Hitomiko and Tsukiyomi with amusing looks on their faces.

"Sorry about that," Kagome says with a small blush.

"It's okay dear. It's not our first time seeing couples engage in sexual activity while in a hospital," Hitomiko says causing Kagome and Inuyasha to blush harder.

Kagome clears her throat as she places a hand on her stomach. "Did you find out what was causing the pain?"

"You had food poisoning. You may have eaten something raw or spoiled," Tsukiyomi says.

"Ohh," Kagome mumbles as she glance at Inuyasha. "Are the babies okay?"

"Yes. They're fine. They weren't affected," Hitomiko tells her with a soft smile. She walks out the room and come back in with a cart. She starts setting up her equipment as Tsukiyomi talks to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I prescribed some medication for you to take. It will cause slight nausea and minor headache, but it will stop the pain," Tsukiyomi states as she looks down at her chart. It won't affect the babies either."

"Okay," Kagome says as Inuyasha places a hand on her shoulder. "And when can I leave? Hate hospitals."

"You can leave tomorrow. Tonight, we're just going to monitor the babies and how you're feeling, any pains or heartaches," Tsukiyomi explains with slight laughter in her voice.

_Beep Beep!_

"If you'll excuse me, I have another patient to see. But I'll be back if you two have any questions," Tsukiyomi says as she checks her pager on the side of her hip.

"Okay, Tsukiyomi and thank you."

Tsukiyomi nods before turning around and walking out the room.

"Time to check in the babies," Hitomiko says as she instructs Kagome to lift her white hospital gown.

Kagome did as instructed and places the blanket to cover her lower half.

Hitomiko puts on plastic gloves, before pouring the jelly on Kagome's stomach.

"You've gotten big. That's good," Hitomiko says as she turns the screen to face the expecting parents. She places the probe on Kagome's stomach before moving it in circles.

"All your blood work came back fine."

Kagome grins as she looks up at Inuyasha who's looking at the screen; eyes widen in happiness.

'He's so happy.'

"And two sleeping babies," Hitmiko says as she presses a button on her keyboard, freezing the screen.

"Inuyasha, they're beautiful," Kagome whispers.

"Yes, they are," Inuyasha mumbles with a smirk.

"I'm so going to win the bet. The girls are lazy, just like their father."

"Keh. You mean like father like son."

Hitomiko giggles as she stares at the couple.

A couple minutes later, she turns off the screen, but promise them that they'll get pictures of the babies later.

"Would you like some scentless cream, Kagome?" Hitomiko asks as she starts to put her equipment back on the cart.

"What for?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stiffens a little.

"You put it on your stomach, so that demons can't smell the gender of the pups. Inuyasha must not have told you. Demons, like him and his father can smell the baby and its' gender early during the pregnancy," Hitomiko states. "Dog demons can smell their pups when their woman is 17 weeks pregnant. Right, Inuyasha?"

"R-ri-ght," Inuyasha stutters as Kagome glares at him.

Hitomiko giggles as she stares at the couple. "I'm guessing he didn't tell you."

"He sure as hell didn't tell me. You know, Hitomiko, I'll take all the scentless cream you have And if you have some scentless candles, that'll work too."

"I'll see what I have," Hitomiko states with laughter in her voice.

"Kag-"

"You are a fucking cheater!" Kagome yells.

"How?" Inuyasha asks in an offended tone.

"You could have traded sides so you didn't have to lose the bet."

"But-"

"Kagome! Are you okay!" Izayoi, Rin, Sango, and Ayame shout as they rush into the room.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome says with a smile. "We're fine."

The men squeezed into the room, as their wife's ask Kagome's questions.

Inuyasha silently excuses himself from the room when he notice it is almost noon.

He talks out his phone and calls his ex-wife.

"Inuyasha, hi," Kikyo says, picking up the phone on its second ring.

"Kikyo, can you do me a favor?" Inuyasha asks as he leans against the wall and watch Kagome talk to his family.

"Yes," Kikyo states happily. "What is it?"

**::::::::**

**An hour later**

"Mommy!" Kiere squeals as she runs towards her mother.

"Hello sweetheart," Kikyo says as she picks up daughter.

"Where's daddy?" Kiere asks with a smile.

"Why? Are you not happy to see me?" Kikyo questions as she walks them to her car.

"I am. I haven't seen you in like forever."

"I know honey," Kikyo says as she opens the door to the backseat and sets Kiere down. Kiere gets comfortable as her mother leans over buckles her seat belt.

"Is Karla up?" Kikyo asks as she looks at her youngest daughter, who is sitting in her car seat.

"No. She's still sleep," Kiere says as she looks at her sister.

Kikyo nods as she leans out the back seat, and close the door.

Once in the front seat, buckled up, and started the car, Kikyo starts to drive them to her house.

"Did daddy have a meeting?" Kiere asks as she sets her backpack on the floor.

"No. He's at the hospital?"

"Why? Is he sick?" Kiere questions with a tilt of the head.

"No, Kagome was feeling not so well at work," Kikyo explains with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Oh! I hope she's okay. When can we go see her?" Kiere asks.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital after Amaya gets out of school. I'm going to take both of you there," Kikyo tells her as she turns left.

"Oh. Okay. I'll draw her a picture to make her feel better," Kiere states with a smile.

"Yes. That'll make her feel better," Kikyo says with a smile and nod.

'I hope that bitch rots in hell.'

**::::::**

**Five o' clock**

"I wonder where the girls are at," Inuyasha mumbles as he takes the last bite out of his hamburger.

He had went to the cafeteria to get dinner, while Kagome was served dinner by the hospital staff.

They were now in Kagome's room enjoying their dinner.

"I'm sure they're fine," Kagome says as she puts a spoon filled with chicken noddle soup into her mouth.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbles as he cracks open his pop.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"What?" Inuyasha questions.

"One of the babies just kicked!" Kagome screams.

"Seriously?!" Inuyasha questions as he scoots up the bed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Feel here."

There was silence as Inuyasha and Kagome wait for the baby kick again.

"Are you sure they kicked?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"I was sure that I felt it," Kagome mumbles with a sad sigh.

"Maybe you'll feel it later on tonight," Inuyasha reassures her.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbles sadly. "I swear I felt them kick. At least one of them did."

"Eat Kagome," Inuyasha says as he grabs Kagome's spoon and dip it into her bowl of spoon.

"You think I'm crazy."

"I know you're crazy," Inuyasha says, before placing the spoon into her mouth. Kagome pouts as she chews the food in her mouth.

Inuyasha continues to feed his fiancée until there was no more soup in her bowl.

As Inuyasha was setting Kagome's dirty dishes on the night stand next to her bed, the door is thrown open.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Kagome look up to see Kiere and Amaya rushing towards them.

"Kagome! Are you okay!" Amaya and Kiere asks unison.

Kagome giggles and nods. "Yes, were fine, the babies are fine too."

"That's great!" Amaya says as Kiere sets down her backpack and pull out a picture.

"I made this for you."

"Awww. Thank you," Kagome says as she bends down to take the picture from Kiere.

"That's you, daddy-"

As she continues to explain the picture, Inuyasha gets off the bed and walks towards Kikyo who is standing in the door way.

"What took you guys so long?" Inuyasha asks as he pushes them into the hallway.

"I took them out to eat, then we went out for ice cream," Kikyo tells him. "Inuyasha, I'm not going to hurt my kids."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do. I haven't seen or spent time with them for a long time. I'm their mother, not Kagome," Kikyo states as she looks him in the eyes.

"I know that too, Kikyo," Inuyasha tells her with a sigh. "Look, I'm sorry that the girls are not always in your life. You have a right to see them. They are your kids."

Kikyo nods as Inuyasha takes a deep breath. "I'll see if the girls want to come over next weekend."

"That'll be nice," Kikyo tells him with a smile.

Inuyasha nods as he hears laughter coming for Kagome's room.

"I'll call you later then," Inuyaaha says.

"Okay. You can call me anytime, you know," Kikyo states as she hugs Inuyasha. Inuyasha stands frozen for a second, before hugging her back.

A minute later, Kikyo releases Inuyasha from the hug.

"Bye."

Inuyasha nods as he watches his ex-wife walk away.

'I still have him wrapped around my finger,' Kikyo thinks with a smile on his face.

**::::::**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asks as he closes the door to the hospital room.

"Kagome just told us how much trouble you are in when she gets home," Amaya says with a smirk.

"Why am I in trouble?" Inuyasha questions as he takes a seat on Kagome's bed, in front of the girls.

"Because you didn't tell her that you could smell the pups."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he looks at Kagome. "Have mercy on me."

"Nope," Kagome says with a smirk.

"Please," Inuyasha states as he gives her puppy dog eyes.

"No, no, no, no mister. Those eyes aren't going to work on me," Kagome tells him with a shake of the head.

"Would a kiss work?"

"In-"

Inuyasha leans over to give her a peck on the lips causing Kiere to gasp and Amaya to cover her eyes.

"Please."

"Good try, but no," Kagome says.

Inuyasha pouts as he leans up.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asks with his arms crossed.

"Don't you think we should tell the girls about us?" Kagome question as she looks up at Inuyasha.

"Tell us what?" Amaya asks as Kiere tilts her head to the side.

Inuyasha cracks a smile as he grabs Kagome'a hand.

"Girls, Kagome and I are getting married."

Amaya and Kiere jaws drop as they stare at their father and future step mother.

"Are you serious?" Amaya asks. Kagome bites her bottom lip, as she looks at Inuyasha for support.

"Yes. Is there a prob-"

"Ehhhhhh!

"This is amazing," Kiere and Amaya squeals. Kagome giggles as she looks down at her future stepdaughter. "Come here."

Amaya and Kiere immediately rush towards Kagome and hug her.

"This is amazing!" Amaya whispers as she places her face into Kagome's stomach.

Kagome smiles as she places a hand on their head.

"I'm glad you girls are happy," Kagome says as she runs a hand through their hair, before sitting down on her bed. Kiere and Amaya stay close to Kagome's side.

"And you, girls are going to help me plan the wedding. Your father thinks it's impossible to plan a wedding before the twins are born," Kagome says as she looks Amaya and Kiere in the eyes. "We're going to prove him wrong. Because-"

"We're never wrong," Kiere and Amaya say at the same time.

"Right." Kagome says with a smile.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he looks down Kagome.

"Stop teaching my kid's stuff."

"Jealous?" Kagome questions as she sticks her tongue out at him.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"Inuyasha, did Sesshomaru bring my laptop?"

"Yes, why?" Inuyasha asks as he walks to the corner of the room and grabs Kagome's laptop off the table.

"The girls and I are going to look a dresses."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he walks towards her and hands her the laptop.

"While you girls do that, I'm going to go home to get some stuff. I'll be back," Inuyasha says as he kiss the girls and his fiancée goodbye. "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Kagome states as she instructs the girls to get on the hospital bed.

"Bye dad."

"Bye daddy."

Inuyasha nods and waves, before walking out the room.

"Let's get shopping girls," Kagome says as she opens her laptop.

"Yes!"

**::::::::**

**Two hours later**

"I like that dress," Amaya says as she points at a mermaid style dress.

"I like that one too," Kagome states as she clicks on the dress.

"Okay girls, it time to say good night to Kagome," Inuyasha says as he stands up from the couch when he sees Rin standing in Kagome's door way.

Kagome waves a Rin, Rin smiles and waves back.

"Okay girls, we'll continue this when I get out of here," Kagome says as she starts to shut down her computer.

"Awwww!" They groan as they got off Kagome's bed. Kagome hands Inuyasha her laptop, who sets it in her nightstand.

"Give me a hug, before you go."

Kagome leans over the bed and hugs her future step daughters.

"Thank you, girls, so much."

"Anytime, Kagome," Amaya says as she and her sister hug Kagome back.

"Good night," Kagome states as she kisses Amaya and Kiere on the head.

"Bye Kagome. See ya tomorrow," Amaya says before walking towards her aunt and father.

"Good night, Kag," Kiere states happily, before skipping after her sister.

Kagome smiles as she leans back in her bed. She places her hand on her stomach as looks at Amaya and Kiere.

'When you two come out, you'll have the most awesome sisters.' Kagome thinks, as she rubs her stomach. Before she knew it, she was slowly drifting off to sleep.

**:::::::**

"Thanks again Rin."

"Inuyasha, it's no problem, really," Rin says as she places a hand on Amaya's shoulder.

Inuyasha nods, before facing his daughters.

"Be good. No fighting with your cousins "

"But they started it," Kiere points out. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he crouches down in front of them.

"I'm sure they did."

"I'll pick you girls up from school," Inuyasha says, before opening his arms.

Amaya and Kiere walk into his arms and hug their father.

"Sorry, this has been a busy year for you two," Inuyasha whispers as he kiss the top of their head.

"It's okay, dad. Kagome's in our life now. She'll make everything better," Amaya says as she pulls away and look at her father.

"I knew you liked Kagome," Kiere states with a smile.

"I do. A lot," Inuyasha tells her with a smile.

"Do you love her?" Kiere asks in a teasing tone.

"Yes I do," Inuyasha replies with a chuckle.

"I knew it!" Kiere squeals.

Inuyasha chuckles as he hugs them one more time, before letting them go.

Inuyasha watches Rin and his daughters walk away, before turning around and walking back into Kagome's room.

He closes the door, before looking at the sleeping Kagome.

He pulls the blankets over Kagome's stomach and rests them on her chest.

He kisses her on the head, before walking towards the couch in the corner.

"Get over here."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha turns around to see Kagome looking at him.

"Sleep with me."

Inuyasha smiles as he walks back towards her. He takes off his shoes before getting into the bed.

Once they were comfortable, with Kagome's head on Inuyasha's chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Kagome lets out a happy sigh as she snuggles into his chest.

"Love you."

"Love you too, with all my heart."

Kagome smiles as Inuyasha kisses the top of her head. He leans over and pushes a button on the remote, turning off all the lights.

"Good night."

"Good night."

**:::::::**

**The next day**

"I'm capable of walking, Inuyasha," Kagome states as Inuyasha picks her up bridal style.

Kagome was able to leave the hospital the next day. Inuyasha had picked Kiere up from his parents, then went to pick Amaya up at school.

After they arrived back home.

"I know," Inuyasha replies as he closes the car door with his hip.

"Amaya, can you get the door," Inuyasha states as he takes his keys out his pocket and throws them at his daughter.

"Ouch!" Amaya yells as the keys hits her face.

"Hahahaha!"

"Inuyasha, that's not funny," Kagome lectures as she slaps her laughing fiancée on the chest.

Amaya glares at her father as she picks up the fallen keys.

"I'll get you back dad."

"I'll like to see you try little girl," Inuyasha says causing Amaya to sticks her tongue out and walk pass her dad and future step mother.

Once in the house, Inuyasha walks up the stairs and walks to his room.

"Rest," he says as he tucks Kagome into bed.

"Right. I do need rest if I'm planning on going back to work tomorrow," Kagome states, causing Inuyasha to pause before looking up at her.

"You're not going back to work, anytime soon."

"But Inuyasha-"

"What do you want me to do? Glue you to the fucking bed?" Inuyasha asks as the doors burst open, revealing Makoto and Korari.

"Kagome? Are you okay?!" Korari asks as she rush towards her daughter. "We just got back and heard what happened. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom," Kagome says as she hugs her mother.

"What happened?" Makoto asks as he looks at Inuyasha. "Are the babies okay?"

"The babies are fine. Kagome had gotten food poisoning. So were going to keep track on what and where she eats," Inuyasha tells him as Korari places a hand on Kagome's stomach.

Makoto nods as he glances at his daughter.

"They gave her some meds. I was going to get someone to watch Kagome and the girls while I go get them and us some food."

"Oh. Go do what you have to do, we'll be here to watch them," Makoto says with a nod.

"Thanks," Inuyasha says with a smile.

"Eeeeekkkk!"

Inuyasha and Makoto to rush towards them.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asks.

"Look!" Korari shouts, as she lifts Kagome's hand and show them the engagement ring. "They're getting married."

"If that's okay with you, Makoto, I mean sir," Inuyasha says as he quickly looks at Makoto.

"Congratulations," Makoto says as he pulls Inuyasha into a hug. "Took ya long enough."

Inuyasha lets out a nervous chuckle as Makoto squeezes him, tightly. "Hurt my daughter, I'll kill you myself. But I don't think things will come to that," Makoto says with a smile. He pulls back and places his hands on Inuyasha's shouders. "Welcome to the family, my boy."

Inuyasha smile as he glances at Kagome; she's smiling at both of them.

**'All I want is to see that smile on her face.'**

**:::::::::::**

**Ten minutes later**

Inuyasha, finally escaped his room. There were too many questions that were being thrown at him and Kagome. Like, when's the wedding? What are the colors going to be? Who's all invited? and etc.

He's now, telling his girls that he will be back with Kagome's medicine and food.

"Hey So-" Inuyasha starts to say as he opens Kiere's room. But pauses when he sees Sota sitting on one of Kiere's small chairs as she applying blush to his cheeks.

"Kiere, what are you doing to your uncle?"

"I make look him pretty. Like Uncle Sesshomaru," Kiere states as she adds more blush to his cheeks.

Inuyasha looks at Sota who looks at him.

"She promised me cookies."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he closes the door. "Am I the only sane one in this house?"

"I live here too."

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouts as he turns around and looks at his daughter who's eating a brownie.

"Mom said not to cuss in front of us."

"So. Anyway, Kagome's parents and brother are going to be here, keeping an eye on you two while I'm going out going to get some food and Kagome's medicine."

"Wouldn't Kagome's parents be our grandparents?" Amaya asks.

"Yes, I guess," Inuyasha says with a shrug.

"So since Kagome is going to be our step mother, what do we call her? Kagome? Or mom? Or Kag?"

"Whatever you want. Why all the questions about Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he crouches down in front of her.

"Well Kagome's officially going to be part of my life. And I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable or out of place," Amaya states as she shifts.

Inuyasha chuckles as he runs a hand through her hair.

"You're not going to make her uncomfortable. If anything, your aunts are, with all the teasing her and stuff," Inuyasha says causing Amaya to giggle. "Just be yourself. Kagome loves you the way you are."

Amaya nods as she hugs her father. "Thanks dad."

Inuyasha freezes, before hugging her back.

'She's being more open, I like it. I knew Kagome and her would get along and close,' Inuyasha thinks as he squeezes his daughter.

'Amaya will always be my little girl.'

**::::::::::**

**Later that night**

**With Kikyo**

"I don't need to see a therapist Tsubaki," Kikyo snaps into the phone. "I just need Kagome to get out of my life."

"The only reason Kagome is in your life is because you let her be. Kagome has done nothing wrong. Inuyasha moved on with her and you moved with Naraku," Tsubaki, a black haired woman, says before taking a sip of her martini.

"Fuck you!" Kikyo snaps, before ending the call.

"Uhh! I want that bitch fucking dead!" Kikyo shouts as she throws the phone onto her bed. "It's Kagome this and Kagome that! I hope her and her bastard rot in fucking hell!"

Kikyo takes a couple of deep breathes as she stops pacing.

"Why Inuyasha? You and I were supposed to be together. Like always," Kikyo says as tears runs down her face.

"Kikyo?"

Kikyo quickly turns and gasps in horror.

"Naraku."

"So you wanted Inuyasha all along, huh?" Naraku states before walking into the room. (He didn't hear the first part)

"Naraku, it's not what it sounded like," Kikyo defends as Naraku walks pass her and to their closet. She quickly wipes the tears off her face as she watches him look throught the closet.

"Really? What did I hear then? Because I just heard my wife say that she and her ex-hubsand are supposed to get back together, like they always did. Or did I hear something?" Naraku questions as he takes out a big duffle bag from the closet.

"Naraku, what are you doing?" Kikyo asks as Naraku starts to places his clothes in the duffle bag.

"I'm not staying with someone who doesn't want her husband."

"I do want you. You're acting irrational," Kikyo states as she grabs his duffle bag and throws it across the room.

Naraku growls as he grabs her shoulders and looks her staight in the eyes.

"Look at me, and tell me you love me."

"I love you, Inuyasha."

Brown and red eyes widen in shock.

"That's it. I'm done," Naraku says as he pushes pass her.

"Naraku that was an accident. I love you and only you!" Kikyo screams causing Karla to cry from the next room.

"When you get back, I'll be gone. I'm going to pick up Karla in the morning. The divorce papers will be sent to you later on that day," Naraku says slowly as he looks at her.

"You never loved me, did you?"

Kikyo shakes her head yes, causing Naraku to growl.

"Stop lying!" Naraku takes a deep breath as he looks at her. "You only wanted sex."

"I did," Kikyo whispers.

"Pathetic," Naraku growls as he turns away from her to grab his duffle bag.

"No wonder, Inuyasha left a pathetic slut like you. I hate the fact that you're the mother of my child."

Kikyo places a hand over her stomach as she looks at Naraku. Karla continues to cry and scream.

"Aren't you going to get her?" Naraku snaps. "Or am I going to have to take her away."

"No! Please don't take my daughter away! Please!"

Naraku raises a brow as Kikyo rushes out the room.

"She needs help."

**:::::::::**

**The next day**

**With Kagome**

"Home alone, again," Kagome mumbles as she walks down the stairs. She huffs as she remembers what Inuyasha said.

"Keep, your, ass, in, this, bed, and, I'll, give, you, an, aw-ard, la-t-er," Inuyasha tells Kagome in between kisses.

"Okay," Kagome mumbles before nipping on his lip.

"That man, can make anyone weak," Kagome says with a happy sigh. "But that doesn't solve me being bored.

"What to do, what to do," she mumbles as she stands at the bottom if the staircase.

Grrrrrr!

"Breakfast it is," Kagome says as she rubs her stomach. She giggles as she makes her way to the kitchen.

**:::::::::**

**An hour later**

"Hello Naraku. And who is this pretty girl?" Kagome says as she opens the door, revealing Naraku and Karla.

Karla giggles as she holds out her arms, so Kagome can hold her.

"Has she started talking yet?" Kagome asks as she takes Karla out of Naraku's arms. Kagome steeps back, letting Naraku enter the house.

"Small words like I, he, and bye."

"Smart girl, aren't ya?" Kagome says as she runs a finger down her cheek.

Karla claps her hands together in response.

"Why-" Kagome starts to say as she looks at Naraku, but something in his eyes, told her he needed them to talk in private, away from his daughter.

"I'll get Karla set up in the living room, why don't you go into the kitchen.

Naraku nods as he kiss Karla on the top of the head, before walking to the kitchen.

"What's going on between your daddy and mommy?" Kagome questions as Karla puts her hands in her finger.

"Thought so," Kagome mumbles as she walks them to the living room.

**:::::::**

"So what's up Naraku?" Kagome asks.

"I don't think things are going to work out between Kikyo and I," Naraku states as Kagome places a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asks.

"Kikyo still wants Inuyasha. She's jealous of Inuyasha and your relationship," Naraku confesses.

"Oh," Kagome mumbles as she takes a seat in front of him. "I knew she would be. Did you guys have a fight last night?"

"Yes. She told me she only wanted me for the sex and that she loves Inuyasha."

"She openly told you that?" Kagome questions with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Naraku," Kagome mumbles as she reaches across the table and grabs Naraku's hand. "Everything will get better."

"I'm sending the divorce papers to her tonight."

"Don't do it. Think about Karla. What I'm saying is, before you do anything dramatic, or life changing, just think about the consequences," Kagome says.

Naraku nods in response. Kagome smiles as she leans back in her seat.

"Thank you."

Grrrrr!

"And I'm hungry, again," Kagome says with a giggle.

"What me to cook you something?" Naraku suggests as he stands up.

"Yes!"

**::::::**

**With Inuyasha**

"I told her to stay in bed," Inuyasha says as he wakes up his computer.

"Like she's listens to you," Sesshomaru says as Miroku walks into the Inuyasha's office.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at his best friend.

"I was, but I ditched," Miroku says as Inuyasha stands up and walks towards him.

"Reason why this company is going down into flames," Sesshomaru mumbles.

"Shut up. It's not going down into flames, yet," Inuyasha tells him with a chuckle.

"I forgot to congratulate you yesterday. You finally asked Kagome to marry you," Miroku says, before turning to face Seshomaru. "I knew it wouldn't take fifty years for him to pop the questions."

"It was close though."

"Bastard," Inuyasha mumbles before turning to face his best friend.

"Miroku, this time, I want you to be my best man," Inuyasha states as he places a hand in Miroku's shoulder. Miroku's eyes widen like a child's on Christmas.

"Really?" Miroku eagerly questions.

Inuyasha cracks a smile and nods. At his previous wedding, Kikyo wanted one of her best friends, that he didn't lnow to be his best man.

'First sign of an unsuccessful marriage. She's too control.'

"Thanks man," Miroku states as he pulls Inuyasha into a manly hug.

"Hn."

"Jealous bro?" Inuyasha asks as he releases Miroku from the hug.

"Hardly," Sesshomaru states as he signs a document.

Inuyasha smirks as he starts to walk towards his brother. "Come here, big brother."

"Touch me and I will kill you,' Sesshomaru says as he quickly stands up.

"You know you want one," Inuyasha coos as he starts to run at his brother.

"Inuyasha!"

Miroku chuckles at the scene in front of him.

"They still act like children.

**:::::::::::**

**Three hours later**

**With Inuyasha**

"Kagome will be surprised," Inuyasha says as he closes the door to his house. He had snuck out of work, to come spend the rest of his day with the love of his life.

He walks past the living room and didn't notice Karla, who is surrounded by pillows, watching TV.

Inuyasha raises a brow when he hears laughter coming from the kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and frowns at who he sees standing next to his fiancée.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Inuyasha questions as he leans against the door frame.

"Inuyasha! You're home early. Come over here and taste this," Kagome says as she dips the wooden spoon into the pot. Inuyasha leans off the door frame and walks towards Kagome. Naraku backs away so Inuyasha can take his place.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome blows over the spoon.

"Spaghetti sauce. It's so good. Naraku told me to add more garlic and onions, it taste amazing," Kagome gushes, before placing the spoon into Inuyasha's mouth. "I'm going to make meatballs and spaghetti tonight. How does that sound?"

Inuyasha nods as he tastes the spaghetti sauce. "This is good."

"I know," Kagome says with a nod as she sets the wooden spoon down on counter. "Naraku, you're going to have to come over every day and teach me how to cook!"

Naraku chuckles as he glances at the clock.

"Shoot, I have to go to work."

"I'll go get Karla for you," Kagome says with a smile as she walks pass Inuyasha and Naraku, and out the room.

"I hope Kagome was a good student," Inuyasha tells Naraku as he walks towards the kitchen table to grab the dirty dishes.

"She was. Excited to learn," Naraku says as Kagome walks into the room with a babbling Karla in here arms.

"I know," Kagome says, before handing Karla to her father. Karla giggles, before snuggling into her father's.

"Thanks Kagome, for everything," Naraku says as he gives her a small hug, being careful of Karla.

"You're welcome," Kagome says as she returns the hug. Inuyasha stands behind them with his arms crossed.

"Let me walk you out," Kagome states as she released Naraku from the hug. Naraku nods as he walks past Kagome and out the room.

"Come on," Kagome says with a smile as she grabs Inuyasha's hand and drags him out the room.

"Bye Naraku, Bye Karla!" Kagome yells as she waves in the direction.

Kagome and Inuyasha watch Naraku drive off, before closing the door.

"You had fun today?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome turns around to look at him.

"Yea-"

"It looked like it. You two were having too much fun from my point of view."

"Naraku's going through a hard time, Inuyasha. Have some sympathy," Kagome snaps.

"Keh," Inuyasha says while rolling his eyes.

"You know what, you can sleep on the couch tonight," Kagome yells before stomping away from him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he follows Kagome to the living room.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?!" Kagome questions fiercely as she turns around and glares at her fiancée.

"Yes, your problem?" Inuyasha snaps as he narrows his eyes.

"Look her mister," Kagome says as she pokes him in the chest. "You're acting like a self-centered, jackass. I mean-" Kagome starts to say but pauses as she looks into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at her.

"You're jealous," Kagome states.

"Keh."

"You think I'm going to cheat you on, don't you," Kagome states as Inuyasha's eyes soften.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'm never going to cheat on you. I want you, and only you," Kagome mumbles as against his chest.

"Kagome," he mumbles as he lays his head on top of her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm not going to leave you Yashie."

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha says as he rubs her back.

"I forgive you honey," Kagome replies with a smile.

"Does that mean I get to sleep in my room tonight?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

"No."

"Why you-" Inuyasha says as Kagome starts to run away.

"You can't hurt me! I'm carrying your puppies!" Kagome shouts as she climbs up the stairs.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as walks out the living room.

"That woman," Inuyasha mumbles. "She acts like a kid all the time. Probably why she and the girls get along so well."

"I heard that!"

"What are you, a demon?!" Inuyasha shouts as he stands in front if the staircase.

"Maybe!"

'Crazy,' Inuyasha mouths, before clearing his throat.

"I'll be back. I'm going to pick Kiere from mom and pop's house," Inuyasha states.

"Okay. Oh! And pick up some candy and ice cream!"

"Will do," Inuyasha says before walking towards the door.

**Ten minutes later**

_All dressed up to go out on a Sunday_

_Sky is blue, sun is bright, and it's a date day_

_Not gonna say it, can't make me say it_

"Who could that be?" Kagome silently questions as she sits up and grabs her phone off the night stand.

"Hello?" Kagome asks as she answers the phone.

"Kagome!"

"Hojo," Kagome whispers as tears starts to cloud in her eyes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Don't kill me... Please. lol.**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favored, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorites and follows me!**

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time, I know many people have been waiting for this chapter.**

**Support my other stories, 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. **

**Check out my facebook fan page I made for Inuyasha... Link is on my profile.**

**School is horrible... Glad that the first semester is almost over. Getting A's and B's guys. ^-^.**

**I have this idea, that every week in December, I'll update a Christmas themed one-shot story...I have some parts of them written out. So I might be able to do it, but I might not. We'll see. But I'll still be updating my regular stories.^-^.**

**So this week in English class, I had to, in a group, write a story.. No one as usual wants to listen to what I have to say and our story sucks. I wanted to say, so bad, "Guys! I write stories and dramatic scenes every day, I know what I'm doing!" But Princess Inume stepped back and let them do their thing... lol. Our story still sucks though.**

**I'm saving up money to go to this kpop concert! Yes, Super Junior is finally coming to my country and around the city I live near. And my family, don't have faith in me and think I'm not going. But they're wrong... I'm going no matter what! lol.**

**Thank you, Youkai 55 for beta reading this chapter ^-^**

**Preview:**

"So green and red?" Kagome questions as she looks at Amaya and Kiere.

"Christmas colors," Kiere squeals. Kagome giggles as she writes that down in her notebook.

"Okay, so-"

Ding Dong

"That's probably aunt Sango, Rin, and Ayame," Kagome says as she gets up.

"Think about food while I'm gone," Kagome says before walking out the room.

"No problem!" Kiere shouts.

Kagome shakes her head as she walls towards the door. She opens the door and raises a brow at who was standing on the door stoop.

"Kagome Higurashi?" The man asks.

"Yes," Kagome says as she places a hand on her bloated stomach.

"You've just been served," he says, before handing her a court sealed envelope.

Kagome takes it with wide eyes.

"Have a good day, ma'am."

**Preview 2:**

"Kagome, you're over reacting," Inuyasha states as he follows Kagome up the stairs.

"I'm over reacting? I'm over reacting. You're under reacting," Kagome snaps as she stomps to their bedroom.

"First she ruins our night alone, then you let her hug and be all over you! How the hell should I react?" Kagome asks.

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's shoulder and softly slams her into the wall next to the bedroom.

"Listen here, Ka-go-me," Inuyasha says slowly causing Kagome to glare up at him.

**Lots of excitement and drama coming up!**

**Until next time guys,**

**The next story I will be updating is: If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

**Happy early Thanksgiving guys. Eat lots!**

**Bye,^-^**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Tell me you love me

"Kagome, are you there?" Hojo asks.  
"Yes, I'm here," Kagome whispers. "Why did you call me?"  
"Kagome, I need to see you. I have something important to tell you," Hojo tells her with a smile over the phone.  
"What is it?" Kagome asks.  
"I need to tell you in person. You wouldn't be-"  
"Don't you get tired?"  
"Tired of what?"  
"Hurting me? Teasing me?" Kagome asks as tears form in her eyes.  
"Kagome, I'm trying to tell you the truth."  
"And what is the truth?"  
"I didn't do all that horrible stuff to you."  
"So you didn't beat me until I was purple and blue?"  
"Ka-"  
"And you weren't the one that called me names?"  
"Kag-"  
"Stress. Stress is what you're causing me. And you know what? That's not good for me or my babies."  
"Kagome."  
"If you really cared about me. You'll stop calling me and telling me lies."  
"Kagome, I'm sorry," Hojo quickly says.  
There was a pause, before Kagome clears her throat.  
"I know you are," she says, before hanging up.  
Kagome sighs as she puts the phone back on the night stand.  
A smile forms on her face as she starts rubbing her plump belly. "No more stress babies. It's not good for me or you guys. I'm sorry."  
Kagome sighs as she leans back on her bed. "I can't wait until you two are born. You're going to be mommy's babies."  
**.**

**The Next Week**  
Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha that Hojo called her that previous week. To get her mind off of Hojo, Kagome focused on her wedding.  
**::::  
**"So green and red?" Kagome questions as she looks at Amaya and Kiere.  
"Christmas colors," Kiere squeals. Kagome giggles as she writes that down in her notebook.  
"Okay, so-"  
_**Ding Dong**_  
"That's probably Aunt Sango, Rin, and Ayame," Kagome says as she gets up.  
"Think about food while I'm gone," Kagome says before walking out the room.  
"No problem!" Kiere shouts.  
Kagome shakes her head as she walks toward the front door. She opens the door and raises an eyebrow at who was standing on the door step.  
"Kagome Higurashi?" The man asks.  
"Yes," Kagome says as she places a hand on her bloated stomach.  
"You've just been served," he says, before handing her an court sealed envelope.  
Kagome takes it with wide eyes.  
"Have a good day, ma'am."  
Kagome closes the door and leans against it. She opens the envelope and reads the document inside.  
"I can't-why?" Kagome silently questions.  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Amaya asks as she walks towards Kagome.  
"Hmmm. Yes. I'm fine. Go back to the kitchen, I'll be there soon," Kagome says before leaning off the door and walking pass her.  
Amaya bit her bottom lip as she watched Kagome walk up the stairs.  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
**.**

**.  
With Kagome**  
She throws the envelope on the bed, before sitting down on it.  
"Why does this always happen to me? Why?" Kagome asks as tears form in her eyes.  
She sighs as a buzz comes from her back pocket.  
She takes out her phone, looks at the caller id, and lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Hey, beautiful."  
"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as she wipes the tears off her cheeks.  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks.  
"They want me to testify against Hojo," Kagome says.  
"When?"  
"In March, next year," Kagome says. "Why are they waiting so long?"  
"I'm not sure honey," Inuyasha states as places a hand on his hip. "What are you going to do? I'll be here for you, know that."  
"Okay. And I'm not sure, Yashie. I'm scared though."  
"Don't be. Nothing is going to happen to you. Hojo is in jail and hopefully, he'll stay there."  
Kagome nods as she takes a deep breath.  
"Are you okay now? You feeling better?"  
"Yes," Kagome says with a smile. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. Surprisingly, I did all my work" Inuyasha says. "Want to go out for lunch?"  
"No can do, Inu. The girls and I are going dress shopping. They already picked the colors. Green and red."  
"Huh. Did they? I like those colors."  
"I do too," Kagome says.  
_**Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**_  
"That's the girls. I have to go. See ya when you get home from work."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too, bye," Kagome says with a smile, before hanging up.  
"I got it!" Amaya shouts.  
Kagome stands up and walks towards the dresser to get her purse.  
"Kagome! Where are you?!"  
"I'm coming!" Kagome shouts as she puts her phone in her red purse before walking down the stairs.  
"Ohhh! There's my babies' mama," Sango says as Kagome walks down the stairs.  
Kagome rolls her eyes after she walks down all the stairs.  
"How are you feeling?" Rin asks.  
"Good, now. Where's Izayoi?" Kagome asks as she looks around the small group.  
"She said she'll meet us at the bridal shop," Ayame explains as Kagome grabs Kiere's hand.  
"Okay. Well come on ladies! We don't have all day!" Kagome shouts as she and Kiere walk towards the door.  
"That woman," Sango says with a shake of the head as Ayame and Amaya follow behind Kagome.  
**.**

**Thirty minutes later**  
"I don't want anything clingy," Kagome says as she looks through a rack of wedding dresses.  
Izayoi had taken the little girls so they can find their dresses; Korari is on her way.  
"Puffy?" Rin asks as she picks up a big puffy dress.  
Kagome looks at Sango and Ayame who shake their heads.  
"Nope," Kagome says as she turns back to the racks of dresses.  
Rin pouts as she puts the dress back. "I like it."  
"How about this one?" Ayame asks holding up a long sleeve mermaid style dress.  
"That's pretty. Would they have it in my size?" Kagome questions as she looks at Ayame.  
"I'll go asks," Sango tells her as she grabs the dress from Ayame's hands.  
"Hello, hello," Korari says as she walks towards the group.  
"Mommy!" Kagome shouts as she tackles her mother into a hug.  
"Uhh! Kagome," Korari groans, before hugging her daughter back.  
"Hi girls," Korari says as she waves at Ayame and Rin.  
"Hi Mrs. H."  
"Have you found a dress yet?" Korari asks.  
"Nope," Kagome says with a shake of the head as she pulls away from her.  
"I'll help look," Korari states, before looking around for Amaya and Kiere. "Where are the girls?"  
"With Izzy."  
Korari nods, before turning around to look through a rack of dresses.  
**.**

**With Izayoi**  
"I can't choose between the two. I'll just asks Kagome," Izayoi asks as she holds four dresses in her arms.  
Kiere and Amaya nod in response.  
"Let's go find Kagome, then," Izayoi tells them with a soft smile.  
"Grandma Izzy," Amaya calls out, causing Izayoi to look down at her.  
"Yes dear?"  
"Can you help us pick out a present for Kagome?"  
"It's for her birthday," Kiere says with a smile.  
"I sure can. We can go pick it out after this. It'll be our little secret," Izayoi says with a smile.  
"Thank you," Amaya and Kiere tells her with a smile, before going to hug her.  
"You're welcome honey."_  
'They really do care about Kagome.'_  
**.**

**.  
With Kagome**  
"Shopping is hard. Especially when you're pregnant," Kagome states as she sits on a white circular couch, in front of the dressing room.  
"It is. But it's fun," Rin says as she walks out the dressing room, wearing a silk, red heart shaped dress that stops a few inches below her knees.  
"We'll probably need to add a white jacket. Because it's going to be cold," Kagome says as Sango comes out wearing a green dress.

Sango's dress was a halter like dress with a tight waist but flowing bottom.  
"True," Sango says as she spins around.  
"With some white heels? That'll look nice," Ayame says as she walks out the room wearing the same dress as Rin.  
"I'll need to get another green and red dress. For Yuka and Ayumi," Kagome explains as she looks at the girls.  
The girls nod, before walking towards Kagome.  
"You look a little tired. What's up?" Rin asks as she takes a seat next to Kagome.  
"Hojo. It seems like that man is trying to ruin my life," Kagome says as she slouches on the couch.  
"Well don't let him," Rin says as Kiere skips towards them with Amaya and Izayoi walking behind her.

"Hi Kagome!"  
"Hello sweetheart. Did you find your dress?" Kagome asks as she cups Kiere's face in her hands.  
"Yes. But, we didn't know which one you'll like," Amaya says as she stands in front of Kagome. Kagome looks at her, before looking at Izayoi.  
"Hmm. Can I see the two they picked out?"  
Izayoi shows Kagome Kiere's while Amaya shows her her's.  
"Umm. I like this for Kiere," Kagome says as she points at a white short sleeve, puffy dress with a red ribbon in the middle and red flowers at the bottom.  
"And I want that one for you," Kagome says as she points at Amaya's left hand. The dress in her left hand was white and flowed to the floor. It has a green bow in the middle with a green jacket attached.  
"Good choice," Sango states with a nod. The girls nods in response.  
"Why don't you two go try them on," Kagome tells them with a smile.  
The girls rushing towards the dressing room. Izayoi excuses herself to answer her ringing phone.  
"Now I have to find shoes, stockings, and hair bows," Kagome mumbles as she tries to get up.  
"Kagome sit down. We'll find the rest of the stuff," Rin tells her as her and Ayame get up.  
"Thanks guys," Kagome says with a smile. "These babies are getting big, but they haven't kicked much. I think they kicked once."  
"They will start kicking, a lot. Then you'll wished that they didn't. It hurts like a bitch," Ayame tells her with a look of horror on her face. Sango kicks her, noticing the look of discomfort on Kagome's face.  
"Oh! For some people, it may hurt. For me it did. It might not hurt you," Ayame says, before Rin drags her away from the group.  
"Sometimes you need to shut up," Rin mumbles.  
"What did I say?!"  
Sango shakes her head before looking at Kagome.  
"Don't listen to her, Kagome. You know how Ayame is, she exaggerates a lot."  
Kagome nods as her mother walks towards them with a smile on her face.  
"I found the perfect dress."  
"In my size?" Kagome asks. The last dress she liked, wasn't in her size.  
"Yup. Go try it on. I'm sure you'll like it," Korari tells her with a nod of the head.  
Kagome nods, before getting up.  
"Tell me how the girls' dresses looks like on them."  
Korari and Sango nod as Kagome takes the dress from her mother's arms.  
**.**

**With Inuyasha**  
"Inuyasha," Yura says as she opens the door to Inuyasha's office and walks in.  
Inuyasha is concentrated on his computer as he rolls a stress ball in his right hand.  
"Yes?"  
"I have some papers that your father wants signed."  
"Set them done," he mumbles as he scrolls down the website he was on.  
"What are you doing?" Yura asks as she sets the papers down on his desk.  
"Finding a honeymoon spot," Inuyasha mumbles before squeezing the ball.  
"Ohh really? Have you found anything yet?"  
Inuyasha glances at her, before sneering. "Like I'll tell you. Knowing you and your big mouth, you'll call Kagome and tell her every detail."  
Yura gasps and places a hand on her chest. "I would never do such a thing."  
Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he points towards the door. "Out."  
Yura pouts as she stomps out the room. She slams his door, causing a few of his awards and degrees to shake.  
"Why am I always surrounded by children," Inuyasha silently questions as he squeezes his stress ball.  
**.**

**With Kagome**

"This is it," Kagome whispers as she runs her hand down the soft fabric. Her dress was off the shoulder with lace sleeves and a lace neck line. It was heart shaped at the top and flowed down to her feet. "This is beautiful."  
The dress showed off her growing belly causing Kagome to smile as she placed a hand on her stomach.  
Her smile grew at the glistening engagement ring. "Soon, this will be an official ring and I will be called Mrs. Takahashi. I like the sound of that. Do you like that babies?"  
She got zero response.  
"You'll start kicking when you guys feel that it's the right time," Kagome says with a giggle as she starts taking off the dress.  
**.******

**With Izayoi**

"Tell Kagome that I took the girls out to eat," Izayoi says as Amaya and Kiere hand Korari their dresses.  
"Where are you girls really going?" Sango asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"To get Kagome a birthday present," Kiere whispers.  
"Okay. Have fun," Korari states with a giggle. Amaya and Kiere give Korari and their aunt a hug, before following their grandmother.  
"Where did the girls go?" Kagome asked as she walks out the dressing room.  
"To eat. Why don't you have the dress on?" Sango asks. Kagome was back in her really clothes.  
"Because I want you guys to look surprise when you see me in it," Kagome tells her with a smile.  
Sango pouts as Korari giggles.  
"What happen?" Rin asks with a basket in her hand.  
"Kagome won't show me the dress."  
"She found her dress?!" Rin and Ayame shout as they watch Kagome slowly back away from the group.  
"Yes."  
"Show us."  
Kagome shakes her head as she turns around and quickly walks away from the group.  
"Kagome!" They shout as they run after her. "Come here!"  
Korari burst out into laughter as she watches Sango, Ayame, and Rin run after Kagome.  
"Those girls are too funny."

.****

**Ten minutes later  
With Izayoi**  
Izayoi stands behind Amaya and Kiere as they look at the different types of jewelry.

"Have you girls found anything yet?"

"Yes." Kiere says with a nod of the head.

"We like that one," Amaya says as she points at a diamond charm bracelet.

Izayoi bends down and looks at the bracelet. "It's beautiful, dear. Why don't you two go find some charms for it."

"What kind of charms?" Kiere asks with a tilt of the head.

"Like a flower, a baby, a heart, or her favorite instrument," Izayoi says as she calls over a clerk.

"Okay."

Amaya grabs Kiere's hand and walks them to the charm section.

"Two for each of you."

"Okay."

Amaya and Kiere stand in front of the stand looking at the charms.

"What to get, what to get?" Amaya mumbles as she looks at the different types of charms.

.

.  
**  
With Kagome**

"Where to next?" Kagome asks with a smile. They are standing in front of Sango's car. The girls didn't see Kagome's wedding dress.  
"The honeymoon spot. Lover Lanes," Rin sings as Ayame and Sango did a crazy dance.  
"You guys, not in front of my mom," Kagome whines as she blushes.  
Korari giggles as she glances at her blushing daughter's face.  
"I love to see my daughter blush. But, I don't want her to be under any stress. So, I'm going to check on the limo and church. I can also order the flowers if you want," Korari says before putting her phone in her purse.  
"Thanks mom, you're a life saver," Kagome says as she hugs her mother. "I love you so much!"  
"It's no problem dear," Korari states as they pull away from the hug. "And I love you too, honey."  
"I want white and red roses," Kagome tells her. "Twelve dozen of each rose should do, right?" Kagome questions.  
"Yes. That should do," Korari says.  
"We can put four, two of each kind on the front of the pews," Korari suggests with a smile.  
"You're the best!" Kagome squeals. Korari giggles in response.  
"Well let me go before the flower shop closes," Korari states before hugging the girls and walking to her car.  
"Flowers, limo, church, and dresses are done," Kagome says as she walks towards her purse and grabs a notepad and pen.  
"Food, the reception hall, and the honeymoon spot are next," Sango tells her.  
"And the guest list and invitations. Don't forget about rehearsal and entertainment," Ayame states.  
"And don't forget about the babies' room," Rin says causing Kagome to snap her fingers.  
"I have that already planned out. I'm painting their room green and brown. I already bought the furniture and some of their bottles, toys, and diapers," Kagome states.  
"Look at you, girl. On top of things," Sango states with a smirk.  
"Reason why I'm Inuyasha's head secretary," Kagome says with a wink.  
"I see. So, Mrs. Takahashi, when are you going back to work?" Ayame asks.  
"Probably never. Knowing Inuyasha, he would want me to be a stay at home mom," Kagome tells them with a sigh. "That man sometimes."  
"You know what his plan was right?" Rin states causing Kagome to raise a brow.  
"What?"  
"For you to become his wife. Secretary to Wife, get it?" Rin asks with a raised eyebrow. Ayame, Sango, and Kagome stare at Rin before shaking their heads.  
"That's so cheesy."  
"It really is."  
"I'm just saying. It does make sense right?" Rin questions.  
"Okay Rin," Kagome says as she gets into the driver's seat.  
Rin pouts as she gets into the back of the seat.

.

.

**With Izayoi**

"Have you girls found anything, yet?" Izayoi asks as she stands behind her granddaughters.  
"I want the dress because Kagome likes to shop and the book because Kagome taught me how to read."  
"Nice. Amaya?" Izayoi asks causing Amaya to look up at her.  
"A K for her name and a heart, because she's kind, understanding, and she loves us."  
"That's sweet dear. Kagome's going to love it," Izayoi tells them with a smile.  
"I hope so, grandma," Amaya says with a smile.

.

.  
**  
With Kagome**

"Hello ladies, I'm Aito. Welcome to Lover's Lane," a tall, brown haired woman says with a smile. "What brings you ladies in today?"  
"This woman right here, is getting married in less than five months," Sango says as she places her hands on Kagome's shoulders.  
"Oh really? Well Congratulations," Aito says with a smile.  
"Thanks," Kagome mumbles with a blush.  
"Will you be pregnant on your honeymoon or will you have given birth?" Aito asks as she grabs a basket.  
"Baby free!" Rin shouts causing Kagome to pout and the girls to laugh.  
"Good, because I have some things for you and the future hubby to try," Aito says as she wraps her arms around Kagome's arms and guides her to the back of the store.  
Kagome turned around and gives her friends a pleading look but they just wave at her with smiles on their faces.  
"She's going to kill us," Sango says.  
"But she'll thank us, when Inuyasha throws her on their bed and has his way with her," Ayame states with a smile.

**Two hours later  
With Inuyasha**

"I'm home!" Inuyasha shouts as he walks into the house.  
"Daddy!" Kiere screams as she jumps onto her father.  
"Whoa!" Inuyasha shouts as he bends down and catches her. "Where's your sister?"  
"With Grandma in the living room," Kiere says as she grabs a piece of her father's hair. "Kagome's with Aunty Rin, Aunty Sango and Aunty Ayame and grandma Korari."  
Inuyasha nods as he closes the door with his foot and walks to the living room.  
"Hello ladies," Inuyasha says as he walks into the room. He gives his mother and Amaya a kiss on the cheek, before sitting down on the couch, alongside his mother.  
"What are you doing, Amaya?" Inuyasha asks as Amaya takes the top of the box to the bottom.  
"Wrapping Kagome's birthday present," Izayoi says with a smile.  
"What did you girls get her?"  
"It's a surprise," Amaya says with a smile.  
Inuyasha smirks, before looking down at Kiere who's sitting in his lap.  
"Did you girls find your dresses for the wedding?"  
"Yes. It's pretty! Mines has flowers at the bottom!"  
"Mine has a jacket and a bow in the middle," Amaya states as she puts the box into a bag.  
"Did you see Kagome's?"  
"No. She said she wants us to see it on the wedding day," Amaya says as she stands up. "Come on Kiere. Help me hide this present."  
Kiere nods as she jumps off her father's lap and follows after sister.  
"Have you and Kagome decided on the date?" Izayoi asks as she looks at her son.  
"Kagome says, December 1" Inuyasha says. "And it would be good since it's close to Christmas and the girls chose Christmas colors."  
Izayoi nods, before smiling. "Is she the one?"  
"Yes. She's perfect," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk. "Her and the girls get a long. She's going to be an excellent mother and housewife."  
"Housewife? Is Kagome going to agree with that?"  
"No. But I'll make sure she does. She's been through a lot, this year. I just want to relax," Inuyasha says as he leans back in his seat.  
"That's sweet dear," Izayoi nods.  
"Oh! By the way, next week, can watch over the girls. I want Kagome and I to spend some alone time," Inuyasha tells her.  
"Yes sweetheart. I'll even asks Sesshomaru to drop off the girls then I'll kick your father out the house so we can have a girl's night," Izayoi says with a clap. "Oh I can't wait!"  
Inuyasha chuckles as the door opens and closes.  
"I'm home!" Kagome says as she walks into the house with bags in her hands.  
Inuyasha gets up and walks out the room.  
"That woman has my little boy wrapped around her finger," Izayoi thinks with a giggle.

.

.  
**  
With Inuyasha**

"Hey."  
"Hi," Kagome says as she walks towards Inuyasha.  
"Lover's Lane?" He questions as he looks down at the bag.  
"It's a surprise," Kagome says as she moves the bags out her reach. She stands on tip toes and gives him a peck on the lips. "You'll see what's inside in due time."  
Inuyasha gives her a peck on the lips, causing Kagome to moan.  
"I'll start dinner, after I put these bags up," she whispers before giving Inuyasha another peck on the lips.  
"Okay," Inuyasha mumbles before giving her another peck in the lips.  
"Good," Kagome whispers as he nibble on her bottom lip.  
"Great," Inuyasha says as he takes her bottom lip into his mouth.  
Kagome lets out a moan as his hands find their way to her butt.  
"Let's go upstairs," Inuyasha whispers against her ear.  
"Is your mother still here?" Kagome asks. Inuyasha quickly nods causing Kagome to smirk.  
"Let's go," she says as she grabs his hand and rushes them up the stairs.  
**  
*The next week*  
**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Dinner was amazing," Kagome says as Inuyasha holds the door open for her.  
"You said that already," Inuyasha tells her with a chuckle as he follows behind her.  
"Shut up," Kagome says as she runs a hand down her red silk dress.  
Inuyasha closes the door and leans against it. Kagome turned around and ran a hand down his chest.  
"Where do we go from here?" Kagome asks as she starts to unbutton his shirt.  
"How about you go up the stairs, find something sexy to put on and I'll show you how much I love you," Inuyasha whispers with lust filled eyes.  
"I like the sound of that,"Kagome mumbles. She gives him a peck on the lips, before walking away from him.  
"I swear her butt has gotten bigger, and her hips! Kami! Help me," Inuyasha mumbles as he starts walking towards the kitchen.

.

.

**Fifteen minutes later****  
**  
"Kagome! Are you almost done?" Inuyasha shouts as he jumps into their bed. He had finished lighting all the candles that lit the room.  
"Wait a minute," Kagome says as she finish getting dress.  
"I found this at the store the other day," Kagome says as she unties the red slash.  
Inuyasha licks his lips as he sits up. Kagome calls him over with her index finger.  
Inuyasha quickly gets off the bed and rushes towards Kagome.  
"I like it," Inuyasha says as he starts kissing her neck.  
"Mmm."  
"I got us a snack," Inuyasha mumbles against her neck before walking them backwards to their bed.  
"Oh really and what is it?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha lifts her by her waist and wraps her legs around his waist.  
"Something that you've had a taste for for a long time."

.

**Five minutes later**

"Chocolate covered strawberries are so good," Kagome says with a giggle as Inuyasha feeds her another strawberry covered in chocolate.  
"You look so beautiful," Inuyasha says as he runs a hand down her leg.  
"And you're being so romantic," Kagome says as she places a hand on his chest.  
"Why thank you," Inuyasha mumbles as he places kisses on her shoulders.  
Kagome lets out a sigh of pleasure as Inuyasha licks her shoulder, before biting it.  
"Baby."  
"Mmm?"  
"You're turning me on," Kagome sings with a smile.  
"That's the plan," Inuyasha says as causing Kagome giggles as she places a hand on Inuyasha's cheek.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, sexy."  
Kagome smiles as she grabs Inuyasha's bangs, drags his face to hers, and seals their lips.  
**  
Ding Dong!**

"Uhh! Who can that be?" Kagome groans as she pulls away from the kiss.  
Inuyasha growls as he gets out of bed and grabs a white t-shirt that is on their dresser.  
"I'll see who it is. It better not be Miroku or Koga. If it is, I might just kill their ass," Inuyasha states as he puts on his shirt.  
Kagome giggles as she leans back on the bed, spread her legs, and slowly slides the bottom of her dress to her hips.  
"Well, come back soon. I'll be waiting."  
Inuyasha silently groans at the sight in front of him. Kagome wasn't wearing any panties.  
"You know what, forget who's ever at the door," Inuyasha mumbles as he starts to climb into the bed.  
**  
Ding Dong!**

"Go get the door!" Kagome shouts.  
Inuyasha gives Kagome a quick kiss on the lips, before walking to the door.  
"Be prepared when I get back."  
"I'm already prepared, baby," Kagome states seductively.  
**  
Ding Dong!**

Inuyasha groans, before dashing out the room.

"Little vixen," Inuyasha mumbles as he stomps down the stairs.  
Once in front of the door, he angrily unlocks and opens the door, to be greeted by a crying Kikyo.  
"Kikyo," Inuyasha says with shock.  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo sobs as she collapse into Inuyasha's chest.  
"Whoa!" He shouts as he wraps his arms around her waist. He closes the door and guides them to the living room.  
"What happen?" Inuyasha asks as he sits them on the couch. He reaches over and wipes the tears off her cheek.  
"Naraku filed for divorce. He sent the divorce papers over this afternoon."  
"Oh. I'm sorry," Inuyasha says as he looks down at her.  
"Will you hold me," Kikyo asks with hopeful, teary eyes.  
Inuyasha sighs as he wraps his arms around her waist; she leans her head against his chest in response.  
"It's going to be okay, Kikyo," Inuyasha whispers as he runs his fingers through her hair.  
Kikyo smiles as tears run down her face.

.  
**  
With Kagome**

"Where is he?" Kagome questions as she eats the last strawberry. She sighs as she gets off the bed and walks out the bedroom.  
Kagome was on her way to the kitchen. When she heard talking coming from the living room.  
She turns around and walks towards the living room.  
She rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her.  
"Hi Kikyo," Kagome says as she leans against the door frame.  
"Oh hi, Kagome," Kikyo says as Inuyasha unwraps his arms from around her waist then stands up.  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asks as she crosses her arms underneath her breast.  
"I was here talking to Inuyasha about Naraku and I. But I think I should go. You two look busy," KiKyo says as she stands up. She stares at Kagome who's still in her lingerie.  
Kagome nods before walking away.  
"What's wrong with her? Is she that mad that I was hugging you?" Kikyo asks with a raised brow.  
"This is our first time in a long time , that we are alone, together, and we were kinda in the middle of something," Inuyasha states as he runs a hand through his hair.  
"Oh. I'm sorry that I'm intruding. I should really good then," Kikyo says with a soft smile. Inuyasha nods as he follows her out the living room.  
"Bye Inuyasha. Thanks for letting me crying on your chest," Kikyo tells him a teary smile.  
Inuyasha nods as he opens the door and Kikyo steps out. "It was no problem. Bye Kikyo."  
Inuyasha watches Kikyo get in her car, before closing the door.  
"Now I have to deal with Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he turns around and walks towards the stairs.  
He took one step up the stairs when he heard noises coming from the kitchen.  
He walks into the kitchen to see Kagome setting a empty glass into the sink.  
She looks at him with angry blue eyes.  
"Hey," Inuyasha says as Kagome starts walking towards him.  
"Leave me alone," she snaps as she pushes past Inuyasha. Inuyasha raises a brow as he follows after her.  
"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asks as he reaches out to grab her arm. Kagome instantly wrenches her arm out of his grip.  
"My problem? My fucking problem is that your ex-wife is always at your house, talking to you and touching you. But you say nothing. However, when Naraku came over, you thought I was having an affair," Kagome snaps. "So don't act fucking surprise when I get angry. At least Naraku doesn't have romantic feelings for me."  
"Kagome, you're over reacting," Inuyasha states as he follows Kagome up the stairs. "And she doesn't still have feelings for me."  
Kagome rolls her eyes as she continues walking away from Inuyasha.  
"I'm over reacting? I'm over reacting. You're under reacting," Kagome snaps as she stomps to their bedroom.  
"First she ruins our night alone, then you let her hug and be all over you! How the hell should I react?" Kagome asks.  
Inuyasha grabs Kagome's shoulder and softly slams her into the wall next to the bedroom door.  
"Listen here, Ka-go-me," Inuyasha says slowly causing Kagome to glare up at him.  
"I, Inuyasha Senji Takahashi,do not want my ex-wife. Because, I am in love with this beautiful, sexy, smart, woman who is known as my secretary, the mother of my children, and my future wife."  
There was silence as Kagome stares at Inuyasha.  
"You like hugging her, don't ya."  
"Oh my gosh! Are you stupid woman!"  
"I must be blind too huh?" Kagome snaps.  
"Yes you are. If you can't see that I love you, then you're stupid, blind, and deaf."  
"Go fuck yourself," Kagome says slowly.  
Inuyasha growls as he picks her up and walks them to their bedroom.  
"Put me down. I fucking hate you!" Kagome shouts.  
Inuyasha places Kagome on their bed before hovering over her.  
**Slap!**

"What's wrong with you?!"  
"Go to hell!"  
Inuyasha growls as he crashes his lips on top of hers. He slips his tongue into Kagome's mouth. She immediately responds back. She plays with his tongue as he grabs her left leg and wraps it around his waist.  
Inuyasha pulls his mouth away to catch his breath, but Kagome bites his bottom lip.  
Inuyasha groans as he seals their lips again, before separating for much needed air.  
Kagome and Inuyasha pant as they stare at each other.  
Kagome looks down at Inuyasha's bloody bottom lip and smirk.  
"That's what you get."  
Inuyasha smirks as he runs a claw finger down her covered body; tearing the fabric on his way down.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she looks down at her ruined dress.  
"That's what you get," Inuyasha mimics causing Kagome to glare up at him.  
"No, no, you don't love me," Kagome says as she shakes her head from side to side.  
"Yes (kiss) I (kiss) do," Inuyasha says as he kisses the inside of her thigh.  
"No!" Kagome shouts as Inuyasha moves her underwear to the side and slips his tongue inside. "No!"  
Inuyasha licks his way to her clit, gives it a nip before making his way back down to her opening.  
"Stop!"  
Kagome moans as she places a hand on Inuyasha's head. "I'm mad at you! Fuck! You!"  
Inuyasha laps up the leaking juices from her vagina, before taking a long lick from her vagina to her clit. Kagome screams as he takes her clit into his mouth.  
"Yes!"  
Inuyasha releases her clit before kissing his way up her body.  
"Inu-"  
Inuyasha seals their lips into a passionate kiss as one hand unties the strings to his sweatpants.  
He grabs his hard cock and directs it to her opening.  
Kagome breaks the kiss and throws her head back.  
"Ohhh!"  
"Fuck!"  
Inuyasha smirks as he quicken his thrust.  
"Fucking hate you!" Kagome shouts as she grabs his hair.  
"Fuck you Kagome!"  
Kagome arches her back as Inuyasha's thrust became deeper.  
Inuyasha watches as the headboard repeatedly slams into the wall and as sweat drips off his body, onto Kagome's hot sweaty body.  
"I'm cumming!" Kagome moans as her grip tightens in his hair.  
She gasp as Inuyasha takes his cock out of her vagina.  
"Inuya-"  
"Say it. Say that you love me."  
"Inuyasha, please."  
"Say it now or I get out this bed."  
"Inu-"  
"Say it!"  
"I love you!"  
Inuyasha smirks as he slams his cock into her.  
"Ahhhh!" Kagome screams as she runs her nails down his back. She swore she saw stars.  
Inuyasha thrust picks up as Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  
"Kami!"  
"Harder!"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
Inuyasha's grip tightens on their wood frame as he digs his face into Kagome's neck.  
"Kagome! I can't-fuck!" Inuyasha yells as his thrust deep inside of her.  
Kagome grabs his face and takes it out his neck. Inuyasha opens his eyes and look at her.  
"I mmm love Kami! you!"  
"I love! You Too!"  
Kagome arches her back upward as her wall clutch his cock.  
"Fuck!"  
"Inuyasha!"  
"Kagome!"

.  
.****

**With Kikyo**

"And when Kagome's out the picture," Kikyo says before taking a sip of wine. "Then there's just going to be me, Inuyasha, and the girls. Naraku, won't give Karla to me willingly. I guess I'll just have to take her away from him by force."

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Kami!"  
Kagome pants as she closes her eyes.  
"That was- Wow!" Inuyasha whispers as he turns to look at Kagome. "Do you believe me now?"  
Kagome nods as she feels his lips on bare shoulder.  
"Say it. Say you believe me," Inuyasha mumbles.  
"I don't believe you," Kagome says.  
"Kago-" Inuyasha starts to say as he leans over her.  
"Maybe you need to show me again just how much you love me," Kagome tells him as she wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.  
"Don't mind if I do," Inuyasha states as he seals her lips.  
**.**

**.  
Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.  
And thank you, everyone who favorites and follows me!  
Support my other stories, 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. And my one shots****.****  
Working in groups is the most hardiest, most stressful thing I have done in my life...****Sad tears. lol**

**Secretary to Wife and First Love are coming to an end. Tell me if you guys want a sequel for Secretary to Wife.. Already in the process of making one**** for First Love**** (It's only going to be one chapter though).****  
****Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. ^-^.**

**Preview:  
**"Let's see what we have here," Hitomiko says as she looks at her screen that was paused.  
"I hope they're girls," Kagome tells Inuyasha.  
"They're boys," Inuyasha states.  
"Oh! Look at mister confident," Kagome says with a smirk.  
"Keh."  
"I have the verdict you two," Hitomiko states causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look at her.  
"What are they?" Kagome excitedly asks.  
Hitomiko chuckles as she clicks a button on her keyboard, showing a closer up version of the babies.  
"Inuyasha, you're-"

.

.

**Was Inuyasha right? Or was he wrong?^.^.  
Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right****  
Bye. ^-^**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Happy Birthday

"Mmm," Kagome moans as she opens her eyes. The claw hand running up and down her back woke her up.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," Inuyasha states as he kisses the top of her head.

"Last night-"

"And this morning," Inuyasha adds as Kagome grabs the sheets and wraps them around her body.

"Was amazing," Kagome finishes as she snuggles into his chest.

"I know it was. I can tell by your screaming."

"Shut up," Kagome says as she lightly slaps his chest.

Inuyasha chuckles for a minute, before licking his lips. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kagome questions as she looks up at him.

"For leaving you and having my attention on Kikyo. Last night was supposed to be about you."

"Inuyasha-"

"And I had no right to be mad at you and-"

"Be quiet," Kagome says as she places two fingers on his lips.

"It's okay. I forgive you. But half of it is my fault."

"I mean I-what? How is it your fault?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at Kagome, who's drawing circles on his chest.

"The day Naraku came over, we were talking about you and Kikyo."

"Continue," Inuyasha states with a small frown.

"Naraku overheard Kikyo say that she still loves you. He aslo talked about divorcing her."

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you keeping anything else from me?"

"Well," Kagome starts to say as she leans off his chest.

Inuyasha gives her a look as Kagome leans against the headborad.

"Hojo called a couple of weeks ago. But we didn't talk that much. I hanged up on him," Kagome says quickly.

"What! Kagome!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. You were busy with the kids and your company. And-"

"You should have told me. Trust, Kagome. Trust is what our relationship runs on."

"I know the accuser is not lecturing me on trust. Weren't you the one that accused me of doing something with Naraku?"

Inuyasha remained silent as his fiancée glares at him.

"Cat got your tongue?"

"At least I don't hide secrets."

"But-"

"Kagome, you know what happen in my past relationship. You know what Kikyo did in the past. And-"

"But I'm not her," Kagome states. Inuyasha pauses at what he was going to say next. There was small tears in her eyes. "Stupid hormones."

"Ka-"

"Don't, don't compare me to her, I'm not her. I'll never be her."

"Kagome, come here. I didn-"

Kagome shakes her head as she turns away from him.

"I'm going to take a shower."

Inuyasha watches as Kagome gets up, taking the sheets with her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he gets up and follows after her.

**.**

**.**

**With Amaya and Izayoi**

"These are so good," Amaya gushes as she shoves a blueberry pancake into her mouth.

"Why thank you, dear. But wait for your cousins, sister, and grandfather," Izayoi reminds as she puts bacon into a skillet. Amaya nods as she grabs a grape.

"Grandma Izzy."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want Kagome to have a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm. I would like boys, but it would be funny if its girls."

"Why?"

"Because, your father will be surrounded by girls again."

Amaya giggles as she looks at her grandmother.

"You're funny. I hope its boys."

"Why?"

"So daddy can have someone to play basketball with. He plays it with Uncle fluffy, Miroku, and Koga and he always wins. But if he plays with one of my brothers, he'll have to lose. Because Kagome will make him."

Izayoi erupts into a fit of giggles at Amaya's response.

"You're right Amaya. You're right. I hope its boys too, now."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Talk to me," Inuyasha demands.

Kagome ignores him as she washes her body.

"Kagome, I didn't mean to compare you to her," Inuyasha says as he places his hands on her waist.

Kagome flinches away from him as she continues to wash her body.

Inuyasha sighs as the water mats his hair to his back.

"You can't be mad at me."

"Oh? And why can't I?" Kagome asks as she drops the towel and turns around to look at her.

Inuyasha pauses as he looks down at Kagome.

"My fucking eyes are up here," Kagome snaps as she grabs his chin. "Jackass."

"Oh so we're doing name calling? How mature, Higurashi," Inuyasha growls as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"If the name fits," Kagome snaps as she pushes him away from her. "Just leave me alone."

"Why?"

"Inuyasha. Stop-"

"Stop what? I'm only asking you a question."

"Go to hell, Takahashi."

"If you'll join me, bitch," Inuyasha snaps.

Slap!

Inuyasha holds his hands to his cheek, in shock.

"You don't understand!"

"Understand what? Tell me what I don't understand?" Inuyasha yells.

"I'm tired," Kagome whispers as she collapses into Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome's wet back.

"I'm tired of all this. This-this-this drama, the accusations. Everything," Kagome says as tears cloud her eyes. "I want a normal life. I want to forget about Hojo, Kikyo, Naraku. Everything."

Inuyasha stays quiet as Kagome cries into his wet chest.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispers as she tries to move away from him, but he places a hand on the back of her neck and crashes his lips unto hers.

Kagome immediately wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck and kisses him back.

Inuyasha backs her into the tile shower wall and wraps her legs around his waist.

Kagome pulls away and looks off to the side.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop fucking apologizing" Inuyasha says as he moves a piece of her wet hair out of her face.

Kagome looks up at him in response.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know this is stressful on you and the babies."

"It is."

"I didn't realizing it until now, how tired and scaried you must be. You thought you could never walk again, then you thought you lost the babies, then all this Hojo, Kikyo, and Naraku crap. All of this shit is confusing and tireding."

Kagome slows nods as she stares into his eyes.

"Maybe, after the wedding and a couple of months after the twins are born, we can go on a long honeymoon. No kids, no parents, no drama, nothing. Just you and me."

Kagome smiles as she nods her head. "I like that idea. How long?"

"A month," Inuyasha says. "Maybe two."

Kagome gasps as he nips on her neck. "Where?"

"Hawaii."

"Hawaii!" Kagome shouts as she pulls him away from her neck.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii," Kagome squeals as she tighten her grip around Inuyasha's neck. He groans as her core brushes against his cock.

"Good, because I already brought a beach house there."

Kagome smiles as she bends down and brushes her lips against his. "I love you."

"Do you forgive me?" Inuyasha asks as he kisses her head.

"For what?"

"Yelling at you and accusing you and Naraku of doing something."

"As long as you can forgive me from hiding about Hojo calling and what Naraku and I talked about."

"Deal," Kagome states with a nod.

Kagome leans up to kiss him, but Inuyasha turns away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she runs her nails down his wet back.

"Kagome, if we're going to get married and be together forever. I want you to promise me, no more secrets. Tell me what's going on, be honest with me."

"Even if it'll hurt you?"

"Even if it hurts me."

"Okay, I promise. I will never hid anything from you again," Kagome says as she runs her hands down his back.

"Good."

"There is one more thing I have to tell you," Kagome says as she tilts her head.

Inuyasha raises a brow, but nods.

"I really like shower sex."

Inuyasha smirks as he looks down at Kagome.

"We're off to a good start."

"Inuyasha!"

**.**

**.**

**With Amaya and Kiere**

"Grandma Izzy, Riru is eating the cookie dough again," Serina mumbles as she stirs the chocolate chips into the cookie dough. Amaya looks at her little cousin who's pouting.

"Do-don't be such a tattle tell, Serina," Riru says, stinking her tongue out.

"You're going to get sick and die," Serina states as Amaya stops pouring the chocolate chips into the bowl.

Izayoi shakes her head as she closes the door to the oven. She was teaching her granddaughters how to make chocolate chip cookies.

"Am not."

"I'm not going to argure with a child."

Inu No Taisho raises a brow as he walks into his kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Inu No Taisho asks as Kiere jumps off her seat and towards her grandfather.

"Grandpa! We're making cookies," Kiere squeaks as she holds up her arms.

"I know. I can smell them. They smell good," Inu No Taisho says as he picks Kiere up.

"Grandma Izzy said we can make a cake too. I'm going to make it for Kagome and the babies."

"That's very sweet, Kiere," Inu No Taisho praises.

"Grandpa Inu, is it true that Kagome's going to be our aunt?"

"Yes!" Kiere screams.

"But I thought she was already our aunt," Riru says.

"She was. And she still will be, after she marries your uncle," Izayoi explains.

"Ohh!"

"How do you guys feel about that?" Serina asks as she looks at Amaya. "Having a stepmom and all."

Izayoi glances at her husband, before turning around to grab a spatula.

"Nice, I guess," Amaya response with a shrug. "It's nice to have a girl in the house. Plus she can cook and is way nicer than dad. She lets us eat candy if we eat all our food."

"Really? Mom never does that for us," Serina tells her with a pout.

"She also lets us help her with the babies' room and lets us paint her nail. She's great."

"What else does she do?"

Izayoi smiles as she listens to Amaya gloat about Kagome.

'One big happy family is what I see in our future.'

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"This is romatic," Kagome whispers as Inuyasha kisses the side of her head.

They're sitting the middle of a red blanket in the middle of the park. Kagome's sitting in between Inuyasha's legs, as his arms drapes over her shoulders.

"Is it, really?"

"Yes. Didn't know you could be so romatic," Kagome giggles as the wind blows her hair.

Inuyasha chuckles as he grabs an apple from the baskets next to him.

He hands it to Kagome, who gratefully takes it. She takes a bite out of the apple, before handing it up to Inuyasha.

They share the apple until they come down to the core.

Kagome sighs as she snuggles into Inuyasha's chest.

"Do you think the kids will have your ears?"

"Maybe. My genes are very strong," Inuyasha mumbles.

"If they're girls, I want to name them Inume and Inya. But, if they're boys, I want to name then Isamu and Inuko.

"What? No Inuyasha Jr."

"Ha. In your dreams Takahashi."

Inuyasha nips her earlobe, before laying his head on top of hers. "I like those names. What if it's one of each?"

"Then Inume and Inuko," Kagome says as she looks up at him. "You can choose their middle name."

"Alway thinking, aren't you?"

"You know it," Kagome says with a wink.

Inuyasha chuckles as he kisses the side of her head.

There is silence, before Inuyasha clears his throat, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"You're fired."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you working anymore. Be a stay at home mom."

Inuyasha raises a brow as Kagome raises her hand and place it on his forehead.

"Are you sick?"

"I ain't sick woman," Inuyasha says as he grabs her hand.

"Well you must be stupid. Because I'm not going to stop working."

"Who's going to watch the kids?"

"My mom or your mom," Kagome says.

"But why would you want to be away from them?"

Kagome bites her bottom lip as she thinks about what Inuyasha just said.

'Gotcha,' Inuyasha thinks with an internal smirk on his face.

"Okay. I won't work, until the twins go to preschool," Kagome says as she turns around to face him.

"Why can't you be like most women?"

"Would you like me if I was. Huh?" Kagome asks as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Nope. I love you just the way you are," Inuyasha mumbles as he leans back and wraps his arms around her waist.

Kagome giggles as she looks down at him.

"And I love you, just the way you are too," she whispers as she kisses his nose.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. How you interact with the girls, I can already see it."

Kagome lays her head on his chest as his hands runs up and down her back.

"And you're going to be an excellent wife."

"Yashie," Kagome mumbles as her grip on his red t-shirt tightens.

"I love you Kagome. I can't wait to call you Mrs. Takahashi," Inuyasha quietly says as the wind blows. He takes a deep breath of Kagome's scent.

"I love you too. And I can't wait to be called Mrs. Takahashi."

**.**

**.**

**A week later**

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha shots up and watches as Kiere and Amaya jump into his bed.

"What's wrong?" Kagome yawns as she tries to sit up.

"Happy Birthday!"

Kagome smiles as she leans against the headboard. "Thank you."

"We're going to make you breakfast," Amaya says causing Kiere to nod and Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"Really? That sounds good," Kagome states as she rubs her stomach.

"Come on dad," Kiere tells him as she grabs his hand.

"Okay, okay. I'll be down there in a minute. Why don't you girls go wash your hands and take out the ingredients."

"Uhh, fine," Amaya mumbles as she gets off the bed. "Come on Kiere."

"Okay," Kiere squeals before jumping off the bed and running after her sister.

"That's sweet of them," Kagome tells him.

"Sweet of us," Inuyasha mumbles as he stretches.

Kagome rolls her eyes as she feels a kick. "Looks like someone's awake.'

"Early bird catches the room, eh kid?" Inuyasha says as he places a hand on her stomach. He smirks as he feels a kick. "Good pup."

Kagome smiles up at him before looking down at her stomach. "Good girls."

"Boy."

"Girl," Kagome argures back.

"We'll see today, wench," Inuyasha states as he gives her a kiss on the head.

"We shall, dogboy," Kagome mumbles as he leans towards her. "You didn't wish me happy birthday."

"I didn't, did I?" Inuyasha quietly says as he jams a hand in her hair, bringing her lips close to his.

"Nope."

"Well maybe, I can do that later on tonight," he mumbles.

He grins as a small moan comes from Kagome.

"You dirty dog."

"Your dirty dog."

"Daddy!"

"Mode killer much," Inuyasha mutters as he pulls away from Kagome. "Coming!"

"That's what you said," Kagome cheekily says as she untangles her hair from Inuyasha's claws. "Ehh!" She screams as Inuyasha yanks her hair. "Stop it!"

"Maybe if-"

"Dad!"

"I'll be right there!"

"Go be a dad. They're calling you," Kagome teases as she grabs his hand and throws it at him.

"If they're weren't downstairs."

"What will you do? Huh?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he gets out the bed.

"Put on a shirt."

"Don't act like you don't like seeing my body," Inuyasha says as Kagome throws a t-shirt at him.

"Go tend to your kids, Takahashi."

Inuyasha gives her the finger, before putting on his shirt as he walks out his bedroom.

"This is going to be an interseting birthday," Kagome says as she gets out the bed.

"Lets brush our teeth, kids. We don't want mommy to have bad breath on her birthday."

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Breakfast was amazing, girls," Kagome says as she sets down her fork.

The girls had cooked her scrambled eggs, waffles, and bacon with dices strawberries and apples.

"Ahum!"

"And Inuyasha," Kagome tells him with a giggle.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we give Kagome her present?" Kiere asks as she bounces up and down in her seat. Amaya looks at her sister as she continues to drink her milk.

"Sure. I'll help you get it," Inuyasha says he stands up. Kiere jumps out her seat and dashes out the kitchen.

"Kiere!" Inuyasha yells, running after his daughter.

"You guys got me something?" Kagome asks as small tears form in her eyes.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Amaya asks as she gets out her seat and starts cleaning up their mess.

"I don't know," Kagome says with a giggle as she stands up and grabs their dirty napkins and the syrup bottle.

"Kagome, you're weird sometimes."

"I know. I know," Kagome says before taking her seat.

Amaya walks towards Kagome and grabs her hand.

"We're going to the living room."

"Wow. Looks like you guys got this all plan out."

Amaya rolls her eyes, but smiles at Kagome.

"Come on."

Amaya stands in front of Kagome as she takes a seat on the couch.

"Want to feel one of the babies kick?"

"Sure," Amaya says as she raises a hand. Kagome grabs her hand and place it on the side of her stomach.

Bump!

"Whoa!"

"They're very active. I'm guessing because of your father's demon blood."

"Yeah," Amaya mumbles as her father and sister walk into the room.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Kagome! Happy birthday to you!" Kiere screams as Inuyasha walks into the room with a white and green frosted cake. There was a light candle in the middle of the cake.

"You guys," Kagome gasps as Inuyasha places the cake in her lap. In green letters, it said, 'Happy 30th Birthday!'

"It's an ice cream cake!" Kiere happily states as she stands by her sister while Inuyasha takes a seat next to Kagome.

"I thought you were going to get Kagome's present," Amaya whispers as Kagome wipes a tear from her eye.

"Daddy said we can wait until later, much much later," Kiere whispers with a nod.

Amaya nods as Kagome blows out her candle. She swipes a finger over a small section of the cake and moans. "This frosting is amazing."

"Can we cut the cake now?" Kiere asks eagerly.

"Kiere," Inuyasha softly warns but Kagome cuts him off.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. We can have a little piece now and save the rest for later," Kagome explains as she smiles down at the cake. "While you guys do that, I have to check my messages. I'm sure the girls or my mom have been messaging my phone all morning."

"Kagome always knows how to solve problems," Amaya says causing Inuyasha to glare at her.

"I know. I'll be back," Kagome says as she hands Inuyasha the cake and stands up. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Chocolate."

Kagome groans as she walks towards the entrance of the living room. "You girls are trying to kill me."

The girls giggle, before following after their father who is walking out the living room to cut the cake.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

After Kagome checked her messages (she had over ten messages from her family and friends wishing her a happy and good birthday), she, Inuyasha, and the girls enjoyed a couple pieces of cake.

After they ate their cake, Inuyasha told Kagome to go upstairs and get ready while he got the girls ready.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

Kagome turns the shower off and reaches for her towel hanging on the rack, outside the shower.

She tries herself, before shifting the shower curtains to the left. She steps out the shower, drops the towel on the floor, before grabbing her robe that's laying on top of the bathroom sink. She puts it on, before grabbing a towel and towel drying her hair.

She puts her dirty towels in the hamper, before turning around to walk out the bathroom.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says with a grin on her face. Inuyasha's leaning against the door frame

"Hey. I got an actual present for you."

"Really?" Kagome excitedly asks as Inuyasha walks towards her.

"Yes. Now close your eyes."

Kagome smiles as she closes her eyes.

Inuyasha stands behind her, places a hand on her waist, and guides her out the bathroom.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Wait a minute," Inuyasha whispers as he shifts Kagome. He positions her in front of the bed, before taking his hands off her waist. "Okay. Open them."

Kagome opens her eyes and smiles at what she sees.

Sitting on the bed is a green, thick strap, summer dress. In the middle of the dress was a tan belt. Next to the bed was tan flats with gold jewlery and a shiny tan purse.

"This is adorable," Kagome says.

"Really? I had mom pick it out for me," Inuyasha mumbles as he stratches the back of his head.

"It's cute," Kagome says as she leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "And I love it. I'm going to put it on right now."

"Good. I'll be in the shower if you need me," Inuyasha tells her before taking off his shirt.

"I'll lay out your clothes!"

Inuyasha gave her a thumbs up, before walking into their bathroom.

Kagome smiles as she sets the dress down. "I have a good man."

**.**

**.**

**Twenty minutes later**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questions as he walks down the stairs while rolling up the sleeve to his white button down shirt, to his elbows. He has on a pair of khaki shorts with black shoes. His hair is tyed into a low ponytail at the base of his neck. He has on a golden chain around his neck with a watch to match.

He looks up as he hears footsteps walking towards the stairs. It's Amaya. She's wearing a purple short sleeve dress with a yellow ribbon tied around the middle.

"Do you know where Kagome's at?"

"In the kitchen. She got hungry again."

Inuyasha nods before walking down the rest of the steps.

"Is Grandma Izzy coming?"

"She should be here in a few minutes. After Kagome's doctor's appointment, we're going to go shopping then see a movie then go out to eat."

"What time will you guys be back?" Amaya asks with a tilt of the head.

"Around fourish. So you guys have a lot of time to decorate and set up," Inuyasha tells her as he picks her up and sets her down in front of him.

"Kagome's going to be surprise. Isn't she?"

"Super," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk; showing off one of his fangs.

"What are you two going to do at the doctors'?"

"Find out the gender of the baby? We'll see if you're going to have a brother or a sister. Or both."

"I thought we can smell that?" Amaya asks with a tilt of the head.

"We can, but the doctor told Kagome about it, so she got this lotion that mask her scent," Inuyasha explains.

"Ohh!"

"Inuyasha can you come here for a second! I need you to get something for me!"

"We're about to leave in a few, your grandma should be here any minute," Inuyasha says before whispers. "Don't forget to tell your uncle to get the cake."

"I won't."

"Inuyasha!"

"I'm coming! Gosh woman!"

**.**

**.**

**Thirty Minutes later**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome **

"All your test came back fine, Kagoms," Hitomiko states as she looks over her charts. "And the babies are health too."

Kagome as smile places a hand on her stomach. "They're kicking a lot."

"Active. That's good," Hitomiko says as she sets her chart on the sink, before putting on gloves. Inuyasha leans against Kagome's bed as Hitomiko sets everything up.

Kagome lifts up her gown and place a towel around the lower half of her body.

Hitomiko squeezes jelly on Kagome's stomach, before grabbing her probe.

She spreads the jelly on her stomach and smiles as the babies immediately show up on the screen.

"Twenty finger and toes."

Kagome giggles as she looks up at Inuyasha. "They look so cute and small."

"They do," Inuyasha admits as he runs a finger down her cheek. Kagome smiles before looking at Hitomiko.

"Okay. Let's pause this for a minute," Hitomiko mutters causing Kagome to bite her bottom lip.

"Let's see what we have here," Hitomiko says as she looks at the screen that was paused.

"I hope they're girls," Kagome tells Inuyasha.

"They're boys," Inuyasha states.

"Oh! Look at mister confident," Kagome says with a smirk.

"Keh."

"I have the verdict you two," Hitomiko states causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look at her.

"What are they?" Kagome excitedly asks. Hitomiko chuckles as she clicks a button on her keyboard, showing a closer up version of the babies.

"Inuyasha, you're right. Two healthy baby boys."

**.**

**.**

**With Korari and Izayoi**

"So that's the ex-wife," Korari mumbles to Izayoi who's tying a balloon.

"Yup. For four years I think," Izayoi tell her as she sents the balloon down on the couch. "I thought you've meet her before."

"I don't remember meeting her," Korari says as Amaya walks into the room and ignores Kikyo. "What's wrong with Amaya?"

"Her and Kikyo, they haven't gotten along since ths divorce."

"Why not?"

"Kikyo, she isn't, how shall I saw this? She's not a good mother," Izayoi states as Kikyo walks towards Amaya. "She locked her and Kiere in a room while she had sex with her current husband."

"Wow," Korari gasps. "I'm surprise Inuyasha still lets her see the girls."

"I am too," Izayoi says as she keeps an eye on Kikyo.

**.**

**.**

"It's nice of you girls to throw a party for Kagome," Kikyo tells Amaya as she sets Kiere down.

"Yeah."

"Yes ma'am dear. Learn some manners dear. You're almost ten," Kikyo lectures. Kiere looks at Amaya who's hanging a poster that they made.

"Why are you even here?"

"Amaya, watch how you talk to me," Kikyo snaps. "I am still your mother."

"You don't act like it, though," Amaya says as she turns around to look at her mother.

Kikyo was about to raise her hand, but decided not to. Instead, she bent down and grabs Kiere and Amaya.

"You may not like me Amaya, but I'll always be your mother," Kikyo states. "If you think Kagome's going to replace me, you're wrong. Kagome doesn't love you."

Kiere's eyes widen at her mother's confession.

"She's only here because she's pregnant and of your father. She doesn't love you. And she'll never love you."

"Liar," Kiere mumbles. Kikyo's eyes widen at her daughter's language.

"Kagome does love us. She told me. She said she won't leave us and she promised me. Kagome never breaks her promise. We're all going to be a big happy family too."

"Ki-"

"Bye mommy," Kiere says as she yanks her hand out of her mother's grasps and walks towards her grandma's.

Kikyo turns to look at Amaya in response. "Am-"

"Bye mom. Don't let the door hit ya," Amaya says with a smile on her face.

**Five minutes later **

**.**

**.**

"That bitch!" Kikyo yells as she hits her hands on the steering wheel. "That stupid whore."

She bites her bottom lip. "How can I end her life? How can I make her suffer?"

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he takes the pictures of his sons away from the secretary.

"Shut up," Kagome mumbles as she tightens her grip on her purse.

"Don't be mad because I was right and you were wrong. As usual."

Kagome slams her purse into his stomach before taking the pictures. "Let's go pet."

"Next check up is August 15. Mrs. Takahashi is very close to her due date," the secretary says with a smile.

Kagome blushes in response.

"Okay. Thank you," Inuyasha says before turning around to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist.

"You hear that, Mrs. Takahashi?" Inuyasha questions asks her head. Kagome's blush darkers as notice a woman staring at them as they make their way to the door.

"Yes. In less than four months, you'll be giving birth. To my sons."

Kagome growls as she pushes him away from her. "Go to hell."

Inuyasha chuckles as he watches his fiancée march towards his car.

"She's never going to live this down."

**.**

**.**

**At Inuyasha's house**

"I can't believe Kagome's 30. She's old now," Sango says as she sits across from Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru. Everyone laughs but nods in agreement.

The kids are upstairs playing in Kiere and Amaya's room. They had finished decoration a couple hours ago. Sota is out getting the cake.

"I can't believe her and Inuyasha are getting married," Rin says as takes a sip of her water. "Actually I can."

"I can too. They were making googly eyes the first day," Miroku says as he wraps his arms around Sango's waist.

"She told me the first day on the job that she had a crush on her boss. She mention his doggy ears too," Korari states with a smile.

"Do you think one of the babies are going to have Inuyasha's ears?" Makoto asks as he looks down at his wife.

"I'm hoping both of them do. So I can play with their little ears," Korari gushes as she leans into her husband chest.

"You and Izayoi are going to spoil them, aren't ya?" Rin asks as she looks at both women.

"You know it."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome runs her hands over the wooden alter.

"I do," Kagome states before turning around to face Inuyasha.

After they left the hospital, Inuyasha took her to the church, that they were going to get married in.

"I do too," Inuyasha mumbles as he stands behind her.

Kagome relaxes against his chest in response.

"In a few months. You'll be Mrs. Takahashi," Inuyasha says as he wraps his arms around her round waist.

"I know. It's exciting," Kagome whispers with a smile.

"Put me down!" Kagome screams as Inuyasha picks her up bridal style; making her drop her purse.

"Never!"

Kagome squeals as Inuyasha throws her up a little, before catching her bridal style.

"You're crazy," Kagome states as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"For you," Inuyasha mumbles before sealing their lips. Kagome opens her mouth, letting Inuyasha slip his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome's grip tightens around Inuyasha's neck as she lifts her tongue to play with his.

"Mmm. Inuyasha," she moans as his grip tightens around her waist.

Inuyasha tilts to the side to gain more access. He groans as her aurosal hits his nose. He whimpers as Kagome pulls away from him.

She pants as she lays her head against his.

"We can't have sex in a church," Kagome gasps.

"There's pews."

"Inuyasha!"

"Okay. Okay Geesh. Get your panties out the twist."

Kagome shakes her head as she starts to get out his arms. "You unholy man."

Inuyasha sets Kagome down onto her feet. She bends down and picks up her purse; pushing her butt against Inuyasha's crotch.

"And I'm unholy," he silently groans. Kagome smirks as she stands up.

"Come on. We have to go shopping, before we're late for the movie," Kagome says as she grabs his hand.

**.**

**.**

**Three hours later**

"That was such a good movie! Espically when Ying turns around and kisses him. So romatic," Kagome gushes as she and Inuyasha walk into the house.

"Yeah," Inuyasha huffs as he drops the bag of baby clothes and toys on the floor. Kagome looks at the half-demon who is out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Me? Maybe you could have a picked up a bag or two," he growls as he closes the door.

"Hello? Pregnant with twins here," Kagome says, placing a hand on her bloated stomach. "And it's my birthday."

"Yeah. Well birthday girl, go to the living room and relax," Inuyasha says as he picks up the bags; five bags in each hand.

"Where are the girls?" Kagome asks as she rubs circle onto her stomach.

"At my parents'. Mom texted me that she took them to her house. We have the whole house to ourselves."

Kagome smiles as a warm feeling erupts in her stomach.

"Oh really?"

"Go in the living room and I'll be there in a few."

Kagome nods as she does as she's told.

She walks into the living room and turns on the lights.

"Suprise!"

Kagome jumps as she looks at the people in front of her. They were surrounded by balloons, posters, and streamers.

"You guys," Kagome gasps as she places a hand over her mouth.

"Surprise aren't ya?" Sota says as Korari walks towards her daughter.

"Why?" Kagome whispers as tears cloud her eyes. Everyone looks at each other as Kagome wraps her arms around her mother's waist and sobs into her chest.

"Kagome."

"This is amazing!"

"Hormones," Sango announces causing everyone to untense.

"Kagome do you like it?" Kiere asks as she bounces towards Kagome.

"Yes!"

Amaya shakes her head as she skips out the room.

"We have cake! Chocolate too!"

"I love chocolate!" Amaya hears Kagome sobs.

Amaya giggles before she skips up the stairs.

She walks down the hallway and into her room.

She opens her draw and smiles at the cup sitting on top of her shirts.

"Amaya, what are you doing up here."

Amaya jumps in surprise as she slams her draw close.

"Nothing."

Inuyasha raises a brow as he walks towards her.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"Do you want me to find out what you're hiding or are you going to show me yourself?"

"Dad," Amaya whines. "It's embarrassing."

Inuyasha crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"Fine," she mumbles as she opens her draw and taked out the cup. She hands it to her father and blushes.

Inuyasha grabs it and turns the green mug around. In green and white letters, it said, World's Best Mom.

"That's nice," Inuyasha says as he hands it back to her.

"I was going to put it in your room later. But I guess I can do it now," Amaya mutters as she grabs the cup. "Kagome's a good mother to me."

"She is. Come on, before we miss out on the rest of the party," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on her shoulders. Inuyasha pauses as he sees a upset look in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"What-"

"Whatever it is, I'll tell someone. I know, I know."

"Good," Inuyasha says as he kisses the top of her head. He lets out a huff as he picks her up. "You're getting heavy."

"I am a big girl," Amaya says as she wraps an arm around his neck.

"Let's go get some cake, yes?"

"Yes!"

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

After everyone ate cake and socalized, Kagome begins to open her presents.

"This is adorable," Kagome squeals as she holds up a purple peasant dress.

"There's silver shoes and jewlery too," Sango says as the kids play a board game. Miroku's rocking his son to sleep.

Kagome had already open her present from the rest of her family and friends. They had gotten her clothes, jewelery, purse, and a back massager.

"Thank you!" Kagome announces as she looks in the box for the shoes, before folding her dress up and putting it back into the box. "I would say I'll look pretty when I go back to work. But Inuyasha fired me last week."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asks as he leans back into his seat.

"Yeah. The jerk."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"Koga and Ayame apologize for not be able to come to the party. But they did send this," Korari says as she stands up and hands Kagome a card.

"They said they will be here for the wedding though. Ayame's grandfather is very sick."

Kagome nods as she opens the card.

"Sorry for missing your 30th birthday. Congrats, you're old likr us now. Hope to see you next week, if everything is fine here. Happy birthday Kag. Hope all your wishes come true," Kagome reads, before picking up the piece of paper inside the card. "Ooohh! It's an one day fully paid spa trip."

"Nice," Rin says as Kagome hands Inuyasha her card.

"Okay. Two more presents," Kagome says as Sango hands her a jewlery box.

"From Kiere and Amaya," Kagome announces, before opening the box. Amaya and Kiere look up and stop playing their game as Kagome takes out the bracelet.

"That's so sweet," the women gush as Kagome turns to Inuyasha to put the bracelet on.

"Do you like it Kagome?" Amaya asks as they walk towards her.

"I lovely it. It's in my size too. I love all the charms," Kagome says as she looks at the bracelet. "It's amazing. I'll wear it everyday."

"Really?" Kiere asks as they stand in front of her.

"I do. I really do."

She wraps her arms around them and gives them a kiss on the head. "Love you girls."

"Promise?" Kiere whispers.

"Promise."

Kagome smiles as she pulls away from them and plays with the charms.

"Here's my present," Inuyasha says as he hands Kagome a long, big box.

She smiles as she takes it. The girls go back to their cousins to continue playing their game, but keeps an ear out for any conversation.

Kagome throws the lid on the ground and picks up one of the two boxes inside the box. She opens one of the boxes and awws.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Kagome asks as she pulls out a green diamond crested, arrow shaped necklace.

"I saw it in an magazine that you were reading."

"Kiss up!" Miroku shouts causing Sota to laugh as Sango hits his chest.

Kagome turns around and tells Inuyasha to clamp the necklace around her neck.

"Okay, last but not least," Kagome says as she opens the small box and pulls out a pair of keys. She sets the box down, before turning to look at Inuyasha.

"What are these keys for?"

"For your new car."

"My new what?!"

"Car, it's outside with a bow on the hood."

Inuyasha helps Kagome get up; she waddles out the living room.

"It's paid for too!"

"I love you Takahashi!"

Inuyasha chuckles before turning back to his family.

"Did I do good guys?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up.

"You did good son," Makoto says with a smirk.

Inuyasha grin widen as Makoto stares at him. 'Yes! I won over the father! Today's a good day!'

**.**

**.**

**With Kikyo**

"She has a small cold," Kikyo says as she hands Naraku Karla.

Naraku nods as he grabs the baby bag from her.

Kikyo looks at Naraku as he kisses his daughter's head.

"So-"

"Bye Kikyo," Naraku says as he steps back and closes his door.

Kikyo's hands tighten into fist.

"I don't need that jackass," she mumbles as she stomps to her car.

**.**

**.**

After Kagome saw her new silver hyundai sonata she showered Inuyasha with kisses, before going back into the house to celebrate the rest of her birthday with her family**.**

**.**

**.**

**Later that night**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha stretches, but continues to watch the movie. He looks down at Amaya. She's sleeping in his lap. He lightly bumps Kagome's shoulder. Kiere's sleeping head is in her lap while the rest of her body is laying across the couch.

Kagome's eyes flutter open in response. She looks at the tv. before looking at Inuyasha.

"Hi."

"Hey birthday girl."

Kagome smiles up at him as Kiere shifts but continues to sleep.

"Today was the best day of my life," Kagome whispers as she leans her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha mumbles as he looks down at her.

"I'm so grateful that I'm surrounded with people who love me," Kagome quietly states as she runs her fingers through Kiere's hair. Amaya shifts, but continues to sleep.

"I'm grateful that I have you in my life."

Kagome leans up and kisses his cheek, before snuggling into his side.

"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome yawns as her eyes start to close.

"I love you too," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses her forehead. "Always."

**.**

**.**

**With Kikyo**

"Oh look. It's Kikyo. What brings you by?" Enju says as she leans against the door frame. (Remember.. She's the one who drugged Hojo)

"Is Urasue here?" Kikyo asks as she tightens her grip on her purse.

"Yeah. Come on in," Enju says as she steps aside, alonging Kikyo to enter the room.

"We haven't talked to you in a while. We thought you snitched on us," Enju states as she closes and locks the door.

"I would never. I'm just as much guilty as you guys are. Maybe even more," Kikyo says with a shrug.

"Good," Enju mumbles, before walking pass her and down the hallway. Kikyo follows.

"Mom, look who's here," Enju says as they walk into the kitchen. An old, wrinkly, white haired woman turns around and smiles at the sight of Kikyo.

"Hello dear."

"Momma Asue," Kikyo gushes as she walks towards the woman and hugs her. Momma Asua, Urasue, smiles as she hugs Kikyo back.

A minute later, they pull away.

"It's wonderful to see you again, dear," she says as she directs them to sit at the kitche table which was leaning against the wall.

"The pleasure is all mine," Kikyo says as she sets her purse down and takes a seat at the table. Enju takes a seat across from her.

"So what brings you by?" Urasue asks as she takes a seat diganol from Kikyo. "What do you need dear?" Urasue repeats with a smile on her face.

"I need a drug," Kikyo says, before licking her lips. "I need a drug that can cause a miscarriage."

**.**

**.**

**T****hank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorites and follows me!**

**We reached over 300 reviews. Yay! ^0^.**

**Claps and Cookies for everyone.**

**Sorry for late update... was busy. but I did give ya a long chapter.. so that's good. ^-^**

**Support my other stories, 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'The Mob Life' and 'First love'. And my one in groups is the most hardiest, most stressful thing I have done in my life...Sad tears. lol**

**Sorry for grammar and misspelling. **

**.**

**.**

Knock Knock Knock!

"Inuyasha, that better not be you. I told you that it was bad luck to see me before the wedding," Kagome says as she fixes her hair.

"It's me."

Kagome turns around and fakes a smile as she sees Kikyo walk into the room.

"Hi."

"Hello," Kikyo greets as she closes the door.

"What brings you here?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her huge stomach.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome raises a brow in response. "Wh-"

"Don't marry him. Stay away from him, actually."

**.**

**.**

**What's Kikyo up to? Is Kagome and her boys going to be okay?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Next story to be updated will be: If loveing you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

**Bye.^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Surprises at the Wedding

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome collapse on Inuyasha's sweaty chest as Inuyasha shoots his seeds inside of her.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha groans as Kagome's vagina squeezes him.

"Kami! You're beast," Inuyasha groans as Kagome's fingers roll over his hard nipple.

"Thank you," Kagome giggles as she kisses his chest.

"Are you feeling horny today?"

"...Yes," Kagome mumbles as she she starts to move her hips.

"Fuck, Kagome!"

"Daddy, are you and Kagome up?" Kiere asks as she knocks on the door.

Kagome bites her bottom her lip as she stops moving her hips.

"Yes. We're up!" Inuyasha shouts as he looks up at Kagome.

"We'll be out im a few, sweetheart!" Kagome tells her.

They listen for Kiere to walk away, before looking at each other.

"I'm not horny anymore," Kagome says as she gets off Inuyasha's chest.

"Total mood killer?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome sits up, grabbing the sheets with her.

"You know it," Kagome says as she sits on the side of the bed.

Inuyasha sits up and kisses her shoulder. "Maybe your mood can change in the shower."

"Inuyasha! We have ten minutes," Kagome tells him.

"I can work my magic in ten minutes, maybe five."

"Oh really," Kagome seductively says as she stands up and walks towards the bathroom.

She raises a brow when she notices Inuyasha not following her.

"Aren't you going to prove me wrong?"

Inuyasha diverts his eyes from her bulging stomach and smirks at her face.

"Yes ma'am," he growls as he stands up and stalks towards her.

**.**

**.**

**With Kikyo**

Kikyo sets the brush down and ties her hair into a high ponytail. She rests her hands on her dresser and stares at herself in the mirror. She had become paler and skinny.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots a white medicine bottle.

Kikyo sighs as she grabs the small bottle of pills Urasue gave her.

'One of these and the babies will go bye bye,' Urasue says with a smile.

'Do I really want to do this?' Kikyo thinks as she glances at a picture of her and Inuyasha on their wedding day.

Kikyo was wearing a one strap silk dress while Inuyasha wore a black tuxedo with a yellow rose in the right breast pocket. Inuyasha is standing behind her, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

'We were happy,' Kikyo thinks with a smile. 'Until she showed up,' Kikyo frowns as she turns away from the picture and looks at the bottle in her hands.

'I'm-'

"Mama!"

Kikyo sets the bottle down and rushes towards Karla's room.

As Kikyo holds Karla in her arms, she silently ponders. 'How would my life be if I didn't have Karla in it?'

**.**

**.**

**That afternoon**

"Finish," Kagome says as she claps her hands together.

"Finish with what?" A deep voice asks against Kagome's ear.

"Stop! Baka!" Kagome squeals as she turns around to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugs as he wraps his arms around Kagome's waist. "What are you finished with?"

"The room. Don't you see it?" Kagome asks as she sweeps her hand around the room.

The room is green with orange curtains. Amaya and Kiere had painted giraffe, tigers, elephants and zebra onto the wall. There is a zebra printed rug in the middle of the hard wood floor. There are two white cribs in the room, one against the wall and the other underneath the window. There are two, tall dressers and a white changing table; the closet doors are closed.

In the middle of the room, on the wall, Kagome had painted her sons' names.

"Kaito and Isamu? I thought one of their names were going to be Inuko?"

"It was. But Inuko sounds girlish."

"So you want my son to be soaring through the air instead?"

"You don't like the name?" Kagome asks as she turns around.

"I do. But I would have liked that you discuss this with me," Inuyasha tells her as he squeezes her shoulder.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbles as she leans up and kisses him.

"Maybe you can show me that you're sorry," Inuyasha whispers against her lip.

"After I pee," Kagome tells him as she pulls away. "I swear, one of your kids is sitting on my bladder."

Inuyasha chuckles as Kagome waddles out the room.

"My woman."

**.**

**.**

**That night**

"Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage, when, when will you come out? In the evening of the dawn, the crane and turtle slipped. Who stands right behind you now?" Kiere sings.

"No one!" Kagome gasps before tickling Kiere.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha chuckles as he walks into the room with Amaya behind him. She's holding a bowl of popcorn while he's holding their drinks.

They are having a family night in Inuyasha and Kagome's room.

"Calm down you two," Inuyasha says as he helps Amaya into the bed. Kagome sits up and manuevers Kiere to sit next to her. Amaya sits next to her sister as Inuyasha walks around the bed and sits next to Kagome.

He hands the girls their juice boxes, before setting Kagome and his water people's on the night stand.

Amaya hands Kagome the bowl as Inuyasha grabs the remote.

As the watch the movie, Kagome snuggles into Inuyasha.

"I like this. Being with the family and relaxing," Kagome whispers.

"And when my boys are born, I'll have to get a bigger bed."

Kagome giggles at his response. "You haven't told me what you're going to do with me," Kagome says, referring to their bet.

"Umm. I'm still thinking," Inuyasha states as he taps his chin. "Maybe I can tell you on our honeymoon."

Inuyasha bends down and nips on Kagome's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!"

"Shh!" The girls snap.

"Sorry," Kagome whispers. She turns and glares up at her future husband.

"Meanie."

"Whatever you say love."

**.**

**.**

**Three and a half months later**

"I'm fat," Kagome says as she sits on the end of her and Inuyasha's bed. Inuyasha is getting ready for work.

Over the three and a half months, Kagome and the girls had been getting ready for the wedding and the babies. Sango and Rin had announced that they were pregnant, two months ago. Everyone is thrilled.

Kikyo hasn't been coming around lately, causing relief in the Higurashi and Takahashi househould.

Kagome and Inuyasha are getting ready for not only the wedding, but the babies. Kagome is in her third trimister and is ready for parenthood.

Inuyasha and Kagome have decided to go on their honeymoon three months after the twins are born.

Kagome's wearing a blue, silk, long sleeve maternity dress that stops mid thigh with black leggings and brown leather boots that stop at her knees.

Her stomach has grown over the last three and a half months. She can't even see her feet and her ankles are swollen. Her breasts, hips, and butt have grown too. However, her stomach had drop last week, signaling the pups being ready to be born into the world.

Their wedding is in four days. Some of Kagome and Inuyasha's family have flew down to see the wedding.

**Bum!**

Inuyasha raises a brow as he looks at Kagome. He sees a small hand print on Kagome's stomach.

"Did you just hit your stomach?"

"You son hit me first," Kagome defends. "Stop!" Kagome teasingly says as she taps her belly again. "Ohh!"

"I'm not even going to say anything," Inuyasha tells her.

"Tell them to stop," Kagome demands with a giggle.

Inuyasha straightens out his gold tie, before turning around and placing a hand on Kagome's stomach.

"Stop kicking mommy okay. She may act mean, but she's really nice."

Kagome pushes him away as she tries to stand. "Stupid jerk."

Inuyasha chuchkles as he sees a foot print on the top of the stomach.

"What are they doing?"

"Jumping on my bladder," Kagome says before waddling to the bathroom.

A minute later, Amaya walks into their room.

"Dad, is Kagome going to make breakfast?" Amaya asks.

"We're going out for breakfast," Inuyasha tells her.

"Okay," Amaya says as Kagome walks out the bathroom.

"Good morning Amaya."

"Good morning, Kagome!" Amaya greets. "The babies are moving. I can see."

Kagome looks down and sees two small hand prints. She giggles and nods.

"Amaya, go get your stuff," Inuyasha tells her.

Amaya nods, before skipping out the room.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asks.

"Out for breakfast."

Kagome nods before groaning.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to pee."

Inuyasha watches her waddle to the bathroom before turning around to fix his hair.

"I should put her in a diaper."

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

"Two healthy baby boys," Hitomiko states as she looks at the screen.

Kagome smiles as she looks at her future husband. "Another picture to the collection."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he looks at Hitomiko.

"The fetuses' blood levels are good and their heart rates are good also."

"So there will be no complications? With the car accident and all," Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

Hitomiko sets her probe on her cart, before turning to look at the couple.

"I'm not a 100 % sure. With all child birth, there is a chance of something wrong happening."

Kagome nods as Hitomiko hands her a napkin.

"But don't worry about that now, Kagome. So far, everything is looking fine."

Kagome smiles and nods as she wipes her stomach.

**Knock Knock!**

"Yes?"

"Doctor Hitomiko, can I see you for a minute?" a short, black haired nurse asks as she peeks into the room.

"I'll be back you two," Hitomiko says as she stands up.

"Okay," Kagome states as she pulls down her dress.

She turns to look at Inuyasha when the door closes.

"This is it."

"Yup. In two more weeks, our sons will be born," Inuyasha tells her.

"I can't wait!"

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

**With Kagome**

"Hi Izzy," Kagome says as she ties a bow around a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello dear. What are you doing here? You're suppose to be at home, relaxing," Izayoi states as she sets her purse down.

"But the wedding is in a few more days," Kagome says as she sits on a pew.

"But you're seven months pregnant," Izayoi points out as two men walk pass them, carrying a ladder.

"True. But I want to feel like I'm helping out," Kagome explains.

"You are, by staying at home and off your feet."

Kagome pouts as Izayoi takes a seat in the pew in front of her.

"How's the boys?"

"Busy and moving," Kagome tells her with a smile.

Izayoi giggles in response. "I bet they are. When I was pregnant with Inuyasha, that's all he did would do. I was so glad when I went into labor."

"How long were you in labor?"

"An hour. Then my water broke and in two hours, Inuyasha was born. I guess it's a Takahashi thing. Because Sesshonaru's mother was in labor with Sesshomaru for two hours and gave birth to him in a hour. While Rin had both of her girls in less than three hours."

"Wow," Kagome whispers.

"And giving birth! Is hell."

"Really?"

"Yes. Even though it happen quick, it was still hell. I mean after my water broke, Inuyasha wanted to see the world, now! And Inuyasha had the biggest head. I-" Izayoi starts to say, but pauses when she sees the look on Kagome's face. "Oh! I'm sorry dear!"

"I don't want to give birth! I want to be pregnant forever!" Kagome sobs.

Izayoi quickly stands up, rushes towards Kagome, and wraps her arms around her.

"Oh dear! I didn't mean to scare you. Giving birth is a good thing," Izayoi reassures her as she takes a seat next to Kagome. "You get to see the baby that's been kicking you and making you feel cramps. And-"

"How is that helping?" Kagome sobs as she leans into Izayoi's chest.

"Because when you get to hold them in your arms, it's the best feeling in the world."

"Really?" Kagome asks with wide, teary eyes.

"Yes. And when you look down at them and see their faces, it's the most precious thing you could ever see."

Kagome nods as she lays her head on Izayoi's chest.

"Thank you. I needed that," Kagome mumbles. "I can't wait to see you," she whispers as she rubs her stomach. "My babies."

**.**

**.**

**Two days later**

**That night**

"The church is already decorated and Izayoi told me that the banquet hall is decorated too," Kagome tells Inuyasha as he puts on his jacket. He was going to his bachelor's party.

He was wearing black jeans and a lavender, long sleeve, button down shirt with a leather jacket on top.

"Good. Are you ready for the wedding?" Inuyasha asks as he turns towards her.

"I'm a little nervous, but yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Kagome admits as she leans up and gives Inuyasha a peck on the lip.

"I do too," Inuyasha tells her as he bends down and gives her a kiss on the lips. Kagome blushes in response.

"Be good tonight," Kagome states a she straightens out his jacket.

"I will be," Inuyasha mumbles as he tilts his head and leans down to give Kagome another kiss on the lips.

Kagome quickly kisses him and wraps her arms around his neck.

He softly slams her into the wall as her hands slips down his neck and onto his chest.

"Maybe I can skip my party and stay her with you," Inuyasha mutters against her lips.

Kagome ignores him and seals their lips again.

Inuyasha smirks as he places his hands on her waist.

'This woman.'

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

"What took you so long?" Koga asks as Inuyasha closes the door to the passenger side. Miroku and Sesshomaru are sitting in the back seat of Koga's black range rover.

"Kagome was wishing me good bye," Inuyasha tells him with a smirk.

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes as he scrolls through his messages.

"That's disgusting. You two praticing for baby number three?"

"Shut up. And I'm sure the girls and my sons wouldn't complain about another baby."

"Can you stop talking about having sex with my cousin, thanks," Koga says as he pulls away from the curb.

"We weren't even talking about sex. But if you would like to know, your cousin is a beast in bed. But she's also a screamer so-"

"Shut up!" Koga shouts as he pushes Inuyasha's head into the window.

Sesshomaru and Miroku laugh from the back seat as Inuyasha continues to talk with a smirk on his face.

"I mean I wouldn't have thought she was a virgin until-"

"Don't make me turn this car around!"

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

**With Kagome**

**Ding Dong!**

"Coming!" Kagome shouts as she slowly gets off the couch.

"Hey!" The girls scream as Kagome opens the door. The girls consit of Sango, Rin, Ayame, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They all had bags in their hands.

"Hey," Kagome says as she lets them come in.

"You look so big!" Rin squeals.

"I know," Kagome mumbles as she closes the door behind them.

"Where are the girls?" Sango asks as they walk to the living room.

"Izayoi took them so I could have a night a peace."

"Nice," Yuka says with a smirk.

"I know. But it's a little too quiet," Kagome tells as she sits on the couch.

"Good thing we're here!"

Kagome raises a brow as she looks at them.

"Let's get this party started!"

"Oh boy."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"And I nearly fainted," Miroku says causing the men to laugh.

They are sitting in a tattoo parlor, playing cards while Inuyasha gets a tattoo on the lower part of his arm. The top part of his arms had fire flames on it.

"How? That's your what, the tenth kid?" Koga asks with a smirk.

"Fourth," Miroku says with a snap of the finger. "Don't gang up on me. Inuyasha has four kids already. And I bet he's going to try for more."

"It is what it is," Inuyasha says as the tattooist finish the cursive E. The tattooist is spelling out Kagome's name.

"Do you think Kikyo ia going to show up to the wedding?"

"Kagome invited her, but hopefully she doesn't show up," Inuyasha says. "Kagome doesn't need that stress on her right now."

The men nod in response before getting back to their card game.

'I hope she doesn't ruin anything. Why can't she understand that she's my past and Kagome's my future.'

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

**With Kagome**

"Never have I ever had a sex dream," Eri says with a smirk.

Sango and Ayumi groan as they take a sip of their apple juice.

Kagome giggles as she looks down at her water bottle.

After the girls cooked food, they had started to play games.

"Kagome's turn."

"Never have I had a crush on my friend's father."

Kagome giggles before gasping in shock. Everyone takes a sip of their drink.

"What?!"

"Kagome, your dad's really hot," Rin admits. The girls nod in response.

"He's like fifty!"

"Inu No Taisho pretty hot too," Sango says.

"His hair!" Eri squeals.

"And his voice," Kagome mumbles. "Oh my Gosh! Why are we talking about them?"

The girls erupts into laughter as the doorbell rings.

"I got it!" Sango announces as she stands up.

"I wonder who that can be?" Kagome asks as she leans back on the couch.

Before Rin could respond, two men wearing police uniforms walk into the room.

"Kagome Higurashi?" The tall brown hair man asks as he stands next to his partner, who has blonde hair.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she sits up.

"I'm Officer Jun," Jun says before pointing at the blonde head. "And this is Officer Kazi."

"Okay. Why are you here?" Kagome asks as Ayame grabs the remote and switches the song, on the tv, to an upbeat one.

"We heard you've been a naughty girl," Jun says with a smirk.

Kagome's eyes widen as she looks at her friends.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Kagome is going to kill me," Inuyasha says as the stripper in front of him grinds on his lap.

"She might," Koga says as he records Inuyasha.

"Why are you fucking recording this?!" Inuyasha shouts as he places his hands on the strippers waist.

"Pay attention, sweetheart," the strippers says as she grabs Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Enjoy it, my friend!" Miroku shouts with a smirk.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome squeals as Officer Jun grinds on top of her.

"Yes!"

The girls claps as Officer Kazi takes off his shirt.

"Best party ever!" Rin screams.

"It is," Kagome mumbles as she shyly runs her hands down Jun's six packet.

"Don't get attach sweetheart," Jun reminds above her.

"I'll try not to," Kagome says with a giggle. "I think the babies like it too."

She feels a kick causing her to giggle harder.

"Kids got taste!" Jun tells her with a smirk.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Go! Go! Go!" Koga cheers as he watches two girl twerk in front of him.

"I feel like we're drunk," Inuyasha mumbles as he leans against his brother who's leaning against the bar counter.

"No," Sesshomaru drawls out as he grabs another beer.

"I see stars," Miroku mumbles before following after a woman with a big butt.

"We're going to be sick tomorrow!" Inuyasha whines as he falls onto the floor.

"I know!"

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

**That afternoon**

"Ahhh!"

"What's going on?" Izayoi asks as she and Korari walk towards Sango who is standing outside of Kagome's room door.

The girls are getting dress at Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's house, while the men are getting dressed at Sesshomaru and Rin's house.

"Kagome doesn't want to get married," Sango says as Rin comes out of Kagome's room, wedding dress in hand.

"Why not?" Korari asks with a tilt of the head.

"Well she kinda grew a lot in the stomach and breast area. And we'll she was putting on the dress, and it kinda ripped in the back," Rin explains while biting her bottom lip.

"Everything is ruin!" Kagome screams causing everyone to wince.

Korari excuses herself to comfort her emotional daughter.

"Okay, okay. This can be solved," Izayoi states as she places a hand on her head.

"How? We have no wedding dress and an emotional bride-to-be," Sango declares.

Izayoi snaps her fingers and smiles "My wedding dress."

"Will it fit?" Rin asks as Ayame walks towards them with the kids following behind her.

"Yes. I was nine months pregnant with Inuyasha," Izayoi says as Rin pulls out her phone and checks the time.

"We have an hour before we have to be at the church."

"We got time," Sango cheers.

"I'll go find the dress. You two, get Kagome's hair and make-up done."

"Gotcha," Rin says as she and Sango rush into the room.

"What's going on Izzy?" Ayame asks. Kiere hugs her grandmother's leg. She's holding Sango's son in her arms. "Is Kagome okay?"

"She will be. Can you get the kids ready? Sango and Rin have their hands filled."

"Sure thing," Ayame says as she opens the door across from Kagome's room. Izayoi waves at the girls, before dashing off to the basement.

"The wedding shall go on."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Is it still snowing?" Inuyasha asks as he straightens out his tie.

"Yes. Looks like a storm might be coming," Miroku says in response.

There is silenece as the two men get ready for the wedding.

"Are you ready man?" Miroku asks as he fixes his red tie.

"For the wedding or for the marriage?" Inuyasha asks as he ties his hair into a long ponytail.

"Both."

"No and yes."

Miroku raises a brow as he looks at his friend. "Explain my friend."

"Yes, I'm ready to get married, I love Kagome. But I'm not ready for this wedding. I have a feeling that something is going to happen."

"Bad or good?"

"Both. It's weird, ain't it?" Inuyasha admits with a shrug.

"Maybe you're nervous about the wedding night," Miroku tells him with a smirk.

"Ha ha ha," Inuyasha mutters as he looks at himself in the mirror. He's wearing a black suit, shoes, and vest with a white long sleeve button down shirt. His tie and the rose in his breast pocket are red.

'Why can't I shake this feeling off? What's going to happen?'

**.**

**.**

**An hour later **

**With Kagome **

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kagome squeals as she hugs Izayoi. Izayoi giggles as she hugs Kagome back.

"It was no problem dear," Izayoi states as she hugs her daughter-in-law back.

"I can't believe the dress fits so perfectly," Kagome says as she pulls away from the hug.

"You look absolutly beautiful," Izayoi tells her. Kagome smiles as she looks down at the dress.

"It's very beautiful," Kagome softly admits. Izayoi smiles as she looks at Kagome.

"Keep it."

"Iza-"

"And when one of the girls get married or if you have a daughter, you can give it to her for their wedding day. It may be too big for them, but hey, they can shrink if they want."

Kagome smiles and nods. "You're the best Izzy."

"Keh, I know."

"You sounded just like your son," Kagome states with a giggle.

Izayoi giggles to herself for a minute, before shaking her head.

"I'm going to leave to give you some alone time. If my son comes in here, call me so I can drag him out by his ears."

Kagome's giggles turn into laughter as she pictures Izayoi doing that to her son.

"Will do."

Izayoi nods in response. She gives Kagome a kiss on the head, before leaving the room. The girls were already downstairs greeting the guest.

Kagome lets out a happy sigh as she turns around and walks towards the mirror in the corner of the room. She wraps her arms around her stomach and smiles as she feels a kick.

"I like the dress too."

Kagome has on a long sleeve wedding dress, with the sleeves being lace and the top half is heart shaped. The white dress flows to the floor, hiding her red shiny flats. Her hair is in a bun with a hump in the middle. Her white veil is snuck behind her hump, cascading down her back. She wore green pearl earrings, necklace, and bracelet. She also has on the bracelet the girls got her. Her nails are painted white with green designs. Her make-up consist of light blush, black eyeliner, clear lip gloss, and light green eye shadow.

_**Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby, Call me baby**_

Kagome raises a brow as she walks towards the couch and grabs her phone out of her bag.

"Hello? Kagome answers as she fixes her lip gloss.

"Well if it isn't my wife," Inuyasha says as he leans against the wall. Kagome giggles as she sits on the couch.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be greeting our guest. Or standing at the alter," Kagome tells him as she feels a sharp pain.

'What's wrong babies?' Kagome thinks as she starts to rub circle onto her stomach.

"I haven't seen you for almost two days. Sue me," Inuyasha says.

"I might."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he huffs.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About."

"Stuff."

"Are you debating whether to leave me at the alter?" Inuyasha asks as he leans off the wall.

"I might be," Kagome says as she stands up.

"Hmmm. Maybe I should go up there and change your mind."

"You will not. I swear to Kami Takahashi!"

"Geez. Calm down," Inuyasha tells her. "I was only joking… maybe."

"Good bye, Inuyasha."

"Wait!"

"What?" Kagome asks snaps.

"I love you."

Kagome pauses and smiles. "I love you too."

Inuyasha smirks before hanging up.

"That man," Kagome whispers as she bites her finger nail. "He drives me crazy sometimes. But I'll still love him."

"Ahhh!" Kagome screams as a pain shoots through her stomach again, causing her to bend down and clench the arm of the couch.

"Babies, what's going on?"

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

**With Kiere and Amaya**

"Hey Kiere," Amaya says as she walks towards her in her white and green dress.

"Yes?" Kiere asks as she twirls in her red and white dress.

"Don't you smell mom's scent?"

"Duh Amaya. Kagome's upstairs getting ready."

"No. I mean mom mom," Amaya tells her with a shake of the head.

Kiere stops twirling and sniffs. "Yeah. A little. But why would mom be here? She doesn't like Kagome."

"Maybe-"

"Girls, could you come here for a minute," Izayoi asks as she stands next to a tall man who looks identical to their grandfather.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

**Knock Knock Knock!**

"Inuyasha, that better not be you. I told you that it was bad luck to see the wife before the wedding," Kagome says as she fixes her hair.

"It's me."

Kagome turns around and fakes a smile as she sees Kikyo walk into the room.

"Hi."

"Hello," Kikyo greets as she closes the door.

"What brings you here?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her huge stomach.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome raises a brow in response. "Wh-"

"Don't marry him. Stay away from him, actually."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. Inuyasha isn't yours."

"So he's yours?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as she takes a step closer to Kikyo.

"He always has been," Kikyo states proudly as Kagome stands in front of her.

"You must be stupid," Kagome says as she rubs her stomach as another pain shoots through her.

"And you're a slut."

Kagome shakes her head, before clapping her hands.

"Listen here, bitch. I'm only going to say this once. I've been putting up with your bullshit since day one," Kagome snaps. "I invited you here and hopes that you could forgive and forget Inuyasha, but I can see that's not happening. So you can walk your happy ass out the door, if you cannot act like a decent human being during my wedding."

"And what if I don't," Kikyo challenges.

"Let's just say, you're going to see the other part of Kagome Higurashi that isn't so nice," Kagome growls. "Got me?"

"Kagome are you- Am I interrupting?" Sango asks as she walks into the room.

"No," Kagome says as she walks away from Kikyo. "Are we ready?"

"Ready whenever your are," Sango states with a smirk. "You're flowers are already down stairs."

Kagome nods as she walks towards her best friend.

"Ohh, and Kikyo," Kagome calls out as she turn back and looks at Kikyo. "Thanks for the warning. But I'll take that risk."

Kagome slams the door behind her, before walking with Sango down the hallway.

Kikyo growls as she looks at the closed door.

"You just signed you babies' death wish, Kagome. Just wait until you go to the reception hall. Your precious wedding is going to be ruin."

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

"What was that about?" Sango asks.

"I'll tell you later. Yo-Ahh!" Kagome shouts as she leans against the wall.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asks as she stands in front of Kagome.

"I'm fine," Kagome says as the pain goes away. "The boys are just playing with me. Roughly."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm fine," Kagome states giving Sango a smile. She leans off the wall and wraps her arms around Sango's. "Come on. Let's get me hitch!"

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Nervous yet?" Sesshomaru asks as Inuyasha nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Hardly," Inuyasha mumbles as the congregation stands up and music starts to play.

Inuyasha smiles as he watches his daughters walking down the aisle, throwing flowers.

Kiere and Amaya smile at their dad as they take their places.

Inuyasha and his men watch the maid of honor and bridesmaids walk down the aisle, before Kagome and her father take their place at the door.

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispers causing Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga to smile.

"He's nervous now," Koga whispers to Sesshomaru who nods in response.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome **

"I can't believe you're getting married," Makoto mumbles.

"I know. And I'm going to be a mother too. Well I already am but you know what I mean," Kagome states with a giggle.

Makoto lightly shakes his head as they continue their walk down the aisle.

"I can tell he loves you."

"I can to-Mmm!" Kagome hums loudly as another contraction hits her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Makoto asks as his daughter's grip tightens on his arm.

"Yes. I'm fine daddy," Kagome mutters as the pain goes away.

"You sure. Because we can go to the hospital right now."

"The boys are just awake and playing," Kagome defends. "Well at least I hope so. As soon as I feel the pain, it goes away."

"Are you going into labor?"

"Daddy. Don't think like that. I'm not due until two more weeks," Kagome says as her father helps her up the two little steps. "Doctor Hitomiko told us last time we went to visit her. I'm fine."

Makoto nods before kissing her cheek.

"Take care of her, Takahashi."

"Will do, Mr. H," Inuyasha says as he takes Kagome's hand. Kagome hands Sango her bouquet .

Makoto nods, before taking his seat next to his wife.

"You look beautiful."

Kagome smiles as she places her other hand in Inuyasha's hand.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, Takahashi."

"Keh."

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The priest, Gorou, asks as he turns to face Kagome's side of the family. Gorou is in his late sixties and has a slight hunch back. He's wearing a full black suit with a white button down underneath.

Makoto huffs as he sits in his seat.

"Daddy," Kagome mumbles as she turns to look at him.

Korari elbows her husband, causing him to sigh and stand up.

"I do."

Kagome smiles as she turns to look at Inuyasha.

"Shocking," Inuyasha quietly says.

"I know," Kagome whispers as she leans forward.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Takahashi in holy matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to because entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Amaya glances around the church. 'Where's mother?'

"Your uncle looks like he's going to tear me apart," Inuyasha mutters.

Kagome turns around and looks at her uncle Manko, to see him glaring at Inuyasha.

Kagome shrugs as she turns to look at her future husband.

"I already talked to him," Kagome says with a sigh. "We're going to have to talk after the wedding. Something happen."

Inuyasha raises a brow in response, but nods.

"Ohh!"

"You okay?" Inuyasha asks causing Gorou to stop his speech. The congregation starts to whispers.

"I'm fine," Kagome tells him with a smile. Inuyasha nods as he places his hands on her waist.

Gorou nods and continues his speech.

Inuyasha glances down at Kagome who's mustering a smile. He can see the pain in her eyes and on her face.

He opens his mouth to say something, but the pain look leaves her face completly.

"I've been told that you two wrote your own speeches," Gorou says as he looks at the couple.

"Yes. Inuyasha can go first," Kagome states with a smirk.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he glances at Miroku.

"Do you have my paper?"

"What paper? I thought I was suppose to get the ring," Miroku tells him.

"Idiot," Inuyasha mumbles.

The congregation laughs as Kagome stares up at him.

"Well?"

"Can I pass?"

"No," Kagome states.

"Just say what's on your heart son," Gorou tells Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighs as he stares down at Kagome.

"I love you Kagome. You are my world. You accepted the girls quickly and I'm grateful for that. You treated them like your own. You were always there for them when I couldn't be. You were like a mother to them," Inuyasha says before huffing. "Kagome, I don't know what else to say."

The congregation laughs as Kagome giggles.

"I mean, you're an outstanding woman. When you want something done, you do it yourself. I don't know why you need me, you're all indepenet by yourself," Inuyasha states causing the congregation to laugh again.

Kagome shakes her head as she glances at her bridemaids and maid of honor.

'Really?' She mouth causing them to erupt into giggles.

"But I love that about you. It's hot and sexy," Inuyasha tells her, causing Kagome to blush.

"Wrap it up, babe," Kagome says as she places her hands on his chest.

"Rude," Inuyasha states.

"Are you done, sweetheart?" Kagome asks with a smile.

"I could be. I just want you to know that I love you. You're my everything. I wake up everyday, hoping to see your sleeping face next to mine. And when I do, it's the best thing in the world. I love you, Kagome. You were meant for me, and I was meant for you, remember that," Inuyasha tells her. He raises a hand and place it on her cheek to wipe away her tears.

"That was really romantic," Kagome whispers.

"I know. I remember what I wrote," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

Kagome leans up and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Awww!" The congregation says with a smiles.

"Kagome, your turn."

"You got this, hunny," Inuyasha encourages.

"I know," Kagome braggs with a giggle

"Umm, where to start? When I first meet you, I had a crush on you. I felt like a school girl again. And I hated that. But when we started to get to know each other, I started to fall in love with you, hard," Kagome takes a deep breath causing Inuyasha to pull her into his arms. "You were always there for me. I would call you and you'll be there. And I'm grateful. You-you saved me and I want to say thank you."

Inuyasha raises a hand and wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I love you Inuyasha, and I love the girls, our babies, your family. Everything about you. You are a great man, husband, and father. And I'm happy that I have you in my life. I want us to be together forever Inuyasha. I'll never leave your side."

Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha's torso and lays her head into his chest.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too," Inuyasha mumbles as he lays his head on top of her's and sniffs her hair.

"Aww!" The girls says.

Kagome giggles as she feels another sharp pain. This time, it last longer than the ones before.

She hugs Inuyasha until the pain goes away.

"Such nice vows," Gorou says.

Kagome glances at her friends who have tears in their eyes.

"So romantic," Sango whispers to Rin who nods in agreement.

Gorou talks about a scripture for marriage, before getting to the part that everyone was waiting for.

"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward?"

"I do," Inuyasha says with a smile. Kagome gasps as she feels another sharp pain.

'Are you going into labor?'

'Daddy. Don't think like that. I'm not due until two more weeks.'

'Oh shit! Kagome! You stupid girl! You could have the babies at any time. Stupid! Those weren't the babies. You're in labor!'

"The ring."

"Got it right here," Miroku says holding up Kagome's wedding ring.

"We know," Inuyasha states, snatching the ring from Miroku's hand.

The congregation laughs at Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha turns around and looks at Kagome who looks a little numb.

"You okay?" He asks as he grabs her hand.

Kagome shakily nods as he slips the ring unto her finger. "It's beautiful."

Inuyasha smirks as he grabs her hand.

Gorou clears his throat before looking at Kagome. As he was saying his speech, she felt a small pop.

"Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worst, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward?"

"No," Kagome gasps as her grip tightens on Inuyasha's hands.

The congregation gasps at Kagome's response.

"What's going on?" Sango whispers to Ayame. Ayame shrugs as Rin continues to stare at Kagome, who's face is scrunched up in pain.

"What do you mean no?" Inuyasha ask. "Kagome ho- what's wrong?"

**Splash!**

"Well damn," Koga mumbles as Inuyasha's eyes widen.

Kagome lets out a teary chuckle as she looks up at Inuyasha.

"My water just broke."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**I did that... Don't kill me. lol.**

**Hope that entire scene made sense though... Never been or seen anyone go into labor.. Well on to tv.. but we all know how real that is. (insert sarcastic tone...Lol^0^.)**

***Kikyo didn't cause Kagome to go into labor by the way... Just an FYI.**

**I think that's all my announcements. ^0^.**

**T****hank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follow me!**

**Support my other stories, 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'A Moment Too Late', 'The Mob Life', 'First love' and my one shots.**

**School is almost over... Yay.. Two more months.. Yass. Lol. School is still hetic though.**

**Exo had a comeback a couple of weeks ago, I believe.. Had to add one of my favorite songs in here. lol. Super Junior will all be in my heart though. ^-^**

**Sorry for grammar and spelling errors.**

**Preview:**

"What do you mean, Kiere?" Inuyasha asks as he sets Isamu into his crib.

"Nothing," Amaya says quickly. Inuyasha raises a brow as he ushers them out the room.

He walks them into the sitting room area.

"Sit," Inuyasha tells them. Amaya and Kiere sit in one of the chairs as their father stands in the middle of them.

"Now tell me what your mother said," Inuyasha demands. Amaya opens her mouth to respond, but Inuyasha's glare stops her.

"And I want the truth."

**.**

**.**

**Will the girls tell the truth? Is Kagome and the boys okay?**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: A Moment Too Late**

**Bye!^-^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Encouragement**

"The fuck!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kagome chuckles as she steps back and looks at the little puddle on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asks quickly changing his tone as Kagome looks away from the floor and into his eyes.

"Yes, I'm f-ohhh!"

"How long have you been having contractions?" Inuyasha asks as he rushes towards her.

"All day," Kagome states as she clutches her stomach.

"Kagome," Inuyasha growls as Makoto directs him to sit Kagome in his chair.

"Oh! Don't Kagome me! You got me pregnant and these contractions hurt like hell!" Kagome snaps at him as she sits down. "Someone help me!"

"Rin!" Inuyasha yelled looking around the church for her.

"What?" Rin asks coming towards the bride and groom.

"Do something," Inuyasha says as he points at Kagome.

Rin hands her flowers to Ayame, before rushing to Kagome.

"Are your contractions far apart or close?" Rin asks as she places a hand on Kagome's stomach.

"Closer," Kagome mumbled through gritted teeth.

A second later, Kagome relaxes in the seat.

"That's not good?" Rin said thinking back to her training.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asks as she looks down at her.

"That means they want to come out, soon," Rin says.

"I'll call the ambulance," Koga announces before walking down the aisle.

"Everyone! Can you please calm down for a minute," Sesshomaru announces at the crowd's murmurs begin to rise.

Kagome lets out a big huff as she stands up.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asks as he catches Kagome as she starts to sway.

"What do you think? I'm going back to the altar. We're getting married," Kagome says before groaning in pain.

"Are you nuts?!" Inuyasha exclaims. "You're in labor!"

"Wow, I am! I didn't know that! I know what I'm in," Kagome snaps, "but I want to be married before the twins are born. I want them to have your last name."

"They will, but Kagome, stop being ridiculous. You're about to have my kids."

"It's my body."

"But they're my kids."

"That I have to push out of _my _body."

Inuyasha opens his mouth to respond, but the look from Kagome, stops him.

"Fine," Inuyasha growls, before turning to the priest. "Can you just say the end part? And get this wrapped up."

"Yes I can," the priest said jumping back to action.

He opened his book about to begin at where he left off.

"Daddy. Is Kagome okay?" Kiere asks as she tugs on his pant's leg.

"I'm fine sweetheart," Kagome says as Rin makes her sit down. "The babies are coming, early. And we're all just surprised."

Kiere nods before Sango picks her up and walks her towards her sister.

"Kagome, do you take Inuyasha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes. I do," Kagome says through a contraction pain.

"With the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest says as he turns to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha look and shivers at her glare.

"Maybe later," Inuyasha says, causing the congregation to laugh, despite the drama earlier.

"Bad news," Koga states as he rushes towards the group.

"What is it now?" Ayame asks as Inuyasha rubs Kagome's back.

"The ambulance won't be here until another thirty minutes."

"What!?" Kagome shouts in pain and angry.

"There's a huge accident in the road blocking them from getting to us."

"Isn't there more hospitals in Tokyo than that one?" Izayoi asked to no one in particular.

"And the roads are bad. It's snowing like crazy," Koga said thinking the same thing.

"Kamiahhhh!"

"Kagome, breathe. In. Out. In. Out," Rin coaches.

Kagome nods as she does as told.

Rin turns around and looks at her friends.

"We don't have thirty minutes. These babies are coming now. Her contractions are too close."

"Fuck," Inuyasha whispers as he runs a hand down his face. "Can't she hold it?"

Kagome glares at him as she continues to breathe like Rin told her.

"Really Inuyasha?" Miroku asks in disbelief.

"Idiot," Sesshomaru and Koga mumbles.

"Rin, do you need anything?" Izayoi asks as she and Korari stand at the outside of the group.

Rin nods as she stands up and walks towards her mother-in-law and Korari.

Inuyasha bends down in front of Kagome and places his hand on her stomach.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I'm scared Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles.

"Hey, don't be," Inuyasha states as he runs a hand down her face. "I'll be here for the whole thing."

Kagome nods as she smiles and grimace at her husband.

"Thank you husband."

"You're welcome wife."

.

.

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Rin, how is it looking?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome squeezes his hands.

Kagome is sitting in between Inuyasha's open legs. Their hands are wrapped together as Inuyasha occasionally kisses the top if her head.

After Rin told Izayoi and Korari what the needed materials were, Inuyasha, with the help of Koga. They had sat Kagome on the floor of her dressing room.

Kagome had a pillow underneath her. Her hair is down and matted to her forehead. Rin had pulled her dress up to it rested on her stomach. Her knees are up and her legs and thighs are spread wide.

Inuyasha had taken his suit jacket off and rolled his white button down shirt to his elbows.

"The baby is crowning," Rin states as Sango, Izayoi, and Korari walk into the room.

"The guest are still in the sanctuary," Izayoi tells them as Korari walks towards the window, and opens it.

"I needed that," Kagome says with a sigh of relief as the cold air hits her overheated body. "Izayoi, sorry for the dress."

"It's okay dear," Izayoi states with a soft smile.

"Kagome, you're going to need to push," Rin states. "Is everyone ready?"

All women and Inuyasha nod as Kagome begins to push.

.

.

**With Kiere**

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Uncle Sesshomaru, is Kagome going to be okay?" Kiere asks as she tugs on Sesshomaru's pants leg.

"Yes. She's fine. She's just, uhh arguing with the fairy," Sesshomaru says with a raised eyebrow.

Miroku and Koga start laughing causing Sesshomaru to glare at them.

"Really? Well I hope she wins."

"She will. Trust me," Sesshomaru says as he bends down and picks her up. "Everything will be fine."

"I trust you, Uncle Sesshy!'

As everyone is talking, Amaya slips out of the sanctuary and walks up the stairs to find her father and stepmother.

.

.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Ahhhh!"

"Okay, the head is out. Kagome! Push! Push as hard as you can!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa!"

Kagome slumps against Inuyasha's chest, heavily panting.

"A boy," Rin gushes as Sango cuts the umbilical cord. The baby boy continues to yell as Sango wraps him in a blanket. She hands him to Izayoi who begins to rock him.

"Looks like someone is ready to come out too," Rin mumbles as she looks in between Kagome's legs.

She checks the position of the baby, before telling Kagome to push.

"I can't," Kagome whispers. "I'm tired."

"No. Come on Kagome. You can do this," Inuyasha tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

"Inuyasha, I'm so tired."

"Come on baby. Do it for our son. Come on. Be strong, Mommy."

Kagome's chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch her breath.

"You can do it, Kagome. A few more pushes and you're done," Rin coaches.

"Kagome?" Amaya whispers as she stands in the doorway.

"Amaya, you're suppose to be down stairs," Inuyasha says as Kagome looks at her with a tired face. "Sango, take her down stairs."

Sango quickly stands up and rushes towards Amaya.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nods as she tries to forget about the pain.

"You can do it, Kagome," Amaya tells her with a smile, before turning around and running down the hallway.

Sango raises an eyebrow as she looks at her friends. "Okay?"

"Kagome, you have to push now!"

Kagome pushes and squeezes Inuyasha's hand, hard.

Inuyasha bites his tongue in response.

"One more Kagome. One more push!"

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screams as she pushes.

"Waah! Waah!"

"A boy!"

"Looks like Inuyasha got his basketball team," Sango says as she cuts the umbilical cord. She wraps the screaming baby and hands him over to Korari.

"Good job doctor Rin," Sango says with a smile.

"This was my first time. But all the thanks should go to Kagome. She gave birth twice without any meds. Couldn't be me," Rin said wiping her eyebrow.

"Same," Sango says before turning to face Kagome. "Congrats champ."

"Thanks," Kagome pants.

"You're a mother of two beautiful boys," Sango tells her. Izayoi and Korari had gotten their grandsons to fall asleep a minute ago.

"I knew they would be," Inuyasha tells Kagome with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" Rin asks.

"I'm just sleepy," Kagome mumbled as her eyes start to close. "Very sleepy."

"Kagome, you can't go to sleep yet," Rin tell her.

Inuyasha kisses the top of her head and tries to wake her up. hm

But Kagome's eyes remain close.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha leans over and checks her pulse. It was faint, but barely there.

"Kagome!" The woman shout.

"Don't leave me, Kagome. Don't do it," Inuyasha whispers rocking his bride.

.

.

**Five Hours Later**

"Mmmm."

Inuyasha looks up as he hears Kagome moans.

"Hey," Inuyasha says as he scoots out of his chair and bends down in front of Kagome.

"H-i," Kagome says through her dry throat. "Wat-er."

Inuyasha nods as he stands up and goes to get her some water.

After Kagome sits up and drinks her water.

She looks at her husband. "Where are the boys?"

"They're with the doctors now," Inuyasha says as he sits on the side of her bed. "You scared us, Kagome."

"Sorry," Kagome says as she looks up at her husband. "I was just tired."

"You should have been," Inuyasha states. "You had to push out two brats."

"Don't remind me," Kagome says as she leans her head against his shoulder. "Some wedding, huh?"

"Very exciting," Inuyasha replies as the doors open.

"Hello you two," Dr. Hitomiko states as she closes the door. "I see someone's up."

"Yes. Where's my babies?" Kagome asks as Dr. Hitomiko checks Kagome's vitals.

Dr. Hitomiko remains silent.

"Dr. Hitomiko?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stands up. He grabs Kagome's cup and sets it on the counter.

After done checking Kagome, she stands in front of her bed.

"Dr. Hitomiko, what's wrong? Tell me. "Where's Kaito and Isamu?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha takes a seat next to her. "Is there something wrong? Dr. Hitomiko, I want to see my babies. Please."

Dr. Hitomiko licks her lips as she stares at the parents of the two quarter demons.

"There is nothing wrong with baby one with blue eyes, however baby two with gold eyes, we believe he's deaf in his right ear," Dr. Hitomiko explains. "We've performed several hearing tests and he's been failing them."

Kagome places her hands over her mouth and gasps. "This is my fault."

"No, it's not," Inuyasha quickly says as he sits on the bed and wraps his arms around her shoulders.

"Kagome, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"He's right Kagome. Baby two was just born that way. We may be right, and we may be wrong, but don't love him differently because of what he does or does not have."

Kagome nods as she leans into Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I won't. I will always love my baby boy," Kagome states as she looks up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha kisses the top of her head in response.

"I know you will. You two are going to be great parents. I can already tell," Dr. Hitomiko honestly tells them.

"Is there anything else?" Kagome asks as she looks at her.

"The babies' heartbeats are low. So is your's Kagome. We kept them in an incubator. But don't worry Kagome and Inuyasha. They are completely fine. You can hold and interact with them," Dr. Hitomiko says. "Both your parents and some of your friends were talking and playing with them earlier," Dr. Hitomiko states with a soft smile.

"I want to see them!"

"Can she leave?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome throws the covers off of her legs.

"Yes. Let me get her a wheelchair," Dr. Hitomiko says, before rushing out the room.

"I get to see my babies! Have you seen them?" Kagome asks.

"You didn't really get to see them when they were born. And yes, I did. Earlier with the girls. One of them has your eyes."

"Don't spoil it for me!"Kagome squeals as she pushes him away from her.

"Whatever you say, captain."

.

.

**Five Minutes Later**

"They're so tiny," Kagome whispers as she places a hand on both of the incubator covered cribs.

The sound caused the babies to turn and look at her. Blue and gold eyes look at her.

"What to pick one of them up?" Inuyasha asks as he stands behind her.

The parents both had a yellow gown over them.

"Please," Kagome whispers as she takes her hands off the cribs.

A minute later, a gold eyed baby boy is in her arms. Inuyasha is holding their other son. Inuyasha softly pushes Kagome's wheelchair, until he was standing in front of two chairs. Inuyasha sits in front of Kagome.

"Who was born first?" Kagome asks as she runs a hand down the babies' face.

"The one I'm holding."

Kagome nods, before kissing her son's head.

"Hi baby," Kagome whispers as she rocks her son.

"Which is which?" Inuyasha asks as he kisses the head of the baby in his arms.

"Isamu," Kagome tells him with a grin. "And I have Kaito in my arms. My little To-To."

Kaito grins as he continues to sleep.

"He likes that name. What about you little guy? Do you like the name Isamu?"

Isamu frowns before opening his eyes.

"Ah! So you do," Inuyasha says as Isamu's blue eyes stare up at him.

"They're like the opposite of each other. Isamu has silver hair and blue eyes. But To-To has gold eyes and black hair. And their doggy ears are adorable! Just like their daddy."

"Shut up," Inuyasha says as Isamu frowns.

"He didn't like that. Say sorry," Kagome tells him with a smirks.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"I'm sorry Mu."

Kagome giggles as she looks at her husband.

"Thank you. For all of this."

"Don't thank me. You gave me all of that. You said yes."

Kagome smiles before leaning over. Their lips meet and Kagome smiles through it.

_'This is my life now. I can't wait to live it._'

.

.

**The Next Day**

"Kaito is so cute!" Kiere quietly squeals.

They had moved the babies into Kagome's room. Kagome is sleeping right now.

Inuyasha had left the room to change Isamu's diaper.

"He is. Especially his ears. I bet Kagome's going to play with them all day," Amaya states with a smile.

"But mom said," Kiere says with a sad smile as she jumps out the chair. "Kagome's going to love Kaito and Isamu more than us."

"What do you mean, Kiere?" Inuyasha asks as he sets Isamu into his crib.

Amaya jumps as she hears her father's voice.

"Nothing," Amaya says quickly. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he ushers them out the room.

He walks them to the sitting room area.

"Sit," Inuyasha tells them. Amaya and Kiere each sit in one of the chairs as their father stands in the middle of them.

"Now tell me what your mother said," Inuyasha demands.

Amaya opens her mouth to respond, but Inuyasha's glare stops her.

"And I want the truth."

"Mommy told me and Amaya that Kagome doesn't love she's only here for the you and the babies and not us," Kiere confessed.

Amaya looks down at the ground with a sad look on her face.

"What?" Inuyasha softly growls. "When was this?"

"On Kagome's birthday," Amaya mumbles.

Inuyasha bends down and motions them to come towards him. The girls follow the nonverbal order and walk into their father's arms

"Look at me. Kagome loves you two like you are her own. She's not here just because of me or the twins. She is here because she loves you guys and want to spend time with you. She wants to be part of our family."

"She is," Amaya states firmly. "I love Kagome. She's nice and understands me."

"And she plays dress up with me,"Kiere added with a giggle and grin.

"Good. Never think Kagome doesn't love you," Inuyasha tells them. "Now give me a hug."

Amaya and Kiere immediately hugs him.

'_I can't believe that bitch told them that,' _Inuyasha thinks. '_I'm going to have to talk to her.'_

.

.

**A Week Later**

Kagome and the boys were able to go home, after all their tests came back normal.

.

.

"Girls, take Kagome upstairs, to our bedroom," Inuyasha orders as he walks into the house with the two baby carriers.

"Okay Daddy," Kiere says as Amaya grabs Kagome's bags. Kiere grabs Kagome's hands and guides her to the stairs.

Inuyasha follows them, but turns towards the nursery as the girls walk straight.

He sets the carriers on the floor, before opening the first one. He smiles at Kaito's sleeping face.

He sets him in his crib, after taking the cover off of Isamu's carrier. Isamu's blue eyes stare up at Inuyasha in response.

"So I guess you're not sleepy, huh?" Inuyasha asks as he takes Isamu out his carrier and cradles him in his arms. "Well you're going to go to sleep. Just like your brother."

Isamu yawns as he stares at his father. Inuyasha hums and rocks him, until he falls asleep.

Once he was asleep, Inuyasha placed his son in his crib.

"My son," Inuyasha whispers as he runs a finger softly down Isamu's cheek. "I like the sound of that."

Inuyasha grabs the carriers and places them on a shelf, before walking out the room to check on the girls.

As he makes his way to his bedroom, he bumps into his daughters.

"Is Kagome asleep yet?"

"Yeah. As soon as she hit the bed actually," Amaya tells him.

"Good," Inuyasha says before a nod. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yes. But we have to be very, very quiet," Kiere states as she walks towards her father.

Inuyasha bends down and picks her up as he and Amaya turn around and walk towards the stairs.

"I know. We don't want to wake up Kagome or the twins," Amaya whispers to her sister and father.

'_If we do. All hell while be unleashed_,' Inuyasha thought with an inward shudder.

.

.

**A Month Later **

"Kagome?" Kiere asks as she turns towards Kagome who was breast feeding Kaito. She has a blanket over them, to keep privacy.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she glances at her.

The whole family is sitting in Inuyasha and Kagome's bedroom. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome, writing a document while Amaya sits at the end of the bed with her sister.

"How is Kaito eating if you're holding him to your chest?"

"Uhh," Kagome mumbles as she glanced at Inuyasha for some help.

"A fairy gave Kagome food?" Inuyasha states, making it sound like a question.

"What kind of food?" Kiere asks excitedly.

"Milk," Kagome says as Kaito softly scratches her breast. "Stop."

"He's scratching you again? I'm surprised, his claws shouldn't be coming in until next month.

"Whaaaa!"

"Looks like someone is hungry too," Kagome comments as Inuyasha gets out of the bed and grabs the crying Isamu.

"Are you done?" Kagome asks as she looks down at Kaito.

Kaito stares at her as he continues to suck on her nipple.

"You're only getting a few more minutes. You have to share with your brother."

"Daddy can I hold Isamu? I promise I'll be careful," Kiere says as she sits up.

"Sure. Just let me calm him down first."

Kagome watches Amaya look at her father and sister.

"Amaya, do you want to hold Kaito?" Kagome asks as Kaito pulls away from her nipple. She buttons up her shirt, and takes the blanket off.

She softly places Kaito on her shoulder and pats his back.

"Can I?" Amaya asks excitedly. Kiere lets out a squeal as Isamu's fist tighten and untighten around her pinkie.

"Yes, come over here," Kagome says as Kaito lets out a tiny burp. "Good baby."

Amaya quickly scrambles to Kagome's side. She leans back against the headboard and opens her arms.

"Watch his head," Kagome states as she places Kaito in Amaya's arms. Kagome smiles as Kaito's doggy ears twitch.

"I got him, Kagome," Amaya tells her.

"Don't you two look cute," Kagome states as Kaito sleepily looks at his sister. "Say hi, Amaya."

"Hi Kaito. I'm your big sister, Amaya."

Kaito smiles as his eyes close.

"Aww, Kagome, he fell asleep."

"Yes, but you can still hold him. It'll help him smell who we are."

"Really, cool!"

Kagome ruffles Amaya's hair as she watches the two.

'_This is so adorable. Kami, I never been so happy in my entire life_!' Kagome thinks with a soft grin. _'But I don't believe our family is complete just yet_.'

.

.

**Later That Night**

"Where are you going?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha zips up his coat.

"To see Kikyo."

"Should I be jealous that you're going to see another woman at this hour?" Kagome asks as she looks at the night stand. It was nine o'clock.

"No. I just have to ask her a few questions."

"Like?" Kagome questions with a raised brow.

"I'll tell you when I get back," Inuyasha tells her as he walks towards her and wraps his arms around her waist.

He bends down to kiss her, but Kagome turns her head away from his kiss.

"You'll kiss me when you get back."

"Are you really jealous right now?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

"Hardly."

"You are."

"So! And I can be!" Kagome says and crosses her arms.

"Don't be. I'll be back in a hour," Inuyasha chuckles as he kisses the side of her head.

"The twins were conceived in an hour."

"Even you know that was a lie. We did it more than once."

"But you get my point, Yash!"

Kagome lets out a squeaks as Inuyasha picks her up and throws her on the bed.

He climbs on top of her causing Kagome to bit her bottom lip and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Your ass is lucky we can't have sex right now," Inuyasha growls against her ear.

Kagome gasps as the feel if his hot breath.

"When I come back, I'm going to show you how much I want your sexy ass."

Kagome lets out a small squeal as Inuyasha slaps her butt.

"You're such a dirty boy."

"Let me show you how dirty I can be," Inuyasha states as he seals their lips.

'_Kami, help me_,' Kagome thinks as she wraps both of her legs around his waist.

.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"Coming!" Kikyo shouts as she gets off the couch and walks towards the door. "I wonder who that could be."

She opens the door and smiles at the man standing in her door step.

"Inuyasha! Nice to see you again. Come in!"

Inuyasha nods before stepping inside her house.

Kikyo closes and locks her door, before directing him to the living room.

"How are Kagome and the boys."

"They're good," Inuyasha states as they stand in the middle of the living room. "Look, I going to get straight to business."

Kikyo nods as she stares at him.

"Did you tell the girls that Kagome doesn't love them."

Kikyo's eyes widen as she looks away from him.

"Did you!" Inuyasha asks, raising his voice a little.

"Yes, I did," Kikyo turns and confesses, causing Inuyasha's blood to boil out of control.

"You do not tell my kids those types of lies!" Inuyasha shouts.

"They needed to know the truth," Kikyo tells him.

"How was that the truth? Kagome loves those girls. More than their own mother."

"How could you say that?" Kikyo gasps.

"Is it not true? You barely talk or see them. And when you do, they come back home crying and upset."

"Inuyasha, don't take them away from me. Please," Kikyo pleads as she drops to her knees. "Please."

Inuyasha gets on his knees and wraps his arms around her.

"Naraku took Karla away from me. I can't lose my girls," Kikyo said starting to tear up.

"Kikyo, what happened to you?" Inuyasha asks as she cries into his chest.

"I don't know,"Kikyo whispers into his chest hugging him tighter.

They stood there for a few minutes, before Inuyasha pulls away.

"I'm not going to take our girls away from you. But you're only going to see them at my house."

Kikyo nods as she stares into his golden eyes.

"And you will respect Kagome. She's my wife and the mother of my children."

Kikyo looks down at that.

"Kikyo, if you can't do that. I'll-."

"Do you still love me?" Kikyo interrupts. Inuyasha stares down at her for a minute, before nodding. A grin slips onto Kikyo's face.

"But not how I use to, not how I love Kagome. I love you how I would love a sister. That's all and it will ever be. I love that you gave me two beautiful girls and all the good times we spent together. But to really answer your question, no."

Tears form into Kikyo's eyes as his confession. "Could you ever?"

"No. I love Kagome."

"Leave."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha tries to say, but she pushes away from him.

"Leave. Get the hell out of my life! Leave me a lone!"

Inuyasha silently gets up as Kikyo crumbles to the floor.

"I'll call Tsubaki to someone to check on you."

"Go!"

Inuyasha looks down at her, before nodding and walking out the living room.

Kikyo lets out a loud sob as she hears the door slam closed.

"Why Inuyasha! Why!"

.

.

**Two months later**

After Inuyasha got home, he told Kagome what was going on. Upset at first, Inuyasha told Kagome not to worry and that he was handling it.

The family would occasionally visit Kagome and the twins to make sure they were doing alright or to play with the boys.

Dr. Hitomiko confirmed, a week ago, that Kaito was deaf in one ear. However, Kagome and Inuyasha knew they would never stopped loving him or treat him any different than his siblings.

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Bye Kaito," Kagome cooes as she pinches his cheeks.

Kaito playfully claw at her causing Kagome to giggle.

Kagome and Inuyasha are going on their honeymoon.

"He's very sneaky, grandma," Kiere states as she grins up at Izayoi.

"Really?" Izayoi says as she picks up Isamu. Isamu spits out some spit bubbles as he looks down at his grandma.

"Wow! Someone's getting big," Izayoi gushes at Isamu.

"When are you two coming back?" Inu No Taisho asks as Kagome takes Kaito out of his carrier.

He opens his arms to take his grandson.

"In three weeks, but my parents are going to take the kids for the weekends," Kagome tells him. "We wanted to be gone longer, but I couldn't be without my girls and boys for too long."

Kaito looks up at Inu No Taisho with wide eyes.

"Nice. Have fun you two," Izayoi tells them as Kagome grabs her purse.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at Kagome.

"Yes."

"Bye, Kagome!" Kiere squeals as her and her sister hug Kagome.

"Bye girls," Kagome says as she hugs them and kisses the top of their heads.

As Inuyasha is hugging his daughters, Kagome walks over and gives her sons a kiss on the head.

"Be good boys," Kagome tells them.

Inuyasha softly ruffles his son's' hair, before grabbing Kagome's hands.

"Bye!" the girls said.

Kagome waves as Inuyasha and her walk out the room.

"Bye," Izayoi and Inu No Taisho says.

As soon as the door closes. The boys break out into a cry.

Izayoi and Inu No Taisho look at each other with tired faces.

"This is going to be a long two weeks."

.

.

**A few hours later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"This place is fabulous," Kagome loudly says as Inuyasha closes the door to the beach house. "And the view is amazing!"

"I know," Inuyasha says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "Lets go up stairs."

Their suitcases were already in the house.

Kagome nods and grabs his hand. Once they make it up stairs, Kagome kicks open the door and they walk into the large master bedroom.

Kagome groans at the sight of the large bed. "Oh this is going to be heaven."

Inuyasha smirks as he stands behind his wife, "I know."

"Do you know what I want to do right now?" Kagome seductively asks as she turns around and grabs Inuyasha's collar.

"What?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk.

A minute later, Kagome and Inuyasha are both snoring on their bed.

.

.

**With Hojo**

"They're investigating Inuyasha's ex-wife. So far, they found nothing," Moryomaru tells his client as he moves a checker piece.

Hojo sighs as he looks down at the checkerboard.

"Are you still claiming that you didn't do all those things to Kagome."

"Yes, I'm innocent," Hojo states firmly as he moves a checker piece.

Moryomaru nods before looking at his client.

"Kagome had boys."

Hojo nods as he looks down at the board.

"Hojo, just take the city's deal. You'll spend sometime in jail, but you'll be free before-."

"I'm innocent."

Moryomaru sighs and nods before looking back down at the board.

"Fine, Hojo. Fine."

.

.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Inuyasha yawns as his eyes crack open. He scratches the back of his head as he looks around the room.

"How long were we sleep?" Inuyasha asks as he turns his head and looks at the clock on the night stand.

It was nine o' six.

"Mm," Inuyasha moans as he looks down at Kagome who's snoring, loudly.

"Damn, that girl can snoor like a grizzly bear," Inuyasha mumbles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"But she's my grizzly bear," Inuyasha says and kisses the top of her head, causing Kagome to smile.

"My wife, my only love."

Kagome snuggles into Inuyasha's chest. She's wide awake.

"I love you Kagome. Don't ever leave me."

"I won't Inuyasha. I love you too."

Inuyasha smiles as he looks up at the ceiling.

Life was good for Inuyasha and Kagome, for now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Dum dum dum! lol. Inuyasha told Kikyo...He put her in her place, will she get revenge?^.^**

**T****hank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follow me!**

**Support my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'A Moment Too Late', 'Parenthood,' 'The Mob Life', 'First love' and my one shots.**

**School ends in than 7 days! Yass! Summer vacation. Whoot whoot!**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love ya!**

**Preview:**

"Kagome Takahashi, don't you think you're responsible for everything that happened to you?"

"What?" Kagome asks.

"I mean, you cheated on my client and forcefully attacked him," Moryomaru says.

"I defended myself, Hojo would beat me everytime he was angry."

"Oh! So you were cheating on my client."

"That's not-."

"And why would Hojo become angry? Was it because he knew what you were doing? He knew you didn't love him?"

"That's not-."

"Answer the question, Mrs. Takahashi. Were you or were you not cheating on my client while you two were in a relationship?"

Kagome sadly looks at Hojo, before glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bites his bottom lip as he sees the tears in his wife's eyes.

"Mrs. Takahashi, answer the question."

.

.

**Hojo's trial! Yikes! What questions will be asked? Will he be found guilty or innocent? Will the truth, about Kikyo, come out?**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: A Moment Too Late**

**Bye^-^**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: I Want This to be Over

"Grandma Izzy," Kiere calls out as Amaya does her math homework at the kitchen table.

"Yes dear?" Izayoi asks as she places a lid on a pot of pasta.

"Why doesn't Mommy like Kagome?" Kiere asks as she stands in her seat next to her sister.

"What do you mean dear?" Izayoi asks as she turns to face her.

"Mommy said some mean things about Kagome to us," Kiere says with a pout.

Amaya looks up at her grandma in response.

"Oh," Izayoi as she glances at Amaya. "Well I'm sure they'll like each other soon. She's just, ahh, she misses your Daddy. But your father, he's with Kagome now."

"So Mommy wants Daddy back, but Daddy's with Kagome so Mommy can't have Daddy back," Kiere explains in her own words.

"Yes, exactly," Izayoi states with wide eyes. 'This little girl is smart.'

"So Mommy's jealous," Kiere says with a tilt of the head.

"Duh," Amaya mumbles. "Everyone knows, including Kagome. She told Aunt Sango, Ayame, and Rin."

"I heard her say that too. Why can't they all just be friends?" Kiere says as she turns to face her sister.

"Girls, it isn't nice to eavesdrop on other people's business," Izayoi lectures.

"It was an accident grandma," Kiere tells her. "But I do know what Kagome's planning on getting Amaya for her birthday."

"Really? What is it?" Amaya asks excitedly.

Izayoi shake her head as Kiere and Amaya start talking about stuff that they overheard.

She looks towards the door as she hears heavy footsteps. Inu No Taisho walks into the kitchen with two dirty babies. Inu No Taisho has a frown on his face and baby food on his face and clothes.

"What happen?" Izayoi asks with a giggle.

Kaito giggles as Isamu lets out a cry.

"They don't want their food," Inu No Taisho forcibly says.

"Kagome did say that they like to have their milk in the evening," Izayoi states as she walks towards the refrigerator.

"They're spoiled already," Inu No Taisho states with a shake of the head.

"Like you didn't spoil Inuyasha and Sesshy?" Izayoi teases as she takes out two bottles of breast milk.

"Not like you did," Inu No Taisho counters back as Isamu begins to cry and stretch in his arms. "Calm down, boy."

Kaito watches his brother before looking at his grandma.

"He's an hand-full," Izayoi tells him as she begins to heat up the bottles.

"Tell me about it," Inu No Taisho says as he begins to rock both grandchildren.

"Kagome says that Isamu's just like daddy," Kiere states as she jumps out of her chair and runs to greet her brothers.

"She's right," Izayoi responses as Inu No Taisho tells Kiere to sit back in her seat so she could hold Kaito. Isamu is still crying.

"Whaaaaaa!"

Kaito looks up at Kiere while Inu No Taisho tries to calm Isamu down.

"What's wrong Isamu?" Inu No Taisho asks as he holds Isamu at arm left.

"Whaaaaa!"

Isamu's face is scrunched and tears are falling down his closed eyes.

"He's just needs grandma Izzy's love," Izayoi says as she walks towards them and grabs Isamu.

Isamu stops crying and looks up at her.

"Really?"

Izayoi and Amaya giggle as Inu No Taisho leans against the side of the table.

"Grandpa just wasn't being nice to you, was he?" Izayoi cooes to her grandson.

"How long are your parents going to be gone?" Inu No Taisho asks his oldest grandchild.

"Three weeks," Amaya states with a smile.

"Great," Inu No Taisho groans.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Kagome, are you almost done?" Inuyasha asks after he pounds on bathroom door.

After they woke, Kagome went to the bathroom to change her clothes. While Kagome's in the bathroom, Inuyasha had changed into pajamas bottoms and change the decor of the room a little.

"Wait just a second."

Inuyasha huffs as he stands in front of the bathroom door.

"You know what woman. I'm-" Inuyasha starts to say, but Kagome opens the door, causing him to freeze.

"You were saying? " Kagome asks as she leans against the bathroom doorway.

Inuyasha gulps as he stares at her body. He feels his blood rushing towards a familiar place.

She is wearing a black thin strap, silk dress that stop mid thigh. One of the straps had fallen off her shoulder and lays low on her shoulder. Her hair is wavy down her back and stop above her butt.

Kagome still has her slim figure, but she now has a small flabby stomach.

"Wow," Inuyasha whispers as he stares at her.

"You like?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her hip.

"Love," Inuyasha mumbles as he walks towards Kagome and wraps his arms around her waist.

"We haven't done this in two months, you might be a little rusty," Kagome teases as she runs a hand down his chest.

"Oh trust me," Inuyasha hotly says as he grabs her hand and makes it travel down his six pack stomach and to the crotch of his pants. "I know what I'm doing."

Kagome giggles as she leans up while squeezing 'treasure'.

"Then show me," Kagome whispers with a soft moan.

'Kami, help me,' Inuyasha thinks as his eyes nearly roll in the back of his head.

He shakes his head, before grabbing her hand. "You little sneak. Stop it."

Kagome giggles as she looks up at him. "I will, once we get in the bedroom."

Inuyasha smirks before turning around and walking up the hallway.

He pushes the door open and allows Kagome to walk in first.

"Inuyasha, it's beautiful," Kagome gasp.

There's candles sitting in the dresser and the edge of the fireplace. The fireplace is on and a red blanket is sitting in front of the fireplace. There's a bucket filled with ice and a bottle of wine and two glass are sitting on each side of the bucket.

Kagome smiles as she sees the red rose petals leading to the bed. The bed has cream silk sheets with red cotton pillows.

"Someone's being romantic tonight," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha places his hands on her shoulders and rubs them.

"You like?" He asks as he kisses her neck.

"Yeah," Kagome moans as his right hand slips down her chest to lay on her stomach. "Inuyasha, lets go to the bed."

Inuyasha nips her neck, before guiding them to the bed.

Kagome places her knees on either side of Inuyasha's waist and wraps her arms around his neck.

"This is the first time in months," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha grabs her butt and sits her on his crotch.

"I know," Inuyasha mumbles as he pulls down the straps to Kagome's nighttie.

"Be rough with me," Kagome says as she runs a finger down his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looks up at his wife.

"I will be," Inuyasha states with a smirk. "Don't complain."

Kagome grabs the ends of her nightie, raises it up, and takes it off. She throws it on the floor, before grabbing the back of his head and kissing.

Inuyasha grabs her legs, before slamming her on the bed as she shoves her tongue into his mouth.

Kagome smirks as Inuyasha's right hand grabs her breast. Kagome hands run down his back as he pulls his mouth off her neck and starts placing kisses on her neck.

"You taste, so good."

"Mmmm," Kagome moans with her nails digging into his back.

"Flip over," Kagome whispers with a smile.

"What are you planning?" Inuyasha asks Inuyasha asks as Kagome pushes him, making him roll on his back.

"Just a little game," Kagome whispers as she sits on his stomach. and leans back to push down his boxers, revealing his erection with precum oozing out.

She kisses his chest, before licking down to his cock.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groans as Kagome licks the tip of his cock.

"You never told me what you wanted me to done since I lost the bet," Kagome says before licking the left of his cock.

"Uhh. Fuck!"

Kagome giggles as she leans down and takes half of his cock inside her mouth.

"Yeah! Just like that! Fuck Kagome! Yeah!"

Inuyasha, with hooded eyes, watches Kagome bob her head up and down his cock.

A low growl releases from the back of his throat as Kagome's teeth scrapes against the front of his cock.

"Suck it," Inuyasha moans as his hands sneak into her hair. "Faster."

Kagome bobs her head faster, causing Inuyasha's hands to tighten in her hair.

"Fuck! So good!"

Kagome wraps her hands around him and begins to pump his cock.

"Fuck! Kagome I'm about-" Inuyasha groans as his seeds squirts out his cock and into Kagome's mouth.

Kagome gags a little before swallowing his semen.

She slowly raises her mouth off his cock and looks at the sweating Inuyasha.

Kagome smirks as she wipes the corner of her mouth." Taste good."

Before Kagome knew it, Inuyasha throws her on the bed, causing her to bounce a little. Kagome smirks as he cages her on. She automatically wraps her legs around his sweaty waist.

"You're a naughty girl. But Kami, I want you so bad right now."

Kagome giggles as she tilts her head.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asks as he rubs his already hard, pre-cum, cock.

Kagome nods as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Yes."

He grabs his cock and guides it inside of Kagome resulting in a moan from the couple.

"Ohhhhh!"

Inuyasha begins to thrust inside of Kagome slowly, but quickly picks up his pace.

"Yes! Yes!"

Inuyasha grunts as his left hand sneaks into her hair and yanks it back.

"You like that?" Inuyasha gaps against her lips. Kagome nods as sweat falls unto her chest.

He yanks it back one more time, before placing his face in her neck and placing kisses and nips on it.

Kagome tries to match the pace of his thrust while looking into his eyes.

"I love you," Inuyasha mumbles against her neck as he gives a hard thrust. "I love you, Kagome.

"I-Ohh! Love! Oh Kami!"

Inuyasha smirks as his right hand slips down her body and pinches her wet clit.

"Kami!" Kagome moans as her nails run down his back, drawing small blood.

"Almost there," Inuyasha groans as he pinches her clit again.

"Yes!" Kagome screams a she arches her back.

"Fuck!"

**. -Five minutes later-.**

"That was, just, wow," Kagome pants as she lays her head on his sweating chest.

"Mmm."

Kagome giggles as she kisses his chest. "Did I tire you out?"

"Hardly," Inuyasha says as he rolls her onto his his chest.

Kagome grins before she starts to nip and kiss his neck. "I have some handcuffs in my bag."

"Really?" Inuyasha asks as he cranks his head to look down at her.

"Yes. Do you want to get them?" Kagome asks seductively. "You can tie me up and do anything you want to me."

Inuyasha smirks as he rolls her onto her back and hovers over her.

"I can do that without the handcuffs."

Kagome's moans and Inuyasha groans and shouts of pleasure were the only sounds heard in the room.

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

**With Miroku**

"Good morning, Yura," Miroku greets as he walks towards her desk, which is in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Miroku. Have you talked to boss man yet?" Yura asks as she leans back in her seat to take a sip of her coffee.

"Nope. And I'm not planning on it. I don't want to hear him and his secretary having sex," Miroku tells her with a smirk.

"Gross!" Yura squeals as Miroku chuckles. "But-" Yura starts to say, catching Miroku's attention.

"Hundred bucks says Kagome comes back pregnant."

"Well duh," Miroku tells her with a roll of the eyes. "Last time they left she became pregnant pregnant."

"True. Hey! How about she being pregnant with twins again."

"Triplets," Miroku challenges. Yura holds her hand and smirks.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha groans as the sunlight hits his face. His eyes crack up and he blinks a little too adjust to the light.

He lets out a grunt as he rolls over. He turns his head to the left and see Kagome's naked back and butt. Her wrist are attached to the head board by handcuffs.

He smirks as he stares at her body. He leans over and kisses her back, causing Kagome to mumble. He releases her wrist from the handcuffs, before carefully getting out of bed.

After taking a quick shower, he puts on boxers and silk pajama pants, before going downstairs to cook breakfast.

When Kagome was pregnant, she would teach Inuyasha how to cook simple dishes and meals like pancakes and eggs, spring rolls, pasta, fried rice, and other dishes.

Their breakfast includes: pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns.

As he whisking the eggs into the bowl, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Good morning," Kagome says as she kisses Inuyasha's back. She's wearing a white silk robe with her hair in a high ponytail.

"Good morning," Inuyasha says while he continues the task at hand.

"Last night. That was amazing," Kagime drawls out.

"Thank you," Inuyasha replies causing Kagome to nip on his back.

"What are you making?" Kagome asks as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Breakfast," Inuyasha replies as he sets the bowl and whisk down. He turns around and wraps his arms around her waist. "Go take a shower while I cook," Inuyasha states. "Then afterwards, we can eat out on the beach."

"Sounds good," Kagome tells him as she leans up and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "But how about you join me," Kagome whispers as she plays with the drawstrings in his pants.

"Kagome," Inuyasha groans as she loosen his pants.

"I'll be gentle this time," Kagome says with a smirk.

Inuyasha groans as his hands reach up and pulls down the top part of her robe.

"Oopps," Kagome states as she drops his pants. She squeals as Inuyasha picks her up bridal style and steps out of his pants.

"Someone's being naughty. Looks like I need to teach you another lesson," Inuyasha says before dashing out the kitchen.

"Inuyasha!"

**.**

**.**

**That afternoon**

"Bye Karla," Kikyo cooes as she grabs her daughter's small hand.

"Bye bye," Karla says with a wave of her hand.

"So cute," Kikyo states before kissing the top of her head.

She stands up and looks at Naraku who's sitting on the couch. Naraku had allowed her see her daughter today.

"She's talk," Kikyo tells him with a nod.

"I know."

Kikyo sighs as Naraku stands up. "Naraku. Is there-"

"I've sent the divorce papers over to you. Just sign them," Naraku says as he walks towards Karla, picked her up, and place her in her playpen.

"Oh. Okay," Kikyo whispers.

Naraku runs a hand through his hair as he looks at his soon to be ex-wife.

"Maybe sometime this month, you can get the girls for a weekend and I can drop Karla off."

"That's an excellent idea," Kikyo says with a smile, but it slips when realization came crashing down. "But not this weekend. Inuyasha's on his honeymoon and his parents have the girls."

"So why can't you keep them for the weekend?" Naraku asks with a raised brow.

_**Buzzzzzz!**_

"It's nothing," Kikyo says as she walks around him and grabs her purse. "I have to go. Call me when you're free. Bye Karla," Kikyo cooes as she waves at her daughter.

Karla turns around and waves as Kikyo makes her way out the house.

Naraku shakes his head and sighs. "Always avoiding the question," Naraku says before walking to Karla and bending down to talk to her.

Karla looks up at him with a small frown.

"It's okay Karla, mommy loves you."

Karla looks down at the ball in her hands and gives it to him. Naraku smiles and ruffles her hair, before taking the ball.

"Just remember that daddy's always here."

Karla smiles up at him, before continuing to play with her toys.

**.**

**.**

**With Kikyo**

"What's up?" Kikyo asks as she gets into her car.

"Kikyo. How are you?" Urasue asks as she looks out her window to see a cop car drive by. She shakes her head before going back to the conversation at hand.

"Not good. I-I- I'm coming over. I need some advice."

"Okay," Urasue says with a smile.

Kikyo hangs up and starts her car, before driving away.

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha runs a hand down his sweaty face.

They're lying on the living room floor, naked, and covered with syrup.

"When did you become so flexible?" Inuyasha asks as he turns to lay on his side.

"When I had your brats," Kagome says as she runs a finger down his chest.

She brings it to her lips and smiles. "Maple."

Kagome smiles as Inuyasha grabs her butt and drags her to him.

"Is someone still hungry?" Inuyasha purrs.

"Very," Kagome whispers with a pouty lip.

"Then I should feed you," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses his way down her body.

Kagome rolls onto her back and wraps her arms around Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha gives a long lick to Kagome's clit, causing her to arch her back and let out a loud moan.

"Inuyasha!"

**.**

**.**

**Sunday Night**

**With Izayoi**

Both Izayoi and Inu No Taisho are sitting on the couch; Izayoi's sewing a blanket while Inu No Taisho reads the newspaper.

The tv playing in the background, but no one is watching it.

Ding Dong!

"That's probably Makoto and Korari," Izayoi says as she puts the blanket and needle with thread down.

The couple get up and walk out the living room and towards the door.

Izayoi opens the door, only to be created by Kiere. Her hair is in pigtails and she has a butterfly and a rainbow painted on the sides of her face.

"Grandma!"

Izayoi smiles as Kiere hugs her leg. Kiere quickly moves to her grandpa who hugs her back.

"Did you have fun this weekend?" Inu No Taisho asks as he picks Kiere up.

"Yes! We went to the carnival today! and grandma Korari made up chocolate chip pancakes too!"

"Wow. That was nice of her," Inu No Taisho says.

"She's fast," Korari mumbles out of breath as she stands in front of Izayoi and Inu No Taisho. She has two suitcases in her hands.

"Demon blood grandma," Amaya reminds as Makoto walks towards them with two car seats with blankets covering them.

"I see. Hello," Korari says with a smile.

"Hello Korari. How were the kids this weekend?" Izayoi asks with a secret smirk.

"The girls, good. Isamu and Kaito, let's just say that they're very active and happy babies," Korari states causing one of the babies to let out a scream.

"They woke grandma and grandpa up at five in the morning," Kiere says with a giggle.

"And at three," Makoto speaks up.

"Don't feel bad. They do that at home too," Amaya tells them.

"Where's Sota?" Izayoi asks as she allows them inside the house.

"He had to study for one of his test," Makoto says as he closed the door with his foot.

"Girls, why don't you go up and put your stuff up," Inu No Taisho states as he sets Kiere down.

The girls nods and grabs their suitcases, before running off.

"How about I get some tea and we can sit on the patio," Izayoi suggests.

"So wonderful," Korari says before bending down and lifting up the cover to look at her Kaito. "Do you agree?"

"Yayyy!"

They laughed as Korari stands up.

"I'll be right back."

As Izayoi went to go get the tea, Makoto and Korari followed Inu No Taisho to the patio.

They two couples talked about the news, upcoming events, and etc.

All in all, they were having a good time with their grandsons in their laps.

**.**

**.**

**Later that night**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Whatcha watching?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the bedroom wearing blue boxers and water running down his body. He's towel drying his hair as Kagome sits on the bed watching tv.

"Something about this truck driver kidnapping this girl," Kagome says before turning to face him. "Before you get into the bed, can you get me some grapes? Please." Kagome asks, giving him puppy eyes.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, before turning around and walking out the bedroom.

"I have him wrapped around my finger," Kagome says with a giggle.

"I heard that!"

Kagome laughs as she leans back on the bed.

"I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

**.**

**.**

**With Kiere and Amaya**

"Good night Kiere," Izayoi states as she kisses the sleeping Kiere's head. Korari and Makoto had left a few hours ago.

Izayoi quietly walks out the room and closes the door, before checking in Amaya.

"Amaya, are you sleep yet?" Izayoi asks as she opens the door and checks on her granddaughter.

She walks into the bedroom and sees Amaya sleeping while holding a journal to her chest.

Izayoi quietly walks towards her and takes the journal out of her arms before turning her to lay in her back.

She raises the covers to her neck before setting the book down.

She looks at the journal and smiles as she scenes the cover page. There's a picture of Kagome, Inuyasha, Amaya, and Kiere. Kagome is standing in front of Inuyasha in a red dress that shows off her expanding stomach. Inuyasha is standing behind her with his hands around her waist, wearing a black tuxedo. Amaya and Kiere are standing in both sides of Kagome and Inuyasha wearing red dresses.

"My happy family," Izayoi softly reads before opening the journal.

Izayoi smiles as she sees pictures of Kagome with the twins or cuddled up with Inuyasha, or Inuyasha playing with one of the kids.

"New additions," Izayoi reads before flipping the next page. There, she sees pictures of Kaito and Isamu. Some were of Kiere and Amaya holding them and the rest were of Kagome and Inuyasha playing with them.

She continues to look through the book, before getting to blank pages.

Izayoi closes the page before bending down and kissing Amaya. "Good work Amaya. Grandma loves you too."

As Izayoi turns to leave, she didn't notice Amaya open her eyes and smile.

"Love you grandma."

**.**

**.**

**That night**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha whispers sweet nothing into her ears.

The lights and tv are turn off and the couple are cuddle in bed.

Inuyasha kisses the side of her face, before laying his head in her chest.

Kagome's hand secretly sneak up to his head and begins to play with his ears.

"Inuyasha."

"Hum?" Inuyasha purrs.

"I was wonder, maybe, do you want more kids?"

Inuyasha pulls away from Kagome and looks down at her.

Kagome's hair is spreading around the pillow and her blue, curious stare up at him.

"What? How? Who? When? What? Kagome!"

"I'm young. I want more kids Yashie. I want a big family," Kagome tells him with a smile. "Do you not want more kids?"

"I don't really, honestly," Inuyasha states causing Kagome's smile to slip.

"Oh. Okay. Yeah, I get it. We have four kids already," Kagome says as she turns her head to the left.

"But," Inuyasha begins to speak as he grabs Kagome's face and turns it to him. "If we by some chance, somehow we have another baby, I wouldn't regret it. I'll be happy and love that child."

Kagome smiles while staring up at him.

"Well since you don't want anymore kids," Kagome starts to says as she sits up and pushes Inuyasha off of her. Inuyasha willingly leans back onto his back. "We should celebrate."

Inuyasha chuckles as Kagome sits on his waist and places her hands on his chest.

Inuyasha's hands run up her thighs to rest on her covered hips.

"Lets."

**.**

**.**

**Two weeks later**

"I don't want to leave." Kagome pouts as she watches Inuyasha closes the last suitcase.

"But don't you want to see the kids?" Inuyasha asks as he stands up and looks at Kagome, who's sitting on the bed.

"I do. But we had so much fun here. No drama, just you, me, and the ocean," Kagome explains with across of the arms. She sighs as she looks down at her lap. "But I do want to see the kids. I miss them so much."

"Maybe, we can come here again. After the boys are older," Inuyasha tells her as he holds out his hand.

Kagome sighs as she grabs his hand. "Fine."

Inuyasha pulls her out of bed and wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm sure everyone missed us," Inuyasha says as he kisses the side of her head.

"Especially the girls," Kagome states.

"And the boys too. They missed their Mommy's milk," Inuyasha jokes causing Kagome to slap his chest.

"Well they're going to be mad when they find out that Daddy drank it all," Kagome challenge with a smirk.

Inuyasha growls before dipping down to kiss her, only to be stopped by the vibration in his blue pant's pocket.

Kagome sighs as Inuyasha reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone.

"The limo's here," Inuyasha tells her.

Kagome nods as she lays her head against his chest.

"Thank you Inuyasha. I had an amazing time," Kagome says.

"I'm glad," Inuyasha mumbles against the side of her head. "Maybe when the kids are older, we can come back, just the two of us."

"I like that," Kagome states as she looks up at him. She stands on her tip toes and gives him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kagome."

**.**

**.**

**Later that night**

**With Izayoi and Inu No Taisho**

Kiere's head is in Grandma's lap as Izayoi runs her hands through her hair.

Amaya is sitting in front of them, watching tv, along with her grandfather.

The boys are upstairs sleeping.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"I wonder who that could be," Izayoi states as Inu No Taisho stands up. Their staff had left earlier that day.

"Let's see," Inu No Taisho mumbles as he walks out the living room.

A minute later, Kagome and Inuyasha enter the room.

"Hello, Hello!" Kagome excitedly greets as Inuyasha and she walk into the living room.

"Kagome!" Kiere screams as she gets up and runs towards Kagome.

"Ohh!"

A gust of air leaves Kagome's mouth as Kiere's body slams into her leg.

"Hi Kiere," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around her Kiere's back.

"I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you too," Kagome tells her as Amaya stands behind her.

"Hi Kagome. Did you have fun?" Amaya asks as she wraps her arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome lifts her arm to hug Amaya too.

"I did. I brought you two back some seashells," Kagome says as she runs her hands through their hair.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" Inuyasha asks as he hugs his Mother.

"They were on their way dear," Izayoi says as she hugs her son back. "I'm glad you're home."

"Grandma Izzy made us cookies," Kiere tells her with a smile.

"Really? I hope she has some left over."

"Whaaa!"

"Looks like someone's up," Inuyasha comments as he lets go of his mother. "Where are they?"

"In your old room," Inu No Taisho tells him. Inuyasha nods before dashing out the room.

"Whaaa!"

Izayoi grabs the baby monitor off the coffee table and turns it off.

"How were the boys? Did they cry a lot," Kagome asks with a small cringe.

"They were angles," Izayoi says, causing Kagome to giggle.

"You don't have to lie Izzy. I know they cry a lot. Isamu's a cry baby," Kagome states, sticking her tongue out at the girls.

"That's how Mommy really feels about you," Inuyasha teases as he walks into the living room with both sons in his arms.

Isamu continues to cry causing Kaito to start to stretch and grab onto Inuyasha's hair.

"Take him," Inuyasha says as he hands her Isamu.

"What's the matter, baby? Huh? What's the matter?" Kagome asks in a baby voice as she lifts her son. "Is someone hungry? Huh? Are you hungry?"

Kagome looks down at the girls before telling them to get her a blanket.

Amaya and Kiere immediately run out the room.

"How was the honeymoon?" Inu No Taisho asks as he directs them to sit down.

"Amazing," Kagome gushes while she rocks Isamu. "The ocean was beautiful and at night, a nice breeze would seep through the house. It was just perfect!"

"I'm glad you had fun dear," Izayoi says as Kiere runs into the room with a blue blanket.

"Thank you," Kagome says as she grabs the blanket. "Shouldn't you two be sleep. You have school in the morning," Kagome says as she moves one hand from underneath Isamu to fold the blanket.

Inuyasha, who's sitting next to her, looks at his girls as he tries to control Kaito from rolling out his arms.

"But, Kagoomeeee," Kiere whines as Amaya walks into the room with a plate of cookies.

"No buts," Kagome says as she places the blanket to cover the right side of her torso. She pulls down her shirt and bra, before guiding Isamu to his food.

"Ahhh!" Kaito squeals as slaps Inuyasha's arm.

"Hey," Inuyasha lectures.

Kiere pouts before going to say goodnight to her grandparents.

"Thanks Amaya. Can you give me some milk too?" Kagome asks giving her a puppy dog look.

Amaya sticks her tongue out at Kagome before placing the cookies on the coffee table and walking out the room.

"Goodnight," Kiere says as she hugs Kagome and kiss her on the cheek. She pats Isamu's covered head.

"Goodnight sweetie. When you come home from school tomorrow, I have a surprise for you and your sister."

"Really?"

Kagome nods as she kisses her head. Kiere jumps to her father and kisses his and Kaito's cheeks before jumping out the room.

"They're too much," Inuyasha says as Kaito screams. "Can you not?" Inuyasha asks his son. Kaito stares up at his father and reach towards his face.

"No kidding," Kagome says as she peeks underneath the covers.

"Goodnight," Amaya announces as she sets the cup of milk next to the cookies.

"Good night."

She gives everyone a hug before walk out the room.

"Did my parents come during the weekend?" Kagome asks as she pulls up her shirt and bra and takes Isamu from underneath the covers.

"Yes. They realized the boy's wrath," Izayoi tells her. Kagome giggles as Inuyasha lets out a yawn.

"Tired?" Kagome asks as she wipes a tear from her eye.

"Yeah," Inuyasha says as he looks down at Kaito, whose eyes were closed.

"You two can stay here for the night," Izayoi states as she stands up. "There's no sense to leave."

Kagome and Inuyasha and nod as they and Inu No Taisho stand up and walk out the room.

Inuyasha watches his parent's back as they walk in front of them.

Kagome checks Isamu who had fallen asleep on her breast. She rubs his back as they walk up the stairs.

"Did I tire you out?" Kagome asks in a gush voice with a smirk on her face.

Inuyasha grins back at her. "Hardly."

"Mmm. Well I'll have to prove you wrong tonight won't I."

"I can't wait."

Izayoi smiles as they turn to walk down the hallway.

'More grandchildren. Yes!'

While Inu No Taisho in the other hand shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

'My boy.'

**.**

**.**

**A month later**

A couple of days later, Kagome told the girls about her honeymoon and how wonderful it was. Inuyasha went back to work, only to be teased by Miroku everyone.

As the weeks past, the date for Kagome to testify against Hojo started to come into view. After each day of trials, Kagome would meet Shiori and practice her testimony. And everyday, she would become nervous.

To distract herself, she would play with the boys, bake desserts, or clean the house. Inuyasha tried to get Kagome to relax, but she would always walk around him to complete her task.

**.**

**.**

**A week before Kagome testify**

**That night**

"Are you sleep?" Inuyasha asks as he runs his fingers up and down Kagome's back.

"No," Kagome mumbles. "Are you?"

"No."

"There's some cake in the fridge."

"What kind?" Inuyasha asks as he sits up.

"Chocolate. Go get me a slice."

"Fine," Inuyasha mumbles as he gets out of bed.

Kagome giggles as she hears Inuyasha's mumbling.

A minute later, Inuyasha returns to the room with a plate of cake and a fork.

He gets into bed and they beginning to eat.

"I'm really scared for tomorrow," Kagome states after a few minutes.

"Don't be. You'll do fine," Inuyasha tells her as he looks up at her.

"I'm just afraid if Hojo's reaction and sitting up there and-"

"Forget about it, Kagome," Inuyasha says as he grabs a piece of cake with his hands and feeds it to her.

Kagome pouts as she eats her cake.

"I was thinking, since the boys are growing big, soon they'll need their own rooms," Inuyasha states.

"I know. And we might have more."

"That too. So I was thinking, maybe we should, you know, move into a bigger house."

"Really? " Kagome asks with wide eyes. "Do you have any place in mind?"

"Yes and no. But I know the girls will be happy about this news. Especially Amaya. She's growing up and she wants a bigger room," Inuyasha tells her.

Kagome nods as she she cuddles into his chest. Inuyasha places the plate of cake in the nightstand and wraps his arms around her waist.

She grabs his right hand and starts to play with his finger.

"We're going to be together forever. Right?"

Inuyasha's eyes soften as he looks down at her. He kisses the top of her head before laying it on top of her's.

"Correct. I love you Kagome."

"And I love you too, Inuyasha."

"Whaaaaaaaaa!"

The couple sighs as they hear one of the boys cry. Kagome leans over Inuyasha and grabs his plate of cake.

"Your turn."

Inuyasha mumbles as he gets out of bed and walks out the room.

"Love you, honey!" Kagome yells with a smirk.

"Keh!"

**.**

**.**

**The next day**

**In the morning**

"How does this look?" Kagome asks as she turns and face her husband. She's wearing a navy blue short sleeve tight dress.

The girls were already dropped off at school.

"Good," Inuyasha states as he fixes his ties.

"You didn't even look," Kagome mumbles as she turns around to do her hair.

Inuyasha sighs as he turns to look at Kagome.

"Selfish, no good, self certain-"

"You look beautiful, Kagome. No matter what you wear," Inuyasha says, causing Kagome to look at him.

She giggles as she turns to look at him.

"I love you," Kagome states as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"I love you too," Inuyasha says before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"I got it," Inuyasha mumbles against her lips.

Kagome nods as she watches him walk out the room.

Kagome turns back to the mirror and stares at herself. She runs a finger over a small healing scar. Her fingers run down to her bottom lip before tracing her nose and forehead.

"My scars are healing," Kagome mumbles as she stares at her reflection. "But my inside ones aren't."

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"Thanks for watching the boys," Inuyasha tells his mother as she walks inside his house.

"It's no problem dear," Izayoi tells him. "How's Kagome?"

"She's fine. Nervous. But fine," Inuyasha states as they walk towards the living room.

"How long is the trial going to last?" Izayoi asks.

"Well it's been going on for five days now, but Kagome didn't have the confidence to go. She still afraid that Hojo's going to us," Inuyasha explains as they walk into the living room and take a seat on the couch. "She had a nightmare last night that Hojo had broke free and tried to kill one of the girls."

"That's awful," Izayoi gasps.

Inuyasha nods as he runs a hand through his hair. "If they hadn't requested Kagome to testify, she wouldn't be going to the courthouse at all."

Izayoi lets out a sigh in response. "She's a tough girl. She can handle this."

"She sure can," Inuyasha states, cracking a smile. "Anyways, she's been busying herself with packing and-"

"Packing for what?" Izayoi asks with a tilt of the head.

"We're moving."

"What! And you didn't tell your own mother!" Izayoi exclaims while hitting her son with a pillow.

"Ouch! Mom! We didn't tell anyone yet," Inuyasha says as he flinches away from the pillow. "Can you please put the pillow down!"

Izayoi huffs as she throws the pillow behind her. "When was that decision made?"

"Last week. We're not moving far, just to a bigger house." Inuyasha explains. "While we were on our honeymoon, Kagome mention wanting more kids. And-"

"You two planning for more? Really?" Izayoi shouts in glee. "That's good! Amazing!"

"We're not really planning, it just happen," Inuyasha says with a shrug. "I mean, if it happens it happens. I-"

"It just happen? Inuyasha, haven't you taught you better? Is Kagome pregnant now?" Izayoi asks with tons of happiness in her voice.

"She's been throwing up and moody lately."

"Ehhhhhh!"

"I knew I heard squealing," Kagome jokes as she walks into the living room. "Hi Izzy."

"Hello dear," Izayoi greets as Kagome walks towards her and hugs her. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous," Kagome states as she pulls away from the hug. She runs her hands down the front of her dress, before looking at the clock on the wall. "Inuyasha, we should start leaving soon."

Inuyasha nods as he stands up and walks out the room.

"The boys are asleep. But they should be up and babbling in the next hour," Kagome tells her with a giggle.

"Oh! They're just adorable sometimes," Izayoi squeals.

"I know. I forgot to get their pictures taken before we left. But they have an appointment next week," Kagome states with a smile.

Izayoi nods before placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"You'll do fine dear. Don't you worry. Soon, everything will be over. And you can go back to your normal life."

Kagome smiles and nods at Izayoi. "Thank you mom."

Izayoi pulls Kagome into a hug and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome dear."

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

Kagome and Inuyasha went to a small restaurant to eat breakfast before going to the courthouse.

They found the room that the case was being held in and saw the district attorney standing behind her table looking over documents.

"Hello Ms. Woven," Kagome says as Inuyasha and she stands behind Shiori.

"Hello Kagome, how are you?" Shiroi asks as she turns around to face them. "Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha nods in acknowledgement as Kagome begins to speak. "I'm nervous, but I'm fine."

Shiori smiles at Kagome in response. "Don't be. Just be honest and tell your story. Like we practiced."

Kagome nods and smiles at her. "Okay."

"We should be starting soon. Just sit and relax. Do you need some water?"

"Yes. Thank you," Kagome says as she takes a seat. Inuyasha follows her action.

Shiori walks away as Inuyasha rubs Kagome's shoulder. "Relax, babe. Relax."

Kagome nods as she leans her head against his shoulder.

"I wish this wasn't happening. I wish this would be over."

Inuyasha kisses her head as a few other people walk into the room.

"It will be, Kagome. It will be."

As Kagome and Inuyasha wait for the trial to start again, Detective Ginkotsu and Renkotsu walk in and takes a seat behind them. Kagome's parents and brother take a seat next to Kagome. Hojo's parents also made their way into the courtroom and sat on the opposite side of them. Hojo's mother scoffed at Kagome before turning to look straight ahead. Shiori walks back into the courtroom a minute later.

Kagome silently gasp as Hojo and his lawyer walk into the room from the side door.

Hojo had become pale and skinny. His blue suit hangs on his body as he bony wrist are clamped in handcuffs. His brown hair is cut short and parts in the middle, showing his brown eyes.

Hojo makes eye contact with Kagome and smiles at her, before whispering something to his lawyer.

"All rise!"

"Don't worry about him, Kagome," Inuyasha whispers in her ear as they stand up.

Kagome nods as she places a hand on her stomach and signs.

"Breathe Kagome. He can't hurt you."

After the judge and jury walked in, Kagome is immediately called to the stand.

After Kagome was sworn in, Moryomaru stands up.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi," Moryomaru says. "Sorry, it's Mrs. Takahashi now."

"Yes," Kagome states as she glances at Shiori, who's taking notes.

"How are your sons?"

"They're well. One of my sons is deaf in his right ear and they both had low heart beats when they were born," Kagome says slowly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Moryomaru responds as he walks towards her.

"The children were your husband's correct?"

"Yes."

"So my client never raped or sexual abused you while you two were in a relationship?"

"Correct."

"I see," Moryomaru says as he places his hand on the podium. "Kagome Takahashi, don't you think you're responsible for everything that happened to you?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"What?" Kagome asks.

"I mean, you cheated on my client and forcefully attacked him," Moryomaru says.

"I defended myself, Hojo would beat me everytime he was angry."

"Oh! So you were cheating on my client."

"That's not-."

"And why would Hojo become angry? Was it because he knew what you were doing? He knew you didn't love him?"

"That's not-."

"Answer the question, Mrs. Takahashi. Were you or were you not cheating on my client while you two were in a relationship?"

Kagome sadly looks at Hojo, before glancing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha bites his bottom lip as he sees the tears in his wife's eyes.

"Mrs. Takahashi, answer the question."

"Objection!"

"Moryomaru, let Mrs. Takahashi answer one of your many question," Midoriko says with a small annoyed look on her face.

"No. I did not cheat on Hojo with my boss. Yes, I had feelings for him. But I never physically cheated on Hojo. And I can't say the same for him," Kagome snaps angrily. "I never flaunted how I felt about Inuyasha to Hojo and I never compared Hojo to him. I was the faithful one. I was the innocent and unprotected one, not him."

Moryomaru stares at Kagome in shock for a second, before shaking his head lightly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, since you were so innocent?"

"Because I was ashamed. Hojo was a nice boy in high school. I never thought he could hurt anyone let alone a woman," Kagome states.

"Why do you think he changed? Why do you think he almost killed you?"

"That's a question you should ask him," Kagome snaps.

"I'm asking you," Moryomaru challenges.

"Well since you're asking me, I believe that your client is acting that way because he's insecure. He knew he was going to get caught so he tried to cover up his tracks."

"Why do you think he's insecure? Did you tell him that you loved him? Do you treat him how you treat your husband?"

Kagome pauses as she looks at Moryomaru before looking at Hojo who stares at her.

"I-No, because they are two different people," Kagome states honestly. "Inuyasha, he would never hurt me or anyone, but Hojo, I thought he wouldn't hurt me, but he did. He made me lose my trust for him."

"Even though he did hurt you badly, do you believe that he tried to kill you, that he destroyed your office, that he was behind the shooting at the the police station?"

Kagome stares into Hojo's eyes before looking down in her lap.

"No."

Moryomaru looks at the jury, before making his way back to his seat.

Shiori stands up and straightens out her jacket.

"Kagome, I've noticed that you haven't been coming to the trial. Why's that?"

"I was scared. I didn't want to face Hojo," Kagome tells her.

"Is this your first time seeing him, face to face?"

"Yes. My husband, didn't want me to get emotional seeing Hojo. Seeing that I was pregnant at the time," Kagome states.

Shiori nods as she walks from behind her table.

"When you were involved in the car accident a few months ago, what was your condition afterwards?"

"I was paralyzed from the waist down and I was in a coma for a while."

"Now lets go back to April 3. What happened that day?"

"Hojo, abused me, badly. He believe that I was cheating on him."

"I have the police and doctor's report," Shiori says as she walks towards her table, grabs a stack of papers and hands them out to the jury and defendant.

After handing out the papers, she grabs a remote and a piece of paper. "Just to name a few injuries: a broken arm, leg, rib, a fracture in the pelvic region, a busted lip, concussion."

Inuyasha looks at the jury and see a few women gasping with tears in their eyes.

"Pictures were taken too. I have submitted them as evidence."

Shiori clicks a button on her remote, causing the screen in the corner to light up and show pictures of Kagome's abused face and body and the condition of their apartment afterwards.

Kagome looks down at her lap and bites her bottom lip to stop the tears.

Inuyasha's right legs bounces as he stares at Kagome. He glances to his left to see tears in her eyes. Makoto's arms are wrapped around her in confront.

"I know this is hard for you, Kagome," Shiori says as she stands in front of her. "Just a few more questions."

Kagome nods as Shiroi continues to flip through the slideshow.

The last picture on the screen was of Kagome's destroyed car.

Several gasp and murmurs were heard from the crowd.

"It was a miracle that you and your children survived," Shiroi states.

"Objection! Where's the question?"

"Sustain."

"Kagome, earlier, you said that you didn't believe that Hojo did all of those things to you, correct?"

"Correct."

"Why is that?"

Kagome sighs as she looks at her. "Hojo, he was my best friend in high school. Everyone knew Hojo liked me, but me back then. And when we started dating, he treated me like I was special. He, I thought he was the old Hojo. The nice and sweet Hojo."

Kagome answers a few questions from both sides, before taking her seat next to Inuyasha.

"You did fine, Kagome," Inuyasha says as he runs his hand up and down Kagome's left shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes," Inuyasha says as he wipes a tear off her cheek.

Kagome smiles up at him and leans her head against his shoulder.

They never saw Hojo's brown eyes staring at them.

**.**

**.**

**Two hours laters**

**With Kikyo**

"Calm down, Kikyo," Urasue says as she drinks a sip of tea.

Kikyo ignores her and continues to pace around the kitchen.

"No one's going to find out anything."

"But what if Hojo snitches?" Kikyo asks as she bites her bottom lip. Ever since she heard that Hojo's trial was going on, she became on edge and jumpy.

"So. No one will believe him," Urasue states while setting her down her cup.

"You're right," Kikyo mumbles as she walks towards the sink and looks out the window.

"But Urasue, I can't depend on Hojo not to tell. He could ruin everything I have built."

"I can arrange something," Urasue says causing Kikyo to look at her. A small smile slips unto Kikyo's face as she looks at her. She cherished this woman like her mother. She always took care of any of her problems. Kikyo had meet Urasue after she gave birth to her first daughter. Kikyo told Urasue about all the issues her and Inuyasha were going through, causing Urasue to hate Kagome also.

Kikyo didn't know how powerful and ruthless Urasue was until she offered to take care of Kagome.

"Thank you," Kikyo says before turning back around. She runs a hand through her hair as she looks at her reflection. 'What's happening to you, Kikyo.'

"Anytime, Kikyo. Anytime," Urasue tells her with a smiles. "I'll do anything for you."

**.**

**.**

**With Sango **

"I'm home!" Miroku shouts as he closes the door.

"In the kitchen!"

Miroku nods as he sets his briefcase on the table next to the door.

He walks into the kitchen and sees his wife washing dishes.

He walks towards her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Hello my beautiful wife," Miroku whispers into her ear, before kissing her cheek. "Where are the kids?"

"Hello Miroku and asleep," Sango says, before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asks with a concern look on his face.

"Kagome went to court today. She said that she was fine, but I don't believe her. I know she's scared and nervous."

"Inuyasha and her family are with her now. She'll be okay. You and the girls can go see her and the boys tomorrow," Miroku states.

Sango sighs but nods with a smile on her face. "Thanks. I needed that."

"I know."

Miroku hums for a minute, before kissing her cheek again.

"Well since the kids are sleep, mommy and daddy should play," Miroku suggest with a wiggle of the eyebrow.

"How abou-"

"Daddy!"

"Ooof!"

Sango shakes her head as she looks at her husband on the floor with their twin daughters on top of him.

"Maybe later, daddy."

Miroku gives her a thumbs up in response.

Sango giggles before turning around and looking out the window.

'I hope everything is okay, Kagome.'

**.**

**.**

**Three hours later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Okay. Be good. Follow Grandma's instruction. Good. Love you too, bye."

Kagome puts her phone in her purse, before turning to face Inuyasha who's typing something in his phone.

After the trial, Kagome and Inuyasha went out to eat then went to Shiori's office to wait for the jury's verdict. A few minutes ago, Shiori went downstairs to talk to her secretary.

"How are the kids?" Inuyasha asks as he looks up from his phone.

"Good. They boys were sleeping and the girls were getting ready to do their homework," Kagome explains as she walks towards him and sits on the couch next to him. "What are you up to?"

"Some work from the office. I'm way behind," Inuyasha states as his phone beeps.

"Sorry," Kagome says, giving him a sheepishly look. "If you weren't here, maybe you could have-"

"I wanted to be here, Kagome," Inuyasha tells her as he grabs her hand.

Kagome squeezes it as Shiori walks into the room.

"The jury's back. They made their decision," Shiori announces.

Kagome glances at Inuyasha who gives her a reassuring smile, before standing up.

"Let's go see what they said."

Kagome nods as she stands too.

"Yes."

**.**

**.**

**With Amaya and Kiere**

"Grandma," Kiere calls out as she swirls a piece of pasta on her fork.

"Yes dear?" Izayoi asks as Inu No Taisho feeds Kaito.

"When Kagome and Daddy come back, is Kagome going to be happy again?"

"What made you think Kagome wasn't happy?" Izayoi asks as Isamu lets out a scream. Izayoi leans over and rocks his little rocker.

"She's been kinda sad these few days," Kiere says. "Like yesterday, she took me to the park but didn't play with me. She just sat on the bench. Or she didn't read me a bedtime story."

Izayoi looks at her Kiere before glancing at Amaya. She wanted answers too.

"Kagome, she probably wasn't feeling well that day. But once her and your Daddy come back, hopefully, she'll feel better," Inu No Taisho truthfully speaks.

"I hope so! Because Daddy read me the bedtime story and he didn't act out the animal sounds right!" Kiere exclaims causing Amaya to giggle.

"He doesn't know how to do a cat. He makes a dog noise," Amaya states causing Kiere to eagerly nod.

"It's really funny!"

Isamu smiles as he looks up at his sister's.

Izayoi giggles as she looks at Inu No Taisho. "That's our son."

"It's alright girls. He didn't know the difference when he was your age too," Inu No Taisho tells them causing the whole table to erupt in laugh.

"Oh Daddy," Kiere mumbles as she leans back in her seat.

Amaya giggles as she looks down at her plate. 'I hope Kagome feels better soon.'

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

Kagome glances at the back of Hojo's head as the jury walks into the courtroom.

His parents are standing behind him. His mother places a hand on his shoulder as he and his lawyer stand up.

Detective Ginkotsu and Renkotsu are seated behind Kagome and Inuyasha.

"It's almost over, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles to her. Kagome nods in response.

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?" Midoriko asks as she turns towards the jury.

A man with glasses stands up to confront to jury.

"We have, your honour."

Midoriko nods, before turning to face Hojo and Moryomaru.

"Mr. Akitoki, stand."

Hojo and Moryomaru stand and turn to face the jury.

Kagome grip on Inuyasha's waist tightens in response.

Inuyasha kisses the top of her head and squeezes her, before listening to the judge.

"On attempted murder, how does the jury find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I swear, people want to kill me now... Don't do it! Lol.**

**What's the verdict? Is Hojo innocent or guilty?**

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follow me!**

**Support my other stories, 'If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'A Moment Too Late', 'Parenthood,' 'The Mob Life', 'First love' and my one shots.**

**Sorry that I haven't update in a long, long, long time! I was and am busy.**

**Thank you, Rubymonkey, for beta reading this chapter. Love ya!^-^**

**Preview:**

"No, that's not what I ordered," Inuyasha says as he motions for Kagome to come in.

"Is this a bad time?" Kagome asks as she closes the door and hides an object behind her back.

Inuyasha shakes his head as he listen to the man on the phone.

"Then you need to fix the order. If not-Don't Mr. Takahashi me. I told you what I wanted, and I have yet to seen what I ordered."

Kagome quietly walks towards his desk as he writes something down in a notebook.

Kagome moves her right hand from behind her back and place the object on his notebook.

"I-" He starts to say until his eyes come in contact with what Kagome placed on his notebook.

He looks at Kagome who gives him a small smile as she twist from side to side.

"I have to go."

**.**

**.**

**What did Kagome place on Inuyasha's notebook? Is it good news? Or bad news?**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next story to be updated will be: A Moment Too Late... Whoot Whoot! Lol.**

**Bye. ^-^**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Monster I Created

"Kagome, wake up wench," Inuyasha whispers in her ear.

Kagome mumbles something as she rolls over and lays her head against his chest.

Inuyasha smirks as he looks down at his wife. The white sheets cover her naked body; her hair is laying down her back.

He sighs as he runs a hand through her hair.

It had been four weeks since Hojo had been found guilty of all charges. He will spend fifty years in prison for the crimes he has committed.

'Fifty years is too good for that bastard!' Inuyasha thinks with a growl as his grips in Kagome's hair tightens.

"Good morning."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome who is staring up at him.

"I said good morning. How did you sleep last night?"

"Like a baby. Well after I had my midnight snack."

Kagome blushes as she feels Inuyasha's hand travel down her back.

"It was very sweet," Inuyasha states as he goes down to kiss her, but a cry from the baby monitor stops him.

"Why did we decide to have kids?" Inuyasha mumbles as he rolls over and grabs the baby monitor off the nightstand.

"Actually you decided that," Kagome tells him as she sits up while grabbing the sheets.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he turns off the baby monitor. He watches Kagome as she bends down and picks up her silk robe.

"Isn't it about time that you get ready for work?" Kagome asks as she stands up while tying her robe together.

"Can I just call in sick?" Inuyasha asks as he yanks Kagome back into bed.

"Stop it! You jerk!"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha asks as he kisses her neck.

"Because our son is crying and is going to wake up his brother and I don't want to deal with that this morning."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Kagome pushes him off of her and gets out of bed.

"You are a horny dog."

"Hardy har har."

Kagome giggles as she puts on some house shoes, before walking out their room.

After calming down Isamu, who hadn't waken up his brother, Kagome decided to wake up the girls.

"Wake up Amaya," Kagome says in a soothing voice as she lightly jerks Amaya.

"I don't wanna!" Amaya whines in response.

Kagome giggles as she sits on the side of her bed. She places Isamu on top on the bed, who immediately crawls towards her head.

"Ewwww!" Amaya whines as the baby drools on her cheek. Amaya opens her eyes and glares at her brother.

"Bad baby. Isamu kisses your sister on her cheek to apologize."

Isamu sits on his butt and looks up at his mother as he shoves his fingers into his mouth.

"Kissy right here," Kagome says as she points to her own cheek. Isamu squeals before bending down and doing as told.

"Ewww! Baby slob!"

Kagome giggles as she bends downs and picks up her son.

"Are you awake now?" Kagome asks with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Amaya says as she gets up.

Kagome runs a hand through her hair and helps her get up as she jungles Isamu on her hip.

After waking up Kiere and making sure Inuyasha had started getting ready, she starts making breakfast.

"Kagome, Kaito's awake," Amaya says as she walks down with Kaito into her arms. Kagome turns around and smiles as she sees her little man, his hair was flying everywhere.

"Looks like someone needs a hair cut," Kagome states as she picks up her son and sits him next to his brother in a high chair. Isamu looks at his brother and starts to babble.

"Do you have any test today Amaya?" Kagome asks as she walks back to the counter and starts making pancake batter.

"A math test," Amaya says as she grabs the jug of orange juice off the table and pours herself a glass. "I'm going to pass though."

"Good girl," Kagome states as Kiere runs down the stairs shouting.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Yes?" Kagome asks she looks for a spoon.

"I'm stuck."

Kagome sets the spoon on the counter, before turning around to see Kiere trying to put her head through her right sleeve.

"Precious baby."

"Hahahahaha!"

"It's not funny," Kiere shouts as Kagome help her fix her shirt.

"It's hilarious!" Amaya says between giggles.

"Amaya can you please stop laughing at your sister," Kagome says as she tugs Kiere's shirt over her head and sees small tears in her eyes. "Ahhh, no crying, okay?"

Kiere nods as Kagome wipes the tears off her cheek.

"Good. Amaya, apologize."

"Sorry," Amaya mumbles with a roll of the eyes.

Kiere sticks her tongue out at her, before running out the kitchen.

Kagome sighs as she stands up and walks back to the stove.

"The food's not done?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the kitchen ten minutes later with a towel wrapped out his waist. His wet hair clings to his tan skin.

"Shouldn't you be dressed?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha grabs a piece of bacon. "You're going to be late for work."

Inuyasha shrugs as he grabs a piece off bacon.

Kagome shakes her head as she continues cooking.

"Breakfast!" Kagome yells ten minutes later as she sets Kiere's plate of food on the table.

She grabs two bowl of oatmeal and sets it on the boys' tray.

"No touchy," Kagome says as she starts to feed Kaito.

After Kiere rushed down the stairs, everyone began to eat.

Everyone was almost done eating, when Inuyasha's rushes down the stairs.

"Shoot, I'm running late!"

Kagome rolls her eyes as she stands up and grabs a black coffee cup and briefcase.

Kagome hands him his materials as she looks up at him.

"You should have listen to me earlier. There's a donut and apple slices inside," Kagome says giving him a smirk.

"What would I do without you?"

"Be late to work," Kagome says as she kisses his cheek. "Now go before you're really late."

"Okay. Bye girls, bye boys."

"Bye daddy!"

"Bye dad."

"Yayy!"

"Eyy!"

Inuyasha chuckles before rushing out room.

Kagome walk towards her sons to feed them.

Everyone finishes their breakfast in silence until the door bell rings.

Kagome gets up to answers it. She inwardly cringes as she sees who's at the door.

"Hi Kikyo."

"Kagome," Kikyo says, "Are the girls ready?"

"Yeah. Let me just go and get them," Kagome tells her, before turning around and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Amaya, Kiere, go get your backpacks, your mom is here," Kagome tells them.

Kagome watches them leave, before leaning in the door way.

After the trial, Inuyasha and Kikyo had negotiated Kikyo's visitation rights. Kikyo would pick them up before and after school. She would also take them home every other weekend.

Kagome sighs as her mind wonders back to Hojo's trials.

**~Flashback~**

_"Guilty."_

_Kagome freezes as she hears the first verdict._

_She leans into Inuyasha as the rest of the charges are read._

_"Guilty."_

_"Guilty."_

_"Guilty."_

_"Guilty."_

_"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha asks as Hojo's mother breaks out into a cry and wraps her arms around her son._

_Kagome nods as she glances up at him._

_"I feel like-"_

_"This isn't your fault, Kagome," Inuyasha says as he pulls her into his chest. "None of this is your fault."_

_Kagome nods as she lays her head on the top of his shoulder._

_She looks up at Hojo who's staring at her._

"Kagome!"

"Uhh? Oh, sorry," Kagome says as she snaps out of her dream like state and looks down at Kiere and Amaya.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Kagome looks at Kaito and Isamu to seem them babbling to each other.

She quickly ushers them towards the front door before the boys noticed everyone was gone and start to cry again.

"Bye girls," Kagome says as she gives them a wave.

"Bye Kagome," Kiere and Amaya respond before turning around to follow their mother to her car.

Kagome sighs as she watches the car drive away.

She closes and locks the door, before walking towards the living room.

She gasps as she looks at the mess her sons have made on their faces, the table, and walls. Somehow they had gotten a hold of their oatmeal and had started throwing it at one another.

Isamu and Kaito look up at her and laugh as they put their oatmeal covered hand in their mouths.

"What am I going to do with you two?"

**.**

**.**

**With Kikyo and the girls**

"How's school, Amaya?" Kikyo asks as she stops at a red light.

"Fine," Amaya mumbles as she looks down at her backpack.

"Okay," Kikyo says before talking to Kiere.

"How about you, Kiere?"

"I'm good. Kagome told me that she put something special in my lunch box today. I hope it's another cookie! Kagome makes the best cookies."

Kikyo's hands tighten on the steering wheel in response.

"That's nice," she says through gritted teeth.

Amaya raises a brow as she looks at her mom. 'What's her problem?'

**.**

**.**

**Later that morning**

"Healthy, healthy, healthy!" Doctor Hitomiko exclaims as she reads over her chart.

Kagome smiles as she holds Kaito in her arms while Isamu sleeps in his carrier. She's sitting on the examing table as Doctor Hitomiko stands in front of her.

"Good. What about, Kaito's hearing?" Kagome asks as she kisses the top of his head.

"It's getting a little bit better. However, I would still recommend a hearing aid," Hitomiko tells her honestly.

"Okay. We can discuss that more when Inuyasha's here. He had a meeting today," Kagome says as Kaito babbles while looking up at her.

"We definitely can," Hitomiko states as she takes a seat in a rolling chair.

"And-"

Hitmiko looks up at the serious tone she takes.

"Can we perform another test?"

"On the kids?"

"No, on me. A pregnancy test," Kagome says as she bites her lip.

"Oh! I see! Inuyasha and you couldn't wait to give these two another playmate? Huh?"

"No! That's not it. It, it just happen!" Kagome exclaims with a blush.

Hitomiko giggles as she stands up. "Okay dear. I understand. Let me see what I can do."

**.**

**.**

**At noon**

"They're so cute," Yura coos with the rest of the women as they try to get the boys' attention.

After the leaving the doctor's office, Kagome decided to go see Inuyasha.

Kagome smiles as she looks at her friend. "That's my boys."

Miroku chuckles as he glances at Kagome, before turning back to his nephews who are excited over the attention they're getting.

"Ayyy!"

"How's Sango?" Kagome asks as she glances at him.

"She's good. Moody as hell. But she's good."

Kagome giggles in response. "That's what you get. Just wait into she goes into labor."

Miroku sighs as he runs a hand down his face. "Can't wait."

"I'm going to see what Inuyasha's up to," Kagome tells Miroku. Miroku nods in response, causing Kagome to quietly walk away from the group.

Kagome takes out a small devices from her purse as she walks towards Inuyasha's office.

**Knock Knock Knock!**

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as peeks into Inuyasha's office.

"No, that's not what I ordered," Inuyasha says as he motions for Kagome to come in.

"Is this a bad time?" Kagome asks as she closes the door and hides an object behind her back.

Inuyasha shakes his head as he listen to the man on the phone.

"Then you need to fix the order. If not-Don't Mr. Takahashi me. I told you what I wanted, and I have yet to seen what I ordered."

Kagome quietly walks towards his desk as he writes something down in a notebook.

Kagome moves her right hand from behind her back and place the object on his notebook.

"I-" He starts to say until his eyes come in contact with what Kagome placed on his notebook.

He looks at Kagome who gives him a small smile as she twist from side to side.

"I have to go."

"Are you serious?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs the pregnancy test and looks up at her.

"Ten weeks," Kagome says with a smile.

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he stands up and walks toward her.

Kagome bites her bottom lip at the shock look on Inuyasha's face.

"I know this is fast. But the doctor said it's a healthy baby," Kagome rambles. "And she said I'm healthy. And the baby's strong and-Ehhh!"

"Shut up, will ya?" Inuyasha says as he pulls Kagome towards him, hip to hip. "I'm happy."

"You don't look happy," Kagome tells him with a pout.

"I'll show you how happy I am when we get home."

Kagome giggles as he kisses her neck. "I thought you didn't want anymore kids."

"But if we did have more," Inuyasha says as he nips on her collarbone, causing her knees to buckle. "I'll love it just like it's brothers and sisters."

Kagome pushes back from him and smiles.

"I love you."

"I love you too wench."

**.**

**.**

**With Urasue**

Urasue sighs as she stares at the clock.

"Sorry I'm late."

Urasue looks up as a tall man walks into the office, a therapist.

"It's okay."

They shake hands before the man takes a seat across from her. He grabs a notepad and pen before looking at her.

"So why are we here today, Urasue? Tell me a little about yourself."

Urasue sighs once again, before looking into her therapist brown eyes.

"I've done something very very bad."

**.**

**.**

**Later that afternoon**

"I like this one," Kagome mumbles as she points to a five bedroom house.

"It's too small though," Inuyasha says as he clicks the house to gain more information.

"No it's not. Look, there's a game room. We can change that to the nursery or put the boys' room there," Kagome states. "And it's in our price range."

"We can check it out," Inuyasha says as he clicks the back button and goes back to view the other houses.

"Two sleeping hanyos at your service," Yura says as she pushes the door to Inuyasha's office and pushes the stroller inside.

Kagome smiles as she gets up and walk towards her sons' stroller.

"My babies," Kagome quietly coos as she places a hand on Kaito's cheek. "I should go and put them to bed," Kagome says as she turns towards Inuyasha.

"I'll walk you out."

After telling Yura to handle his calls while he was gone, Inuyasha walkes his wife and kids downstairs.

"Shhh," Kagome mumbles as Kaito starts to wake up. She smiles as he falls right back to sleep.

Kagome closes the back door, before turning to Inuyasha, who's closing the trunk.

"When will you be home?" Kagome asks as he walk towards her.

"Around seven or eight."

Kagome nods as she leans up and kisses him.

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

Inuyasha watches Kagome get in the car and drive out of the garage, before turning around to walk back inside.

**.**

**.**

**Later that Night**

"Dinner was delicious," Inuyasha mumbles against Kagome's neck as they travel up the stairs.

The kids were already put to bed and asleep.

"Mmm," Kagome hums as he slips his hand inside her panties. "Inuyasha."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he pushes her against the wall and places a long kiss on neck.

"I love you," Kagome whispers as she unbuckles Inuyasha's belt.

"I love you too," Inuyasha mumbles as he grabs her butt, causing Kagome to let out a small groan.

He picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist as he walks backwards to their room.

"Kami, I want you," Inuyasha mumbles as he slams Kagome against their bedroom door.

"Fuck me."

Inuyasha growls as he passionately kisses her as he opens the door to their bedroom and makes a quick b line to their bed.

He lays her on the bed and crawls over her.

Kagome breaks away from the kiss and groans as he slips a hand into her panties and his fingers starts to play with her clit. His slips a fingers inside of her, before slipping it out.

He does it again and groans as Kagome's juice makes it easier for him to slide in.

"Oh!" Kagome moans as he puts pressure on her clit.

"Almost there," Inuyasha whispers against Kagome's ear.

Kagome tries to push his pants down but stops as he bites her neck.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kiere shouts as she bounces into the room.

Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other with wide eyes, before turning to face Kiere.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he rolls off Kagome to sit at the bottom of the bed. He wipes his hands on his pants.

"Kaito's crying."

Kagome quickly fixes her pants before sitting up.

"I got it," Kagome says as she gets out of bed.

Inuyasha watches his wife leave the room, before turning to look at his youngest daughter who's staring at him.

"What's up?" Inuyasha asks as he motions her towards him.

As soon as Kiere was in front of him, Inuyasha picks her up and place her on his lap.

"Nothing daddy."

"Are you excited about Kagome having another baby?"

At dinner, they had told the girls tge news. Of course, they were excited. However, they told them to keep it a secret until Kagome told them not to.

"Yeah. I get another brother or sister," Kiere squeals. "But-"

Inuyasha raises a brow as he looks down at her.

"But don't forget I'm your little angel."

Inuyasha chuckles as he throws Kiere up and the air and holds her at arms length. "I won't and your sister is still my little butterfly."

"What's Kagome then?" Kagome asks as she walks in the room.

"My queen," Inuyasha states as Kagome gets in the bed. Kagome smiles as she leans on his back and places her head on his shoulder.

"I like that."

Kiere yawns as she stares at her father and stepmom.

"Someone sleepy?"

Kiere nods as Inuyasha pulls her to his chest.

"Kaito woke me up," Kiere mumbles as she closes her eyes.

"Aww. Sorry baby," Kagome says as she kisses Kiere's cheek, before leaning back.

Inuyasha turns and sees Kagome yawning too.

"Are you sleepy too?"

Kagome nods as another yawn escapes her.

"Get some sleep, I'll go and lay her down," Inuyasha says as he kisses Kagome's head before getting up to put his sleeping daughter in her bed.

"Thank you," Kagome states as she looks up at her husband.

"Kami, I have a good husband," Kagome mumbles as she rolls over and falls asleep.

**.**

**.**

**A week later**

Kagome stares at Inuyasha as he gets ready for work. He still hadn't allowed her to go to work. The kids were at Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's house for that weekend. Izayoi had taken them so they could have a free weekend.

'It's like I'm a stay at home wife,' Kagome thinks with a scoff as she fixes the strap to her blue nightgown.

She sighs as she grabs the letter from off the nightstand.

"I'm going to go see Hojo today," Kagome says as she sits up.

"Hum."

Kagome bites her bottom lip as she looks at him through the mirror.

Inuyasha pauses in tying his tie when he registers what she said.

"What? Why?"

"He's going to prison tomorrow," Kagome says as she leans on her arm. "He just wants to talk and see me before he goes."

Inuyasha turns around and looks at Kagome as she stares up at him.

"There's no talking you out of this, huh?"

"Nope," Kagome tells him with a smile. "He's my friend. This will be my last time seeing him. After this, he'll be out of our life for good."

"You sure about that?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at her.

"Yes," Kagome as says as Inuyasha stands in front of her bed and crawls onto the bed.

Kagome giggles as she falls on her back and Inuyasha hovers above her.

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck. "After this visit, no more Hojo, no more bad past. Just you, me, the kids, and whatever life has for us."

"I like the sound of that," Inuyasha mumbles as he seals their lips.

**.**

**.**

**That afternoon**

Kagome drums her fingers on the table in front of her as she looks through the glass window.

She sighs as she looks down at the line of people who are talking to their loved ones.

A tap on the window across from her makes her jump. She turns around to see Hojo smiling at her as he takes a seat and grabs the phone. He looks no different from the time she seen him at court. However, he did lose a little more weight.

Kagome grabs the phone and looks at him.

"Hi"

"Hello."

"I'm glad you came," Hojo says, flashing her a smile. "How are you?"

Kagome sighs as she looks at him. "I'm fine, Hojo. Why did you want me down here?"

"Did you get my letters?"

"I have, but I haven't read them," Kagome tells him honestly. "Hojo, I want you out of my life, for good." Kagomw starts to hang up the phone. She knew coming here would be a bad idea.

"Wait! Kagome, you haven't read any of my letters?"

"No I haven't. The letter you sent me last week was the only letter I read."

"Kagome, you need to read my second to last letter! You're in danger."

"Danger? By who?"

"Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-wife. She told me herself. She told me that she was the one to kill that guy I was bunking with. She was the one to drug me then made me crash my car into yours."

Kagome gasps and shakes her head. "You're lying."

"I'm not Kagome. Those Detectives Renkotsu and his parnter were working on the case, even my attorney, but they couldn't get the evidence. I did. Someone helped me obtain the recording from her visit. It's all in the letter. The letter tells you where to get the recording and how she did it. I just don't know why though. Maybe it could have been for Inuyasha, or his kids. I'm not sure. But I do knoe that your life and the boys' are in danger."

"Hojo, if you're se-"

"I am Kagome. I want you and your family to be safe," Hojo pauses as he looks into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome stares at him and nods as small tears gather in her eyes. Her family was in danger. 'I knew that bitch was up to something.'

Kagome's fist tighten as she thinks about all the opportunities she had to hurt her girls.

"That bitch."

"Kagome-"

"I have to go Hojo," Kagome says as she stands up. "I need to tell the police. I have to protect me family."

"I, I understand," Hojo says as he stares up at her. "I just hope that it isn't oo late. I'm happy that you and Inuyasha finally got together. I can see how happy he makes you."

"He does," Kagome tells him, causing Hojo to nod as he looks down at his wrist and the table.

"And Hojo."

He looks up in response.

"Thank you."

Hojo flashes her a smile and nods. "Anything you for you, Kagome. Anything."

**.**

**.**

**With Urasue**

Urasue runs her hands through her cat's hair as she watches a comedy show. She gets up when the door bell rings. "I wonder who that can be."

She opens the door and Kikyo automatically runs inside.

"I have it."

Urasue raises a brow as she closes the door. She walks into the living room to see Kikyo with a black gun in her hands.

"Kikyo, why do you have a gun?" Urasue asks with caution.

"I-I was thinking-"

"Kikyo, you weren't going to use that on Kagome were you?"

"I was," Kikyo says confidently.

Urasue takes hesitant steps towards her and places her hand on the gun.

"Kikyo, you can't do this. You need to stop."

"Stop? What do you mean?" Kikyo asks giving her a strange look.

"Kikyo, you need help," Urasue tells her truthfully. "I shouldn't have helped you. I nearly killed Kagome and her kids for you!"

"So we're no longer friends," Kikyo questions slowly.

"Kikyo, that's not-"

"If you can't support me-" Kikyo starts to say, but Urasue interrupts her.

"I do support you, sweetheart," Urasue says as she takes a step towards Kikyo.

"Then help me get rid of Kagome and her bastard of children," Kikyo pleads.

"I-I-I-I can't. What you're doing is wrong. What we've been doing is wrong. I've gotten help. I talk to a therapist now, I disconnected myself from the bad people in my life. I-I'm changing my life for the better. And you should too. You can get help too, Kiks. We can go to my therapist together."

Urasue gives Kikyo a small smile as she holds out her left hand. Kikyo looks down at it, before slapping it away with a sinister look in her eyes."I'll have to finish this myself I see."

"Ki-"

Kikyo pushes her away from her and rund out the house. Urasue shakily reaches behind her and sits down on the cushion seat behind her.

"W-what have I done?" She whispers of memories of everything that she had done for Kikyo. "I've created a monster."

She quickly gathers herself, before standing up and grabbing her purse.

"I have to talk to the police. They'll know what to do. Hopefully, before it's too late."

**.**

**.**

**With Kagome**

"Hey mom, can you watch the boys for another hour. I have some things I have to take care of," Kagome says as she closes the door to the house and rushes upstairs.

"Sure honey. Is everything alright?" Korari asks as she sets Isamu in his crib.

"Everything's going to be fine," Kagome states as she walks into her bedroom and towards the nightstand. She opens the draw and pulls out five envelopes, all from Hojo.

"Be careful dear."

"I will be. Calm down mom. It's not like I'm going out to save the world," Kagome says as she starts opening the envelopes. 'More like I'm trying to save my family.'

"I just worry for you, Kagome. You are my baby girl after all. Oh! Kaito did the funniest thing today."

"Oh really? What did he do?" Kagome says as she throws the letters on the bed and starts reading through them. She quickly finds the one she needs before grabbing it and walking out the bedroom.

"Isn't that cute?"

"Sorry mom. What did you say? I got distracted," Kagome asks as walks down the stairs and towards the door with a smile of relief on her face.

Kagome opens the door as Korari replays the story over again.

"He rolls over and-"

Kagome pauses as she stares at the person in front of her. All the color drains from her fsce.

"Get off the phone." Kikyo mouths as she points the gun at Kagome's chest.

"Mom, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Kagome hangs up before Korari could protest.

"Walk back inside."

Kagome shakily walks backwards as Kikyo walks forward.

She slams the door behind her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry! Sorry! For the lonnnnnnng update!**

**I had like half of this story written, but never finished it... I was busy with school and what not...**

**School is stressing me out... But I have good news. I made the National Honors Society at my school! Like turn the fudge up! Lol! I've been waiting for this moment for like ever! Lol. **

**I have like two more weeks, before I go on spring break. My game plan is to finish this story and 'If loving you is wrong', so I can start on these two new stories I'm thinking of. **

**Thank you, everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories. Thank you soooooo much!**

**And thank you, everyone who favorite and follow me! It boost my confidence and happiness. ^-^. **

**Check out my other stories, ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'Parenthood, 'A Moment Too Late ',' The Mob Life', and 'First Love', and my one shots.**

**Until next time folks,**

**The next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Bye ^-^**


End file.
